Vernunft und Verzweiflung
by Tresschen
Summary: Lizzie und Mr. Darcy haben geheiratet. Doch kaum auf Pemberley angekommen gibt es neue Hürden, die bewältigt werden müssen. Mr. Darcy muss sich um sein Anwesen kümmern und Lizzie kämpft derweil mit einem Schatten aus seiner Vergangenheit.Review,bitte!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Okay, Leute, das hier ist nun meine Gemeinschaftsfanfiction, an der ich mit ner guten Freundin schreibe. Der Titel wird sich vielleicht noch ändern, aber das merkt ihr dann schon. Ich hoffe natürlich die Geschichte gefällt euch. Wer ein Kapitel geschrieben hat, seht ihr oben beim Kapitelanfang. Wenn dort nichts steht, war ich es, TeeKay steht für meine Freundin. Ich/Wir hoffen euch gefällt die Geschichte. Reviews sind sehr erwünscht. Ich werde sie auch gewissenhaft an TeeKay weiterleiten. So, nun beginnen wir mal. Ihr werdet schon sehen, worum es geht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_Prolog:

Lizzie starrte aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie, die eigenwillige und unerschrockene Elisabeth, hatte Angst. Und dabei gab es gar keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Sie war auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben, ein Leben mit dem Mann, den sie liebte. Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte, dass er sie liebevoll anblickte. Früher hatte sie diesen Blick als Missfallen gedeutet, doch mittlerweile wusste sie, dass er eher ein Blick der Bewunderung war als des Missfallens.

Sie warf ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann ein kleines Lächeln zu, wandte dann aber wieder ihr Gesicht ab. Sie war zu aufgeregt, um ihm ihre Liebe deutlicher zu zeigen. Denn schließlich war heute die Nacht der Nächte, ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Sie hatte lange darauf gewartet, hatte sich lange gewünscht endlich seine Frau zu sein, und nun da sie es war, bekam sie kalte Füße. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht spürte, was in ihr vorging. Aber sie vermutete, dass er sie schon längst durchschaut hatte, denn eben hatte sie in seinen Augen neben der Liebe und der Bewunderung, die darin zu lesen gewesen war, auch so etwas wie Sorge gesehen.

"Hoffentlich denkt er nicht, dass ich ihn nicht liebe", dachte Lizzie verzweifelt im Stillen, "Ich will nicht, dass er Grund hat, an meiner Zuneigung zu zweifeln, aber ich fühle mich so nervös, so unsicher, wie kann ich da ein normales Gespräch mit ihm führen?"

So blieb sie weiterhin ungewöhnlich still, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie konnte wegen dem Schnee nicht ausmachen, wo sie genau waren und wie weit es noch bis Pemberley war, aber sie wusste, sie mussten bald da sein. Der Gedanke daran löste zwiespältige Gefühle in ihr aus: Einerseits war sie müde von der langen Reise und sehnte sich nach Schlaf und einem richtigen Bett, andererseits wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Ankunft noch ein bisschen verzögert würde. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht ganz bereit für die Aufgaben, die dort als Darcys Ehefrau auf sie warteten, und vor allem nicht für das, was Darcy selbst von ihr erwarten musste.

Kapitel 1:

"Liebling, wach auf", die Worte rissen sie aus dem leichten Schlummer, in den sie erst vor kurzer Zeit gefallen war. "Was ist denn, Fitzwilliam?", fragte sie schlaftrunken, während sie langsam und unwillig ihre Augen öffnete. "Wir sind da, Liebste, wir haben Pemberley endlich erreicht. Nun kannst du dich in einem richtigen Bett ausruhen, Elisabeth." Lizzie war schlagartig wach. "Oh, nein, wir sind schon da und meine Nerven haben sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Wie soll ich mich bloß gegenüber Fitzwilliam verhalten? Was erwartet er von mit?", fragte Lizzie sich entsetzt, "Was machte ich bloß? Ich bin so aufgeregt und werde gewiss alles falsch machen!" solche und ähnliche Gedanken quälten Lizzie auf den letzten Metern, bevor die Kutsche vor dem Anwesen anhielt.

Lizzies Schock über ihre frühe Ankunft blieb ihrem Ehemann nicht verborgen. Darcy hatte sich gefreut sein Zuhause wieder zu sehen und das Entsetzen seiner jungen Gattin angesichts ihrer Ankunft verletzte ihn tief. "Es kann nicht das Haus sein oder der Gedanke dort zu wohnen, was ihr solch einen Schreck eingejagt hat. Schließlich schien sie Pemberley im Sommer sehr angenehm und einladend zu finden, " überlegte er und dann zwang sich ihm der Gedanke auf, den er schon seit Beginn ihrer Reise nach Pemberley verspürt hatte: "Sie hat Angst vor mir! Der Gedanke mit mir das Bett zu teilen, ekelt sie an!" Er versuchte diese Idee von sich zu schieben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte deutlich gesehen, wie sie bei dem Wort "Bett" zusammengezuckt war und sie war heute so ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen. Nein, es war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie nicht das Bett mit ihm teilen wollte.

Ein zweiter, noch unwillkommener Gedanke kam ihm: "Wahrscheinlich liebt sie mich gar nicht und hat mich nur aus Dankbarkeit geheiratet." Dieser Gedanke schmerzte noch mehr als der erste Gedanke und Darcy musste seinen Blick von Elisabeth abwenden, um seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Diese Befürchtung, dass Elisabeth ihn nicht wirklich liebte, sondern nur Dankbarkeit und Respekt gegenüber ihm empfand, hatte er schon während ihrer Verlobung immer wieder gehabt. Doch er hatte sich nicht getraut sie auszusprechen und Elisabeth zu fragen, was genau sie für ihn empfand. Er hatte eine verneinende Antwort zu sehr gefürchtet: Er wusste nämlich, dass er nicht mehr ohne Elisabeth leben konnte, selbst wenn sie seine tiefe Liebe nicht erwiderte, war sich auf der anderen Seite auch darüber klar, dass sein Stolz ihm verbot eine Frau zu heiraten, die ihn nicht so sehr liebte, wie er sie liebte. Um diesem Dilemma seinem Herz oder seinem Stolz zu folgen zu entgehen, hatte er es vermieden, Elisabeths Zuneigung zu hinterfragen. Nun aber, da sie verheiratet waren, konnte er es nicht mehr ignorieren, dass seine Angetraute anscheinend blanken Horror angesichts der Vorstellung empfand mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen.

Einen kurzen Moment kämpfte in ihm sein Verlangen und seine Leidenschaft gegen seine Ehrenhaftigkeit und er erwägte tatsächlich für einen Augenblick seine Rechte als Lizzies Ehemann ungeachtet ihrer Gefühle zu diesem Thema einzufordern. Dann aber siegte der Gentleman in ihm und er beschloss seine Gattin nicht eher in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufzusuchen, bevor er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihn dort willkommen hieß.

Um die Befürchtungen seiner Ehefrau zu diesem Thema zu zerstreuen, flüsterte er ihr leise zu, während er sie ins Haus führte: "Elisabeth, ich weiß, dass es dein Wunsch ist, dass ich dich heute Nacht nicht aufsuche, und ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren, selbst wenn es mein Recht als dein Ehemann ist, dich aufzusuchen, wann immer ich will. Aber ich möchte, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst, und werde dir daher meine Liebe solange nicht aufzwingen, bevor du sie nicht auch wünscht."

Elisabeth war von Darcys Worten vollkommen überrascht. Kurz überlegte sie, ob ihr Gatte sie vielleicht nicht mehr liebte, dann aber wurde ihr klar, dass er wahrscheinlich nur ihre Nervosität und den Grund dafür bemerkt hatte und sich ihr nicht aufzwingen wollte. Er war nun mal ein wirklicher Gentleman.

Einen Moment war Lizzie erleichtert, dass sie Darcy heute Nacht nicht erwarten musste und damit Zeit hätte, sich über ihre Gefühle und ihre Ängste klar zu werden. Dann aber warf sie ihrem Ehemann einen Blick zu und sah, dass er sein Gesicht von ihr abgewandt hatte. Seine steinerne Miene gab kein Gefühl preis, aber Lizzie, die ihn mittlerweile kannte, konnte sehen, dass er verletzt war. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er und sie getrennt schliefen. Ja, sie hatte Angst und sie war nervös, aber sie liebte ihn auch und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, ihre Hochzeitsnacht getrennt von ihm zu verbringen.

Sie wollte ihm dies gerade kundtun, als sie von Mrs. Reynolds begrüßt wurden, die sie herzlich in Pemberley willkommen hieß und ins Haus führte. Lizzie schielte zu Darcy hinüber. Sie nahm wahr, wie er sie mit durchdringenden Blicken beobachtete, seine Augen aber abwandte, sobald sie zu ihm hochschaute. Auch seinen Griff um ihren Arm lockerte er spürbar. Obwohl ihr Arm in seinem untergehakt war, berührten sich ihre Arme kaum. Lizzie strich sanft mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm. "Vielleicht versteht er dadurch, dass er nicht an meiner Zuneigung zweifeln muss", dachte sie. Aber ihre Aktion bewegte ihren Ehemann nur dazu, sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu mustern und seinen Arm vollständig von ihrem zu befreien. Lizzie verstand, dass es wenig half ihn nur mit Gesten von ihrer Zuneigung zu überzeugen. Ein offenes Gespräch war das Einzige, was helfen würde, die Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Doch ein solches Gespräch musste noch warten, denn das Essen, das sie direkt nach ihrer Ankunft einnahmen, war nicht der richtige Platz, um ein so intimes Gespräch zu führen. So beschloss Lizzie bis nach dem Essen zu warten, bevor sie mit ihm redete. Nach dem Essen war Darcy jedoch schon halb dabei, sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer zu führen. "Ich bin noch nicht müde", wehrte Lizzie seinen Arm und den weg zu ihrem Schlafgemach ab. "Soll ich dir ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen?", fragte Darcy mit kühler Höflichkeit. Er war erschöpft und schlecht gelaunt und wollte seine hübsche Ehefrau möglichst bald aus seinem Blickfeld haben, wenn er schon nicht die Nacht mit ihr verbringen konnte.

"Nein, ich will nicht lesen", erwiderte Lizzie mit halb verführerischem, halb amüsiertem Lächeln, das ihrem Ehemann aber verborgen blieb, da er sie keines Blickes würdigte. "Okay," entgegnete Darcy wenig begeistert, "dann setzen wir uns eben noch kurz in den Salon, aber ich bin nicht mehr besonders gesprächig, Elisabeth." "Als wüsste ich das nicht", dachte Lizzie, nickte aber nur zustimmend. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn ja dort von ihrer Zuneigung überzeugen.

Doch auch dort wurde Darcy nicht unbedingt mitteilsamer. Zwar versuchte Lizzie ein Gespräch über seine Worte von vorhin zu beginnen, aber er wehrte nur damit ab, dass sie ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig sein. Entnervt nahm Lizzie am Klavier Platz und schaute die Klavierstücke, die dort lagen, durch. Tatsächlich fiel ihr ein Stück in die Hände, das sie spielen konnte. Es war die Arie, die sie bei Ihrem Besuch in Pemberley vorgetragen hatte. Sie fasste einen Entschluss, öffnete das Klavier und begann das Lied zu spielen.

You who have tasted love's mystic spell  
what is this sorrow naught can dispel? (2x)  
Fair dame or maiden, none else may know  
my heart o'erladen, why is this so?  
What is this yearning, these trembling fears  
Rapturous burning, melting in tears?  
While thus I languish, wild beats my heart,  
Yet from my anguish I would not part,  
I seek a treasure Fate still denies,  
Naught else will pleasure,  
Naught else I prize...I'm ever sighing,  
I know not why, near unto dying, when none are by,  
My hear is riven night, morn and eve,  
But ah 'tis heaven, thus, thus to grieve!  
You who have tasted love's mystic spell  
what is this sorrow naught can dispel? (2x)

Und wirklich schien diese Arie den gewünschten Effekt auf ihren Gatten zu haben. Kaum hatte er das Lied erkannt, konnte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen. Sanft blickten seine dunklen Augen seine Ehefrau an. Er liebte und begehrte sie mehr als irgendeine andere Frau auf dieser Welt. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von ihr abwenden, wie sie so vollkommen friedlich an dem Klavier saß und für ihn sang. Sie hob ihre Augen zu ihm auf und schaute ihn mit einem forschenden Blick an. Schnell wandte er sein Gesicht ab. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Wenn er ihre Liebe schon nicht haben konnte, so wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn dafür bemitleidete, dass er sie aus tiefster Liebe geheiratet hatte, während sie nur Respekt und Dankbarkeit für ihn empfand.

Lizzie bemerkte den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Gatten. Sie sah, wie er in dem Versuch, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, seine Augen schloss. Sie hielt es für falsch ihn noch länger leiden zu lassen und stand auf, um langsam auf ihn zuzugehen ohne jedoch aufzuhören zu singen.

Als sie bei dem Sofa angekommen war, wo er saß, kniete sie sich vor ihm nieder. Obwohl er die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt, konnte sie auf seinem Gesicht die einzelnen Emotionen sehen, die miteinander im Wettstreit lagen: Liebe, Leidenschaft, Stolz, Angst…

Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und streichelte sie sanft. What is this sorrow naught can dispel?

Er öffnete seine Augen sogleich und musterte sie überrascht. "Fitzwilliam, wieso zweifelst du an meiner Zuneigung?", fragte sie leise. "Du warst ungewöhnlich ruhig heute, eigentlich schon seit wir gestern von Longbourn aufgebrochen sind. Ich dachte, du bereust eventuell deine Entscheidung", stellte er sachlich fest. Die Gefühle, die diese Tatsache bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, waren nur in seinen Augen zu sehen. "Oh, Fitzwilliam, ich war nervös und aufgeregt, was ja nur natürlich ist, aber das ändert doch nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich", erwiderte Lizzie hastig. "An welchen Gefühlen?", fragte ihr Ehemann rau, diesmal waren Angst und Zweifel auch deutlich in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. "An meiner Liebe natürlich, Fitzwilliam, weißt du nicht, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte sie unsicher. Hatte er tatsächlich Zweifel gehabt, dass sie ihn liebte? Und wenn ja, wieso glaubte er, hatte sie ihn geheiratet? Aus Verpflichtung? Weil er so reich war?

"Du hast es mir nie gesagt", war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, während er eine ihrer Locken um seinen Zeigefinger drehte. Lizzie wandte verletzt ihr Gesicht ab. Er hatte tatsächlich daran gezweifelt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie schluckte die Tränen, die dieses Wissen bei ihr auslöste, herunter und erkundigte sich flüsternd: "Wieso haben Sie mich dann geheiratet, Sir, wenn Sie an meiner Zuneigung zweifeln?" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte es zu sich, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Weil ich dich liebe, Elisabeth", war die kurze und einfache Antwort, die sie erhielt. "Aber wieso hast du mich nie nach meinen Gefühlen gefragt, wenn du daran gezweifelt hast? Ich dachte, du wüsstest, wie sehr sich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber seit deinem ersten Antrag verändert haben. Wenn du Zweifel bezüglich meiner Liebe hattest, wieso hast du diese nicht ausgesprochen?", wollte Lizzie verwirrt wissen, während ihr eine kleine Tränen die Wange herunter rann.

"Ich konnte dich nicht fragen, ich hatte nicht den Mut dazu", gab Darcy ohne Umschweife zu, "Was hätte ich denn gemacht, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, du würdest mich schätzen und respektieren, aber ob du mich lieben würdest, wüsstest du nicht? Ich meine, ich hätte unsere Verlobung nicht lösen wollen, aber mein Stolz…" Hier hielt er inne. Beide wussten, wie stolz er manchmal sein konnte und was ihn dieser Stolz fast gekostet hätte.

"Okay, ich verstehe," gab Lizzie lächelnd zu, " es wäre wirklich unangenehm für dich gewesen, mich darüber auszufragen, welche Gefühle ich genau für dich hege. Aber um deinen Zweifeln endgültig den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen: Ich liebe dich, von ganzem Herzen, und mein Verhalten heute hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich meine Entscheidung, dich zu heiraten, bereut hätte." Darcy ließ sich beruhigt zurück ins Sofa sinken, ein Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie liebte ihn, das war alles, was er wissen musste. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was diese Liebe, die sie nun offensichtlich für ihn empfand, bewirkt hatte. "Aber was…", begann er, "Elisabeth, wieso? Ich meine, was hat dazu geführt, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast?"

Lizzie, die sich mittlerweile neben ihm auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte und durch sein lockiges Haar strich, hielt angesichts dieser Frage kurz inne. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau, Fitzwilliam. Als ich endlich erkannt habe, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte, hatte ich dich schon wieder verloren." "Mich verloren?", fragte ihr Gatte überrascht, "aber wann hast du mich denn verloren? Meinst du etwa die Zeit, als ich für eine Woche wieder nach London fuhr, aber es war doch klar, dass ich wieder nach Hertfordshire zurückkomme. Oder hast du daran gezweifelt?" "Ich spreche nicht von deinem kurzen Aufenthalt in London", entgegnete Lizzie bestimmt, "ich spreche von Lambton." "Lambton?", erkundigte sich Darcy überrascht. Er hatte nicht gewagt zu hoffen, dass sie ihn schon bei ihrem Zusammentreffen in Pemberley und Lambton geliebt hatte. "Natürlich Lambton", antwortete Lizzie, "ich erinnere mich noch heute daran, wie liebevoll du mich an diesem schrecklichen Morgen getröstet hast. Und dann als mir klar wurde, welche Schande Lydia über unsere Familie gebracht hatte, glaubte ich, dass mit Lydias Tat auch alle Zuneigung, die du für mich bis dahin empfunden hast, verschwinden müsste. Schließlich wusste ich, wie sehr du Wickham verabscheust. Und tatsächlich hast du kaum fünf Minuten später eilig den Raum verlassen, als würde allein das Zusammensein mit mir dich mit unserer Schande beschmutzen. Ich vermutete, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen und doch wusste ich im gleichen Moment, dass ich dich liebe. Es war schrecklich, alles woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich dich nun endgültig verloren hätte." Bei der Erinnerung an diese Situation brach Lizzie in Tränen aus. Darcy bereute, dass er ihr mit seiner Frage soviel Schmerz bereitet hatte und nahm sie in seine Arme, um sie zu trösten: "Lizzie, es tut mir so leid, ich dachte, du wolltest allein sein, schließlich war es meine Schuld, dass deine Schwester überhaupt mit Wickham durchgebrannt ist. Hätte ich von deinen Gefühlen gewusst, ich wäre bei dir geblieben, wenigstens lange genug, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass egal, was deine Schwester auch immer getan hat, dies nichts an meiner Liebe zu dir ändern kann." Lizzie hob langsam ihren Kopf und gab ihrem Ehemann einen Kuss. "Vielleicht war es ja wichtig, dass ich mit der Angst konfrontiert wurde, dich zu verlieren, um mir meiner Gefühle für dich klar zu werden", meinte Lizzie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Darcy erwiderte ihr Lächeln und bemerkte: "Ich hoffe nur, deine Liebe bleibt standhaft, auch wenn du nun weißt, dass ich dich nicht wieder verlasse." "Ganz gewiss", entgegnete Lizzie lachend. "Das will ich auch hoffen", bemerkte Darcy mit gespieltem Ernst und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als sich ihr Kuss weiter intensivierte, zog er sich etwas von seiner Ehefrau zurück. "Ich denke, wir führen dieses Gespräch besser in unseren Schlafgemächern fort", schlug er mit rauer, unregelmäßiger Stimme vor. Noch bevor Lizzie Zeit hatte zu antworten, hob er sie vom Sofa auf und trug sie in seinen Armen die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer empor.

"Voi Che Sapete" von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Erst auf dem Bett ließ er sie wieder herunter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stürmisch sein kannst", kicherte Elisabeth amüsiert. „Ich kann noch viel stürmischer sein, Liebste", entgegnete er, während er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihren Hals küsste. Lizzie wurde mit einem Male bewusst, wieso er sie hierher gebracht hatte, und sie errötete leicht, während auch ihre Angst und ihre Nervosität wiederkehrten. Ihre Hände wurden feucht und sie wich leicht zurück.

Darcy bemerkte sofort die erneute Unsicherheit seiner Gattin. Er spürte ihre Angst und, da er ein Gentleman war und vor allem seine Lizzie niemals verletzen könnte, entschloss er sich, ihr soviel Zeit zu lassen, wie sie brauchte, um ihre Furcht zu überwinden. So gab er ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob sich dann, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Er blickte hinaus in die weiße Schneelandschaft und versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Er liebte Lizzie zu sehr, um noch lange die Kontrolle über sich zu bewahren, und er wünschte es sich, wie kaum etwas anderes, sie endlich im vollständigen Sinne zu seiner Frau zu machen. Aber dann war da auf der anderen Seite Lizzies Unsicherheit und Furcht und die Idee, etwas zu machen, was sie nicht wollte, wovor sie Angst hatte, quälte ihn so sehr, dass er es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, mit seinen Handlungen von eben fortzufahren.

Lizzie hatte mit Erstaunen beobachte, wie ihr Ehemann sich von ihr zurückgezogen hatte und zum Fenster gegangen war. Erst hatte sie einen Moment geglaubt, sie habe irgendetwas falsch gemacht, so dass er kein Interesse mehr an ihr hätte. Dann aber sah sie, wie er sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf der Fensterbank aufstützte, so dass die Hände sich weiß färbten. Da wusste sie, dass er um Kontrolle rang. „Aber wieso?", fragte sie sich im Stillen. Schließlich war sie seine Gattin und er brauchte sich doch bei ihr nicht zu verstellen. „Was ist los, Fitzwilliam?", wollte sie irritiert wissen. Manchmal hatte er schon komische Stimmungsschwankungen haben, dass man überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, was gerade mit ihm los war.

„Am besten du gehst jetzt ins Bett, es war ein langer Tag", war Darcys knappe Antwort. „Aber ich bin doch schon im Bett", erwiderte Lizzie verwundert.

„Ich meinte: In dein Bett." Einige Sekunden fühlte Lizzie nur Wut über diese beleidigenden Worte ihres Ehemanns und wäre sie nicht so überrascht von seinen Worten gewesen, sie hätte ihn gewiss angefaucht, aber so war sie zu überrannt, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Schließlich meinte sie, bemüht beherrscht, doch mit deutlich verletztem Unterton: „Ich würde viel lieber die Nacht bei dir verbringen, Fitzwilliam. Wir sind doch jetzt verheiratet." „Lizzie, geh jetzt bitte. Ich will dir nicht wehtun", entgegnete Darcy ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Seine Stimme bebte bei diesen Worten und Lizzie konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Worte hervorzubringen.

Das war also, was ihn beunruhigte. Er hatte ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Angst bemerkt und befürchtete nun, gegen ihren Willen zu handeln und sie zu verletzen, wenn er sich ihr näherte. Leise stand Lizzie auf und schlich zu ihrem Gatten. Als sie direkt hinter ihm stand, strich sie ihm zärtlich durchs Haar und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, dass du mir niemals weh tun könntest, Fitzwilliam." Er zuckte ob ihrer Berührung und ihrer Worte spürbar zusammen. „Bitte, Elisabeth...", begann er, brach aber ab, als sie ihre Arme vertrauensvoll um seinen Hals schlang und hauchte: „William, ich liebe dich und ich vertraue dir. Du wirst mir nicht wehtun!"

Darcy konnte seine abweisende Haltung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten, sie hatte ihn noch nie William genannt. Mit einem Mal war alle seine Selbstbeherrschung vergessen: Er drehte sich zu seiner Gattin um und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich", bekannte er ihr zwischen Küssen, „Aber ich will nicht, ...dass du es bereust. Ich habe mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Lizzie, ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten." „Das musst du doch auch gar nicht", entgegnete Lizzie, „ich will in jeglichem Sinne deine Ehefrau sein, verstehst du?"

Darcy verstand durchaus, erinnerte sich aber immer noch an den furchtsamen Blick, den er erst vor einigen Minuten in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Er zog sich etwas von ihr zurück und begnügte sich damit, die Locken zu streicheln, welche ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren. „Warum hast du Angst vor mir?", erkundigte er sich, während er sie liebevoll musterte. Einen Moment lang blickte Lizzie auf den Boden, dann jedoch zwang sie sich ihrem Gatten in die Augen zu sehen: „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!" „Blödsinn!", bemerkte dieser, „ich kann dir doch an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass du lügst, also was macht dir an mir solche Angst? Ich dachte immer, ich wäre immer liebevoll und aufmerksam dir gegenüber gewesen, aber vielleicht habe ich mich da ja getäuscht." Seine Stimme klang verletzt, wenn er auch versuchte seine Worte möglichst unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Fitzwilliam", versicherte Lizzie ihrem Mann, während sie zärtlich mit ihren Fingern seine Gesichtskonturen nachzeichnete, „es ist auch nicht so, dass ich mich vor dir fürchte oder so, ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen aufgeregt und nervös. Aber das ist wohl normal, denke ich." Sie versuchte möglichst mutig und unberührt zu klingen, aber das leichte Beben ihrer Stimme verriet ihre wahren Gefühle.

„Lizzie, ich kann dir so viel Zeit geben, wie du brauchst", gab Darcy seiner Ehefrau zu verstehen, „du sollst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen." „Ich fühle mich zu nichts verpflichtet, ich will die Nacht mit dir verbringen. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich etwas falsch mache und dir nicht das geben kann, was du dir wünschst. Ich will dich so gerne glücklich machen." „Du hast mich schon damit unendlich glücklich gemacht, dass du zugestimmt hast, mich zu heiraten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich sehr glücklich machen wirst", bekannte Darcy. Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und fragte dann geduldig und sanft: „Hast du immer noch Angst, Elisabeth?"

„Ja," gab Lizzie ohne Umschweife zu, „aber", mit diesem Wort hob sie ihren Kopf zu ihm empor, so dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt waren, „ich habe einmal gehört, dass Konfrontation die beste Art ist, Angst und Furcht zu bewältigen, und außerdem bin ich nicht bereit mich so leicht einschüchternd zu lassen, zumal ich weiß, dass du nicht den ganzen Weg mit mir hierher gefahren bist, um mich zu erschrecken." Angesichts des Vertrauens, das seine Gattin in ihn hatte, und der Erinnerung an eine Unterhaltung mit etwa denselben Worten gab Darcy schließlich seinen Gefühlen nach. „Ich liebe dich, Elisabeth und werde ganz vorsichtig sein", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.

Lizzie ließ ihren Ehemann gewähren und langsam schmolz angesichts seiner Zärtlichkeit ihre Furcht und ihre eigene Leidenschaft wurde geweckt. Auf dem Weg zum Bett löste sie mit zittrigen Fingern den Knoten seiner Krawatte und streifte seine Weste ab, er hingegen machte sich an den Knöpfen ihres Kleides zu schaffen. Bevor er jedoch ihr Kleid abstreifte, fragte er noch einmal nach, ob sie bereit sei.

Nervös befeuchtete Lizzie mit der Zunge ihre Lippen, nickte aber und lächelte ihn unsicher, aber zuversichtlich an. „Es wird einen Augenblick wehtun, Lizzie, aber ich werde ganz sanft sein, dir wird nichts geschehen", versicherte er ihr mit rauer Stimme. Erst als sie erneut ihre Zustimmung beteuerte, zog er ihr das Kleid über den Kopf.

Als Darcy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Erste, was er wahrnahm, dass er Lizzies warmen Körper nicht mehr neben sich spürte. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung überwältigte ihn. Wieso hatte sie ihn nur verlassen? War sie etwa heute Nacht noch in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer gegangen? Und wenn ja, wieso?

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Und da sah er sie, seine Ehefrau: Sie hatte sich die Bettdecke um den Körper gewickelt und stand am Fenster und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang über den Wäldern Pemberleys. Sie war ein Bild der Ruhe und des Friedens und Fitzwilliam legte sich zufrieden zurück und genoss eine Weile lang nur den Anblick, den seine Ehefrau darbot. Dann jedoch wurde er ungeduldig. So schön seine Gattin auch aus der Ferne zu betrachten war, er wollte sie lieber hier in seinen Armen halten. Er zog sich schnell etwas über und näherte sich seiner Ehefrau leise von hinten. „Guten Morgen, Liebste", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er direkt hinter ihr stand. Lizzie drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ihr süßestes Lächeln: „Fitzwilliam, ich dachte du schläfst noch." „Tja, so kann man sich täuschen", erwiderte er gutgelaunt. „Ich genieße gerade die schöne Aussicht", meinte Lizzie. Sie war etwas betreten angesichts allem, was gestern Abend zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, und wusste nicht ganz genau, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

„Willst du nicht zurück ins Bett kommen?", fragte Darcy, während er sie mit begehrenden Blicken musterte. Er spürte keinerlei Verlegenheit angesichts ihrer Situation. Es fühlte sich für ihn so richtig an, dass Lizzie nun endlich in jedem Sinne seine Frau war, dass er dieses Vergnügen am liebsten so schnell wie möglich wiederholt wüsste. Lizzie aber bemerkte weder den unterschwelligen Wunsch in seinen Worten, noch sonst irgendetwas. Sie starrte nur verlegen auf den Boden.

„Ich bin nicht mehr müde, Fitzwilliam", entgegnete sie und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. „Was ist denn los?", wollte ihr Gatte nun beunruhigt wissen, „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" „Nein", kam die eher einsilbige Antwort seiner Ehefrau. Darcy drehte Elisabeth zu sich, hob ihren Kopf leicht mit seinem Zeigefinger an, so dass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzuschauen. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er erneut, diesmal eindringlicher. „Ich weiß nicht", sprudelte es aus Lizzie heraus, „ich habe gestern sehr genossen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so richtig ist. Meine Mutter meinte immer, dass es unschicklich ist, als Frau Freude an den ehelichen Pflichten zu haben." Ein unterdrückter Fluch entfuhr Darcy. Dass Mrs. Bennet Elisabeth dies erzählt hatte, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen. Er fragte sich, welche Sachen sie ihren Töchtern noch alles über die Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau erzählt hatte.

„Und welche Weisheiten hat dir deine Mutter zu diesem Thema noch weitergegeben?", erkundigte sich Darcy, während er nur schwer seine Empörung über die Ansichten Mrs. Bennets zur Ehe zurückhalten konnte.

„Dass es wehtut und unangenehm ist, dass ich nur so lange mit dir schlafen müsste, bis ich dir einen Erben geschenkt hätte, und dass du dir dann sicher eine Mätresse nehmen würdest", teilte Lizzie ihrem Gatten mit, was ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte. Darcys Augenbrauen zogen sich in Missfallen zusammen. „Verständlich, dass du Angst davor hattest", war alles, was er dazu äußerte. Dann begann er im Zimmer hin und her zu schreiten, bis er nach einiger Zeit wieder zu ihr trat: „Lizzie, bitte sage mir, glaubst du das wirklich?" Er betrachtete sie mit dem durchdringenden Blick, der ihm eigen war. „Nein", beantwortete Lizzie seine Frage, „dass es nicht unangenehm ist, davon hast du mich gestern überzeugt." Während sie das sagte, wurde sie knallrot und musterte erneut verschämt den Fußboden.

„Ich meinte das Andere", entgegnete Darcy, „glaubst du, dass ich das machen würde?" Verwirrt erwiderte Lizzie: „Ich weiß nicht, ich meine, ich habe gehört, dass es gang und gebe ist, aber es wäre so... es würde mich tief verletzen, aber was kann ich machen, ich meine, es ist dein gutes Recht, wenn du es so willst..." Hier brach sie ab. Ihre Angst angesichts der Vorstellung, dass ihr Ehemann sich eine Mätresse nehmen könnte, war deutlich in ihr Gesicht geschrieben.

Darcy trat einen Schritt auf seine Gattin zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird niemals eine andere Frau neben dir geben und zu dem anderen: So lange ich in deinem Bett willkommen bin, werde ich nachts zu dir kommen." Als Bestätigung für seine Worte gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Willst du nicht jetzt wieder zu mir ins Bett kommen?", bat er sie erneut, aber ohne sie in irgendeiner Weise zu drängen. Lizzie schien immer noch etwas unentschlossen angesichts seiner Bitte, doch als Fitzwilliam etwas enttäuscht entgegnete: „Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur, du würdest es eventuell auch wollen. Ich werde mich dann jetzt fertigmachen" und weggehen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück und flüsterte liebevoll: „Ich will auch, ich dachte nur, es wäre nicht..."

„Schicklich", vollendete Darcy ihren Satz, „Ach, Lizzie, vergiss doch endlich mal die verqueren Regeln, die dir deine Mutter gegeben hat. Die Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau ist das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Du solltest dich nicht dafür schämen. Außerdem seit wann hörst du auf das, was deine Mutter sagt?" Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Lizzies Lippen. Fitzwilliam hatte Recht: Sie hatte noch nie auf den Rat ihrer Mutter gehört, noch etwas auf die fehlende Urteilskraft derselben gegeben, wieso sollte sie ihr in dieser Hinsicht Glauben schenken?

Liebevoll schaute sie zu ihrem Gatten empor, der selbstvergessen ihre Wange streichelte. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Ehefrau ihn ansah, fragte er zum dritten Mal, diesmal in einem verletzlicheren Tonfall: „Liebste Lizzie, wirst du mir nun endlich die Ehre machen und zu mir ins Bett kommen?" Seine Augen blickten sie flehend an, so dass es Lizzie, selbst wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, schwer gefallen wäre, nein zu sagen. Ohne auch noch eine weitere Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, sagte sie: „Ja, William, nichts würde eine größere Freude für mich sein." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Decke, die sie um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte, zu Boden fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

By TeeKay

Spät wurde an diesem Morgen in Pemberley gefrühstückt.

Elisabeth saß vor der Frisierkommode, ihr Kammermädchen schwirrte um sie herum, um ihre Haare zu ordnen.

Lizzy hatte die junge Frau, die sich als Betty vorstellte, etwas unsicher beobachtet. Sie war vielleicht zwei Jahre älter als Lizzy, beherrschte aber schon das für Diener eigene Unsichtbarsein: lächelte nett aber verriet mit keiner Miene, was sie dachte. Lizzy hatte nie ihre eigene Zofe gehabt, geschweige denn eine so kompetent aussehende, stille junge Frau.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was es bedeuten müsste, sein ganzes Leben jemanden zu Diensten zu stehen, die schlimmsten Launen und das mürrische Verhalten einer Herrin auszuhalten – und dabei nicht einmal wirklich beachtet zu werden.

Im nächsten Moment erinnerte Elisabeth sich wieder daran, dass es ja so was wie Stände gab – und dass das doch irgendwie auch eine Ordnung hatte. So hatte man es ihr beigebracht.

Trotzdem entschloss sie sich, dass sie Betty gut behandeln wollte – und nie anfangen würde, im Haus hinter ihr her zu schreien – zu genau konnte sie sich noch an Mutters hysterischem „Hiiiiiiiiiill" erinnern. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen an den Gedanken, wie die gutmütige, pummelige Hill durch die Eingangshalle hüpfte, um ihre Herrin wieder aus tiefster Agonie zu helfen – und sei es dadurch, dass sie bestätigte, wie die ganze Welt sich offenbar gegen Mrs. Bennets Nerven verschworen hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter kam ihr das Gespräch mit Fitzwilliam – ihrem William (wie schön das klang) – früh am Morgen in den Sinn; Und alles, was mit Reden dann herzlich wenig zu tun gehabt hatte.

Oder doch – sie hatten gesprochen. Doch nicht durch hohle Worte, sondern mit einer Sprache, die so selbstverständlich leidenschaftlich war, dass sie wunderbar unmissverständlich war – eine Sprache, die sie schon oft in Williams Augen hat erahnen können, in seinen Küssen das erste Mal gehört – und jetzt anfing, zu verstehen.

Ja, sie waren nur am Anfang von einem langen, wundersamen Gespräch – dass, wie sie hoffte, ihr ganzes Leben durchdauern würde. Der Gedanke daran, wie viel vor ihr lag – wie viel Glück, und Freude – jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper.

Sie war Mrs. Darcy – und SEINE Liz.

Elisabeth zuckte zusammen, als sie Bettys Stimme vernahm.

„Ich bin fertig, Mrs. Darcy – gefällt es ihnen so? Ich dachte, Ihnen würde eine lockere Frisur besser stehen als diese strengen, die dieses Jahr in Mode sind..." Elizabeth schaute in den Spiegel – es war perfekt, wunderbar. William würde sich freuen – William! Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er auf sie warten würde und sie deswegen schnell machen sollte? Sie hatte so viele Gedanken im Kopf gehabt, dass sie es vergessen hatte! Na, wenn das mal kein schlechter Anfang war.

Sie stand hastig auf, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und öffnete die Tür. Und wirklich, da stand er, ungeduldig auf den Fersen wippend, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, als wüsste er nicht, was er mit ihnen machen sollte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, einem Portrait zugewandt, dass an der Wand hing, und bemerkte deswegen auch nicht wie sich seine Frau leise an ihn heranschlich, sondern zuckte nur schnell zusammen, als er zwei kleine Hände und zarte Arme fühlte, die sich um ihn schlangen.

„Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, Liebster".

Darcy drehte sich um, und das neckische Glitzern in Lizzies Augen empfand er definitiv als Entschädigung genug für jede Verspätung. Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze, wobei sie kichernd errötete, nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht, legte sie auf seinen Arm und leitete seine Mrs. Darcy durchs Haus.

Lizzie war zwar schon einmal in Pemberley gewesen, doch jetzt musste sie es einfach ganz neu in sich aufnehmen, mit den Augen der Dame des Hauses. Jedes Bild erweckte ihr Interesse, jedes Möbelstück wollte genauer betrachtet werden. Dass aber der Mann an ihrer Seite wenig Lust verspürte, gerade jetzt eine Hausführung zu machen, war ihr klar. Sie machte sich aber in Gedanken einen Merkzettel, möglichst bald mit Stift und Heft durch das Haus zu gehen, und in jedem Raum aufzuschreiben, was es gab und was zu verändern sei. Fitzwilliam hatte ihr schon während der Verlobung erklärt, dass sie jedes Zimmer neu einrichten und verändern könne, bis natürlich auf seine eigenen Gemächer oder traditionelle Einrichtungen wie die Ahnengalerie.

Doch Pemberley hatte in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer gute Hausherrin gehabt, Frauen mit Verstand und Geschmack, so dass Lizzy nicht allzu viel verändern müsste. Doch schon jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die lange Abwesenheit einer weiblichen Hand trotz allem vielen Räumen mit der Zeit eine etwas altmodische, bedrückend dunkle Atmosphäre hinterlassen hatte. „Das Haus sieht gepflegt, aber nicht bewohnt aus." Dachte sie. Die Möbel standen zwar korrekt, aber nicht so, wie sie in einem lebenden, atmenden Haus stehen würden.

„So, Liebes, hier sind wir – der Frühstückraum. Ich habe ihn ganz neu einrichten lassen, für dich – und hab mir immer vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn wir ihn zum ersten Mal zusammen betreten." Lizzy zuckte leicht zusammen, als William sie ansprach – so versunken in ihre Gedanken war sie gewesen, bis sie den hellen, freundlichen Raum betraten. Der sah ganz anders aus als die anderen Räume im Haus – es herrschten hauptsächlich helle, warme Gelb- und Rottöne, und der kleine, runde Frühstücktisch stand in einem Erker aus Glas, so dass man den See und die sanften Hügel Derbyshires sehen konnte.

„Oh, William, es ist – wunderbar. Dankeschön." Darcy genoss es, wie Lizzy sich von seinem Arm löste, im Raum herumging, sich die kleinen aus dunkelroten Holz geschnitzten Figuren anschaute, die als Deco auf einem Schränkchen standen. „Die hat mein Vater aus Indien mitgebracht – Er war als junger Mann für einige Zeit dort." „Sie sind wunderschön". Lizzy stellte sie wieder hin, und ging langsam weiter, bis sie am Fenster stand und die Landschaft betrachtete, die im Schein der Morgensonne noch wie verzaubert glitzerte. Mr. Darcy betrachtete die feine Silhouette der Frau, die er liebte, vor dem Land, das er liebte. „So muss es sein. Sie gehört hierhin." Er ließ dieses Bild in seine Seele sickern, so dass er es für immer in sich aufbewahren konnte.

In diesem Moment wurden sie gestört. Ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür ließ Elisabeth sich schnell umdrehen und zerstörte den Zauber des Augenblicks. Irritiert öffnete Darcy die Tür.

„Was?" war die unfreundliche Frage.

Sein Verwalter stand, leicht eingeschüchtert, vor ihm.

„Sir, wir haben ein Problem." Darcy öffnete den Mund, um eine unfreundliche Abfuhr zu erteilen, stoppte sich aber, als er merkte, wie aufgeregt sein Verwalter eigentlich war. Bleich und verschwitzt stand er dort, seine Hände zitterten leicht und tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Lizzy schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sie im Raum allein.

Doch Elisabeth war nicht beleidigt – dafür war sie zu zufrieden mit sich, mit ihm, mit Pemeberley und der Welt. Dieser Raum war perfekt – so wie sie ein Frühstückszimmer erträumt hätte, wäre es ihr je in den Sinn gekommen, einmal sich den Luxus von verschiedenen Speisezimmern gönnen zu können.

Darcy kam wieder herein, lud sie zum Sitzen ein, und sie setzten sich an den Frühstücktisch. Lizzy beobachtete ihren Mann genau. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, dass spürte sie sofort. Den gleichen Blick hatte sie bei ihm gesehen, als – ja, als sie ihm damals in Lambton von Lydias Dummheit erzählt hatte. Er lächelte sie zwar an, aber seine Augen schienen durch sie hindurchzuschauen.

„Was, ist, William?"

„Nichts, nichts." Er drückte ihre Hand. „Iss nur weiter. Wollen wir heute mal durch die Felder fahren?"

Lizzy schaute ihn durchdringend an. „William, liebst du mich?"

Verwirrt blickte er auf. „Ja, natürlich. Wieso..."

„Warum vertraust du mir dann nicht? Ich sehe doch, dass irgendwas falsch ist. Sag mir lieber gleich, was los ist. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, und wir hatten uns doch versprochen, immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein..."

Darcy seufzte. Er liebte Lizzies schnelle Aufnahmefähigkeit, aber sie würde ihm unter Garantie auch noch Probleme bereiten, wenn es Sachen gab, die er ihr nicht unbedingt mitteilen wollte.

„Es ist wirklich nichts, du stellst dir was..."

„William, sei ehrlich."

„OK, ok... ich wollte dir nicht gleich an unserem ersten Tag zusammen schlechte Nachrichten überbringen... das hatte ich mir nicht so gedacht..."

„Sag schon. Was ist los?"

„Es gab einen ernsten Vorfall in einer der Farmen, die zu Pemberley gehören, einen Brand. Zwei Familien sind ums Leben gekommen, überlebt haben nur zwei Kinder, die in der Nacht zufällig im Stall geschlafen haben, um bei der Geburt eines Kälbchens eventuell Hilfe zu holen."

Fassungslos starrte Lizzy ihren Mann an, und versuchte zu verstehen, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Seine Augen waren trüb vor Kummer. Sie fühlte, wie es ihr schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Zwei Familien, tot! Nicht umsonst sah William so besorgt aus.

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt dorthin reiten und einiges klären – zum Beispiel was mit den Kindern passieren soll oder mit den Feldern – usw. Doch ich denke, dass kann diesmal auch mein Verwalter übernehmen..."

Lizzy merkte sofort, dass er sich schwer tat, seine Verantwortung aufzugeben. ‚Dass ich ihn je für herzlos habe halten können...' dachte sie.

„Fitzwilliam, ich weiß, dass du hier bleiben willst um meinetwegen. Aber ich denke, dass unter diesen Umständen selbst so eine glückliche Braut wie ich" sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem spezial-Lizzy-Lächeln an „auf ihren Bräutigam verzichten kann. Und denk daran, wir werden in zwei Wochen sowieso auf den Kontinent fahren, zu unserer Hochzeitsreise. Da werden wir genug Zeit füreinander haben."

„Aber... es kann sein, dass ich eins oder zwei Tage dort bleiben muss, vielleicht werde ich sogar nach London reisen müssen, um einiges zu klären..."

Lizzy schaute ihren Mann liebevoll an: „Wir beide sind so glücklich – wir haben uns, und dieses wunderschöne Zuhause – und diese Menschen haben nichts mehr. Nicht einmal ihr Leben. Findest du nicht, dass der Preis, den wir bezahlen, gar nicht so hoch ist? Geh, Fitzwilliam."

Er schaute sie an, und nickte entschlossen.

„OK. Danke, Elizabeth – du hast es mir wirklich leicht gemacht, das Richtige zu tun. Ich werde gleich in einer Stunde losfahren."

Darcy stand vor seinem Pferd, sein Diener würde seinen Koffer packen und ihn mit der Kutsche nachreisen lassen. Er schaute Lizzy an.

„Es tut mir leid, dich einen Tag nach unserer Hochzeit verlassen zu müssen." Lizzy lächelte verkrampft. Sie hätte es sich nicht gedacht, aber ihr fiel es viel schwerer, ihn gehen zu sehen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Mach schon dass du wegkommst, Mr. Darcy. Sonst hast du gleich noch eine heulende Frau hier stehen." Er lachte, zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Besonders – heut Nacht" flüsterte sie zitternd. Er blickte ihr in die Augen, voll Liebe. Dann ließ er sie los und schwang sich auf das Pferd. „Mach's gut, Mrs. Darcy! Ich hoffe, du langweilst dich nicht zu sehr, ohne jemanden, den du ärgern kannst oder dessen Charakter du studieren möchtest!" Sie lachte bei dem Hinweis an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tanz, noch in Netherfield. „Keine Sorge, Mr. Darcy – Ich habe ja Pemberley zu erforschen. Ich muss ja mal hinter alle die Geheimnisse dieses Hauses kommen" – Er lachte und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Sie rief ihm noch nach: „und die der Familie, die sie bewohnt hat!"

Lizzy konnte nicht ahnen, wie wahr ihre Worte werden würden.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Sobald Fitzwilliam von Pemberley weg geritten war, spürte Lizzie eine innere Unruhe, der beizukommen, ihr mehr als nur schwer fiel. Sie entschloss sich aber nicht ihrer Enttäuschung nachzugeben, sondern etwas Nützliches zu tun. So lange Fitzwilliam weg war, konnte sie sich ja mit dem Haus vertraut machen und einige Änderungen vornehmen, wo sie sie für nötig hielt. Sie ließ sich von Mrs. Reynolds durch das Haus führen und notierte sich Veränderungen, die sie durchführen wollte. Noch bevor sie das ganze Haus gesehen hatte, wurde es Abend und sehr erschöpft sank sie schon relativ früh am Abend ins Bett. Hier konnte sie die Sehnsucht, die sie nach ihrem Verlobten hatte, nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ihr fehlte die Wärme ihres Ehemanns neben sich, als sie verzweifelt versuchte einzuschlafen. Sie drehte sich hin und her, doch keine Lage brachte den erwünschten Schlaf. Schließlich beschloss Lizzie sich ein Buch zu holen, das sie lesen konnte, wenn sie schon nicht schlafen würde. Doch statt dem Weg zur Bibliothek fand sie den Weg in ein anderes Schlafzimmer, das aber nicht im Gästetrakt lag. Das musste also Georgianas Schlafzimmer sein, dachte sie und entfernte sich bald darauf wieder aus dem Zimmer. Es wäre ihr unangenehm gewesen Georgianas Privatsphäre zu verletzen, selbst wenn sich Georgiana derzeit bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel auf Matlock aufhielt.

Wieder zurück in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer suchte sie nach einem eigenen Buch, da sie keine Lust verspürte erneut im Dunkeln nach der Bibliothek zu suchen. Doch trotz eifrigem Suchen fand sie nicht das Buch, welches sie jetzt gerne gelesen hätte.

Das Heulen des Windes ließ sie aufblicken. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie sehen, wie ein Sturm aufzog. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Lizzie hatte zwar nie zuvor Angst vor Stürmen oder sonstigen Naturgewalten gehabt, aber hier in diesem fremden Haus ohne ihren Gatten führte der Sturm dazu, dass Furcht sie überkam. Sie hoffte, dass Fitzwilliam zu dieser Stunde nicht mehr draußen unterwegs. Sie redete sich zwar ein, dass er viel zu umsichtig war, um bei diesem Wetter noch unterwegs zu sein, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie verstehen, dass sein Wunsch, bald wieder bei ihr zu sein ihn unvernünftig handeln lassen könnte. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang mit bangen Gedanken das Treiben des Sturmes aus ihrem Fenster beobachtet hatte, beschloss sie aber nicht weiter solch trübsinnige Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumzuwälzen und legte sich erneut ins Bett, diesmal mit der festen Entschlossenheit auch einzuschlafen. Aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Auch dort verschwanden ihre Ängste nicht, mit jedem erneuten Geräusch schrak Lizzie auf. Schließlich gab sie alle Bemühungen um Selbstbeherrschung auf und weinte leise Tränen des Heimwehs, der Sehnsucht nach und der Sorge um ihren Gatten.

Doch als Lizzie am nächsten Morgen von vorwitzigen Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt wurde, begannen die Ängste der Nacht sich zu verflüchtigen und in Lizzie erwachte wieder ihr unbändiger Tatendrang. Zwar kam ihr kurz der Gedanke, wie schön es wäre, diesen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang mit Fitzwilliam zusammen zu erleben, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass andere Menschen ihre ganze Familie verloren hatten, und die Dankbarkeit dafür, dass es ihr so gut ging, ließ auch das letzte bisschen Enttäuschung verschwinden.

Sie sprang geradezu aus dem Bett, um noch vor dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang zu machen und nach dem Frühstück machte sie da weiter, wo sie am letzten Tag aufgehört hatte und schaute sich auch noch den Teil von Pemberley an, den sie bei ihrer gestrigen Hausführung noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ihr kamen so viele großartige Ideen, wie man Pemberley noch einladender und wohnlicher gestalten könnte, dass sie richtig ungeduldig war, diese endlich mit Fitzwilliam besprechen zu können. Als Lizzie an diesem Abend ins Bett fiel, fühlte sie sich schon weniger fremd in diesem Haus und war vollständig zufrieden mit sich.

Nur eine Sache wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen: Sie wunderte sich nämlich, dass das Schlafzimmer Georgianas, das Mrs. Reynolds ihr heute gezeigt hatte, nicht da lag, wo sie es von letzter Nacht in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Aber da sie sich ja auch noch nicht so gut in ihrem neuen Zuhause auskannte, war dies nichts, was ihr hätte den Schlaf rauben können. Und so schlief sie in dieser Nacht trotz der Abwesenheit ihres Gatten sehr gut.

Am nächsten Morgen schien wieder die Sonne, so dass Lizzie trotz der Kälte fast den ganzen Tag draußen war. Denn nachdem sie sich nun im Haus zumindest ein bisschen besser auskannte, hielt sie es nur für angebracht, sich auch mit der äußeren Umgebung ihres neuen Zuhauses vertraut zu machen. Und wenn Lizzie schon das Haus beeindruckt hatte, so war sie von dem Garten und den Wäldern drum herum schlichtweg hin und weg. Schon im Sommer hatte sie diese bestaunt und auch wenn es jetzt Winter war und alles zugeschneit war, konnte man die Pracht der Natur, die sich im Frühjahr immer wieder neu entfaltete, erahnen. Und die hohen Tannen und die riesigen Eichen waren auch zu dieser Jahreszeit eindrucksvoll. Durch den Schnee wirkte der Wald um Pemberley sogar wie ein verwunschener Wald aus irgendeinem Rätsel und Lizzie hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn hinter der einen oder anderen Biegungen plötzlich Zwerge, Trolle oder andere Zauberwesen aufgetaucht wären.

Doch als sie zu dem Teich kam, aus dessen Richtung ihr Fitzwilliam bei ihrem allerersten Treffen auf Pemberley entgegengekommen war, waren ihre Gedanken mit etwas anderem beschäftigt als mit Fabelwesen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er klatschnass vor ihr gestanden hatte und sie im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte, ihre Fantasie spiele ihr einen dummen Streich. Dann hatte die Person vor ihr angefangen zu reden und damit kam auch die Erkenntnis, das Mr. Darcy tatsächlich vor ihr stand. Oh, wie peinlich war es ihr gewesen, sein Grundstück betreten zu haben, und wie schwer war es ihr gefallen, nicht auf sein weißes Shirt zu starren, das mehr preisgab als es verbarg. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Gatten klitschnass in einem weißen Shirt musste Lizzie lächeln. Heute wäre es ihr nicht mehr peinlich ihn in diesem Aufzug zu sehen, nein, der Gedanke an eine eventuelle Wiederholung dieser Begegnung amüsierte sie und weckte in ihr erneut die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Ehemann. Sie hatten bisher viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht und obwohl sie wusste, dass er gebraucht wurde und dass sie ja noch ein ganzes Leben Zeit füreinander haben würde, erschien es ihr falsch so kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit getrennt von ihrem Ehemann zu sein.

Während Lizzie sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machte und sich versuchte, damit abzufinden, dass sie wieder einen Abend ganz allein verbringen würde, war ihr Ehemann schon auf Pemberley angekommen. Als er hörte, dass seine Frau gerade einen Spaziergang machte, hatte Darcy sich entschlossen, ihr entgegen zu gehen. Doch noch bevor er das Haus verlassen konnte, um sie zu suchen, betrat sie es und so wurde die Suche für ihn unnötig. "William", rief Lizzie überrascht aus, als sie ihn sah. Sie hielt inne und blickte ihn für ein paar Sekunden mit großen Augen. Dann aber kam Leben in sie: Sie lief ihrem Ehemann entgegen und fiel ihm um den Hals. "William, ich habe dich so vermisst", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Fitzwilliam hielt seine Lizzie für ein paar Minuten nur fest. Die letzten Tage waren nicht leicht gewesen und nach all dem Leid und Elend, was er gesehen hatte, tat es ihm gut, seine junge Ehefrau wohlbehalten wieder in den Armen zu halten. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er aufgrund des langen Ritts gut ein warmes Bad benötigen könnte, und er löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung seiner Gattin. "Lizzie, ich glaube, ich sollte erst mal ein Bad nehmen, bevor wir uns länger unterhalten. Mir ist etwas kalt."

"Oh, natürlich", erwiderte Lizzie, "du solltest dich wirklich erst mal aufwärmen. Schließlich sollst du mir nicht noch krank werden." Fitzwilliam Darcy lächelte angesichts ihrer Fürsorge und verabschiedete sich kurz, um in seinem Zimmer ein Bad zu nehmen.

Lizzie folgte ihm bald, um ihre nassen Schuhe zu wechseln und ihr Haar zurecht zu machen. Als sie damit fertig war, lauschte sie an der Zwischentür, wieweit ihr Ehemann mit seinem Bad war. Dieser schickte gerade erst seinen Kammerdiener weg, um in Ruhe zu baden. Lizzie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, was eine richtige Lady in einer solchen Situation tun würde und tat dann das Gegenteil davon. Sie öffnete leise die Zwischentür zum Zimmer von Fitzwilliam und schlüpfte hinein. Es roch nach Seife und die Fenster waren vom Wasserdampf beschlagen. Lizzie beobachtete ihren Gatten, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr in der Badewanne lag, eine Weile, dann jedoch hielt sie es nicht länger aus und schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran. Sie nahm den Schwamm und die Seife, den Darcys Kammerdiener liegengelassen hatte und seifte seinen Rücken ein. Darcy, der zuerst glaubte, dass es sein Kammerdiener sei, der ihn einseifte, ließ alles ohne Widerspruch über sich ergehen. Erst als er bemerkte, dass die Hände, die sanft seinen Rücken massierten, viel kleiner waren als die seines Kammerdieners, wurde er stutzig und wandte sich um.

"Elisabeth?", fragte er verblüfft, als er erkannte, wer seinen Rücken eingeseift hatte. "Ja", entgegnete Lizzie etwas kleinlaut, um dann schnell hinzuzufügen: "Ich konnte einfach nicht länger warten mit dir zusammen zu sein." Doch anstatt ihr böse zu sein, lächelte Darcy nur: "So, so, und deshalb schleichst du dich in fremde Schlafzimmer." "Ja", erwiderte Lizzie lachend, "aber nur in das Schlafzimmer meines Ehemannes."

"Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt", bemerkte Darcy trocken. "Was denkst du denn von mir?", wollte Lizzie gespielt empört wissen. "Dass du die hübscheste, intelligenteste und impertinenteste Frau auf dieser Welt bist", antwortete er ihr, während er sie, soweit es in dieser Position möglich war, in seine Arme nahm. Lizzie barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, während er ihr durch das Haar strich. Sie schwiegen beide, glücklich über die Nähe des anderen. Dann brach Darcy die Stille: "Lizzie, ich muss wegen dem Brand noch mal nach London fahren, am besten gleich morgen früh." Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion, aber sie schwieg.

Schließlich fuhr er fort: "Ich weiß, du bist enttäuscht, aber es ist meine Aufgabe, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." "Natürlich", entgegnete Lizzie, "ich will doch auch, dass du alles nur irgendmögliche tust, um diesen armen Kindern zu helfen. Wie schrecklich seine ganze Familie zu verlieren." "Nicht nur den Kindern muss geholfen werden", verbesserte sie ihr Ehemann. Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er weiter sprach: "Viele der Helfer sind bei den Rettungsaktionen zu Schaden gekommen, manche von ihnen sind sogar gestorben. Natürlich brauchen auch diese Familien Hilfe."

Lizzie nickte nur, so betroffen war sie von dem Unglück, das anscheinend so viele Familien betraf. Eine Träne rann ihr über das Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie schwer es für sie wäre, wenn ihrer Familie so ein Unglück widerfahren würde.

Fitzwilliam spürte die traurige Stimmung, in der sich seine Gattin befand, wusste aber nichts, was ihre Stimmung aufheitern könnte. Er selbst konnte dieses Unglück auch nicht begreifen und wusste auch nichts, womit er Lizzie hätte beruhigen können. Es war eine dieser Katastrophen, die man einfach nicht verstand und wo man sich immer fragen würde, warum sie geschehen waren.

Doch obwohl Darcy sah, wie sehr Lizzie die schlechten Nachrichten, die er ihr weitergab, berührten, gab es noch eine weitere schlechte Nachricht, die sie wissen musste. Er schluckte, bevor er es ihr schließlich sagte: "Lizzie, es ist noch was anderes... wir müssen unsere Hochzeitsreise verschieben." Wieder kam erst keine Antwort, dann aber meinte Lizzie enttäuscht, aber nicht verärgert: "Das ist kein Problem, William, wichtig ist nur, dass diesen Menschen geholfen wird." William atmete erleichtert auf. Wie Lizzie diese Nachricht aufnehmen würde, hatte ihn am meisten beschäftigt. Und nun war sie sogar so selbstlos, sich nicht einmal darüber zu beschweren. Darcy konnte nicht anders als sie zu bewundern. Ihm selbst war es schwer gefallen, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er die Flitterwochen mit seiner Ehefrau verschieben musste, und Lizzie fiel es so leicht, ihr eigenes Glück zum Wohle anderer zu opfern. "Danke, Lizzie", flüsterte er. Er blickte sie an und war berührt von den Tränen in ihren Augen. "Wir holen das nach, ich verspreche es dir, Lizzie. Es wird zwar nicht mehr in diesem Jahr möglich sein, denn dieser Brand wird meine Zeit mindestens noch drei bis vier Wochen in Beschlag nehmen und dann ist es schon Ende November und es würde sich nicht mehr lohnen auf den Kontinent zu reisen, wenn wir bis Weihnachten zurück sein wollen, aber im neuen Jahr holen wir das alles nach und dann verlängern wir unsere Reise so lange, wie du es wünschst. Bitte Lizzie, sei nicht traurig, mir fällt das doch auch nicht leicht."

"Ach, William", erwiderte Lizzie unter Tränen, "ich weine doch nicht wegen unseren Flitterwochen, mir tun nur die Menschen so leid, die von diesem Brand betroffen sind." Darcy war überwältigt von ihrer Anteilnahme am Schicksal anderer und konnte einfach nicht anders als seine Bewunderung für sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auszudrücken. Es war schon längst Zeit zum Dinner, als sie Darcys Schlafzimmer wieder verließen.

Auch nach dem Essen zogen sie sich sehr früh in ihre Schlafgemächer zurück, um soviel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen zu können. Sie versuchten beide den anderen ihre Unzufriedenheit und Frustration über die Tatsache, dass sie sich nun wieder mehrere Tage nicht sehen würden, nicht spüren zu lassen. Sie sprachen auch nicht noch einmal über das Feuer und seine Folgen und doch kam es beiden so vor, als würden sie sich gegenseitig in diesem Unglück Trost spenden, einen Trost, der keiner Worte bedurfte.

Am nächsten Morgen stahl Darcy sich im Morgengrauen leise aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er wusste natürlich, dass es Lizzie lieber wäre, ihn zu verabschieden, aber er wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich seinem Vorsatz nach London zu reisen, treu bleiben könnte, wenn Lizzie ihn mit verschlafenen Augen anblickte. Er wusste, wie schwach er war, wenn es um sie ging, und war sich daher darüber im klaren, dass sich seine Reise, wenn sie ihn erst einmal zum Abschied küsste, auf jeden Fall um Stunden, wenn nicht sogar um einen halben oder ganzen Tag verzögern würde. So verließ er das Zimmer und Pemberley ohne sich von seiner Ehefrau zu verabschieden.

Lizzie wurde erst wach, als ihr Gatte das Zimmer schon verlassen hatte. Das Bett war noch warm an der Stelle, wo er gelegen hatte. Aber das war auch alles, was ihr von ihm blieb. Sie überlegte aufzustehen, um zu sehen, ob er noch da war. Aber er hatte offensichtlich nicht vorgehabt, sich von ihr zu verabschieden und ihm hinterherzulaufen, ging ihr gegen den Strich. Wenn er sich nicht von ihr verabschieden wollte, würde sie ihm auch nicht hinterherlaufen. So versuchte sie nur den Rest seiner Körperwärme in sich aufzunehmen, doch je mehr sie versuchte, sie zu spüren, desto schneller schwand sie dahin. Lizzie fröstelte und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal schrecklich einsam. In diesem Moment kamen die Tränen, die sie vorher nicht gewagt hatte zu weinen. Tränen, die diesmal nicht einem anderen galten.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Ob ihr Weinen ein schlechtes Omen gewesen war oder nicht, der Tag ging für Lizzie so weiter wie er begonnen hatte. Das Wetter war schlecht und es schneite so stark, dass Lizzie im Haus bleiben musste. Und obwohl ihr Pemberley langsam vertraut wurde, fühlte sich in dem Haus noch nicht so heimisch, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, einen Tag nur im Haus zu verbringen, vor allem, wenn sie noch dazu ganz alleine war.

Nachdem sie spät aufgestanden war, hatte sie sich zum Lesen in den Salon gesetzt. Sie war müde und erschöpft, denn, nachdem sie am Morgen nach Fitzwilliams Abreise aufgewacht war, hatte sie nicht mehr einschlafen können. Und auch das Weinen hatte sie so sehr ausgelaugt, dass sie schon fest damit rechnete, spätestens zum Mittagessen starke Kopfschmerzen zu haben. Sie war unruhig, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihren Ehemann machte, der bei diesem ungastlichen Wetter die lange Reise nach London angetreten hatte, und konnte sich doch nicht eingestehen, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte. Denn schließlich war sie immer noch wütend auf Fitzwilliam, dass er einfach ohne Lebewohl gegangen war, und glaubte nicht, dass er es verdient hätte, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Aber die Ungewissheit und Furcht waren nichtsdestotrotz nicht zu vertreiben und so sprang sie immer wieder von ihrem Sessel auf, um zu sehen, wie es draußen aussehe.

Als Lizzie schließlich klar wurde, dass sie dieses Buch schon zu häufig gelesen hatte und sich, wenn sie tatsächlich vorhatte, sich durch Lesen abzulenken, besser ein anderes dafür aussuchte, suchte sie Pemberleys große Bibliothek auf. Diesmal fand sie sie auf Anhieb. Sie stöberte in den Buchregalen und ließ die Atmosphäre auf sich einwirken. Dieser Raum war so ruhig, fast schon friedlich und wirkte trotz seiner Größe gemütlich. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte Lizzie, wie die Ungewissheit und Unruhe des Vormittags von ihr abfiel, und sie sich daheim und geborgen fühlte. Als sie die Bibliothek wieder verließ, war es schon nach zwei Uhr mittags, und schon auf dem Gang kam ihr Mrs. Reynolds entgegen, die sie suchte, um ihr zu sagen, dass das Mittagessen fertig sei und auf sie warte.

Nach dem Essen beschloss Lizzie sich wieder in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen und auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihr eine Tür ins Auge. Das war doch das Zimmer, in das sie vor ein paar Nächten unwissentlich eingedrungen war. Lizzie wunderte sich, denn sie kannte sich mittlerweile gut genug im Haus aus, um zu wissen, dass Georgianas Zimmer woanders lag. Aber wenn dies nicht Georgianas Zimmer war, wem gehörte es dann? Neugierig öffnete sie die Tür und tatsächlich war es das Zimmer, in dem sie sich neulich Nacht wieder gefunden hatte. Auf den ersten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass es das Zimmer einer jungen Frau war. Jetzt nahm sie auch wahr, was sie im Dunkeln nicht wahrgenommen hatte, dass dieses Zimmer lange Zeit nicht benutzt worden war, und dennoch wirkte alles so, als ob die Bewohnerin dieses Schlafgemachs erst gestern das Zimmer verlasen hatte: Bücher standen auf einem kleinen Regal über dem Schreibtisch, eines lag sogar auf dem Nachttisch. Es standen Blumen auf der Fensterbank und auf dem Schreibtisch stand noch ein geöffnetes Tintenglas.

Lizzies Neugier war erwacht, sie wollte dieses Zimmer näher erkunden, und doch wirkte alles so persönlich, dass sie sich nicht traute, irgendetwas anzufassen.

Bevor ihre Neugier sie ganz überwältigte, verließ sie rasch das Zimmer mit einem Gefühl von kurioser Neugier und Verwunderung. Wer hatte bloß in diesem Raum gelebt?

Nachdem Lizzie das Zimmer der fremden Frau entdeckt hatte, fand sie keine Ruhe mehr. Sie ging in die Bibliothek und versuchte dort zu lesen, doch sie fand keinen Frieden. Ständig gingen ihr Fragen durch den Kopf: "Wer war diese Frau? Und in welcher Beziehung stand sie zu ihrem Ehemann? War sie etwa seine...? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie weigerte sich dies zu glauben. Vielleicht war es das Zimmer einer Cousine, die häufiger nach Pemberley zu Besuch kam, vielleicht das Zimmer von der kränklichen Miss de Bourgh." Bei diesem Gedanken konnte Lizzie ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern. Es war gewiss Miss de Bourghs Zimmer. Vielleicht hatte Lady Catherine sogar von ihrem Neffen verlangt, dass ein Zimmer im Schlaftrakt der Familie für Ihre Tochter hergerichtet würde, weil sie glaubte, dass dann die Zuneigung ihres Neffen zu ihrer Tochter sicher entbrennen würde. Lizzie kicherte leise, als sie sich vorstellte, wie ein solches Gespräch verlaufen könnte.

Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, mit wie viel Liebe und Sorgfalt das Zimmer eingerichtet war und erneut überkamen sie Zweifel: "Machte sie sich nicht doch etwas vor, wenn sie annahm, dass das Schlafgemach, das sie eben gesehen hatte, einer entfernten Verwandten gehörte? War es nicht das Naheliegendste, dass dort Fitzwilliams... Mätresse gelebt hatte?" Sie konnte das Wort kaum in Gedanken aussprechen, es verursachte ein Ziehen in ihrer Magengrube wie sie es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken und starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere, sie weinte nicht, sie saß einfach nur da und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, fiel ihr nachher schwer zu sagen. Zurück in die Wirklichkeit rief sie erst Mrs. Reynolds, die ihr ihren Tee in die Bibliothek brachte.

Lizzie zwang sich dazu ein unbekümmertes Gesicht zu machen, doch die alte Dame schien zu erahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmte: "Mr. Darcy wird schon gesund in London ankommen, er ist schon häufiger bei solchem oder ähnlichen Wetter gereist und noch nie ist ihm etwas passiert." Lizzie lächelte Mrs. Reynolds dankbar an. Zwar galt ihre Sorge gerade in diesem Moment nicht dem Wohlergehen ihres Gatten, aber sie war doch froh über ein bisschen Zuspruch. Sie vertrieb die Gedanken des Argwohns aus ihrem Herzen und ließ sich von Mrs. Reynolds einiges über ihren William erzählen.

Wenn Lizzie jedoch gedacht hatte, dass sie nun Zweifel und Misstrauen überwunden hatte, sollte sie sich geirrt haben. Denn sobald sie im Bett lag, kamen die alten Ängste zurück. Sie hatte sich früh schlafen legen wollen, da der Tag und seine Herausforderungen an ihren Kräften gezerrt hatte, aber als sie dann im Bett lag, konnte sie trotz Kopfschmerzen und Müdigkeit nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder gingen ihr die Gedanken durch den Kopf, die sie so gerne verbannt hätte: "Er hatte eine Geliebte und sie lebte hier in diesem Haus. Hat er sie geliebt? Er muss sie geliebt haben, sonst hätte sie nie ein Zimmer im Schlaftrakt der Familie gehabt, ein Zimmer, das immer noch wie bewohnt wirkte, als wäre sie nie gegangen." Lizzie fröstelte. Sie kam nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, wie ihr Ehemann Nacht für Nacht in das Zimmer seiner Mätresse gegangen war, wie sie sich geliebt hatten genauso wie sie und er sich Nacht vorher geliebt hatten. Lizzie kamen Tränen, doch sie nahm kaum wahr, dass sie weinte. Sie nahm nur die Kälte wahr, die langsam von ihrem Herzen Besitz ergriff.

Lizzie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch am nächsten Tag sah die Welt schon wieder freundlicher aus. Ihre Erschöpfung hatte dazu geführt, dass sie, als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, tief und fest bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlief, und, als die Sonne sie nun weckte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und ihr kam es fast so vor, als wäre der letzte Tag nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Natürlich wurde ihr bald klar, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber sie entschied sich, nicht mehr weiter daran zu denken, das Zimmer, in das sie gestern nun schon zum zweiten Mal versehentlich hineingestolpert war, zu vergessen und die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

Wenn Fitzwilliam früher eine Mätresse gehabt hatte, brauchte sie das nicht wissen. Es lag in der Vergangenheit und spielte keine Rolle für das neue Leben, das sie nun gemeinsam begonnen hatten. Es war besser, nicht weiter nachzuforschen. Wenn er eine Geliebte gehabt hatte, konnte sie es sowieso nicht ändern, und wenn in diesem Zimmer tatsächlich nur eine entfernte Verwandte gewohnt hatte, wäre es vollkommen überzogen, sich darum weitere Gedanken zu machen, die nur Zweifel und Misstrauen hervorrufen würden. Nein, sie würde nicht mehr daran denken und diesen Raum auch nicht mehr betreten. Und tatsächlich schaffte es Lizzie diesen und den nächsten Tag keinen Fuß in das Zimmer der fremden jungen Frau zu setzen. Doch schon am dritten Tag begann ihre Überzeugung zu bröckeln. Immer wenn sie in die Bibliothek ging, sah sie die Tür zu dem Zimmer der Unbekannten und ihre Neugier erwachte erneut. Wenn es tatsächlich nur das Zimmer eine entfernten Verwandten, einer guten Freundin Georgianas oder das Zimmer der Gouvernante war, wäre das doch leicht festzustellen. Dann wäre sie beruhigt und alle ihre Zweifel beseitigt. Von solchen Gedanken getrieben, blieb ihr Blick immer wieder an der Tür hängen und manchmal hielt sie sogar kurz inne, nur um diese Tür anzustarren, als gäbe sie, wenn man sie nur lange genug betrachtete, ihre Geheimnisse preis.

Am vierten Tag konnte Lizzie die Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen und schlich sich wieder in das Zimmer, das ihre Gedanken mehr beschäftigte, als es je ein Zimmer vermocht hatte. Sie sah sich dort genau um und wollte schon beginnen, im Nachttisch und den Schreibtischschubladen nach Hinweisen auf die frühere Bewohnerin dieses Raums zu suchen, als Mrs. Reynolds durch die offene Zimmertür hereintrat. Lizzie hatte ein total schlechtes Gewissen und versuchte so zu tun, als hätte sie zufällig das Zimmer betreten. „Ich denke, Sie verlassen diesen Raum jetzt besser", bemerkte Mrs. Reynolds mit strengem Unterton. Lizzie nickte nur, fasste sich dann aber ein Herz und fragte: „Wem gehörte dieses Zimmer, Mrs. Reynolds?" Mrs. Reynolds schien sich einen Moment unsicher, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, beantwortete dann aber doch Lizzies Frage: „Miss Marianne, Mrs. Darcy." Lizzies Neugier war durch diese persönliche Anrede der jungen Frau nun erst recht geweckt und wollte ungeduldig wissen: „Und wer war Miss Marianne? Hatte sie keinen Nachnamen?" „Marianne Wilkinson war ihr ganzer Name, aber sie wurde von jedem nur mit Miss Marianne angeredet", meinte Mrs. Reynolds, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, dass eine junge Frau mit ihrem Vornamen angeredet wurde. „Und wie hat Fitz… Mr. Darcy Miss Wilkinson? Hat er sie etwa auf Miss Marianne genannt?", erkundigte sich Lizzie. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er eine fremde junge Frau auf so persönliche Art und Weise ansprach, selbst wenn alle seine Diener das taten. Das passte wirklich nicht zu ihm. Umso verwunderte war Lizzie, als Mrs. Reynolds sagte, er Miss Marianne nur Marianne genannt. Für Lizzie brach fast eine Welt zusammen bei diesen Worten. Sie war doch seine Geliebte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl überkam sie. „War Miss Wilkinson Mr. Darcys Gouvernante?", fragte sie stockend. „Nein", erwiderte Mrs. Reynolds, „Miss Marianne war keine Gouvernante oder Angestellte, sie lebte einfach so in diesem Haus." Lizzie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht wahr! Ihr Mann hatte gewiss keine Mätresse gehabt und wenn, war er doch nicht so unverantwortlich, sie in seinem Haus unterzubringen. „Wer war sie denn dann? Wo kam sie her? Was brachte sie hierher?", quetschte sie Mrs. Reynolds. „Mr. Darcy hat sie eines Tages ins Haus gebracht, danach hat sie hier gelebt. Keiner wusste genau, wer sie war, aber es wurde gesagt…" „Was wurde gesagt?", fragte Lizzie ungeduldig. „Es gab nur einige böse Gerüchte", wehrte Mrs. Reynolds ab, „aber am besten vergessen Sie Miss Marianne möglichst bald. Mr. Darcy mag es nicht, wenn jemand über sie spricht, sogar seiner Schwester hat er es verboten. Das ist seine Art damit umzugehen. Es war ja echt eine schlimme Geschichte. Und dabei war die junge Miss so liebenswert." Mrs. Reynolds war in Gedanken versunken, fing sich dann aber wieder und bemerkte, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Aber kommen Sie, Mrs. Darcy, ich wollte eigentlich etwas wegen dem Dinner mit Ihnen besprechen." Lizzie versuchte auch so zu tun, als hätte ihr Gespräch über Miss Marianne nicht stattgefunden. Es war besser, niemanden merken zu lassen, wie sehr es sie verletzte, dass ihr Ehemann offensichtlich eine Mätresse gehabt hatte. So ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und folgte Mrs. Reynolds.

Aber sobald sie sich an diesem Abend zurückgezogen hatte, schickte sie Betty fort, schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und schluchzte. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, dachte sie immer wieder und doch musste sie einsehen, dass alle Fakten gegen sie sprachen. Fitzwilliam hatte tatsächlich eine Geliebte gehabt und nun da sie es wusste, ihren Namen kannte, wusste, wo sie geschlafen hatte, wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihrem Ehemann jemals wieder vertrauen konnte. Die ganze Nacht tat Lizzie kein Auge zu und suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass Miss Marianne nicht die Mätresse ihres Gatten gewesen war. Doch sie fand nur Tatsachen, die bestätigten, was sie nicht glauben wollte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie stechende Kopfschmerzen und blieb unter dem Vorwand einer plötzlichen Erkrankung den ganzen Tag im Bett. „Sie haben sich anscheinend leicht erkältet, Madam", war die Diagnose von Betty, die sie umsorgte und ihr alles brachte, was ihrer raschen Genesung zuträglich sein konnte. Aber Lizzie wusste, dass gegen ihre Beschwerden keine Medizin half. Es war eine Krankheit, die kein Arzt heilen konnte, und so wehrte sie sich auch vehement dagegen, dass ein Arzt gerufen würde. Um zu beweisen, dass sie nicht ernstlich krank war, raffte sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Sie musste vergessen, was sie gehört hatte. Was sollte es helfen, darüber zu reden? Nein, sie musste es so bald wie möglich vergessen. Schließlich war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass ein Mann eine Mätresse hatte, bevor er schließlich heiratete, vor allem, wenn er so reich war wie Mr. Darcy. Sie musste es akzeptieren und möglichst bald vergessen.

Fast zwei Tage schaffte sie es, kaum an diese junge Frau namens Marianne zu denken und die Tatsache, dass ihr Ehemann offensichtlich eine Geliebte gehabt hatte, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens zu verbannen. Doch dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste mehr über diese junge Frau herausfinden, sich darüber klar werden, ob und wie sehr Fitzwilliam sie geliebt hatte. So schlich sie sich wieder das Zimmer der fremden Frau und durchsuchte es nach Hinweisen auf das Verhältnis dieser Frau zu ihrem Ehemann. Erst fand sie nichts, doch dann öffnete sie ein Buch und las darin die Widmung: "Meiner Fast-Schwester mit Liebe, Georgiana" Lizzie blieb vor Schreck die Luft weg. Wenn sie eine Bestätigung dafür, dass diese Frau Fitzwilliams Mätresse gewesen war, gesucht hätte, hätte sie ihn jetzt gefunden. Aber sie wollte doch einen Beweis für das Gegenteil finden.

Verzweifelt griff sie nach einem anderen Buch mit Sonnets von Shakespeare und schlug die erste Seite auf. Dort stand in der Schrift ihres Gatten: "Meine liebe Marianne, alles Liebe und Gottes Segen zu deinem 21. Geburtstag. Für eine gebildete junge Frau dieses Buch zur geistigen Weiterbildung. In Liebe, Dein Fitzwilliam"

Lizzie fühlte, wie sie ein Schwindelgefühl überkam und sich alles um sie zu drehen begann. Diese Marianne war tatsächlich Fitzwilliams Mätresse gewesen und er hatte sie geliebt. Sie spürte, wie ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Wie durch nahm sie eine rufende Stimme wahr: "Lizzie, Lizzie."

Fitzwilliam! Er war zurückgekommen und er durfte sie auf keinen Fall hier finden. Sie wollte nicht, dass er merkte, dass sie über ihn und Marianne Bescheid wusste. Er sollte den Schmerz, den er ihr damit bereitet hatte, nicht sehen. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er sie hier fand. Vielleicht wäre er sogar verärgert darüber, dass sie in seiner Vergangenheit herumschnüffelte. Nein, sie durfte hier von ihm nicht erwischt werden. Achtlos ließ sie das Buch, das sie immer noch in den Händen hielt, zu Boden gleiten und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, kam ihr Ehemann ihr entgegen. "Lizzie, da bist du ja! Warst du in der Bibliothek?"

Lizzie antwortete nicht. Sie stand einfach nur reglos da und starrte ihn an. Sie war äußerlich vollkommen ruhig und gefasst, doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm. Irgendetwas in ihr zerbrach und sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach wieder repariert werden konnte. Ihre Beziehung zu Fitzwilliam würde nie wieder so sein wie vorher.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: 

By TeeKay

Darcy bemerkte den fast kühlen Ton in Lizzies Stimme nicht – dafür war er zu müde, und zu erschöpft – und sehnte sich zu sehr nach ihrer Nähe. Er zog sie einfach in seine Arme, grub sein Gesicht in ihre weichen Locken und genoss es, die Bilder der letzten Tage einfach zu vergessen.

Lizzie konnte nicht anders als langsam ihre Vorbehalte abbröckeln zu lassen und die Umarmung zu erwidern, den Geruch in seinem Hemd tief einzuatmen und einfach froh zu sein, dass er da war.

Als sie sich lösten, schaute sie forschend in sein Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob er ihr nicht von seiner Reise erzählen wollte.

Doch Fitzwilliam hatte absolut keine Lust, über London zu sprechen. Stattdessen nahm er sie bei der Hand, ging in die Bibliothek, ließ sich auf den Diwan fallen und zog Lizzy zu sich, so dass sie auch auf dem Diwan saß und Darcy sie im liegen betrachten konnte. Er fragte sie nach ihrer Zeit in Pemberley, erkundigte sich nach den Veränderungen, die sie vorhatte – und bald waren die beiden in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die Pläne Lizzies verwickelt. Trotz allem war sie ja die Herrin des Hauses, und ein praktischer Mensch – so dass sie sich mit Begeisterung an den Plänen beteiligte und ihre Sorgen so erst einmal vergaß.

Sie merkten erst, wie lange sie so da gesessen und sich unterhalten hatten, als Joseph, einer der Diener, an die Tür klopfte und förmlich das Abendessen ankündigte.

Lizzy war etwas entsetzt darüber, dass sie sich weder umgekleidet hatte, noch darüber nachgedacht hatte, was ihr Ehemann alles nach der langen Reise von London eigentlich nötig hatte – frische Kleidung, eine warme Mahlzeit, ein heißes Bad.

Darcy grinste in sich hinein, als er die Sorge seiner Frau sah – sie konnte nicht wissen, dass sie ihm das gegeben hatte, was er am Nötigsten gehabt hatte –ihre Gegenwart, ihre Hoffnungen, ihre ganze Frische und Begeisterung. In den Tagen in London hatte er mehr alte, verkalkte Beamten und verblichene Damen gesehen, als ihm lieb war. Er hatte viel Papierkram erledigen müssen, und obwohl sein Sekretär und auch sein Verwalter das meiste hatten schon vorher bearbeiten und vorbereiten können, hatte es an ihm gelegen, viele der Verhandlungen und formellen Besuchen zu erledigen. Sie hatten versucht, die Verwandte der betroffenen Familien ausfindig zu machen – doch viele waren selbst arm oder einfach nicht willig, zu helfen. Für die Weisenkinder hatte er versucht, passende Heime und Internate zu finden und es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen, selbst die Institutionen zu inspizieren - die Kinder sollten wenigstens nach dem Schock des Verlustes nicht auch noch unter einem diktatorischen Schulleiter leiden müssen. Doch jetzt schob er die Erinnerungen an die Arbeit in eine dunkle Ecke seines Gehirns und ging Arm in Arm mit seiner Frau zum Esszimmer.

Lizzy war glücklich. Ihr William war wieder da, in sie verliebt, gut gelaunt und locker, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte in den Wochen ihrer Verlobung – wenn sie mit Jane und Bingley über die Felder spazierten, oder in ihren kleinen Eskapaden zur Bibliothek in Netherfield. Sie genossen das Abendessen, und er erzählte ihr Spukgeschichten über Pemberley Castle, den alten Ruinen, die im nördlichen Wald Pemberleys standen und seinen Vorfahren gehört hatten.

Dann betrat Joseph den Raum.

„Sir, sollen wir Brandy in den Salon bringen lassen und den Kamin anzünden?" Darcy schaute Lizzy auf einmal ganz eigentümlich an, seine Augen bekamen einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Ausdruck.

„Nein, Joseph. Ich glaube, ich bin zu müde von der Reise, um jetzt noch lange im Salon zu sitzen. Ich denke, ich gehe gleich in mein Schlafgemach."

Als Lizzy die Anspielung ihres Ehemannes hörte, kam der ganze Schmerz der heutigen Entdeckung wie eine Lawine auf sie herunter. Und auf einmal fühlte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, heute Nacht das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, ganz unbehaglich – denn jetzt war da der Schatten, die Erinnerung einer anderen, die, wenn auch nicht vor der Welt, doch im Verborgenen Lizzies Platz eingenommen hatte. Sie war jetzt nur noch die zweite.

Ohne viel zu Überlegen sagte sie deshalb:

„Aber Joseph, Sie können das Feuer in meinem Büro neu schüren lassen, und sagen Sie doch bitte Mrs. Reynolds bescheit, dass ich einige dringende Sachen zu besprechen habe und sie mich dort treffen soll."

Darcy schaute seine Frau überrascht an. Hatte sie denn nicht verstanden, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nicht müde war, aber gern so schnell wie möglich mit ihr zusammen sein wollte? Er wartete, bis Joseph den Raum verlassen hatte, drückte ihre Hand und meinte:

„Aber Liz, muss dass den heute Abend noch sein? Ich dachte..." er brach ab und wusste einfach nicht, wie er sie darum bitten sollte, mit ihm nach oben zu gehen.

Elisabeth lächelte freundlich, strich ihm leicht über die Wange. „Aber Schatz, du bist doch müde von der Reise und willst sicherlich ausruhen. Da würde ich mit meinem Geplapper nur stören. Und ich muss eben noch Dinge erledigen, die bis morgen nicht warten können". Den gleichen Tonfall hatte sie bei ihrem Vater benutzt, wenn sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, was sie gerade am denken war.

„Du würdest mich nicht stören." Darcy fühlte sich ein bisschen enttäuscht über Lizzys offenbare Begriffsstutzigkeit.

„Oh doch, das würde ich. Außerdem willst du doch sicherlich baden, vor dem schlafen gehen..."

Er grinste. „Das hat dich letztes Mal aber nicht aufgehalten..."

Lizzie schaute aus dem Fenster, ihre Stimme hatte fast einen traurigen Unterton.

„Manchmal tun Frauen eben Sachen, die sie besser lassen sollten. Manchmal lieben Frauen eben zu sehr, um das Richtige zu tun."

Darcy schaute seine Frau erstaunt an. Was war eigentlich mit ihr los? Sie verhielt sich ja völlig komisch. Doch bevor er sie fragen konnte, kam der Diener wieder rein, um abzudecken.

Er ging wirklich gleich nach dem Abendessen baden und sich fertig machen, während Lizzy einige Dinge des Haushaltes mit Mrs. Reynolds klärte, und dabei auch die Veränderungen in den Zimmern, die sie mit William besprochen hatte, erklärte.

Natürlich war das alles nicht dringend. Aber Mrs. Reynolds stellte keine Fragen, und Lizzy machte Gebrauch von ihrer Position als Dame des Hauses, die ihren Angestellten keine Rechenschaft schuldig war. Danach saß sie noch einige Zeit in ihrem Büro und versuchte einen Brief an Jane zu schreiben, während sie sich einbildete, fest vorgenommen zu haben, ihn noch an diesem Tag zu beenden.

Trotzdem stand nach einer Stunde nicht mehr als „Meine liebe Jane" auf dem Papier.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Leise schimpfte sie über die ganzen Anstandsregeln, die Schlafuhrzeiten und Tagesabläufe festlegten. Sie schlich leise die Treppen hinauf, schlüpfte in ihr Zimmer und machte sich ohne Bettys Hilfe, die sie schon vorher weggeschickt hatte, fertig. Dann schlüpfte sie unter die Decken und kniff die Augen fest zu. Vielleicht würde er ja denken, dass sie schon am Schlafen war. Vielleicht war er ja selbst schon am schlafen...

Lizzies Hoffnungen in dieser Richtung wurden kurzerhand durch ein leises Klopfen an die Verbindungstür zu seinem Schlafgemach zerstört. Sie antwortete nicht. Sie hörte, wie die Tür sich leise öffnete.

„Liz?"

Keine Antwort.

Darcy kam leise hinein. Seine Frau schien fest zu schlafen. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie da war? Warum hatte sie nicht einmal nach ihm geschaut, um gute Nacht zu sagen? Er schaute auf ihre Verhüllte Gestalt.

Lizzy spürte seine Gegenwart. Sie zwang sich, langsam und ruhig zu atmen, so dass er ihr kleines Schauspiel nicht durchschaute. Sie wartete darauf, dass er das Zimmer einfach wieder verließ. Doch stattdessen spürte sie auf einmal, wie sich die Matratze senkte – er kam zu ihr! Sie fühlte, wie er ganz sachte näher an sie rückte, bis sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Dann legte er den Arm um sie, ganz vorsichtig, als wolle er sie nicht wecken, küsste ihre Haare, flüsterte leise „Ich liebe dich" und wurde ruhig. Scheinbar war er doch müde von seiner Reise gewesen, denn schon kurz danach konnte sie seinen ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge hören.

Für Elisabeth kam der Schlaf viel, viel später.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

By TeeKay

„Guten Morgen, meine hübsche Schlafmütze."

Mit diesen Worten wachte Lizzie am nächsten Morgen auf. Als sie die Augen langsam öffnete, blickte sie direkt in das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte.

„Du warst gestern nach der Besprechung mit Mrs. Reynolds offenbar wirklich fertig, denn als dein einsamer, verlassener Ehemann endlich ungeduldig nach dir geschaut hatte, warst du offenbar schon in den tiefsten Träumen. Dachte nie, dass ich je eifersüchtig werden würde auf meine mütterliche, dicke Haushälterin. Aber jetzt..." Bei den Worten grinste William so schelmisch, dass Lizzy nicht anders konnte, als in ihr Bettuch zu kichern.

Das gefiel Darcy. Viel besser als der komische Ton, den Lizzy gestern Abend gehabt hatte. Er schlang auf einmal die seinen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und wirbelte auf seinen Rücken, so dass Lizzy auf einmal nicht mehr unter ihm lag, aber auf ihm. Sie erschrak erst einmal durch die plötzliche Bewegung, schrie kurz auf und starrte ihren Mann etwas schockiert an.

„So ist es richtig, denn ich bin dir völlig erlegen." Sagte er mit einem fetten Grinsen, zog sie näher und gab ihr einen lauten Schmatzer. Jetzt kicherte sie nicht mehr, sondern lachte laut.

„Also echt, Mr. Darcy." Sagte sie atemlos. „ Ich werde mir merken müssen, dass mein Ehemann morgens die komischsten Launen hat."

„Tun Sie dass, Madam, tun Sie dass. Ihr Gatte ist wirklich völlig närrisch morgens, besonders, wenn er neben einer so hübschen Frau aufwacht, wie es hier der Fall ist."

Sie sprach gespielt empört. „Da haben wir es. Wieder nur Torheiten, die er von sich gibt".

„Am besten stopfen Sie ihm gleich das Maul, Madam."

„Wie denn, mein Herr?"

„Och, ich wüsste da schon was..."

Und er küsste sie.

Als Lizzy spät am Morgen wieder in ihrem Büro saß, dachte sie an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Spät, sehr spät hatten sie gefrühstückt, und dabei eben diese Art von Gespräch geführt, wie ihn nur Verliebte führen können – mit einem völlig belanglosen Thema, an dass sie sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, aber um so mehr Anspielungen, blicke, kleine Berührungen. Dann war William losgeritten, um irgendetwas mit dem Pfarrer zu Regeln und dabei seinem schon lange vernachlässigtem Lieblingspferd ein bisschen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten zu geben. Jetzt, wo seine Gegenwart nicht ihre Gedanken mit überströmenden Gefühlen verhüllte, dachte sie über ihre Befürchtungen nach.

William war so lieb, so verliebt – sie konnte sich fast nicht vorstellen, dass er solche Momente, wie sie es hatten, mit jemandem anderes geteilt hatte. Wenn sie seine Augen sah, oder seine Stimme hörte – dann fühlte Elisabeth, dass ihre Beziehung für ihn genau so einzigartig war, wie für sie. Doch waren die Worte Mrs. Reynolds nicht Beweis genug dafür, dass es eine andere Frau gegeben hatte? Und die Widmung in dem Shakespeare Band...

Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter. Es war völlig normal, dass Männer Mätressen hatten. Es war ihr Recht, selbst wenn sie verheiratet waren – wie viel mehr dann, wenn sie noch ledig und frei waren! Und trotzdem...

Es tat weh.

Doch wollte sie wirklich, dass ihre Beziehung mit Darcy deswegen litt? Auf einmal war ihr bewusst, dass sie schon gelitten hatte. Denn jetzt hatte sie Geheimnisse vor ihm, hatte was zu verstecken...

Sie schluckte. Doch Elisabeth entschloss sich, dass ihr trotz allem die zufriedene Beziehung, die sie heute Morgen genossen hatte, lieber war als die Schauspielerei der letzen Nacht.

Vielleicht würde sie diese Marianne ja vergessen...


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

Die nächsten Tage war Elisabeth damit beschäftigt, nicht an Marianne zu denken. Zwar kamen die Gedanken an die fremde Frau immer wieder und zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten, wenn sie zum Beispiel gerade mit Fitzwilliam einen Spaziergang machte oder sie sich angeregt unterhielten, aber Lizzie war gewillt die Gefühle, die in solchen Situationen in ihr hochstiegen, einfach zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte zu vergessen, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, mit der er sich so vertraut unterhalten hatte, nicht die Einzige, die er in seinem Leben im Arm gehabt und geküsst hatte. Da sie schon immer ein Mensch gewesen war, der Schwierigkeiten und Probleme weggelacht und verdrängt hatte, fiel es ihr nicht sonderlich schwer, so zu tun, als wäre nichts, und den Schmerz in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens zu verbannen. Und doch war der Schmerz da, ihr ständiger Begleiter Tag und Nacht.

Aber über der Liebe, die ihr Ehemann ihr entgegenbrachte, vergaß sie langsam Marianne und die eifersüchtigen Fragen, welche Beziehungen diese Frau zu ihrem Gatten gehabt hatte. Ja, es hatte diese andere Frau gegeben, aber er hatte sich für sie entschieden, sie war seine Ehefrau vor Gott und der Welt und sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. Das konnte ihr kein Gespenst aus der Vergangenheit nehmen.

Sie glaubte mittlerweile sogar, dass sie kein Problem damit hätte, dass er früher eine andere Frau geliebt hatte. Sie vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, bis sie eines Abends merkte, dass sie nicht die einzige Person war, die anscheinend Geheimnisse hatte. Sie hatte sich mit Fitzwilliam darüber unterhalten im Sommer einen Rosengarten anzulegen und, als sie nun um seine Meinung zu dem Standort dieses Gartens bat, blickte er einfach an ihr vorbei und gab keine Antwort.

„Was ist los, Fitzwilliam?", fragte sie irritiert. Was beschäftigte ihn so, dass er sie mit Nichtbeachtung strafte?

Ihr Gatte wandte ihr seinen Blick zu und sie sah darin eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Geistesabwesenheit und Verwirrung. „Was ist denn los, William?", fragte sie erneut, diesmal mit Nachdruck, so dass Fitzwilliam aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Elisabeth, ich war wohl mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Was hast du noch mal gesagt?", erkundigte er sich höflich. Doch seine Ehefrau wollte nicht mehr über den Rosengarten reden: „Nichts wichtiges. Aber sag mir doch, Fitzwilliam, was dich beschäftigt! Du sahst aus, als würdest du über sehr unangenehme Geschäfte nachdenken. Gibt es Probleme bei der Unterbringung der Waisenkinder oder macht dir etwas anderes Sorgen?"

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", entgegnete Fitzwilliam ausweichend, während er aus dem Fenster an ihr vorbeistarrte, „ich bin einfach nur etwas müde." Dabei gähnte er, als wollte er seine Aussage damit bestätigen. „Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht", dachte Lizzie und hakte noch einmal nach: „William, das stimmt nicht. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich. Also was ist los? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja eine Hilfe sein. Du brauchst doch keine Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben." Bei diesen Worten zuckte sie selbst fast zusammen, denn eines dieser Geheimnisse, die er vor ihr hatte, hatte sie ja bereits zufällig gelüftet. Fitzwilliam jedoch blieb vollkommen ruhig und gelassen: "Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir, Elisabeth. Ich bin einfach nur müde." Lizzie sah ihm an der Nasenspitze an, dass das nicht stimmte, denn er blickte ihr bewusst nicht in die Augen und gähnte so laut, dass es nur gespielt sein konnte. Lizzie war, als griffe eine eisige Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Er hatte Geheimnisse vor ihr. Dass sie auch Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, vergaß sie in diesem Moment völlig. Der Gedanke, dass ihr Ehemann kein Vertrauen zu ihr hatte, lastete schwer auf ihr. Doch sie versuchte sich nicht anzumerken, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte und wusste, dass etwas anderes ihn beschäftigte, sondern lächelte und erkundigte sich, ob er nicht lieber ins Bett gehen wollte, wenn er so müde war.

Fitzwilliam Darcy nickte mit einem dankbarem Lächeln, sei es, weil er bemerkte, dass Elisabeth ihn durchschaut hatte und froh war, dass sie nicht weiter nachhakte, sei es, weil er glaubte, sie hätte ihm sein Schauspiel abgenommen, und erleichtert darüber war. Aber als Lizzie nicht mit ihm zu Bett gehen wollte, verschwand sein Lächeln abrupt und er musterte seine Gattin prüfend mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich will meine Ideen zu dem Rosengarten noch mit Mrs. Reynolds besprechen", war Lizzies blitzschnell gefundene Ausrede und dann fügte sie mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, "vielleicht wird sie ja wach genug sein, um mir zuzuhören." Der neckische Ton in Lizzies Stimme bezwang alle Zweifel, die Darcy eben noch zu dem Grund für ihr Aufbleiben gehabt hatte. Lachend verabschiedete er sich von seiner Gattin, wobei er es sich aber nicht nehmen ließ, sie zu bitten, sobald sie ihre Unterredung mit Mrs. Reynolds beendet habe, zu ihm ins Bett zu kommen. Lizzie versprach das, allerdings ohne die geringste Intention ihr Versprechen auch einzuhalten.

Sie hatte eine lange Unterredung mit Mrs. Reynolds über den von ihr geplanten Rosengarten und ging dann direkt in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Dort machte sie sich bettfertig und versuchte einzuschlafen, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Ihr fehlte ihr Ehemann so sehr, dass sie sich von einer Bettseite auf die andere wälzte. Sie hoffte und befürchtete es zugleich, dass Fitzwilliam wie bei seiner Rückkehr von einer Woche aus London, noch zu ihr ins Bett kriechen, aber er kam nicht. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich Schlaf fand.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Lizzie ungewöhnlich lang. Sie wunderte sich beim Aufwachen zunächst, dass ihr Gatte sie nicht geweckt hatte, als er aufgestanden war, dann aber kamen die Erinnerungen daran, dass sie letzte Nacht in getrennten Betten geschlafen hatten. Nun bei Tageslicht konnte Lizzie ihr gestriges Verhalten ihrem Gatten gegenüber nur bedauern. Es war so kindisch gewesen zu denken, dass die Angelegenheit, die er ihr verheimlichte, mit dieser Marianne zu tun hatte. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um ein geschäftliches Problem, bei dem sie ihm keinen Rat geben konnte und mit dem er sie nicht belasten wollte. Jedenfalls stand Lizzie hastig auf und kleidete sich eilends an, um ihren Fitzwilliam zu suchen. Was musste er nur von ihr denken? Er wunderte sich gewiss, wieso sie ihn in letzter Zeit so kühl behandelte.

Lizzie suchte im ganzen Haus nach ihrem Ehemann, aber sie fand ihn nicht. Er war mit seinem Frühstück schon fertig und war weder in seinem Zimmer noch in der Bibliothek. Auch in keinem der Gesellschaftszimmer traf sie ihn an und ausgeritten war er offensichtlich auch nicht. Schließlich kam ihr ein böser Verdacht und sie beschloss einmal in Mariannes Zimmer nachzuschauen. Eigentlich tat sie das nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er dort nicht war. Doch als sie dann die Tür zu dem betreffenden Raum öffnete, sah sie ihn mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stehen. Sie musste zweimal hinschauen, um zu glauben, dass dort tatsächlich ihr Ehemann stand. Ihre erste Reaktion war Unglauben: Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sich hier in diesem Zimmer aufhielt. Nein, ihre Augen mussten sich täuschen! Aber dann kam die Erkenntnis, dass er tatsächlich hier in diesem Zimmer stand und offensichtlich keinen triftigen Grund hatte hier zu sein, außer dem, den sie nicht akzeptieren konnte – dass er diese Frau immer noch liebte.

Lizzie beobachte ihren Gatten einige Momente prüfend. Er war in Gedanken versunken, so viel sah sie schon von weitem und an seiner angespannten Körperhaltung konnte sie feststellen, dass diese Gedanken keineswegs erfreulicher Natur waren. "Vielleicht hat er diese Marianne in London getroffen", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sobald ihr dieser Gedanke kam, verursachte er einen schalen Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Denn wenn er tatsächlich diese Marianne getroffen, was war dann zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen, dass er so nachdenklich und sorgenvoll aussah. "Vielleicht bedauert er ja unsere Heirat und wünscht sich, er hätte Marianne geheiratet, oder sein Treffen mit ihr war weniger offizieller Art", dachte sie.

Während ihr diese Ideen durch den Kopf spukten, fiel es ihr schwer ruhig zu bleiben. Bei dem letzten Gedanken hätte sie sogar fast vor Entsetzen über eine solche Möglichkeit aufgeschrieen. Rasch verließ sie das Zimmer, bevor ihr Gatte noch ihre Anwesenheit bemerken konnte. Kaum dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte, rannen ihr auch schon Tränen über die Wangen. "Das kann, das darf nicht wahr sein", schrie ihr Herz, aber ihr Verstand konnte keine andere Erklärung dafür geben, dass Fitzwilliam Mariannes Zimmer aufsuchte, als ein Treffen zwischen ihm und dieser Frau in London. Sie wollte nicht daran glauben, aber was sollte sie sonst glauben? Wie konnte sie es sich sonst erklären, dass Fitzwilliam sich im Zimmer seiner ehemaligen Geliebten aufhielt?

Überwältigt von dem nagenden Schmerz der Eifersucht flüchtete sich Lizzie auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie versuchte Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen, was ihr allerdings nicht im Geringsten gelingen wollte. Sie war immer noch völlig in Gedanken vertieft, als Fitzwilliam plötzlich hinter ihr hereintrat. Da sie glaubte, dass es Betty wäre, drehte sie sich nicht herum. Doch dann spürte sie auf einmal zwei starke Hände, die ihre Taille umfassten. "Warum bist du gestern nicht mehr gekommen? Ich habe auf dich gewartet", flüsterte ihr Gatte ihr ins Ohr, sein Mund kaum einen Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt. Lizzie zuckte aufgrund der Berührung zusammen.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ihr irritierter Ehemann. Lizzie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung für ihr abweisendes Verhalten. Das Erste, was ihr dabei in den Sinn kam, sprudelte aus ihrem Mund: "Fitzwilliam, ich habe nur meine...", begann sie, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass eine Dame so etwas gegenüber ihrem Ehemann oder irgendeinem Mann nicht offen ansprechen durfte und sie brach ab.

Fitzwilliam wurde derzeit ungeduldig, da er sich mittlerweile ernste Sorgen um seine Gattin machte: "Elisabeth, was ist los? Ist etwas mit deiner Familie? Hast du einen Brief aus Longbourn bekommen, der schlechte Nachrichten enthielt?"

"Nein, meiner Familie geht es gut", erwiderte Lizzie, die immer noch nach einer passenden Umschreibung für ihre Ausrede suchte, und ihm kaum zugehört hatte.

"Was ist es dann?", wollte ihr beunruhigter Gatte wissen, "geht es dir nicht gut? Bist du krank?" "Nein, nein", entgegnete Lizzie, die die übermäßige Sorge ihres Mannes amüsierte. Bei soviel Umsorgung vergaß sie die Ängste, die sie vor ein paar Minuten geplagt hatten, fast vollständig.

Dennoch musste sie immer noch einen Grund für ihr komisches Verhalten gestern Nacht und an diesem Morgen bringen. Leicht beschämt begann sie: "Fitzwilliam, mir geht es gut, ich habe nur derzeit diese Schwierigkeiten, die jede Frau zeitweise hat." Ein unverständlicher Blick ihres Ehemanns war die Reaktion darauf. "Was für Schwierigkeiten?", fragte er unwissend, während er Lizzie aufmerksam musterte. "Ich blute", antwortete seine junge Ehefrau daraufhin, die beschloss, dass Direktheit in dieser Situation das Beste wäre. Wenn sie ihn schon anlog, dann wenigstens ohne lange Nachfragen seinerseits. Es fiel ihr schon so schwer genug diese Farce aufrechtzuerhalten.

Doch der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gatten zeigte Lizzie, dass sie noch nicht direkt genug gewesen war. "Was? Du blutest? Wieso hast du das nicht gesagt? Ich rufe sofort einen Arzt! Wo hast du dich denn verletzt?", rief er bestürzt, während er Lizzie zu sich drehte, um sie eingehend und mit sorgenvollem Blick zu mustern.

Lizzie konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen und sein irritierter Gesichtsausdruck steigerte ihren Lachanfall nur noch.

Schließlich als sie wieder etwas Luft bekam, erklärte sie Fitzwilliam zwischen erneuten Lachanfällen, was mit ihr los war: "Ich brauche keinen Arzt... es ist alles okay,... ich habe nur... ich habe nur meine monatliche Blutung... ist ganz normal... brauchst dir... keine Sorgen zu machen... das hat jede... Frau.. einmal monatlich." Trotz ihrer eher unzusammenhängenden Sätze verstand ihr Ehemann sie, jedenfalls deutete die feuerrote Verfärbung seines Kopfes darauf hin.

Doch trotz der Peinlichkeit ihrer Unterhaltung für beide Seiten hatte dieselbe für eine Entspannung der Situation geführt. Lizzie war durch die Sorge, die sich ihr Ehemann um sie machte, insoweit beruhigt worden, dass Fitzwilliam sie tatsächlich liebte und es offensichtlich nicht bereute sie geheiratet zu haben. Und ihr Gatte konnte sich nun das wundersame Verhalten seiner Elisabeth am gestrigen Abend und an diesem Morgen besser erklären.

Obwohl er eben noch mit blinder Begriffsstutzigkeit geschlagen gewesen war, wusste er nun genau, wie er seine unpässliche Ehefrau verwöhnen konnte. Er bot ihr an, Betty zu rufen, damit sie ein warmes Bad nehmen konnte und, als sie das ablehnte, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen zumindest nach einer Wärmflasche schicken zu lassen. Lizzie war gerührt von soviel Fürsorge und schämte sich zutiefst ihn angelogen zu haben. Er war so ein wunderbarer Ehemann, wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, dass er noch eine andere liebte? Gewiss war er nur zufällig in das Zimmer von Marianne gegangen und das Problem, das ihn beschäftigte, war ein ganz anderes. Sie musste endlich beginnen, ihm zu vertrauen. Er würde doch nie etwas tun, was sie verletzen könnte. Wieso kam sie dann überhaupt auf den Gedanken, er hätte sich mit dieser Marianne getroffen oder sie sogar mit ihr hintergangen? Das war echt paranoid.

Lizzie ließ sich jedenfalls an diesem Tag nicht mehr von Misstrauen aus der Ruhe bringen und die liebevolle Pflege ihres Gatten angesichts ihres vorgetäuschten Zustandes hätte auch jedes Misstrauen im Keim erstickt. Und als sie am Abend in seinen Arm gekuschelt in ihrem Bett lag und Fitzwilliam sanft mit seiner freien Hand ihren Bauch streichelte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihr Misstrauen und vor allem die daraus resultierende Lüge im Stillen zu verfluchen. Denn wie gerne hätte sie in dieser Situation noch mehr von ihrem Ehemann gespürt als nur seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

Auch am nächsten Tag war Fitzwilliam ihr gegenüber so aufmerksam, dass Ängste und Sorgen da keinen Platz mehr hatten und Lizzie schämte sich noch mehr als am Tag zuvor für ihre Eifersucht und ihr Misstrauen. Und wenn sie die unterdrückte Leidenschaft in dem Blick ihres Gatten sah, die nur dann zu beobachten war, wenn er glaubte, sie sähe es nicht, konnte sie nicht anders als sich für ihr Verhalten zu hassen. Wie hatte sie ihm nur so wenig vertrauen können? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht einfach nach Marianne gefragt und ihm stattdessen etwas vorgespielt. Sie bedauerte dies mehr als alles andere und wusste nicht, wie sie diesen Vertrauensbruch wiedergutmachen sollte, wenn ihr Gatte sie durchschaute. Aber er durchschaute sie nicht, sondern war ihr gegenüber der perfekte, fürsorgliche Ehemann, was Lizzies schlechtes Gewissen nur noch verstärkte.

Doch trotz alledem kamen in ihr immer wieder die alten Fragen hoch: Wer war diese Marianne? Und in welchem Verhältnis hatte sie zu ihrem Gatten gestanden? Und so konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten ab und zu einen forschenden Blick auf ihren Gatten zu werfen. Aber auch wenn sein Blick nachdenklich war, konnte sie nicht bestimmen, was genau in seinem Kopf vorging und ob es mit einer anderen Frau zu tun hatte oder nicht. Und die liebevolle Behandlung, die er ihr zollte, tat mehr als nur ein bisschen dafür, dass Lizzie versuchte, misstrauische Fragen aus ihrem Gehirn zu verbannen. Denn ein Mann, der sich so um sie sorgte, hatte ihr Misstrauen nicht verdient, fand Lizzie und so erstickte sie ihre Befürchtungen schon im Keim und jedem forschendem Blick auf ihren Gatten folgte unmittelbar tiefe Reue.

Aber als sie dann einen Tag später wieder ihren Fitzwilliam in Mariannes Zimmer stehen sah, waren alle ihre Befürchtungen und Ängste wieder da. Sie wollte schon entschlossen auf die Tür gehen und ihn endlich zur Rede stellen, als eine Hand sie am Arm fasste. Es war Mrs. Reynolds: „Lassen Sie ihn. Es wäre ihm nur unangenehm und dabei helfen können Sie ihm auch nicht!" „Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Lizzie irritiert und leicht verärgert. Jeder in diesem Haus schien sich besser mit ihrem Ehemann auszukennen als sie.

„Er hat Ihnen also nichts davon erzählt?", wollte Mrs. Reynolds wissen und fuhr, als sie Lizzies fragendes Gesicht sah, fort: „Ja, natürlich, das passt zu ihm. Er hat seinen Schmerz schon immer vor der ganzen Welt versteckt, auch vor den Menschen, die ihn lieben und ihm helfen wollten. Das war bei seiner Mutter und seinem Vater so und bei Miss Marianne war es genauso." Lizzie verstand nun gar nichts mehr und bemerkte verwirrt: „Sie sprechen fast so, als sei Miss Marianne tot."

„Das ist sie ja auch", erwiderte Mrs. Reynolds und als sie Lizzies unverständlichen Blick sah, zog die junge Frau mit sich fort und begann ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen: „Es hat vor einigen Jahren schon einmal ein Feuer gegeben. Damals hat es hier im Stall gebrannt. Miss Mariannes Pferd stand auch in diesem Stall, sie wollte es dort herausholen, denn sie war ein richtiger Pferdenarr und hat „Schattenfell", so hieß das Pferd, sehr geliebt. Naja, es kam, wie es kommen musste, sie hat es nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus dem Stall geschafft und ist darin verbrannt. Mr. Darcy hat sich ihren Tod nie verziehen. Er hat niemanden an sich ran gelassen und sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt. Wir hatten gehofft, er habe es mittlerweile überwunden, aber der Brand jetzt hat wohl alles wiederhervorgeholt. Ich bin nur froh, dass er Sie hat, Mrs. Darcy. Sie werden schon dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht wieder völlig in sich zurückzieht. Aber sagen Sie ihm bloß nicht, dass ich Ihnen das alles erzählt habe. Es wäre ihm sicher nicht recht." Mit diesen Worten verließ Mrs. Reynolds Lizzie, die völlig verblüfft versuchte, das Gehörte zu sortieren.

Die Frau, auf die sie so schrecklich eifersüchtig gewesen war, war also tot. Lizzie war darüber gleichzeitig bestürzt und erleichtert: Bestürzt, weil sie Mitleid mit ihrem Ehemann empfand, der es miterlebt hatte, wie seine Geliebte bei einem Brand umkam, und erleichtert, weil diese Frau nun keine Rivalin mehr für sie darstellte. Sie würde ihr nie begegnen müssen und konnte sich sicher sein, dass auch ihr Gatte sie nie wieder sah. Nein, dies waren tatsächlich gute Neuigkeiten. Und hätte sie sich nicht für ihre Freude über den Tod einer anderen geschämt, hätte sie jubeln können, so groß war ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass diese Marianne, wer immer sie auch gewesen sein mochte, tot war.

Leider hielt Lizzies Freude nicht lange an, denn obwohl sie nun wusste, dass Marianne tot war, brachte das nicht die langfristige Entspannung ihrer Beziehung zu Fitzwilliam, auf die sie gehofft hatte. Zunächst hatte sie geglaubt, dass Marianne mit ihrem Tod vollständig aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden würde und somit ihre Beziehung zu Fitzwilliam nicht weiter belasten könnte, aber schon bald merkte sie, dass dem nicht so war.

Denn wie gesagt: Tote leben länger, und das musste auch Lizzie schmerzhaft erfahren. War Marianne bisher nur ein Schreckgespenst aus der Vergangenheit gewesen, war sie nun ein allgegenwärtiger Hausgeist. War Lizzie anfangs noch beruhigt gewesen, als sie von Mariannes Tod hörte, wünschte sie sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als dass diese Frau doch noch am Leben wäre. Denn während sie es sich durchaus zutraute, sich mit einer Frau aus Fleisch und Blut zu messen, gegen eine Tote kam sie nicht an. Marianne würde in der Vorstellung ihres Gatten als seine erste große Liebe immer die perfekte Frau sein, sie würde nie verschlafen oder krank sein und nie altern. Lizzie wusste, dass sie dagegen nicht ankam. Sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen, immer die Zweite für ihn zu sein, und das zu akzeptieren, fiel ihr schwer. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, ob sich ihr Ehemann manchmal fragte, was passiert wäre, wenn Marianne nicht gestorben wäre, und ob er sich das nicht manchmal heimlich wünschte. So wurde auch die Zeit mit ihrem Gatten für Lizzie mehr und mehr zu einer Qual, denn immer wieder kam es ihr so vor, als sei Marianne, die perfekte und wunderschöne Marianne, als Dritte dabei, als läge sie nachts in Fitzwilliams anderem Arm und wache genau wie sie neben ihm auf, als wäre sie allgegenwärtig und immer einen Deut besser, schöner und geistreicher als sie.

Auch in Pemberley fühlte sich Lizzie nicht mehr wohl. Es war ihr, als lebte sie im Haus einer anderen, als sei nicht sie die Hausherrin, sondern eine andere. Sie gab es auf, die Zimmer nach ihrem Geschmack einzurichten oder andere Veränderungen einzuführen, denn sie fürchtete den Moment, wenn ihr Gatte eine Veränderung nicht akzeptierte und sie erkennen würde, dass ihn dieses Zimmer an Marianne erinnerte. Wie könnte sie dann noch diesen Raum betreten ohne ständig an die andere Frau denken zu müssen? So beschloss sie einfach gar keine Veränderungen einzuführen, was aber alles auch nicht besser machte, denn so blieb es ihr verwehrt, Pemberley als ihr neues Zuhause anzuerkennen und zu dem ständigen Gefühl der Eifersucht und der schmerzenden Erkenntnis, nur die zweite Wahl zu sein, kam die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Elternhaus und ein Gefühl der Heimatlosigkeit hinzu.

Ihr Ehemann, beschäftigt mit seiner Arbeit und den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, die dieser Brand bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, bemerkte nicht, wie unglücklich seine Lizzie war, zumal diese ihm gegenüber so tat, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Denn Lizzie war immer noch der Ansicht, dass es nichts helfe, gegenüber ihrem Ehemann das Thema Marianne anzuschneiden, und glaubte sogar, dass eine Unterredung mit ihm über ihre Rivalin, wie sie sie heimlich nannte, nur zu weiterer Entfremdung und Herzeleid führen würde, denn was konnte er ihr sagen, das sie noch nicht wusste. Nein, so entschied Lizzie für sich, es sei am besten die Gedanken an Marianne möglichst zu verdrängen. Sie würde sich sicher noch damit abfinden, dass sie nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen war, und schließlich liebte er sie ja auch. Damit tröstete sie sich Tag für Tag und hoffte, dass es irgendwann einfacher werden würde zu akzeptieren, dass er eine andere schon lange vor ihr geliebt hatte.

Doch so sehr Lizzie ihre Gefühle und Ängste auch in ihrem alltäglichen Leben verdrängen mochte, nachts, wenn sie schlief, kam alles wieder hoch, was sie am Tag erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Es gab kaum eine Nacht, in der sie nicht mindestens einmal schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr. Sie träumte davon, wie Fitzwilliam sie wegen einer wieder lebendig gewordenen Marianne verließ oder wie er diese Frau umarmte oder küsste. Marianne sah in Lizzies Träumen immer anders aus und an ihr Gesicht konnte sie sich nach dem Aufwachen auch nicht mehr erinnern. Aber die Gefühle, die diese Träume bei Lizzie auslösten, waren immer dieselben. Häufig lag sie unterdrückt schluchzend stundenlang nach diesen Alpträumen wach, während sie immer wieder Seitenblicke auf ihren schlafenden Gatten warf, als befürchte sie, er wäre auf einmal verschwunden. Eines Nachts hatte Lizzie einen so schlimmen Alptraum, dass sie mit einem gellenden Schrei hochfuhr, der sogar ihren Ehemann, der bisher von ihren Schlafschwierigkeiten wenig mitbekommen hatte, aufweckte. Fitwilliam Darcy schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch als seine Ehefrau wie in Panik seinen Namen rief und betrachtete verwundert das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er seine Augen öffnete. Seine Gattin bebte am ganzen Körper und schluchzte laut.

„Lizzie, was ist?", fragte er mit sanfter, liebevoller Stimme, während er ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, aber sie zuckte bei seiner Berührung zusammen. Die Berührung seiner Hand erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihren Traum, in dem sie gesehen hatte, wie er eine andere Frau liebte. Nicht dass sie sich ihn, seit sie von Marianne wusste, nicht schon einmal mit Marianne vorgestellt hatte. Aber dieser Traum war realer gewesen als alle ihre bisherigen Träume und Vorstellungen. In diesem Traum hatte Marianne ein Gesicht gehabt und es war alles so detailreich gewesen, dass Lizzie allein bei der Erinnerung daran richtiggehend übel wurde. Sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Fitzwilliam nahm seine verängstigte Ehefrau in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten: „Es war doch nur ein böser Traum, Lizzie. Du wirst sehen: Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder freundlicher aus. Und außerdem, du brauchst doch gar keine Angst zu haben, ich bin doch bei dir, Liebste. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dir niemand etwas antut."

„Von wegen nur ein Traum", dachte Lizzie zynisch, „das ist wirklich passiert und du bist daran schuld!" Aber anstatt ihrer Verzweiflung Luft zu machen, barg sie sich in seinen Armen. Sie war körperlich und seelisch zu erschöpft, um seinen Trost und Zuspruch abzulehnen. Immer noch zitternd und wimmernd kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Während sie langsam wieder ruhiger wurde, beschloss sie am nächsten Morgen endlich mit Fitzwilliam über Marianne zu reden. Sie konnte diese Heimlichtuerei nicht länger ertragen. Nein, sie musste endlich ihre Ängste zur Sprache, bevor diese sie von innen her auffraßen. Ein offenes Gespräch war besser als weitere Ausflüchte.

Fitzwilliam konnte nicht verstehen, was seine Ehefrau so durcheinander gebracht hatte. War es nur ein böser Traum gewesen oder hing da noch mehr dran? Ging es Lizzie hier in Pemberley etwa nicht gut? War sie einsam, hatte sie Heimweh? Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er es nicht wusste. Er war in den letzten Tagen so auf sich selbst fixiert gewesen, dass er nicht hätte sagen können, ob sie sich hier wohl fühlte oder nicht. Sie hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht, als sei sie unglücklich. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er auch nie besonders darauf geachtet hatte, ob es ihr gut ging oder nicht. Er war so sehr mit seinen Verantwortungen als Master von Pemberley und mit der Bewältigungen seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigt gewesen, dass er Lizzie größtenteils sich selbst überlassen hatte. Er nahm sich, kurz bevor er wieder in tiefen Schlaf fiel, vor in den nächsten Tagen endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen und sich wieder mehr um seine junge Gattin zu kümmern.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lizzie trotz der Ängste der Nacht erholt und gutgelaunt auf. Zwar war sie ein bisschen enttäuscht, als sie merkte, dass Fitzwilliam nicht bei ihr im Bett geblieben war. Doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass die Unterhaltung, die sie mit ihm führen wollte, sowieso am besten nicht im Bett geführt wurde, und ihre Enttäuschung verschwand. Eilig zog Lizzie sich an. Sie wollte endlich mit Fitzwilliam über Marianne reden und, da sie fürchtete, dass ihr Mut eventuell nicht lange anhalten würde, wollte sie es möglichst tun. So frühstückte sie auch eher kurz und machte sich dann direkt auf die Suche nach ihrem Gatten. Als sie ihn nicht in der Bibliothek fand, kam ihr die Idee in Mariannes Zimmer nachzusehen. Und dort war er tatsächlich: Er saß auf dem Bett, den Kopf nachdenklich in die Hände gestützt. Lizzie sah dies als die perfekte Möglichkeit, ein Gespräch über die Bewohnerin dieses Raums mit ihm anzufangen, und war schon dabei einige Schritte auf ihn zuzumachen, als er auf einmal anfing zu reden.

Aber er redete nicht mit ihr - er hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt -, sondern mit der toten Frau, die dieses Zimmer früher bewohnt hatte. Lizzie hielt verwundert inne und lauschte seinen Worten: „Oh, Marianne, wieso lässt du mich nicht los, meine Kleine? Ich hatte deinen Tod so gut verwunden, aber seit dem Brand muss ich wieder ständig an dich denken. Und dabei könnte ich so glücklich sein, wo ich jetzt endlich mit Lizzie verheiratet bin. Aber weißt du was, Little One, ich vermisse dich immer noch. Tja, so ist es." Er hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich weiß, du würdest das nicht wollen. Du würdest mich mit deinem unvergleichlichen Lächeln anlachen und mir entgegnen: ‚Hey Will, mein Großer, das bin ich nicht wert!', aber verdammt noch mal, Marianne, das bist du! Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Annie, und es wird dich auch nie jemand ersetzen können, auch Lizzie nicht. Du bleibst immer meine Nummer Eins, Kleines!"

Lizzie konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen, um bei diesen Worten nicht laut nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zitterten und glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Sie musste hier raus! Sie wusste, sie würde keine Sekunde länger in diesem Zimmer aushalten. Mit eiligen Schritten verließ sie das Zimmer und begann, sobald sie in einiger Entfernung war, zu rennen. Sie rannte aus dem Haus bis tief in den Wald hinein und hielt nur kurz inne, um sich ihren Winterumhang von der Garderobe herunterzureißen. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie lief, und selbst die bittere Kälte erreichte sie nicht. Dazu war die Kälte in ihr selbst zu stark. „Fitzwilliam", schrie sie schluchzend und voller Verzweiflung, sobald sie weit genug vom Anwesen, um nicht mehr gehört zu werden, „Wie kannst du mir das nur antun, Fitzwilliam? Ich liebe dich doch! Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und du liebst eine andere! Wieso nur? Wieso nur? Ich halte das nicht aus! Was soll ich bloß tun? Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr!"

Lizzie lief bis sie ihre Füße nicht mehr trugen. Sie stolperte durch die Wälder von Pemberley ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen außer dem Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, an dem sie glaubte zu zerbrechen. Sie hatte ihrem Gatten alle Liebe gegeben, die sie hatte, ihr Innerstes geöffnet und er hing immer noch an einer anderen, liebte eine andere. Hätte sie es nicht aus seinem eigenen Mund gehört, hätte sie es nicht geglaubt, aber seine Worte hallten immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wider: „Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Annie, und es wird dich auch nie jemand ersetzen können, auch Lizzie nicht. Du bleibst immer meine Nummer Eins, Kleines!"

So empfand Lizzie die tiefste Verzweiflung, die sie je gekannt hatte, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie gar keinen Grund dazu gehabt hätte, wäre sie nur einige Momente länger in Mariannes Zimmer geblieben. Denn wäre sie nur einige Augenblicke länger geblieben, hätte sie gehört, wie Fitzwilliam sein Gespräch mit der toten Frau fortgeführt hätte und endlich erfahren, wer Marianne wirklich war. Denn kaum hatte Lizzie unbemerkt von ihrem Ehemann den Raum verlassen, hatte dieser so fortgefahren: „Ach Marianne, meine Lizzie ist aber auch ein wahrer Engel. Manchmal glaube ich fast, du hast sie mir geschickt, damit ich endlich wieder glücklich werde. Sie ist genau die Frau, die du dir als meine Gattin gewünscht hättest. Sie ist klug, witzig und hat ein großes Herz. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich, dass ich manchmal denke, dich in ihr wieder zu erkennen. Ich wünschte nur, ihr hättet euch kennen lernen können. Sie wäre gewiss froh gewesen, eine Schwester wie dich zu gewinnen, und du hättest sie als die ältere von euch beiden in die Londoner Gesellschaft einführen können, obwohl ich mir schwer vorstellen kann, wie meine kleine Marianne jemanden in irgendeine Gesellschaft einführt. Ach, Schwesterherz, mit euch beiden an meiner Seite wäre ich der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt gewesen. Wieso musstest du nur so früh sterben, Kleines? Wieso hast du bloß deinen doofen, großen Bruder allein gelassen?"


	10. Chapter 10

_So, ihr Lieben, nun wird es wirklich dramatisch, aber lasst euch überraschen. Übrigens würden wir uns über Reviews freuen. Also wenn ihr das hier lest, schreibt doch bitte auch ne kurze Review. Danke!_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 10:

by TeeKay

Leise Regentropfen fielen durch die Äste. Elisabeth streckte ihren Kopf gen Himmel und ließ den Regen auf sich fallen, bis sie sich mit den Tränen vermischten, die über ihre Wangen liefen und auf das inzwischen ruinierte Musselinkleid fielen. Sie zitterte. Ob aus Kälte oder Wut und Trauer, wusste sie selbst nicht.

Warum hatte er sie überhaupt geheiratet? Wirr stürzten Erinnerungen auf sie ein – wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, ihre Vorurteile, seine erste Liebeserklärung, die Zeit in Pemberley, jenen Spaziergang nach Meryton...

Aus ... Lust? Lizzy schauderte bloß bei den Gedanken. Nein, so sehr sich Darcy auch körperlich von ihr angezogen fühlte, er war nicht der Mann, eine Frau nur wegen ihrem Körper zu heiraten.

Aus Sympathie? Aber wie passten dann die Worte, die er in dem Haus der Collins gesagt hatte, damit zusammen? Sie waren von vielem gefüllt gewesen, aber nicht von übermäßiger Sympathie ihr gegenüber...

Warum aber? Wenn er sie nicht mehr lieben konnte als... als eine Tote? Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Lizzies Mund. Vielleicht erinnere ich ihn ja an sie. Bei dem Gedanken wand sich Lizzies Seele schmerzlich in ihr. Sie ist schließlich tot. Zwar konnte nur Lizzie in seine Arme laufen. Doch er fing dann nicht sie, sondern Marianne auf, wirbelte Marianne durch die Luft, küsste Marianne auf die Stirn.

„Viele Frauen würden sich glücklich schätzen, wenn ihre Nebenbuhlerinnen nur als Geist zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ehemann stehen würden".

Der Gedanke schmeckte bitter auf Lizzys Zunge.

„Doch ich..."

Sie fiel auf ihre Knie.

Darcy schreckte auf, als Mrs. Reynolds leise das Zimmer betrat.

„Der Tee ist serviert, Sir."

„Danke, Mrs. Reynolds" Er starrte wieder auf das Bücherregal vor ihm. Bücher, deren größter Teil er seiner Schwester geschenkt hatte, oder die sie mit ihm diskutiert hatte. Mrs. Reynolds schaute ihn an, und ihr geschah etwas, was ihr nur sehr selten passierte: sie sagte etwas Unvorsichtiges.

„Ich finde, Mr. Darcy, Sie sollten das Ihrer Frau nicht antun." Darcy schaute sie, eine Frage in den Augen, an. „Ich meine, was soll sie denn denken, wenn sie Sie hier in dem Zimmer findet?" Auf einmal wurde Mrs. Reynolds bewusst, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief, und hastig entschuldigte sie sich und verließ den Raum.

Darcy schaute ihr erstaunt nach. Daran, dass seine sonst immer so bedachtsame Haushälterin ihm Vorwürfe machte, verschwendete er keinen Gedanken – ihm würde erst viel später bewusst werden, dass es eigentlich gar nicht Mrs. Reynolds Aufgabe war, sich in seine Ehe einzumischen. Jetzt beschäftigte ihn viel mehr den Gedanken an Lizzy. Sie wusste ja gar nichts von Marianne. Er konnte nicht ahnen, was für ein Schreckgespenst seine Schwester für Elisabeth war, auch wenn Welten lagen zwischen der echten Marianne und dem Bild, das sich seine Frau in Gedanken gemalt hatte.

„Soll ich es ihr erzählen?" Doch wofür all den alten Schmerz wieder erneuern, die Wunde tiefer aufreiben? Ratlos schaute Darcy zu Boden.

Lizzy war sich langsam doch der Kälte und des Regens bewusst. Sie schaute sich um. Die Wälder von Pemberley waren zwar groß, aber sie hatte sich glücklicherweise unbewusst an Wege gehalten, die sie kannte, so dass es kein Problem war, zurück zum großen Haus zu finden. Was ihr viel mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war wie sie ihr Aussehen erklären sollte. Was würde die Dienerschaft denken, wenn ihre Herrin wie eine verwilderte Zigeunerin an die Küchentür klopfte?

Lizzie klammerte sich an ihre Sorgen um das „Ansehen der Familie". Das Problem schien ihr weniger schmerzlich als das, das ihr Herz gerade zusammenschrumpfen ließ.

Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen. Auf einmal hörte sie eine Stimme:

„Mrs. Darcy!" Betty kam auf sie zugelaufen. „Mrs. Darcy, da sind sie ja! Mrs. Reynolds hat den Tee fertig... aber, wie sehen Sie den aus?"

„Betty, ich habe einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht, und mich dabei verlaufen". Lizzy wunderte sich, wie ihr diese Lüge leicht von den Lippen ging. Doch Lügen wurde ja langsam zu ihrer Spezialität. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich erst einmal umziehen und meine Haare in Ordnung bringen, bevor ich mich wieder präsentiere." Betty schaute sie gedankenverloren an. „Sie müssen aber sehr frieren... hier, nehmen Sie meinen Schal, dann ist Ihnen nicht so kalt..." „Danke, Betty".

Die beiden Frauen gingen schweigend, Seite an Seite, Richtung Haus. Betty warf von Zeit zu Zeit einen Seitenblick auf Lizzies müdes, bleiches Gesicht. Sie wusste instinktiv dass ihre Herrin unglücklich war. Doch was sollte sie schon machen? Betty schaute wieder nach vorne. Am liebsten hätte sie die junge Frau in die Arme genommen. Aber Klassenunterschiede erlaubten ihr nur den gesenkten Blick und das ausdruckslose Lächeln, mit dem sie alle ihre Arbeit erledigte.

Elisabeth betrat das Haus. Noch nie hatte sie sich so unwillkommen gefühlt, nicht einmal damals, als sie dieses Haus ohne das Wissen seines Besitzers betreten und besichtigt hatte. Sie sah, wie ihr Ehemann die Treppe runterkam, ihr entgegen. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Liz! Da bist du ja. Du, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten. Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen." Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte nur auf den Boden starren und hoffen, dass sie es schaffen würde, den ganzen Schmerz, den sie gerade fühlte, in ihrem Herzen einzusperren – obwohl ihr Körper von ihr Tränen und einen Schrei verlangte. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, um sich selber unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Liz, was ist los? Schau mich an!" William näherte sich ihr. Sie spürte es. Sie hörte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Sorge um Marianne? Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Mund in ein sarkastisches Lächeln verzehrte. Er berührte ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Sie beantwortete die Frage in seinen Augen. „Ich habe mich verlaufen. Ich bin müde und nass. Lass mich gehen."

Einen Augenblick hielt er ihren Blick in seinen Augen gefangen. Dann schaute er hinunter, zu ihrem Kleid und ließ ihr Kinn los. „Oh. Natürlich. Du willst dich sicherlich umziehen. Ich..." Lizzy wartete nicht auf seine Worte. Wortlos ging sie die Treppe hoch.

Elisabeth saß auf ihrer Bettkante, in einen warmen Bademantel eingehüllt. Ihre nassen Haare lagen ihr in schön gekämmten Linien auf dem Rücken. Sie starrte in das Spiegelbild vor ihr. Die Frau, die sie dort sah, war eine Fremde. Sie schreckte zusammen, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. William? Sie fühlte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand das Zimmer betrat. Durch den Spiegel schaute Lizzy Betty an.

„Ein Express für Sie, Mrs. Darcy." Das Mädchen reichte ihr den Brief. Lizzy schaute auf das Siegel und auf die Schrift. Das war Vaters Hand! Sie brach das Siegel und ihre Augen flitzten über die Zeilen.

_Liebe Lizzy._

_Ich schreibe dir in großer Eile, denn es sind schlechte Nachrichten, die ich dir berichten muss. Deine Mutter ist krank. Es ist ernst, die Ärzte sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie etwas tun können. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, dich das zu bitten – kurzverheiratete Paare sollte man ja nicht trennen – aber kannst du kommen? Ich brauche dich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll._

_Dein Vater_


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11:

By TeeKay

„Lizzy, ich denke wirklich, ich sollte dich begleiten." Darcy schritt aufgeregt von einer Seite zur anderen. „Warum willst du unbedingt allein sein?"

„William, ich gehe, um meine Mutter zu pflegen und meinen Vater dadurch zu tragen. Mary und Kitty brauchen meine Hilfe."

„Warum kann Jane nicht gehen? Für sie ist es doch viel näher!"

„Mein Vater will mich. Er hat mich gefragt."

„Ich dachte, wir hätten jetzt endlich ein bisschen mehr Zeit für einander..."

Lizzy schaute ihn kalt an. „Meine Mutter ist am Sterben, und du denkst nur an deine Wünsche – und dass dein Bett nicht kalt ist, wenn du abends schlafen gehen willst."

William schaute sie fassungslos an. „Wieso... wieso sagst du so etwas? Darum geht's doch gar nicht. Es geht um uns, um unsere Beziehung – ich will mit dir zusammen sein, mit dir reden. Was ist bloß los mit dir?" Er stockte. „Habe ich... habe ich irgendwas getan?"

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Es ist meine Mutter, auch wenn sie oft albern ja – sogar peinlich war... ist. Das alles ist nicht leicht für mich, und dass du mir jetzt auch noch das Weggehen so schwer machst... "

Darcy ging auf sie zu und nahm sie leise in die Arme. „Es tut mir leid. Das war unsensibel von mir. Natürlich machst du dir Sorgen. Es tut mir leid..." Wie ein Kind wog er sie in seinen Armen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen lag sie an seiner Schulter, die Arme schlaff am Körper herunterhängend. Seine Nähe war so beruhigend, seine Arme so tröstend. Und doch... sie gehörte nicht mehr hier hin.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12:

Darcy verstand seine Ehefrau nicht. Wieso wollte sie nicht, dass er mit ihr nach Longbourn reiste? Schon gestern Abend hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt und sogar vorgehabt heute schon abzureisen, was er ihr aber hatte ausreden können.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, aber er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen zitterte und glaubte ein sicheres Mittel zu wissen, wie er dem Abhilfe verschaffen konnte. Er war entschlossen ihr in dieser Nacht den Trost zu spenden, den sie nötig hatte. Er wunderte sich sowieso, wieso sie gestern Nacht wieder einmal nicht in sein Bett gekommen war. War sie so müde gewesen? Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach Angst davor, ihn mit ihrer Sorge um ihre Mutter zu belasten. Jedenfalls schien es ihm so, als versuchte sie ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, dass es dafür keinen Grund gab. Er war mehr als bereit ihr zuzuhören, sie zu trösten und ihr Kraft zu geben. Wieso kam sie nicht mit ihren Problemen zu ihm?

„Du frierst ja, Lizzie, und müde siehst du auch aus. Du hättest heute nicht so viel im Haushalt machen sollen. Was wäre denn schlimm daran gewesen, einen Tag später abzureisen? Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett", bot Darcy ihr an und noch bevor Lizzie etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort setzte er sie sanft auf ihrem Bett ab und streifte ihr ihr Kleid ab. Lizzie, die nicht genau wusste, wie ihr geschah, ließ ihn gewähren. Sie brauchte nach all den schlechten Neuigkeiten, die sie in den letzten Tagen erhalten hatte, etwas Zuneigung und Darcy war mehr als bereit sie ihr zu geben. Er streifte auch seine Bekleidung ab und begann ihre Lippen und ihren Körper zu küssen.

Lizzie, die müde war von den Reisevorbereitungen und den Sorgen um ihre Mutter, war einfach zu erschöpft, um Widerstand zu leisten und duldete die Aufmerksamkeiten ihres Ehemanns wortlos. Erst war ihr das auch nicht unangenehm. Schließlich liebte sie ihn und bei dem, was zu Hause auf sie zukommen würde, konnte sie den Halt, den er ihr gab, gut gebrauchen. Dann aber fiel ihr wieder Marianne ein und seine Worte gestern Nachmittag und ihr drehte sich fast der Magen um. Er schlief ja gerade nicht mit ihr, sondern mit Marianne. Sie war ihm vollkommen egal. Sie versuchte verzweifelt diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, indem sie sich näher an ihn presste und versuchte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle ganz auf das zu richten, was sie gerade tat. Aber so ganz wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Der Schmerz schien ihr Herz zerspringen zu lassen, aber sie würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr er ihr wehtat. Nein, sie würde ihm ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen.

Voller Verzweiflung liebte sie ihn. Sie liebte ihn so leidenschaftlich wie sie es nie zuvor getan hatte. Alle ihre Kräfte verwendete sie darauf, ihn so zu lieben, dass er Marianne endlich vergaß. Entkräftet rollte sie sich schließlich von ihm herunter an seine Seite und dann kamen die Tränen: Laute Schluchzer brachen aus ihr hervor und schüttelten ihren Körper. Fitzwilliam, der nicht verstand, was mit seiner Gattin los war, wollte besorgt wissen: „Lizzie, was hast du? Was ist mit dir los?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", zischte sie ihn an, „das geht dich nichts an!" „Natürlich geht mich das was an. Ich bin dein Ehemann und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, wenn du plötzlich in Tränen ausbrichst. Also was bedrückt dich? Ich kann dir sicher helfen."

Lizzies Schmerz wandelte sich in Wut und sie erwiderte wütend: „Nein, das kannst du nicht. Außerdem, von wegen du machst dir Sorgen um mich Das Einzige, was dich an mir interessiert, ist doch, dass ich dir dein Bett schön warm halte und deine Triebe befriedige. Wie es mir dabei geht, interessiert dich doch kein bisschen, Hauptsache ich mache immer schön meine Beine für dich breit. Hast du mich denn auch nur einmal gefragt, ob ich überhaupt Lust dazu habe deine Triebe zu befriedigen? Nein, weil dir das völlig egal ist."

Fitzwilliam starrte seine Gattin entsetzt an, zog sich wortlos an und stand auf, um einige Minuten erregt im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Das denkst du wirklich von mir?", fragte er erschrocken und gleichzeitig erbost, „ich liebe dich, Lizzie, und ich habe dich nie zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Ich dachte, du willst auch, dass wir uns nahe sind. Aber ich habe mich anscheinend geirrt. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich eben etwas überrumpelt habe. Natürlich ist die Krankheit deiner Mutter ein schwerer Schlag für dich, aber ich dachte, ich könnte dir auf diese Weise etwas Trost spenden. Wenn das nicht der Trost ist, den du von mir erwartet hast, tut es mir leid. Aber du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass du es nicht möchtest, und ich hätte kein Problem damit gehabt. Aber dass du mich nun aus heiterem Himmel beschimpfst, ist unfair von dir. Wirklich Lizzie, ich hätte dir etwas mehr Ehrlichkeit zugetraut, als mir vorzuspielen, du wolltest meine Aufmerksamkeit, um mich dann wortwörtlich von der Bettkante zu stoßen. Sag es mir doch einfach das nächste Mal, wenn du mich nicht in deinem Bett haben willst."

„Ich will dich überhaupt nicht mehr in meinem Bett haben, Fitzwilliam", entgegnete Lizzie unter Tränen, „und ich würde dich bitten, das demnächst zu respektieren. Du hast mich tief verletzt und ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie geheiratet." Tiefster Schock stand auf Darcys Gesicht geschrieben. „Was habe ich dir denn getan, Elisabeth?", wollte er wissen, während seine Stimme langsam lauter wurde, „Ist es nur, weil ich dich lieber hier behalten hätte als dich nach Longbourn reisen zu lassen? Weil ich die Krankheit deiner Mutter, wie du offensichtlich glaubst, nicht ernst genug nehme? Ich mache mir genauso wie du Sorgen um sie, aber ich will als dein Ehemann auch Zeit mit dir verbringen, verstehst du das nicht?"

„Und wieder denkst du nur an dich. Ich hatte Recht, als ich dich als egoistisch bezeichnet habe", bemerkte Lizzie sarkastisch und fuhr dann fort, „und es geht nicht um meine Mutter, die Sache hat allein mit uns beiden zu tun. Aber ich muss schon feststellen, dass es dich sehr kalt lässt, dass ich eventuell meine Mutter verlieren könnte. Aber was habe ich anderes erwartet? Schließlich denkt Fitzwilliam Darcy immer nur an sich! Wie konnte ich nur jemals denken, dich würde interessieren, wie es anderen Menschen geht?"

„Das ist also deine Meinung von mir und wie ich mich um deine Schwester bemüht habe, wie ich mich um dieses Ansehen und alle seine Bewohner und noch viele Menschen mehr kümmere, das zählt nicht, oder was? Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur beleidigt, weil ich in der letzten Zeit so wenig Zeit für dich hatte, und willst es mir jetzt so heimzahlen.", brauste Darcy auf. „Das ist sicher nicht der Fall", konterte Lizzie, „ich wünsche mir nämlich überhaupt nicht, dass du Zeit mit mir verbringst. Am liebsten wäre es mir, du wärst am anderen Ende der Welt. Ich hasse dich wie ich noch nie einen Menschen gehasst habe." Bei diesen Worten schrak ihr Gatte zurück. „Ist das wirklich wahr, Elisabeth?", fragte er eindringlich, „willst du mich wirklich nicht in deiner Nähe haben? Stimmt es, dass du mich hasst?"

„Ja, Fitzwilliam, würdest du mich nun bitte in Ruhe lassen?", antwortete Lizzie ohne nachzudenken. Schon während sie diese Worte aussprach, wusste sie, dass es eine Lüge war. In Wirklichkeit liebte sie ihn doch und, wenn da nicht Marianne wäre, könnte sie sogar mit ihm glücklich sein. Aber dass er Marianne immer noch und mehr als sie liebte, konnte sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm ihr Herz offenbarte, während seines einer anderen gehörte. Und doch wünschte sie ihre Worte zurücknehmen zu können, sobald sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr dies tatsächlich zu tun, denn ihr Ehemann hatte schon das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zugeschmissen.

Einen Moment überlegt Lizzie, ob sie ihm folgen sollte. Sie hatte ihn nicht so anfahren wollen und schämte sich für ihre bösen Worte, dann jedoch fiel ihr wieder Marianne ein und sie hielt inne. Nein, sie würde nicht zu ihm gehen. Sie konnte ihm ja sowieso nicht erklären, was mit ihr los war außer sie erwähnte Marianne und das schwor sie sich nie zu tun. Denn obwohl sie schon alles von Fitzwilliams Liebe zu dieser Frau gehört hatte, ertragen zu müssen, wie er ihr von ihr berichtete, war mehr als sie ertragen könnte.

So blieb ihr nichts übrig als zurück in ihr Bett zu kriechen, das nun schrecklich kalt und leer war, und sich dort zusammenzurollen und ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf zu lassen. Nichts würde wieder werden wie früher: Fitzwilliam liebte sie nicht, hatte sie nie geliebt und nun würde er nicht einmal mehr so tun als täte er es. Sie wünschte nur, sie könnte diese Farce von einer Ehe beenden.

Fitzwilliam wusste nicht, wie er seiner Wut und seinem Schmerz Luft machen sollte. Er hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen oder etwas zerschlagen, aber er war sich nur zu gut bewusst, wie das wirken musste, auf seine Frau und auf die Diener, und er wollte nicht, dass jemand seinen Schmerz sah, vor allem nicht Elisabeth. Wie hatte sie ihn nur jemals heiraten können, wenn sie ihn doch so hasste? War alles gelogen gewesen? Jedes nette Wort, jede zärtliche Berührung, jeder liebevolle Blick? Er konnte es nicht glauben, doch was gab es für andere Möglichkeiten?

Er überlegte, ob er etwas getan haben könnte, was dazu geführt haben könnte, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr liebte, sondern hasste, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Doch konnte sie ihm tatsächlich alles vorgespielt haben? Wie um sich selbst noch mehr zu quälen, führte er sich jede Begegnung mit ihr wieder vor Augen, den Blick, mit dem sie ihn angeschaut hatte, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, und wie sie ihn seine Arme gefallen war, als er das erste Mal in ihrer Ehe von ihr getrennt gewesen war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das bloß gespielt gewesen war. Aber wie konnte er ihr Verhalten jetzt erklären, wenn sie ihn ehrlich geliebt hatte. Was hatte er getan, um ihre Liebe zu verspielen, so dass sie ihn nun so sehr hasste, wie er einmal geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte?

Er dachte daran direkt in ihr Zimmer zurückzustürmen und eine Erklärung zu verlangen, aber er hielt vor der Tür inne. Nein, er würde sie nicht weiter behelligen. Sie hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn da nicht haben wollte und daran würde er sich halten.

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er zum Bett zurück, wo er sich müde niederließ. Auf einmal kamen ihm die Tränen. Er hatte gelernt nicht zu weinen. Das hatte ihm sein Vater beim Tod seiner Mutter eingebläut und er hatte auch lange nicht mehr geweint. Weder beim Tod Mariannes noch beim Tod seines Vaters hatte er sich auch nur die winzigste Träne gestattet, aber nun brachen lange aufgestaute Gefühle aus ihm hervor. Er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, um vor sich selbst und der Welt die ungewollten Tränen zu verbergen, doch ihr Fließen konnte er nicht verhindern. Lange saß er so da und trauerte darum, dass er nun wieder einen Menschen verloren hatte, der ihm viel bedeutete. Aber diesmal war dieser Mensch nicht tot, sondern quicklebendig und lag auf der anderen Seite der Wand in ein weiches Bett gebettet.

Als ihm dies gewahr wurde, trocknete Fitzwilliam schnell seine Tränen. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn hören. Was für eine Genugtuung mussten ihr seine Tränen sein! Eilig stand er auf. Er konnte in diesem Zimmer unmöglich Schlaf finden. Mit ihr Wand an Wand zu schlafen und immer zu wissen, dass er nicht zu ihr gehen und sich an ihre Seite kuscheln konnte, wäre eine Qual. Einen Moment dachte er daran einfach wegzureiten, nach London oder wo auch immer hin, aber er wusste, welch ein Gerede eine so späte Abreise seinerseits haben würde und so nahm er sich vor zumindest noch diese Nacht zu überstehen. Morgen würde Lizzie sowieso nach Longbourn zu ihrer Familie aufbrechen. Da musste es ihm doch möglich sein noch diese eine Nacht mit ihr im selben Haus zu überstehen.

Nur nicht mit ihr im Nachbarzimmer, das konnte er einfach nicht ertragen. Das war auch für seine Selbstbeherrschung zuviel. Deshalb verließ er schnell das Zimmer, um in der Bibliothek noch etwas zu arbeiten. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken. Dort versuchte er verzweifelt sich auf wichtige Dokumente zu konzentrieren, aber er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Elisabeth und ihr komisches und abweisendes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er überlegte hin und her, aber jegliche Erklärung für das Verhalten seiner Gattin verschloss sich ihm. Den schlimmsten Schmerz versuchte er mit Brandy zu betäuben, aber auch das half wenig und da er sich für den nächsten Tag vorgenommen hatte, zurück nach London zu reisen, wagte er es nicht noch mehr davon zu trinken, so dass sich wirkliches Vergessen eingestellt hätte. Es war aber genug, um ihn schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu versetzen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Ehemann kam bei Lizzie der Schlaf nicht so schnell. Sie lag bis mitten in die Nacht wach und entschloss sich schließlich sich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek zu holen. Erst bemerkte sie die schlafende Person im Sessel nicht und durchstöberte ungestört die Buchregale. Doch dann sah sie ihn, wie er dort in diesem Sessel lag. Er sah so jung, erschöpft und verletzlich aus, dass Lizzie im ersten Augenblick Schuldgefühle überwältigten. Sie sah sich mit dem konfrontiert, was ihr Streit angerichtet hatte und es gefiel ihr keineswegs.

Einen kurzen Moment wollte sie zu ihm rennen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten, dann aber erwachte wieder ihr Wut. Ja, sie hatte ihn offensichtlich tief mit ihren Worten verwundet, doch was er ihr mit seiner Liebe zu Marianne antat, war schließlich auch kein Pappenstiel. Sie würde nicht den ersten Schritt machen, er konnte ruhig noch ein bisschen leiden. Dann wüsste er wenigstens, wie es ihr in den letzten Tagen ergangen war. Erst beschloss sie einfach das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber dann fragte sie sich plötzlich etwas trotzig, wieso sie eigentlich gehen sollte. Schließlich war das auch ihr Haus, jedenfalls hatte ihr ihr Ehemann dies immer versichert. Bewusst ging sie zurück zum Bücherregal und suchte weiter nach einem Buch, aber ihre Gedanken waren woanders. Sie las zwar die Titel, teilweise sogar laut, aber die Bedeutung kam nicht bei ihr an. Letztlich griff sie sich einfach irgendein Buch heraus und schlug es auf. Sie las den ersten Satz, der ihr in den Blick fiel: „Wer gelassen und ausgeglichen ist, der lebt gesund. Der Eifersüchtige wird von seinen Gefühlen innerlich zerfressen" (Sprüche 14, 30)

Lizzie ließ vor Schreck das Buch fallen. Sie wollte sich gegen die Worte wehren, aber sie konnte es nicht. Es war ja wahr. Ihre Gefühle zerfraßen sie, bis nichts mehr von der Frau, die sie einmal gewesen war, übrig blieb. Und noch mehr als sie selbst zerstörte ihre Eifersucht ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Gatten. Ein Blick auf die schlafende Figur desselben machte ihr deutlich, was sie getan hatte. Er wand sich noch im Schlaf und seine Sorgenfalten waren tiefer als sie es bei ihm je im wachen Zustand gesehen hatte. Sie ging zu ihm und berührte leicht seine Wange. Sie wagte es kaum ihn anzufassen. Was hatte sie nur getan?

„Oh, Fitzwilliam, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie leise, während sie ihm sanft das Buch, welches er immer noch in der Hand hielt, abnahm. Dann holte sie eine Decke und breitete sie über ihrem Gatten aus. Er sollte wenigstens nicht frieren, wenn er sich schon die kalte Bibliothek als Schlafplatz gewählt hatte. Als Lizzie all dies gemacht hatte, betrachtete sie ihren Ehemann genauer. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus und schien ständig aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken zu wollen. Lizzie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Leise wimmernd barg sie sich in seinem Schoß und versicherte dem Schlafenden unter Tränen, dass sie ihre Worte nicht ernst gemeint hatte, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte und dies auch immer tun würde. Zärtlich streichelte sie seine besorgte Miene, als könnte sie so seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz rückgängig machen. Eine Weile blieb sie so verharren. Die Nähe ihres Gatten beruhigte sie in gewisser Weise trotz den eher traurigen Gründen dieses Zusammentreffens. Schließlich jedoch hielt Lizzie es für an der Zeit in ihr Bett zurückzukehren. Sie wusste, sie könnte nicht die ganze Nacht hier verweilen. Was würden die Diener sagen, wenn sie sie hier fänden? Und noch wichtiger: Was würde Fitzwilliam von ihr denken, wenn er sie hier in seinen Armen vorfinden würde?

Nein, es war klar, sie musste, so schwer es ihr auch fiel, in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren, doch bevor sie die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter sich zuzog, schwor sie sich ihren Streit mit Fitzwilliam noch vor ihrer Abreise am morgigen Tag beizulegen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm ihren Ausbruch erklären konnte ohne anzudeuten, dass sie von Marianne wusste, aber sie würde schon einen Weg finden. Es war zu wichtig, dass sie sich wieder versöhnten. Sie würde nicht von Marianne reden, doch sie würde ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Wie sehr er sie auch mit seiner Liebe zu Marianne verletzte, sie konnte es nicht ertragen ihm es mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Sie brauchte seine Zuneigung und seine Liebe, selbst wenn diese eigentlich einer anderen galt. Mit diesen Vorsätzen im Kopf schlief Lizzie, kaum war sie in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt, in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Fitzwilliam schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Wo war sie? Hatte er seine Lizzie nicht eben noch in den Armen gehalten? Aber er musste feststellen, er war ganz allein. Nichts deutete auf die Anwesenheit seiner Gattin hin. Wieder musste er sich an ihren furchtbaren Streit erinnern und an Lizzies Worte. War das wirklich ihre Meinung von ihm? Hasste sie ihn tatsächlich?

Er wusste es nicht. In seinem Traum hatte sie ihn um Verzeihung gebeten und ihm übers Gesicht gestrichen, aber das war nur ein Traum gewesen, der Wunschtraum eines unglücklich Verliebten. Dennoch musste er leicht die Stelle betasten, die sie in seinem Traum berührt hatte. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war sie tatsächlich noch warm von den Händen seiner Frau?

Er zog schnell seine Hand wieder fort. Spann er nun total zu glauben sie wäre hier gewesen? Nichts wies darauf hin, es war nur ein alberner Traum gewesen. Er musste sie endlich vergessen oder zumindest seine Gefühle für sie unter Kontrolle bringen. Er nahm sich vor am nächsten Morgen schon im Morgengrauen nach London aufzubrechen. Er wusste, er könnte es nicht ertragen, sie nach ihrem Streit so bald wieder zu sehen. Es war besser sie nicht noch einmal vor ihrer Abreise zu sehen. Es wäre sonst zu wahrscheinlich, dass ihm etwas rausrutschte, was er später bereuen würde. Nein, eine kurze Trennung würde ihnen beiden gut tun, würde ihnen Zeit geben zum Nachdenken. Vielleicht würde Elisabeth dann auch ihre Abneigung gegenüber ihm überwinden können. Er hoffte es zumindest, denn er wusste nicht, wie er damit leben sollte, dass seine Ehefrau, die er über alles liebte, ihn hasste, und er wollte es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Mit der vagen Hoffnung, dass ihm dies erspart bliebe, schlief er erneut ein.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13:

Lizzie schlief lange am nächsten Morgen, länger als sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, und schon beim Aufstehen war ihr bewusst, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wenn sie heute noch nach Longbourn aufbrechen wollte, aber wichtiger als das, war ihr vor ihrer Abfahrt noch mit Fitzwilliam zu reden. Sie machte sich mit Bedacht zurecht und zog ein Kleid an, von dem sie wusste, dass Fitzwilliam es an ihr liebte. Es war das Kleid, das sie getragen hatte, als er ihr seinen zweiten Antrag gemacht hatte und, obwohl es schlicht war, sah er sie in diesem Kleid lieber als in all den hübschen und teuren Kleidern, die Lizzie für ihr zukünftiges Leben als Mrs. Darcy gekauft hatte.

Als Lizzie die Treppen hinunter zum Frühstücksraum ging, pochte ihr Herz wie wild und sie war schrecklich aufgeregt. Würde Fitzwilliam ihre Entschuldigung annehmen und ihr verzeihen?

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstücksraum traf sie Mrs. Reynolds. „Wo ist mein Gatte?", wollte Lizzie wissen, die gerade beschlossen hatte, Fitzwilliam noch vor dem Frühstück aufzusuchen, da sie vor Aufregung sowieso nichts hinunter bekommen hätte. „Mr. Darcy ist heute früh weggeritten, aber er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, Sie sollten mit Ihrer Abreise nach Hertfordshire nicht auf seine Rückkehr warten. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung überrollte Lizzie. Er war also wirklich sauer auf sie, so sauer, dass er sie vor ihrer Abreise nicht einmal mehr sehen wollte. Doch so leicht, würde sie nicht nachgeben. „Mrs. Reynolds, ich denke, ich warte doch bis Mr. Darcy zurückkommt. Wo ist er denn hingeritten?", entgegnete sie. Mrs. Reynolds empfand diese Frage offensichtlich als sehr unangenehm, antwortete nach einer kurzen Pause aber doch: „Ihr Ehemann ist nach London aufgebrochen. Er sagte, er hätte dort noch wichtige Geschäfte zu regeln."

Lizzie hörte die Worte wie durch den Nebel. Nach London war er gefahren, er wollte sie nicht nur nicht verabschieden, er wollte sie gar nicht mehr wieder sehen. Sie hatte mit ihren Worten gestern alles kaputtgemacht. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht bloß einmal zurückhalten können? Wieso musste ihr ihr Herz so auf der Zunge liegen?

Schnell teilte sie Mrs. Reynolds mit, sie würde dann doch heute wie geplant abreisen, und floh in das leere Frühstückszimmer. Die vielen Speisen, auf dem Tisch, weckten bei ihr nur Übelkeit, aber sie wusste, sie musste etwas zu sich nehmen, vor allem, wenn sie so lange unterwegs sein würde. So stocherte sie zumindest in ihrem Essen herum ohne jedoch wirklich viel anzurühren. Sie hatte keinen Appetit und glaubte auch nicht je wieder Appetit auf irgendetwas zu haben.

Nach dem Frühstück trieb sie Betty an, sich mit dem Packen zu beeilen. Die Reisevorbereitungen und die daraus resultierende Hektik ließen sie nicht an Fitzwilliam denken. Erst als sie in der Kutsche auf dem Weg nach Longbourn saß, kam sie nicht umhin an ihren Gatten zu denken. Sie dachte an alles, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, und ein Gefühl der völligen Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. Wieso hatte nur alles so kommen müssen? Wäre nicht die Krankheit ihrer Mutter gewesen, sie hätte sich gewiss besser zusammenreißen können, trotz Marianne und der Tatsache, dass ihr Gatte nicht sie, sondern eine andere liebte. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, was ihr Ehemann ihr nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht versprochen hatte: „Ich verspreche dir, es wird niemals eine andere Frau neben dir geben…"

„Du hast mich damals schon belogen", schrie ihr Herz auf, „du hast mich von Anfang an belogen. Du hast immer eine andere mehr geliebt als mich." Sie wollte aufschluchzen, riss sich aber zusammen. Vor Betty und den anderen Dienern, die sie begleiteten, würden ihr keine Tränen kommen. Schließlich hatte sie noch ihren Stolz. In Gedanken dachte sie erneut an ihre erste Zeit zusammen, an ihre Verlobungszeit, ihre Hochzeit und die erste Zeit hier auf Pemberley. Er hatte ihr so oft seine Liebe gestanden, mit Worten und mit Taten. Konnte das alles einer anderen gegolten haben? Hatte sie ihn so falsch verstanden? Nein, er hatte ihr extra etwas vorgemacht, sie belogen und in die Irre geführt. „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, wie innig ich sie bewundere und liebe."

Es war nie wahr gewesen, nicht damals und nicht heute. Sie hatte sich schwer in ihm getäuscht und musste nun ihr Leben lang dafür bezahlen. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu ihrem gestrigen Streit zurück. Nun würde er ihr nicht einmal seine vorgespielte Liebe entgegenbringen. Er würde sie mit Kälte und Verachtung behandeln, denn schließlich hasste er Täuschung. Aber tat er das wirklich oder war das auch nur eine Lüge gewesen? Schließlich hatte er sie monatelang getäuscht. Nie war er ihr gegenüber ehrlich gewesen. Alles war Täuschung und Lüge gewesen. Der Gedanke daran sorgte dafür, dass es ihr auch körperlich schlecht ging. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Stein im Magen, dabei hatte sie kaum etwas gegessen. „Ich dachte, ich kenne ihn, aber nun kann ich außer seinem Namen und Titel nichts mehr über ihn sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, was gespielt war und was nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wer ich selbst bin, außer, dass ich der größte Dummkopf auf der ganzen Welt bin." Mit diesen Gedanken schwappte eine Welle der Übelkeit über sie hinweg und sie übergab ihr Frühstück in ihren Schoß. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Ihr war übel und schwindelig, sie schämte sich schrecklich und sie fühlte sich völlig allein.

Betty, die Mitleid mit ihrer Herrin hatte, ließ den Wagen sofort anhalten und half Lizzie an die frische Luft. Dort fiel diese auf dem Boden, um mehrmals trocken zu würgen. Obwohl ihr Magen mittlerweile leer war, verschwand die Übelkeit nicht. Sie wünschte sich zu sterben und sank auf dem feuchten Boden zusammen. Betty zog sie schließlich hoch, reinigte ihr Kleid notdürftig und half ihr wieder in den Wagen. Auch trocknete sie Lizzies Tränen, aber Lizzies Scham angesichts dieser Situation konnte sie ihr nicht wegnehmen oder abwischen. Und auf dem restlichen Weg nach Longbourn quälte diese Lizzie noch mehr als die ständige Übelkeit.

Nach zwei Tagen kam Lizzie endlich auf Longbourn an. Sie war froh, dass die anstrengende Reise zu Ende war, aber als ihr Vater sie begrüßte, spürte sie, dass ihr Zuhause sich seit ihrer Hochzeit sehr verändert hatte. Ihr Vater sah müde und abgespannt aus. Er lächelte zwar, als er sie begrüßte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nie seine Augen. Lizzie dachte, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte, als sie geglaubt hatte, er hinge nicht mehr an ihrer Mutter. Die Krankheit seiner Gattin ging ihm deutlich nahe. „Es ist gut, dass du da bist, Lizzie", empfing er sie, „Jane kümmert sich rührend um deine Mutter, aber sie kann nicht deine Mutter pflegen und noch den Haushalt hier führen. Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn du kommst und ihr zur Hand gehst. Außerdem hat deine Mutter ausdrücklich nach dir verlangt." Lizzie nickte, sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Mary und Kittie keine große Hilfe waren. Und tatsächlich herrschte im Haus Unordnung und Chaos, so dass Lizzies trotz ihrer Erschöpfung beschloss, sobald sie nach ihrer Mutter geschaut hätte, das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Lizzie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, als sie das Krankenzimmer ihrer Mutter betrat, nur nicht mit dem, was sie vorfand. Ihre laute, hysterische, pausbackige Mutter lag bleich und schwach in ihrem Bett. Sie klagte nicht darüber, dass ihre Nerven belastet seien, sie klagte überhaupt nicht.

„Lizzie", begrüßte sie ihre Tochter mit matter Stimme, die genauso wenig zu Mrs. Bennet passte wie ihre Erscheinung, „du bist gekommen."

Lizzie ließ sich am Bett ihrer Mutter nieder und ergriff deren Hand. „Gut, dass du gekommen bist", fuhr Mrs. Bennet fort, „Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen und außerdem wollte ich dich bitten, dass du dich mit Jane zusammen", sie nickte zur anderen Bettseite, wo Jane saß, „um Mary und Kittie kümmerst. Versprich mir das bitte, Lizzie!" Normalerweise hätte Lizzie eine solche Bemerkung erheitert, zeigte es doch, dass ihre Mutter sich trotz ihrer Krankheit nicht so sehr verändert hatte, aber Lizzie war in dieser Situation eher zum Heulen zumute. Sie drückte leicht die Hand ihrer Mutter, versprach ihr, sich um ihre Schwestern zu kümmern und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr in die Augen gestiegen waren. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr, dass Fitzwilliam bei ihr wäre und ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, dass es ihr schon physisch wehtat. Doch sie musste das alleine bewältigen, Fitzwilliam würde nicht einmal dann zu ihr kommen, wenn sie darum anflehte. Oh, wie musste er sie jetzt hassen!

Die nächsten Tage wurden für Lizzie schwer. Sie arbeitete von morgens früh bis abends spät. Sie brachte Ordnung in den Haushalt, kümmerte sich um ihre Mutter, spendete ihrem Vater und Kittie Trost und schaffte es sogar noch die empfindsame Kittie vor Marys weisen „Trostworten" abzuschirmen (Mary sprach nämlich von der Krankheit ihrer Mutter als Strafe für das Verhalten von Lydia). Bei all diesen Verpflichtungen blieb Lizzie tagsüber kaum Zeit zum Nachdenken. Dafür traten ihre Ängste bezüglich ihrer Mutter und die Verzweiflung über die Situation zwischen ihr und ihrem Gatten nachts desto deutlicher zu Tage. Sie lag trotz aller Erschöpfung oft stundenlang wach, bevor sie endlich in einen meist unruhigen Schlaf fallen konnte. Morgens wachte sie früh auf und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Zunächst hatte Lizzie daran gedacht, ihrem Gatten einen erklärenden Brief zu schreiben, in dem sie ihn um Entschuldigung bat, doch ihr fielen nie die richtigen Worte ein und so beschloss auf einen Brief seinerseits zu warten, der nach etwa einer Woche kam:

_Liebe Mrs. Darcy,_

_ich wollte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich einige Zeit in London und Umgebung zu bleiben gedenke. Falls Sie wünschen, dass ich Sie in Hertfordshire abhole, schreiben Sie mir bitte nach London. Sobald ich London verlassen habe, werde ich mich noch einmal bei Ihnen melden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_E. D._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Nach diesem Brief beschloss Lizzie, dass es nichts brachte, ihm einen Entschuldigungsbrief zu schreiben. Sie war ihm offensichtlich völlig egal. Da würde sie sich sicher nicht demütigen und ihm von ihrer Liebe schreiben und so sandte sie ihrem Gatten einen ebenso kühlen und unpersönlichen Brief zurück.

Zu allen seelischen Belastungen, die Lizzie spürte, sollten auch noch körperliche Belastungen hinzukommen. Als sie auf Longbourn angekommen war, waren ihre Magenbeschwerden zunächst verschwunden, so dass Lizzie ihre Übelkeit auf dem Hinweg als kleine Magenverstimmung abtun konnte. Doch dann, nachdem sie schon einige Zeit in Longbourn war, kehrte auf einmal die Übelkeit zurück. Zunächst hielt Lizzie es für eine kurze Erkrankung und sie begann auch schon sich am Nachmittag des ersten Tages wieder besser zu fühlen, aber dann war ihr am nächsten Tag wieder schlecht und am übernächsten, so dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Normalerweise hätte sich Lizzie wahrscheinlich von einer solchen Magenverstimmung nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen, aber sie hatte schließlich ihre kranke Mutter täglich vor Augen und so kam ihr der Gedanke, sie könnte schlimmer erkrankt sein. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich noch zunehmend, als sie einmal fast in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Und Bettys beunruhigter Blick, den Lizzie manchmal beobachten konnte, wenn ihre Dienerin glaubte, sie sehe sie nicht, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, ihre Ängste zu zerstreuen.

Lizzie überlegte sogar sich einmal vom Arzt ihrer Mutter untersuchen zu lassen, aber dann fiel ihr ein, wie sehr eine solche Untersuchung ihren Vater und ihre Schwestern beunruhigen würde, und so unterließ sie es. Und dann war da auch noch die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zu genau wissen wollte, wie es um sie stand. Wie sollte sie es vor ihrer Familie verbergen, wenn sie wirklich schwerkrank war? Wie sollte sie damit leben zu wissen, dass sie sterben würde, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele davon zu erzählen? Denn Lizzie war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie, was auch immer sie hatte, es vor ihrer Familie verstecken müsste. Sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen sich neben den Sorgen um ihre Mutter auch noch Sorgen um sie machen mussten. So tarnte sie in der ersten Zeit ihre ständige Übelkeit als Magenverstimmung und achtete später darauf zu den Zeiten, wo es ihr besonders schlecht ging, nicht im Haus zu sein. Morgens war ihre Übelkeit immer am schlimmsten und so machte sie es sich zur Regel um diese Zeit einen langen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie ging dahin, wo es unwahrscheinlich war jemanden zu treffen, und so sah niemand, wie schlecht es ihr wirklich ging.

Zwar bemerkten ihr Vater und Jane wohl, dass sie blasser geworden war, aber keiner von beiden wagte sie danach zu fragen: Ihr Vater nicht, weil er offensichtlich Angst hatte, zu hören, dass sie wie ihre Mutter sterbenskrank war, und Jane nicht, weil Lizzie sie, schon seit sie in Hertfordshire war, von sich wegstieß. Lizzie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie glücklich Mr. Bingley und Jane waren. Das erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihr eigenes unglückliches Eheleben und so vermied sie es viel mit Jane zusammen zu sein. Sie liebte ihre Schwester und war froh, dass es zumindest ihr gut ging, aber genauso neidisch war sie auch auf sie. Sie hatte das, was sie nicht hatte: Einen Mann, der sie liebte. Und das konnte Lizzie Jane nicht verzeihen, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte.

Ein oder zwei Mal hatte Lizzie darüber nachgedacht, sich ihrer Schwester zu öffnen und ihr alles, was sie bewegte, zu erzählen, aber es dann nie über sich gebracht. Ihre Schwester war einfach zu glücklich, sie würde ihren Schmerz und ihre Probleme nicht verstehen können. Außerdem wollte Lizzie, die sah, dass die Krankheit ihrer Mutter Jane schon genug mitnahm, ihrer Schwester nicht noch mehr aufbürden.

So blieb Lizzie mit ihren Ängsten völlig allein. Oft weinte sie sich in den Schlaf, doch häufig war sie sogar dafür zu erschöpft. Wenn sie allein war und nicht für ihre Familie stark und hoffnungsvoll sein musste, brachte sie zumeist nicht einmal mehr ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Sie war völlig ausgelaugt und manchmal nahe dran Fitzwilliam in einem Brief anzuflehen zu ihr zu kommen und ihr beizustehen, doch ihr Stolz sorgte dafür, dass jeder dieser Briefe letztlich im Feuer landete und nie bei ihrem Ehemann ankam.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14:

By TeeKay

Lizzy stand am Fenster. Ihr Blick schweifte in die so bekannte Gegend ihrer Kindheit. Sie erinnerte sich daran, oft geträumt zu haben, eines Tages hier her zurückzukommen, glücklich verheiratet, mit Kindern – Kinder. Der Gedanke an eine Familie ließ sie schmerzlich zusammenzucken. Damit war ja jetzt wohl... doch auf einmal verschwammen die Bäume vor dem Fenster zu einer großen, schwarzen Masse. Lizzy fühlte, wie sie langsam zu Boden sank. Dann erinnerte sie sich an gar nichts.

Dr. Malcom sah Jane ermutigend an, die aufgeregt ihre Hände zusammenpresste.

„Es ist nichts Ernstes, Mrs. Bingley. Oder eigentlich schon, aber nicht in dem Sinne, dass sie sich darüber Sorgen machen müssten. Eigentlich ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Schwester ist guter Hoffnung." Glücklich schaute Jane dem Arzt über die Schulter, zu der schmalen Gestalt am Fenster:

„Oh, Lizzy, welch eine Freude! Mr. Darcy wird vor Stolz platzen, wenn er es erfährt!" Kommentarlos starrte Lizzy weiter aus dem Fenster.

Ein Kind. Ein Kind ohne Eltern. Sie seufzte. Jetzt konnte sie Darcy unmöglich verlassen, denn obwohl keine Liebe mehr zwischen ihr und ihrem Ehemann möglich zu sein schien, dieser kleine Mensch in ihr hatte ein Recht auf ein angesehnes Zuhause. Die Schande, nur von seiner Mutter erzogen zu werden, konnte sie dem Kind unmöglich antun. Und sie wusste, dass Darcy ein guter Vater sein würde, sie kannte ihn schließlich.

Sie lächelte Jane an, die etwas unsicher die ganze Zeit ihr gratuliert hatte, und sie jetzt mit großen Augen musterte.

„Danke Jane. Ja, es ist toll. Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss jetzt einen Brief schreiben."

„An wen, liebe Lizzy?"

„An Mr. Darcy."

Darcy lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig von einer Seite zur anderen, und warf dabei seinem Cousin Fitzwilliam immer mal wieder Blicke zu, während er ununterbrochen von Lizzy, von Derbyshire und den letzten Wochen berichtete. Lange hatte Colonel Fitzwilliam ihn bearbeitet, um endlich den Grund für Darcys düstere Laune herauszufinden, und jetzt, nach einem hitzigen Gefecht in der Sporthalle und einigen Gläsern Brandy löste sich endlich Williams Zunge.

„Richard, und dann ist sie einfach ausgeflippt, und hat... sie hat gesagt..." Er stützte sich gegen den Tisch.

Fitzwilliam schaute ihn an. So aufgeregt hatte er seinen Cousin selten gesehen. Die Augen hatten tiefe Ränder, die von schlecht geschlafenen Nächten bezeugten, seine Gesichtsfarbe erinnerte ihn immer mehr an das undefinierbare gelb-grün, dass man meistens auf langen Schifffahrten bei den anderen Passagieren um die Nase sieht.

„Will, du bist ein ehrhafter, stolzer Idiot, wusstest du das?" Er legte die Füße genüsslich auf den Tisch und goss sich noch ein Glas Brandy ein. Darcy stoppte seinen Redefluss und starrte ihn in einer Mischung aus perplexer Wut und Verdutztheit an.

„WIE BITTE? EIN WAS?"

Der Colonel nippte an seinem Glas, kratzte sich am Mundwinkel und streckte sich. Er wusste, dass Will ihn mit seinen wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten-Augen an, wahrscheinlich traten sogar die Venen an seiner Stirn langsam vor.

„Weißt du, Will, du bist in fast allem viel besser als ich. Im Fechten, wie wir heute mal wieder gesehen haben, im Reiten, in der Position – aber eines konnte ich doch besser als du: Frauen verstehen." Er hörte, wie Darcy sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm fallen lies. „Es gibt viele Arten von Frauen, und ja, manche könnten genau das machen, was du mir beschrieben hast – einen Mann heiraten und auf einmal -" er schnippste mit den Fingern „sind sie völlig anders. Miss Bingley zum Beispiel." Darcy stöhnte. „Aber Miss Elisabeth – ich habe mich viel mit ihr unterhalten, während eurer Verlobung, als wir alle in Derbyshire waren, zu Georgies Geburtstag. Nein, du brauchst gar nicht eifersüchtig zu werden." Er grinste Darcy an, der kurz davor war, wieder aufzubrausen. „Sie war damals völlig in dich verliebt – oder besser, sie liebte dich. Und diese Art von Liebe geht nicht einfach von einen Tag auf den anderen flöten." Er nahm die Füße vom Tisch und schaute William ernst an. „Sie ist ein launischer Mensch und alles, aber William – ich denke nicht, dass sie sagen würde, dass sie dich hasst ohne einen triftigen Grund dafür zu haben. Und trotzdem glaube ich, dass sie dich immer noch liebt. Ihr Ausbruch ist ein Beweis dafür. Eine Frau wie Elisabeth würde einen Menschen, den sie hasst, nie anschreien. Sie würde ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen, ihn sarkastisch und ironisch behandeln – und nicht weinend zusammenbrechen. Sie liebt dich, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wünscht sie sich verzweifelt, dass sie dich hasst."

Darcy schaute Richard verzweifelt an, dann senkte er schüttelnd den Kopf: „Aber was, was kann sie so beleidigt haben?"

„Darcy, hattest du eine Affäre? Hast du irgendeinem Mädchen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als deine Position als Landherr erfordert?"

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich habe nur an sie gedacht – jede andere Frau war völlig unsichtbar für mich!"

Der Colonel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendetwas muss sie in dir gesehen haben, was sie unglücklich macht. Fragt sich, was so'n Frauenzimmer alles sieht..."

William schaute Richard für seine geringschätzig klingenden Worte böse an und stand auf, um seine Käfigwanderung fortzusetzen, diesmal aber schweigsam und in Gedanken.

Ein Tag darauf brachte ihm sein Diener einen Brief. Als er die schwungvolle, sichere Hand Elisabeths erkannte, brach er eilends das Siegel und vertiefte sich in den Brief.

_Mr. Darcy_

_Nach unser wenig erfreulichen Trennung in Derbyshire möchte ich hiermit mein Bedauern Ihnen gegenüber ausdrücken, so unklug und unhöflich gehandelt zu haben. Ich schäme mich für mein Benehmen. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir verzeihen. Den Grund für meinen Ausbruch möchte ich aber für mich behalten und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Sie mein Schweigen respektieren. _

_Sie werden mir sicherlich dabei zustimmen, dass dieses Ereignis eine Verfremdung zwischen uns als Ehepaar mit sich bringt, was uns aber hoffendlich nicht in unserer Rolle als Eltern beeinträchtigen sollte. _

_Ich will ehrlich sein, William. Wenn nicht ein neues Leben in mir heranwachsen würde, würdest du nichts mehr von mir hören. Aber meine Liebe als Mutter – ja, ich bin noch fähig, zu lieben, auch wenn du mir das vielleicht nicht mehr zutraust, nach jenem Abend – zwingt mich zurück nach Derbyshire, denn ich wünsche dem Kind alles Beste und Schöne in der Welt, und das wäre ihm verschlossen, wenn es allein mit einer entlaufenen oder geschiedenen Mutter aufwachsen müsste._

_Wenn du dein eigenes Kind trotzdem wegen der Mutter in Unglück stürzen willst, dann..._

_Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Es wird schon genug Traurigkeit erfahren, mit Eltern, die von nun an Fremde füreinander sein müssen und werden._

_Lass mich brieflich von deiner Entscheidung hören. Ich bitte dich nur um eines: Versuch nicht, diese Ehe, die nie ehrlich gemeint war, weiterführen zu wollen, auch wenn wir es vor der Welt tun – wegen dem Kind. Es reicht, wenn wir unsere Freunde und die Gesellschaft belügen, uns selber müssen wir das nicht auch noch antun. Verbrenne diesen Brief, nach dem du ihn gelesen hast. Keiner muss auch noch schwarz auf weiß von unserem Leid lesen können. _

_Da ich von deiner Liebe zu Derbyshire weiß, wäre es mir recht, wenn das Kind und ich in dem Haus an den Klippen, in der Nähe von Bournemouth – du hattest mal erwähnt, dort ein Erbgut deiner Mutter zu haben - wohnen. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir wäre es nicht nur Recht, sondern auch lieb – es würde alles einfacher machen, und es ist schließlich nicht unüblich, dass Frauen mit einer schwachen Gesundheit die nähe zum Meer aufsuchen. Wenn dir diese Lösung nicht recht ist, schreibe mir. _

_Ich hoffe auf baldige Antwort._

_E.D._

Fitzwilliam fand seinen Cousin drei Stunden später, mit hohlen Augen auf das Feuer im Kamin starrend und einem Glas Brandy in der Hand.

„Ich habe gehört, du hättest heute einen Brief bekommen! Neuigkeiten von Mrs. Darcy?"

Eine tonlose, müde Stimme antwortete ihm.

„Ja. Ich werde Vater."

Mit knappen Worten hatte Darcy Elisabeth geantwortet. Emotionslos, ja, fast geschäftlich sollte der Brief klingen. Natürlich stimmte er ihr in allem zu. Sein eigenes Kind – vielleicht sogar sein Erbe, wenn es ein Junge sein sollte – hatte ein Recht auf Legitimität. Und ihm würde es nicht einfallen, ihren Wunsch, die Scheinehe aufzugeben, zu widersprechen, obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers schrie: „Es war keine Lüge – ich habe nicht gelogen..."

Aber er hatte auch seinen Stolz. Jemanden seine offenbar so unerwünschte Gegenwart aufzuzwingen, brauchte er nicht. Er dachte wieder an die Worte, die der Colonel ihm gesagt hatte – dass sie ihn immer noch lieben müsste, sonst würde sie ihn nicht so leidenschaftlich behandeln, anschreien, als ging es ihr um ihr Seelenheil.

Darcy las noch einmal jede Zeile des Geschrieben durch. Es wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, wie sehr der Brief nach dem Darcy klang, der damals einen Antrag gemacht und zurückgewiesen worden war.

„So bin ich eben", dachte er verletzt.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15:

Lizzie starrte auf den Brief in ihren Händen. Fitzwilliam hatte ihr zugestimmt und ihr das Haus in Bournemouth als zukünftige Wohnstätte zugesagt, sobald sie Longbourn verlassen würde. Es hatte sich alles so geregelt wie sie es geplant hatte und doch konnte sie nicht anders als seine Antwort zu bedauern. Sie hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass er um sie gekämpft hätte, aber was hatte sie erwartet. Er liebte sie nicht. Wieso sollte er dann um ihre Liebe kämpfen? Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten und ihren Blick verschleierten.

Sie spürte nicht, wie Jane neben sie trat und sie beunruhigt musterte. „Was ist los, Lizzie?", erkundigte sich ihre Schwester und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Nichts", wehrte Lizzie sie ab, doch Jane ließ nicht locker: „Mach mir nichts vor, Lizzie! Ich sehe doch, dass du unglücklich bist, also was bedrückt dich? Freut sich Mr. Darcy nicht über euer Kind?"

„Doch er freut sich", erwiderte Lizzy und fügte schnell hinzu, um weitere Fragen ihrer Schwester zu unterbinden, „aber er kann nicht hierher kommen wegen seinen Geschäften. Das ist der Grund für meine Niedergeschlagenheit." Jane drückte ihre Schwester näher an sich.

„Oh, natürlich Lizzy, du musst ihn sehr vermissen. Es tut mir so leid, dass er nicht kommen konnte und das, wo doch bald Weihnachten ist. Du Arme!" Lizzie spürte, wie weiter Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. „Oh, Jane, er fehlt mir so", schluchzte sie, „ich… ich liebe ihn doch!" Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Es war doch ein Geheimnis. Wenn Darcy es je erfahren würde, dann… Nein, das durfte nie geschehen!

Jane zog ihre Schwester in ihre Arme und wiegte sie tröstend hin und her. „Ach. Lizzy, Liebes, du wirst sehen, er wird schneller hier sein als du denkst und dann wird er dich überglücklich in seine Arme schließen, dich küssen und dich nicht mehr loslassen. Du wirst schon noch sehen, wie es sein wird…"

Lizzie riss sich von Jane los. Sie konnte sich solche Worte, so lieb sie auch gemeint waren nicht anhören. Es würde niemals mehr so sein, wie Jane es beschrieb, niemals mehr. Sie stürzte aus dem Zimmer hinaus in die eisige Kälte. Am Rande des Gartens fiel sie auf ihre Knie und übergab sich. „Fitzwilliam", schluchzte sie, „Fitzwilliam, komm zu mir zurück!"

Lizzie nahm kaum wahr, wie ihre Schwester ihr gefolgt war und sie zurück in die warme Wohnung brachte. Auch wie Jane sie in ihr Bett brachte und sie sanft zudeckte, zog nur wie im Traum an ihr vorüber.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch erinnerte sich Lizzie beim Erwachen an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages. Sie schämte sich für ihren Ausbruch und beschloss in nächster Zeit mehr Selbstbeherrschung einzuüben. Als Jane gegen Mittag auf einen Besuch nach Longbourn kam und sich erkundigte, wie es ihr ging, blieb sie vollkommen kühl und gleichmütig. Sie hätte gestern etwas überreagiert, Jane solle das bloß nicht zu ernst nehmen. Aber Jane nahm es ernst, spürte aber, dass Lizzie ihr nichts weiter dazu sagen würde und fragte deshalb nicht weiter nach. Doch sie begann sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester zu machen. Etwas stimmte mit Lizzie nicht, das war offensichtlich. Sie konnte bloß nicht ausmachen, was es war.

Auch nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, ließ Lizzie es sich nicht nehmen für Longbourn und seine Bewohner Sorge zu tragen. Sie hatte Jane um Verschwiegenheit gebeten und so wusste keiner außer ihnen beiden und Mr. Darcy, dass sie schwanger war. Lizzie hatte als Grund dafür genannt, dass sie nicht wollte, dass sich Mr. und Mrs. Bennet irgendwie Sorgen um sie machten, aber ein Mitgrund war sicherlich auch, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie die Gratulationen ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde ertragen könnte. Es fiel ihr schon schwer genug zu akzeptieren, dass sie dieses Kind erwartete, da war es ihr lieber, wenn sie nicht auch noch jeder andere auf ihr Glück ansprach.

Jedenfalls ließ Lizzie sich trotz ihres Zustandes kaum Arbeit von Jane abnehmen. Die Sorge um den Haushalt und ihre Mutter lenkte sie zumindest ein bisschen von dem kleinen heranwachsenden Wesen in ihrem Bauch und von Mr. Darcy ab. Aber sie spürte auch immer mehr, dass die Arbeit ihr eigentlich zuviel war. Mehr als einmal musste sie innehalten, um nicht wieder einmal ohnmächtig zu werden, und sie kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie außer ihrem Bauch, der sich langsam wölbte, eigentlich nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestand. Sie zwang sich mehr zu essen um des Kindes willen, aber die ständige Übelkeit erschwerte die Nahrungsaufnahme natürlich. Sie schleppte sich von Tag zu Tag, während ihre Kräfte immer mehr schwanden.

Während Lizzie immer unglücklicher wurde, kam in das Leben von Kittie, die die Krankheit ihrer Mutter zunächst sehr getroffen hatte, neue Freude. Dr. Malcom hatte seit kurzer Zeit einen jungen Assistenten, einen Mr. Johnson, der noch studierte, aber um etwas Praxiserfahrung zu sammeln für ein halbes Jahr Dr. Malcom zur Seite stehen sollte. Zwischen Kittie und Mr. Johnson gab es von Anfang an eine deutliche Anziehungskraft und die Familie Bennet war allgemein froh darüber, dass Kittie einen so anständigen jungen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, bis auf Lizzie. Lizzie konnte Mr. Johnson nicht leiden. Sie ärgerte die Art, wie er ihrer Schwester beständig versicherte, dass Mrs. Bennet ganz sicher wieder gesund würde, denn sie konnte selbst sehen, dass der Zustand ihrer Mutter nur bestätig schlechter wurde. Ihre Mutter sprach kaum noch und schien sich mit ihrem Tod schon fast abgefunden zu haben, da konnte Lizzie es einfach nicht ertragen, wie ein jemand ständig mit gespieltem Optimismus verkündete, dass sie sicher weiterleben würde. Jedenfalls redete Lizzie sich ein, dass dies der Grund wäre, warum sie Mr. Johnson nicht leiden konnte.

In Wirklichkeit aber verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber reserviert, weil er sie an Fitzwilliam erinnerte. Im Gegensatz zu Kittie war Mr. Johnson nämlich ein eher bedachter, dafür aber sehr zielstrebiger junger Mann. Wenn er auch nicht so verschlossen war, war er doch eher zurückhaltend in seiner Zuneigung und wäre Kittie nicht so ratlos und verzweifelt aufgrund der Krankheit ihrer Mutter gewesen, hätte er es sicher nicht gewagt, die sonst eher wilde Kittie anzusprechen, aber so kamen die beiden öfter miteinander in Kontakt und Kittie begann die ruhige, zuverlässige Art von Mr. Johnson zu schätzen und wurde auch selbst ernster und verantwortungsbewusster. Anstatt nur über die Krankheit ihrer Mutter zu trauern, begann sie jetzt auch im Haushalt zu helfen.

Lizzie hätte eigentlich jeden Grund gehabt sich über diese Veränderung Kitties zu freuen, aber das verliebte Blitzen in Kitties Augen war etwas, was sie nicht ertragen konnte. Die kleinen Tete-a-tetes der beiden erinnerten sie zu sehr an ihre eigene Verlobungszeit. Ohne dass es ihr wirklich bewusst war, störte sie die beiden Frischverliebten immer wieder. Einmal nachdem sie wieder einmal plötzlich ins Zimmer geplatzt war, fauchte sie ihre Schwester nach Mr. Johnsons Verabschiedung wütend an: „Lizzie, könntest du bitte aufhören, deinen Liebesfrust an mir und Mr. Johnson auszulassen. Nur weil du unglücklich in deiner Ehe bist, brauchst du nicht allen anderen ihre Chancen auf Glück zu untergraben. Es war schließlich deine Entscheidung Mr. Darcy zu heiraten. Da kannst du niemand sonst für verantwortlich machen. Also bitte hör auf, mich und Mr. Johnson ständig so unfreundlich zu behandeln."

Lizzie starrte ihre Schwester überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass man ihr ansehen konnte, dass etwas zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy nicht stimmte. Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und entgegnete bedachter Weise möglichst kühl: „Ich finde nur, es ist nicht schicklich, dass Mr. Johnson und du so häufig allein sein. Ihr seid schließlich nicht verlobt. Mit Mr. Darcy hat das absolut nichts zu tun."

„Du lügst doch", platzte Kittie hervor, worauf ihr Lizzie eine schallende Ohrfeige gab. Erschrocken über ihr Verhalten starrte sie Kitties rotglühende Wange an. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Kittie schaute ihr hinterher und schämte sich für das, was sie zu ihrer Schwester gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, sie hätte nicht so fies sein dürfen, aber dass Lizzie sich ständig bei ihr und Mr. Johnson einmischte, nervte sie einfach.

Die Worte Kitties sorgten bei Lizzie für mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht. Zunächst machte vor allem die Frage, wie Kittie hatte erkennen können, dass sie und Fitzwilliam sich so fremd geworden waren. Stand ihr ihr Kummer etwa so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben? Und wenn Kittie so ohne jegliche Mühen erkannte, dass ihre Ehe mit Fitzwilliam nur eine Farce war, konnten dann etwa auch andere Menschen durch ihre Maskerade sehen? Dieser Gedanke machte Lizzie Angst. Sie wollte nicht, dass jeder wusste, wie unglücklich sie wirklich war, und vor allem eine Person sollte nicht sehen, wie niedergeschlagen sie war, Fitzwilliam.

Allein der Gedanke, dass ihr Ehemann auch nur erahnen könnte, wie es ihr wirklich zumute war, ließ sie erschrecken. Nein, wenn schon Kittie merkte, dass in ihrer Ehe etwas nicht stimmte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, dann musste sie sich noch mehr in Selbstbeherrschung üben, falls sie Fitzwilliam doch noch einmal wieder sah, was sich wohl aufgrund ihrer weiter bestehenden Ehe nicht vermeiden ließ.

Dann aber, als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte ihre Gefühle und Gedanken noch mehr von der Welt abzuschotten, musste sie auch über das nachdenken, dessen Kittie sie angeklagt hatte. War es tatsächlich wahr, dass sie wegen ihrer Schwierigkeiten mit Fitzwilliam, Mr. Johnson nicht leiden konnte und seine Aufmerksamkeiten Kittie gegenüber zu unterbinden versuchte? Sie musste zugeben, dass Kittie mit ihren Anschuldigungen nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Zwar war es nicht so, dass ihr Handlungsgrund Eifersucht war, wie es Kittie ihr vorgeworfen hatte, aber ihre Intervention war tatsächlich in ihrer eigenen schmerzlichen Ehesituation begründet. Im Gegensatz aber zu Kitties Vorwurf wollte sie durch ihr Einmischen aber nicht deren Glück verhindern, sondern erhalten. Nach den Enttäuschungen, die sie in ihrer Ehe mit Fitzwilliam erlebt hatte, wollte sie ihre Schwester vor ähnlichen Erfahrungen schützen. Kittie sollte nicht in so gravierender Weise verletzt werden. Sie sollte es besser haben als sie selbst. Deshalb glaubte Lizzie sie vor einer allzu frühen Heirat bewahren zu müssen und im Besonderen vor einer solchen mit Mr. Johnson, der Mr. Darcy, wie Lizzie nun deutlich bewusst wurde, in einigen Dingen erstaunlich ähnlich war. Er war genauso korrekt wie Mr. Darcy, genauso zielstrebig und genauso zurückhaltend auf den ersten Blick, wenn er aber im Gegensatz zu Mr. Darcy nie arrogant wirkte.

Nachdem Lizzie ihre eigenen Gedanken und Emotionen so weit verstanden hatte, hätte sie die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, aber kaum hatte sie einmal begriffen, wie tief ihre innerliche Verletzung durch Fitzwilliam wirklich war, wuchs auch ihre Entschlossenheit Kittie zu schützen. Dass Mr. Johnson eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Mr. Darcy in Auftreten und Charakter hatte, ließ Lizzie auf weitere Ähnlichkeiten schließen. Nein, so entschloss sie sich, sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihre Schwester vergleichbare Verletzungen ertragen musste. Erst überlegte Lizzie mit ihrer Schwester persönlich zu reden und ihr die Gründe zu erklären, wieso es nicht gut war sein Herz allzu frei zu verschenken, dann aber hielt sie es für eine deutlich bessere Idee das Problem mit ihrem Vater zu besprechen, der gewiss ihren Argumenten um einiges offener gegenüberstehen würde. So hatte sich Lizzie kaum einen Tag später schon fest entschlossen ihren Vater zu ermahnen, die Beziehung zwischen Kittie und Mr. Johnson im Auge zu behalten.

Schon am nächsten Morgen suchte Lizzie ihren Vater in der Bibliothek auf, um mit ihm über Kittie zu sprechen. Er hob seinen Kopf vom Sekretär zu ihr auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Er sah bleich und müde aus, viel älter als noch vor einigen Monaten. Lizzie dachte daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich nach den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit auch nicht mehr einen so unbekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck wie früher hatte. Es war so viel passiert, seit sie Longbourn Ende Herbst verlassen hatte. Es erschien ihr nicht ein bis zwei Monate her zu sein, sondern Jahre. Wie hatte nur alles so weit kommen können?

Die Stimme Mr. Bennets riss Lizzie aus ihren düsteren Überlegungen. "Du wolltest mit mir reden?", erkundigte er sich. "Ja", stellte Lizzie bloß fest ohne den genauen Grund für ihr Stören zu erklären.

"Ich vermute, du willst mit mir über deine Gesundheit reden, Lizzie?", entgegnete Mr. Bennet ruhig, doch in seiner Miene konnte Lizzie tiefe Besorgnis erkennen.

"Nein, Vater", erwiderte Lizzie schnell, "Ich bin völlig gesund. Es ist nur, ich bin..." Sie brachte die Worte nicht heraus. Es fiel ihr so schwer selbst zu akzeptieren, dass sie schwanger war, dass sie am liebsten niemanden davon erzählt hätte. Aber sie wusste, sie musste mit ihrem Vater ehrlich sein, sonst würde er sich nur noch weitere Sorgen um sie machen. So gestand sie ihm nun endlich den Grund für ihre geschwächte Gesundheit. "Ich bin schwanger!" Die Worte hörten sich für Elisabeth an, als hätte sie jemand anderes gesprochen. Sie beobachtete den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters. Sie sah, er wollte etwas dazu bemerken, sie fragen, wie lange sie schon schwanger war, doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: "Ja, Papa, es stimmt, ich erwarte ein Kind, aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht darüber mit dir reden, sondern über Kittie?"

"Wieso über Kittie?", wollte ihr Vater verblüfft wissen, "um Kittie mache ich mir keine Sorgen."

"Das solltest du aber", wand Lizzie ein, "Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich verändert hat, seit sie Mr. Johnson kennt."

"Natürlich habe ich das wahrgenommen, Lizzie", entgegnete Mr. Bennet, "Ich war mit meinen Gedanken vielleicht häufig woanders, aber die Veränderung deiner Schwester habe ich durchaus bemerkt. Ich weiß nur nicht, wieso du dich deswegen aufregst. Sie ist soviel ausgeglichen seit sie Mr. Johnson kennt. Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass sie erwachsener und reifer wird."

"Natürlich wollte ich das und ich will es immer noch", gab Lizzie zu, "Aber ich denke, es ist dennoch nicht gut, dass sie soviel Zeit mit Mr. Johnson verbringt. Ich will nicht, dass man ihr das Herz bricht."

Mr. Bennet schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Ich verstehe deine Befürchtungen nicht, Lizzie. Mr. Johnson scheint ein vernünftiger und verständiger Mann zu sein und er mag deine Schwester wirklich, oder bezweifelst du das etwa?"

"Dass er ein verständiger Mann ist bezweifle ich nicht, Papa, aber ich habe Angst, aber ob er sie wirklich mag, kann ich nicht sagen."

"Denkst du, er macht deiner Schwester nur etwas vor?", versuchte Mr. Bennet die Bedenken seiner Tochter zu ergründen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Papa", war Lizzies ausweichende Antwort, "aber ich halte es in jedem Fall für falsch, dass Kittie sich schon jetzt so viele Hoffnungen macht und ihm ihre Zuneigung so deutlich zeigt. Wir kennen ihn erst seit kurzem und ich möchte einfach nicht, dass sie sich unglücklich macht."

"Hältst du ihn etwa für einen zweiten Wickham, Lizzie?", fragte ihr Vater überrascht und halb scherzend. "Nein, Papa, doch ich habe Angst, dass es für Kittie nicht gut wäre ihn zu heiraten. Auch ehrenhafte Männer haben eine Vergangenheit, mit der wir Frauen umgehen müssen, und ich will einfach nicht, dass Kittie sich zu schnell in ihrer Zuneigung festlegt, bevor sie sich seiner Zuneigung und Liebe wirklich sicher sein kann. Sie ist noch so jung und ich will sie nicht verletzt sehen. Ich will nicht, dass er sie nur heiratet, weil sie ein hübsches Gesicht hat und ganz unterhaltsam ist. Das hat sie nicht verdient." Lizzie hatte sich richtiggehend in Rage geredet und hielt jetzt plötzlich inne. Sie hatte schon viel mehr gesagt als sie eigentlich wollte. Sie spürte, wie ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Ihr Vater sollte nicht wissen, wie unglücklich sie in ihrer Ehe war. Er sollte sich nicht auch noch um sie Sorgen machen müssen.

"Lizzie, du hörst dich so verbittert an. Stimmt etwas nicht zwischen dir und Mr. Darcy? Ich dachte, ihr seid so glücklich miteinander", erkundigte sich Mr. Bennet besorgt.

"Nein", log Lizzie schnell, "Mr. Darcy und ich verstehen uns gut, ich habe nur schon zu häufig solche Ehen bei anderen beobachtet, dass ich Angst habe, Kittie könnte das auch passieren, dass ein Mann sie heiratet und sie dann erkennen muss, dass er sie nicht wirklich liebt, sondern nur ihr hübsches Gesicht. Bitte Papa, nimm meine Besorgnis ernst!"

"Ja, Lizzie, das mache ich, aber ich denke immer noch, du nimmst zuviel auf dich. Du solltest jetzt an andere Dinge denken als an Kittie und Mr. Johnson. Weiß Mr. Darcy denn schon, dass er Vater wird?", wechselte Mr. Bennet das Thema.

"Ja, Mr. Darcy weiß über das Kind Bescheid", antwortete Lizzie kurz angebunden. Dieser Themenwechsel behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Und er ist nicht sofort an deine Seite geeilt?", zog Mr. Bennet seine Tochter auf, "da musst du dir ja schon fast Sorgen machen, dass eine andere sein Herz gestohlen hat?"

Die scherzhaften Worte drangen wie ein Schwert in Lizzies Seele. Sein Herz hat nie mir gehört, schrie alles in ihr, aber sie behielt ihre Fassung und bemerkte nur kühl: "Ich muss dann wieder zu Mutter."

"Ja, geh nur", erwiderte Mr. Bennet, halb in Gedanken. Doch kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, rief er sie noch einmal zurück: "Lizzie, ich weiß, du opferst viel, um deine Mutter zu pflegen. Sicherlich wärst du lieber bei deinem Ehemann, also wenn du willst, kannst du gerne zu Weihnachten zu ihm fahren oder er kann hierher kommen. Ihr sollt schließlich euer erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten nicht getrennt verbringen müssen."

Lizzie wusste kaum, wie sie die Tränen, die ihr erneut in die Augen stiegen, zurückhalten sollte. Schnell versicherte sie ihrem Vater: "Vater, ich kann Mutter nicht an Weihnachten verlassen, nicht in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand, ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn..." Hier brach sie ab, um dann mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme fortzufahren: "Und Mr. Darcy möchte Weihnachten gerne mit seiner Schwester feiern, deshalb wird er nicht nach Longbourn kommen können. Aber es wird ja nicht das letzte Weihnachten sein, das wir miteinander verbringen werden, daher können wir das gut verschmerzen dieses Jahr Weihnachten voneinander zu verbringen." Mit diesen Worten drehte Lizzie sich um und stürmte fast aus dem Raum.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und ließ ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf. Melancholisch strich sie sich über ihren Bauch. "Oh, mein kleiner ungeborener Engel, du wirst niemals Eltern haben, zwischen denen Liebe und Offenheit herrscht. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dir und mir dieses Schicksal ersparen, aber es ist nun einmal so. Oh, wäre ich deinem Vater doch nie begegnet." Schluchzend vergrub Lizzie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz aufhörte, aber er verschwand einfach nicht.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16:

Weihnachten rückte immer näher und Lizzies Einsamkeit nahm immer weiter zu. Sie fühlte sich sogar in ihrer Familie isoliert und die wachsende Intimität zwischen Mr. Johnson und Kittie beobachtete sie weiterhin mit Besorgnis.

Als Mr. Johnson zwei Tage vor Weihnachten endlich seinen Abschiedsbesuch bei den Bennets machte, war Lizzie mehr als nur ein bisschen erleichtert darüber. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Mr. Johnson und Kittie keine Minute alleine zu lassen, aber dann geschah es doch.

Zwischenzeitlich fand Mr. Johnson den Mut Kittie einen Antrag zu machen. "Miss Catherine", begann er, während er sich vor Nervosität schon zum dritten Mal durch seine dunkelblonden Haare fuhr. Er kniete sich vor Kittie nieder, um kaum fünf Sekunden später wieder aufzuspringen und im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. Er wäre wohl noch eine ganze Stunde so im Raum umhergewandert, hätte sich Kittie nicht schließlich seiner erbarmt und ihn mit sanfter Stimme gebeten: "Mr. Johnson, Sie wollten mir etwas sagen. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch zu mir und erzählen mir ihr Anliegen."

Mr. Johnson ließ sich neben Catherine nieder und begann erneut, sein Anliegen vorzutragen: "Miss Catherine, ich weiß nicht, ob ich hoffen darf oder nicht, aber ich muss Ihnen einfach gestehen: Ich liebe Sie. Sie haben mich vom ersten Augenblick an verzaubert. Es tat mir so leid, Sie so bekümmert über die Krankheit Ihrer Mutter zu sehen und ich wollte Ihnen zunächst nur Mut machen, nicht zu verzweifeln. Doch dann habe ich mich in Sie verliebt. Miss Catherine, Sie bedeuten mir unheimlich viel und ich will Sie heiraten. Ich weiß, dass Ihre Mutter schwer krank ist und dies kein guter Zeitpunkt ist, um Ihnen meine Aufwartungen machen, aber ich kann nicht länger schweigen. Zwar wird es uns aufgrund meines Studiums noch einige Zeit verwehrt sein zu heiraten, aber wenn Sie auf mich warten könnten, wäre ich der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt."

"Natürlich werde ich auf Sie warten, Mr. Johnsons", platzte Kittie hervor, "ich werde Ihren Antrag gerne annehmen. Oh, wie glücklich Sie mich gemacht haben, ich habe so darauf gewartet, dass Sie mir Ihre Zuneigung gestehen." "Oh, meine Catherine", entgegnete ein ebenso glücklicher Mr. Johnson und wollte sich gerade schon zu ihr hinüberbeugen und ihr einen Kuss geben, als Lizzie wieder das Zimmer betrat. In Lizzies Blick war so tadelnd, dass er sofort vom Sofa aufsprang und sich eilig verabschiedete ohne jedoch Kittie noch einmal leise zu versichern, dass er ihrem Vater schreiben würde. Kittie warf ihrer Schwester einen Blick a la "Ich habe es ja gleich gewusst" zu und folgte Mr. Johnson noch bis zur Tür. Lizzie folgte den beiden und machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu dem, was sie soeben gesehen hatte. Mr. Johnson hatte Kittie offensichtlich einen Antrag gemacht, doch liebte er sie auch oder war sie nur der Ersatz für eine Frau, die er nicht hatte haben können? Lizzie wusste es nicht, aber sie entschied, dass es Mr. Johnson nicht so einfach damit haben sollte, Kittie zu heiraten. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihre Schwester wie sie einen Mann heiratete, der sie nicht wirklich liebte. Sie würde seine Liebe auf die Probe stellen.

Kaum war Mr. Johnson gegangen, suchte Lizzie erneut ihren Vater auf und berichtete ihm über die neusten Entwicklungen. Mr. Bennet hörte ihr interessiert zu und blickte sie dann neugierig an. „Lizzie, ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Mr. Johnson hat deiner Schwester einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, na und? Er scheint ein ehrenhafter Mann zu sein und es ernst mit ihr zu meinen. Wieso willst du nicht, dass er Kittie heiratet? Du hast doch nicht selbst ein Auge auf ihn geworfen?", entgegnete er und blinzelte Lizzie verschwörerisch zu.

„Er hat sein Studium noch nicht abgeschlossen. Das ist mehr als ein guter Grund, ihm zu verbieten, Kittie zu heiraten. Schließlich kann er sie nicht versorgen, geschweige denn eine Familie. Und nein, ich habe kein Auge auf Mr. Johnson geworfen", erwiderte Lizzie nachdrücklich. Ihr war nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Sie wollte ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihrem Vater führen und er machte sich über ihre Besorgnisse nur lustig.

Mr. Bennet musterte seine Tochter. „Du machst dir also wirklich Sorgen deswegen, Lizzie?", fragte er in ernsterem Ton nach.

„Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, ich denke nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn sich die beiden nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft schon verloben. Außerdem denke ich, sollten sie sich nicht verloben, solange Mr. Johnson noch studiert. Papa, ich kann echt nicht verstehen, dass du da so ruhig bist. Kittie läuft in ihr Unglück und dich scheint das nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren", regte sich Lizzie auf.

„Lizzie, setz dich erst mal hin", versuchte Mr. Bennet seine aufgebrachte Tochter zu beruhigen, „Ich verstehe ja, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Johnson deine Schwester nicht heiraten wird, bevor er auch die Mittel hat eine Familie zu gründen. Ich denke nicht, dass du dich darum sorgen musst."

„Das ist nicht, was mich bedrückt", widersprach Lizzie ihrem Vater, „ich mache mir Sorgen darum, dass Kittie und Mr. Johnson nicht die Geduld für eine so lange Verlobungszeit aufbringen können. Woher wollen wir wissen, dass Kitties und Mr. Johnsons Zuneigung zueinander über eine lange Verlobungszeit bestehen bleibt? Ich finde, du solltest Mr. Johnson nicht deine Zustimmung geben und wenn er dann nach seinem Studium noch einmal um die Hand Kitties anhält, kann man ja immer noch darüber sprechen."

Mr. Bennet blickte seine Tochter überrascht an. „Lizzie, ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Johnson, wenn ich ihm jetzt meine Zustimmung verwehre, noch einmal darum bitten wird. Willst du das wirklich, dass Kittie ihn gar nicht heiratet? Und wenn ja, wieso hast du eine so große Abneigung gegen Mr. Johnson? Weißt du etwas über ihn, dass ein Grund wäre, ihm meine Zustimmung zu verweigern? Wenn ja, dann teile mir das bitte mit!"

„Nein, ich kenne Mr. Johnson schließlich auch erst seit kurzem. Meine Gründe zur Besorgnis sind die, die ich dir eben genannt habe. Ich will einfach nicht, dass Mr. Johnson und Kittie in eine Verlobung und dann auch in eine Ehe schlittern, bevor sie sich richtig kennen. Bitte Vater, versprich mir wenigstens ihm solange nicht deine Zustimmung zu geben, solange er noch nicht sein Studium beendet hat. Ich weiß, Kittie wird wütend sein, aber wenn du willst, ertrage ich ihren Zorn, nur bitte gib nicht deine Einwilligung zu dieser Verlobung, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht," bat Lizzie ihren Vater eindringlich.

Mr. Bennet strich sich nachdenklich durch sein graues Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, Lizzie. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich Mr. Johnson meine Zustimmung zu seiner Verlobung mit Kittie verweigern sollte, aber wenn du mich so sehr darum bittest, werde ich es tun. Schließlich hattest du schon einmal Recht, wo ich Unrecht hatte. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dir ganz sicher bist, dass dies das Richtige ist. Ich würde deine Schwester nur ungern unglücklich sehen und ich denke eine Auflösung ihrer Verlobung, auch nur eine kurzzeitige, wird deine Schwester sehr unglücklich machen. Aber ich vertraue deinem Verstand und deiner Menschenkenntnis. Ich hoffe, du bist dir nur im Klaren darüber, worum du mich bittest."

„Ja, ich bin mir im Klaren darüber", erwiderte Lizzie und fügte dann hinzu: „Danke, Papa, dass du mir so vertraust." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Bibliothek. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert und doch etwas unwohl. War es wirklich richtig sich so in das Leben ihrer Schwester einzumischen? Hatte sie wirklich das Recht dazu? Aber sie verscheuchte solche Gedanken gleich wieder. Schließlich kannten sie Mr. Johnson wirklich viel zu kurz, um ein Urteil über seinen Charakter zu fällen. Es war besser Kittie litt jetzt kurz als später eventuell ein Leben lang.

Lizzie hatte keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken über ihr Gespräch mit ihrem Vater zu machen, da sie die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen sie voll und ganz in Beschlag nahmen. Die Gardiners hatten ihren Besuch für den zweiten Weihnachtstag angesagt und auch Lydia und Wickham wollten kurz nach Weihnachten nach Longbourn kommen. Lizzie graute vor diesem Besuch, aber sie wusste, es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als es zu hinzunehmen.

Da auf Netherfield schon eine Woche vor Weihnachten Bingleys Schwestern zu Besuch gekommen waren, konnte Jane Lizzie kaum Arbeit abnehmen und so spürte Lizzie immer mehr die Erschöpfung, die sich schon lange in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Mittlerweile war sie sogar schon zu entkräftet, um Einschlafprobleme zu haben, auch wenn ihr Schlaf weiterhin eher unruhig und kaum erholsam war.

An Heiligabend war Lizzie so übermüdet, dass sie während der Christmesse fast eingeschlafen wäre. Während sie dafür sorgte, dass das Essen rechtzeitig auf dem Tisch stand, musste sie auch noch die gehässigen Kommentare von Miss Bingley über sich ergehen lassen. Man hatte nämlich entschieden, dass die Bennets und die Bingleys zusammenfeiern würden, damit Jane auch an Weihnachten bei ihrer kranken Mutter sein konnte. Lizzie störte die Anwesenheit Miss Bingleys natürlich sehr, aber sie akzeptierte lieber die Anwesenheit Miss Bingleys als dass sie die Abwesenheit ihrer Schwester verschmerzen wollte. Außerdem bekam sie zu ihrem Glück aufgrund ihrer Müdigkeit nicht eine der vielen Gemeinheiten Miss Bingleys mit.

Es hätte ein schöner Abend werden können, wäre nicht Kittie, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter das Abendessen in ihr Zimmer gebracht hätte, plötzlich völlig aufgelöst die Treppe heruntergeeilt. „Sie wacht nicht mehr auf", schrie sie mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck, „ich schüttle sie, aber sie wacht einfach nicht auf." Lizzie klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihrer Stuhllehne fest. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ihre Mutter durfte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, nicht heute.

Sie eilte mit Jane und ihrem Vater gemeinsam hoch in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Mrs. Bennet lebte noch, aber sie war in eine tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen, aus der sie alles Bitten und Betteln ihrer Töchter nicht aufweckte. Jane bot schließlich an, Mr. Bingley zu bitten, einen Arzt zu holen, während sich Lizzie und Mr. Bennet stillschweigend an Mrs. Bennets Krankenbett niederließen. Keinem der beiden war nach Reden zumute.

„Sie hat sich immer Sorgen gemacht, dass ich vor ihr sterbe und sie das Haus räumen muss. Das wird nun wohl nicht der Fall sein", bemerkte Mr. Bennet in die Stille hinein. Er musste irgendetwas sagen, auch wenn es keineswegs dazu beitrug seine Tochter von ihrer gemeinsamen Sorge abzulenken. Diese warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu, um dann wieder stur ins Leere zu starren.

Die Zeit, bis endlich Mr. Bingley mit Dr. Malcom kam, schien beiden endlos lang. Endlich kam der Doktor und untersuchte Mrs. Bennet. Er schickte Lizzie und ihren Vater aus dem Krankenzimmer, während er Mrs. Bennet untersuchte.

Mr. Bennet, der das Warten offensichtlich leid war, sagte, man solle ihm einfach Bescheid geben, was der Arzt herausgefunden hatte, und zog sich in die Bibliothek. Lizzie, die auf den Trost ihres Vaters gehofft hatte oder zumindest erwartet hatte, dass er mit ihr vor dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter auf das Ergebnis der Untersuchung warten würde, hätte ihren Vater am liebsten laut angeschrieen, dass er sich in einer solchen Situation doch nicht in die Bibliothek zurückziehen könne, aber sie beherrschte sich und sagte nichts. Gemeinsam mit Jane und Mr. Bingley wartete Lizzie mindestens eine halbe Stunde vor dem Krankenzimmer ihrer Mutter, dann endlich kam Dr. Malcom wieder heraus. Lizzie konnte ihm schon ansehen, dass er schlechte Nachrichten hatte, aber sie konnte nicht umhin dennoch auf gute Nachrichten zu hoffen. Es konnte nicht so schlimm sein, machte sie sich selbst Mut.

„Was ist los, Doktor?", wollte sie wissen, sobald er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Darcy, aber ihre Mutter wird nicht mehr lange leben."

„Was?", brach es aus Lizzie hervor. Das konnte nicht stimmen, Dr. Malcom musste sich geirrt haben.

„Ja, es tut mir leid für Sie", entgegnete der Arzt bedacht ruhig, „Ihre Mutter ist in ein tiefes Koma gefallen, aus dem ich noch niemanden habe wieder erwachen sehen. Sie wird mit großer Sicherheit sterben. Mrs. Darcy, ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann ihre Mutter stirbt, aber dass sie sterben wird, ist nicht zu verhindern. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sie noch einmal aufwachen würde."

Lizzie fühlte, wie eine eisige Hand nach ihrem Herzen griff, und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Entsetzen und Furcht machten sich in ihr breit. Ihre Ehe war schon gescheitert, sie konnte nicht auch noch ihre Mutter verlieren. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ein Blick zu Jane, der ihr Ehemann beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schultern gelegt hatte, zeigte ihr deutlich, wie einsam und hilflos sie selbst war. Es gab niemanden, der sie tröstete, niemand, der ihr Kraft spendete, wenn ihre Mutter tatsächlich starb. Sie würde alles alleine bewältigen müssen. Aber das wollte sie nicht, das konnte sie auch nicht. Panik stieg in ihr hoch und sie spürte, wie ihr langsam die Kontrolle über sich entglitt.

„Das glaube ich nicht", schrie sie den von ihrem Ausbruch wie vom Blitz getroffen Mr. Malcom an, „Sie lügen, meine Mutter wird nicht sterben, Sie haben sie nur nicht genau genug untersucht. Sie haben sich nur nicht genug bemüht, Sie sind an allem schuld. Sie lassen meine Mutter einfach sterben!" Mit diesen Worten wollte Lizzie in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter rennen, wurde aber vorher von Dr. Malcom aufgehalten. Sie schlug um sich und schrie nach ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte jegliche Steuerung über ihren Körper verloren. Zwar nahm sie ihr eigenes Verhalten noch wahr, aber nur wie ein Beobachter von außen. Sie sah, was sie tat, aber sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber.

Dann irgendwann wurde es dunkel um sie her und sie nahm nichts mehr wahr.

„Wie geht es meiner Schwester?", erkundigte sich Jane besorgt, als Dr. Malcom aus Elisabeths Schlafzimmer trat. „Ich habe ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und sie schläft jetzt", teilte dieser ihr mit, „ihre Schwester ist ernstlich krank, Mrs. Bingley, aber ich mache mir dennoch Sorgen um ihren Gesundheitszustand und den ihres Kindes. Sie ist äußerst geschwächt und hat sich eine ganze Weile überanstrengt. Deshalb ist sie auch nervlich so angespannt. Außerdem ist sie unterernährt, was natürlich zu ihrem labilen körperlichen Zustand beiträgt. Wenn sie möchte, dass ihr Kind gesund auf die Welt kommt, muss sie sich viel mehr Ruhe gönnen und mehr essen. Sie müssen sie überzeugen, dass sie trotz der Sorge um Ihre Mutter mehr auf sich selbst achtet. Ansonsten fürchte ich nicht nur um das Leben ihres ungeborenen Kindes, sondern auch um ihr eigenes Leben."

„Steht es wirklich so schlimm um sie, Doktor?", fragte Jane erschreckt. Sie hatte zwar bemerkt, dass Lizzie weit über ihre Kraft hinaus Mrs. Bennet gepflegt und sich um den Haushalt Longbourns gekümmert hatte, aber dass es so ernst war, konnte sie nicht glauben. Wie hatte sie nur zulassen können, dass Lizzie sich so übernahm?

„Ja, Mrs. Bingley", erwiderte Dr. Malcom, „wenn sich Mrs. Darcy einige Tage Ruhe gönnt und dann ihren Lebenswandel ändert, sehe ich keinerlei Gefahr, aber wenn sie es nicht tut und die Warnsignale ihres Körpers einfach übergeht, wird sie sicher bald ernstlich krank werden. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn Sie nicht nur ihre Schwester ermahnen, sich mehr zu schonen, sondern auch Mr. Darcy in Kenntnis über die Situation setzen. Er wird seine Gattin möglicherweise eher überzeugen können, sich mehr Ruhe zu gönnen als Sie." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Dr. Malcom von Jane.

Jane war durch das Gespräch mit Dr. Malcom nachdenklich geworden. Wie konnte sie ihrer Schwester nur mehr Ruhe gönnen? Und - was die noch schwierigere Frage war - wie konnte sie Lizzie davon überzeugen, dass sie diese Ruhe brauchte? Jane wusste, dass Lizzie ein Mensch war, dem es schwer fiel untätig herumzusitzen, vor allem in einer Situation wie dieser. Ihr war völlig klar, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, Lizzie dazu zu bewegen sich zu schonen, sobald es dieser auch nur wieder ein bisschen besser ging. Genauso klar war ihr aber auch, dass ihre Schwester sich schonen musste, wenn sich ihr Allgemeinbefinden nachhaltig verbessern sollte. Deshalb beschloss Jane sich Unterstützung von Mr. Darcy zu erbeten. Wenn er wüsste, wie es um seine Ehefrau stand, würde er sicher seine vielen Verpflichtungen hinter sich lassen und nach Longbourn kommen. So schrieb Jane noch an diesem Abend einen Brief an Mr. Darcy, in dem sie ihn über den Gesundheitszustand von Elisabeth aufklärte und ihn bat schnellstmöglich nach Longbourn zu kommen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17:

By TeeKay

Lizzy lief durch einen dunklen Tunnel. Hinter sich hörte sie immer wieder Schritte. Wie ein gehetztes Tier schaute sie sich um – aber die Wände um sie herum waren aus festem Stein – keine Tür, keine Abzweigung war zu sehen. Die Schritte kamen näher. Sie rannte weiter. Immer weiter. Das Blut pochte in ihren Ohren und ihre Beine gaben bei jedem Schritt nach – doch schon fühlte sie, wie eisige Hände sich nach ihr ausstreckten, ihre Haut berührten – auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nackt war. Nackt, kalt und einsam. Ihr Haar wirbelte um sie herum, als sie weiterhetzte. Auf einmal – ein Stein, eine Stufe, sie konnte es nicht sehen – und sie stürzte. Doch bevor sie auf den kalten Boden fiel, spürte Elisabeth, wie starke Arme sie auffingen. Eine vertraute Stimme flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber sie spürte, wie William sie in seine Arme hob, und forttrug von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Auf einmal trat er durch eine Tür, die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte, und sie waren wieder in seinem hellen Schlafzimmer, in Pemberley. Sie atmete tief den Duft von seinen dunklen Ebenholzmöbeln ein, gemischt mit dem Geruch seines nahen Körpers. Sanft legte ihr Mann sie auf sein Bett, dann legte er sich neben sie und zog sie sanft zu sich, streichelte ihr Gesicht und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Warum liebst du mich nicht mehr, Elisabeth?" Sie warf die Arme um seinen Hals, und presste sich an seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich doch, William, mit meinem ganzen Herzen – so sehr, dass ich manchmal denke, ich würde zerspringen. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich."

„Warum willst du mich dann nicht mehr bei dir haben?" Sie trennte sich von ihm, schaute ihn an. „Weil du mich nicht mehr liebst, und ich könnte es nicht aushalten, jeden Tag mit dir so zu leben, als wäre nichts passiert. Das kann ich einfach nicht."

William grinste sie an. „Nein, so was kannst du wirklich nicht –bei dir geht's immer um die Wahrheit, nicht war?" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber woher hast du nur diese absurde Idee, dass ich jemanden anderen lieben könnte, mein Engel?"

„Ach William, ich bin so müde... ich will schlafen... ich bin so müde..." Von weitem hörte sie noch die Worte: „Dann halte ich dich einfach fest..." Damit sank sie in einen ruhigen, tiefen Schlaf.

Darcy starrte auf seine Frau, die zwar tief schlief, aber sich trotzdem wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn festklammerte. Wie war er überhaupt hier gelandet, in ihr Mädchenzimmer, dessen Umrisse er jetzt nur dunkel in dem Licht der klaren Vollmondnacht erkennen konnte. Die zwei Tage, seitdem er Janes Brief bekommen hatte, waren wie im Traum an ihm vorbei geflogen. Er hatte kaum – oder eher gar nicht überlegt, bevor er London Hals über Kopf Richtung Longbourn verlassen hatte. Die ganzen vorsichtig erdachten Pläne, seiner Frau aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ganzen vernünftigen Entschlüsse waren vergessen, als er Janes Satz las: „Lizzy braucht dich, Mr. Darcy."

Als er das Haus der Bennets betrat, war er erst einmal zusammengezuckt. Die drei Menschen, die ihn begrüßten, schienen völlig Fremde zu sein – und doch waren es nur Mr. Bennet, Mary und Kitty gewesen. Der erste hatte ihn fast abwesend die Hand geschüttelt und war dann wieder wortlos ins Haus zurückgekehrt, Kitty hatte ihn gar nicht angeschaut – und doch hatte er ihre rot verheulten Augen gesehen. Nur Mary hatte sich bleich und leise sich für sein Kommen bedankt und ihn ins Haus gebeten – doch ihm war auch in ihrem Blick nicht eine gehetzte Unruhe entgangen. Oft hatte er sich bei den Besuchen bei seiner Verlobten über den Lärm und die ständige fröhlich-aufgeregte Unruhe in diesem Haus geärgert und sich gewünscht, dass ein bisschen mehr Bedachtsamkeit und Ruhe herrschen würde, wie es bei seinem eigenen Zuhause mit Georgiana der Fall war. Doch jetzt ertappte er sich dabei, den geschäftigen Wirbel der Bennets zurückzuwünschen – es war sicherlich besser als diese Grabesstimmung, die momentan herrschte. Als er das Haus mit den beiden Mädchen betreten hatte, verabschiedete sich Kitty schnell wieder in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter.

Mary hatte ihn in den Salon geführt, ihn zum Sitzen aufgefordert und war gleich zum Punkt gekommen.

„Mr Darcy, ich erspare Ihnen einfach die übliche Standardkonversation, die solchen Gespräche im Allgemeinem vorausgehen." Er hatte nur genickt und sich gewundert, ob diese junge Frau wirklich jenes dauer-predigende Mädchen war, dass ständig mit Foydyce-Zitaten um sich geworfen hatte.

„Meine Mutter ist am – nun, sie liegt im Koma und der Arzt hat schon alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben" Mary seufzte. „Lizzy hat – Lizzy ist bei dieser Nachricht zusammengebrochen. Sie wissen ja, dass sie... in anderen Umständen ist, und der viele Stress, die Sorge um meine Mutter und alles – das hat sie so schwach gemacht dass sie einfach zusammengebrochen ist." „Aber was hat der Arzt denn gesagt? Können wir denn nichts machen?" Darcy stand auf und pilgerte durchs Zimmer.

„Nein, wenn Lizzy nicht will." Er starrte sie an. Was sollte das den bedeuten? Wollte Lizzy vielleicht... Mary schaute ihn an, eine Falte durchzog ihre Stirn. „Es ist nicht so, dass sie es aufgegeben hat, zu leben – Meine Tante sagte mir mal, dass eine Frau, die schwanger ist, immer für ihr Leben kämpft, wenigstens für das Leben in ihr..."Gedankenverloren starrte Mary aus dem Fenster. „Aber Dr. Malcom sagte, dass es sei, als wolle sie nicht aus ihrem halb schlafenden, halb phantasierenden Zustand aufwachen, als ob sie nicht in die Realität zurückkehren wollte. Er sagte, es ist als ob sie sich dorthin verzogen hätte, und nicht mehr raus will. Auch wenn es kein schöner Ort sein kann, an dem sie sich befindet, denn manchmal schreit sie vor Angst vor Sachen, die sie dort sieht – oder sie weint." Mary sagte ihm nicht, dass sie dabei auch immer wieder sprach, und ständig nach Mr. Darcy schrie.

Dieser war bei Marys Worten langsam wieder in den Sessel gesunken, fassungslos, dass seine schöne, lebenslustige Frau in solch einen Zustand fallen konnte.

„Darf ich jetzt zu ihr gehen?"

Mary nickte, stand auf und führte ihn die Treppe hoch, in Lizzys Zimmer. Als er sie sah, zuckte er wieder zusammen – sie warf sich stöhnend von einer Seite zur anderen und stöhnte dabei leise. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Mary das Zimmer wieder verließ.

William hatte sich sofort neben sie geworfen, und sie in seine Arme genommen, mit seinen Händen immer wieder ihr Haar und die nasse Stirn gestreichelt, als könnte er die bösen Träume, die seine Liebste plagten, dadurch verscheuchen. Er hatte gespürt, wie sie sich langsam entspannt hatte in seinen Armen, und irgendwann hatte sie ihre Augen geöffnet – doch ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie sich immer noch in einer Welt, in der er sie nicht erreichen konnte, befand. Dann hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden, und auch was sie plagte – dass er sie nicht mehr lieben könnte. Doch bevor sie ihm gesagt hatte, warum sie das glaubte, war sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, in dem sie sich jetzt immer noch befand.

Er seufzte leise und küsste ihren Kopf. „Warum, Liebste, müssen wir eigentlich immer so kompliziert sein? Warum können wir uns nicht einfach normal lieben, wie die anderen?" Er schloss die Augen.

Lizzy wachte auf. Einen Augenblick wunderte sie sich, wo sie war. Dunkle Träume hatte sie gehabt. Sie fühlte, dass jemand sie festhielt, und sie hörte den leisen Atem Darcys. Dass er es war, hatte sie sofort gewusst. Ihr schien es auch, als hätte er ihr irgendwann etwas gesagt, als hätten sie gesprochen – doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die Worte erinnern.

Sie sog leise den Geruch seines Körpers ein und rückte sich neben ihm zurecht. Ihr Kopf sagte ihr, dass es Wahnsinn war, dass sie eigentlich sofort aufstehen und gehen sollte, ihn verlassen – sich nicht weiter an ihn binden. Doch sie war einfach zu müde und schwach, um sich Gedanken über Morgen zu machen – jetzt spürte sie nur den Trost, den er ihr gab, die Sicherheit, nach der sie sich gesehnt hatte. Zufrieden legte sie ihren Arm um ihn.

„Bist du wach, Liebes?" Er drehte sich auf einmal auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und schaute sie an. „Wie an unserem ersten Morgen." Dachte sie. „Ja, William ich bin wach." Sie schaute ihn an. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich weiß gar nicht, was genau passiert ist. Irgendwann war ich einfach... fort." Er nickte. „Mary hat mir erzählt, dass du einfach zusammengebrochen bist, nach dem der Arzt die Nachricht..." er sprach nicht weiter, aber Lizzy wusste auch so, was er sagen wollte. Sie starrte die Decke an. „Ist sie schon...?" „Nein."

Beide schwiegen und hingen einen Augenblick ihren Gedanken nach. Doch dann spürte Lizzy, wie Williams Hand sich langsam auf ihren inzwischen schon deutlich gewölbten Bauch legte. Er grinste. „Also so fühlt sich das an, wenn man Vater wird." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, und gemeinsam streichelten sie ihr zukünftiges Kind.

„Wie wollen wir sie eigentlich nennen?" Lizzy lachte. „Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass es ein Mädchen ist, Mr. Darcy? Es könnte doch auch ein Junge sein – du brauchst doch einen Erben, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Für einen Erben haben wir später noch Zeit." Dabei grinste er sie frech an, und in seinen Augen leuchtete jenes Feuer, das nur für Lizzy vorbehalten war. Dann legte er sich auf den Rücken, tat die Hände hinter seinen Kopf und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster. „Ich möchte erst einmal eine Tochter haben, die ich ganz schrecklich verwöhnen kann, so wie ihre Mutter."

Lizzy legte ihren Arm um ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. „William, du bist schrecklich." Er zog sie näher an sich heran, und fast unhörbar flüsterte er: „Liebste, komm zurück nach Pemberley. Geh nicht nach Bournemouth. Bleib bei mir." Mit zitternder Stimme fügte er noch hinzu: „Bitte."

Sie schloss die Augen, ein Frieden breitete sich in ihr aus. „Ich bleibe."

Elisabeth stand vor dem Spiegel, doch sie nahm ihr Spiegelbild kaum war. Sie wusste, dass sie nach der letzten Nacht nicht mehr die Willenskraft hatte, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Sie ließ sich auf eine Lüge ein, das wusste sie. Doch es war so eine süße Lüge, vielleicht könnte sie sich ja irgendwann dazu bringen, sie wirklich zu glauben. William war glücklich, das wusste sie. Lag es daran, dass sie zurückkam? Oder dass er wieder eine Frau im Bett und dazu noch ein Kind im Haus hatte? Sie erinnerte sich jetzt an ein Gespräch, dass sie einmal mit ihrem Vater geführt hatte, nachdem sie von einer Hochzeit in der Nachbarschaft zurückgekommen waren, in der die fehlende Liebe zwischen dem Brautpaar sogar für die damals 14-jährige Lizzy spürbar gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, warum Menschen heiraten, wenn sie sich nicht lieben. Und ihr Vater hatte in einer seiner wenigen Momenten, in der er Ironie und Sarkasmus vergaß, gesagt. „Weil das immer noch besser sein kann, als jeden Tag in ein leeres Haus zurückzukehren." Er hatte sie dann etwas abwesend angeschaut, war aber bald wieder in die gewöhnte Ironie zurückgefallen und irgendetwas über die ganzen älteren Damen kommentiert, die die ganze Zeremonie über ununterbrochen in ihre Taschentücher geschnäuzt hatten.

War es das? War Darcy es vielleicht leid, allein zu sein? Natürlich, da waren seine Freunde und Georgiana – aber auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass eine eigene Familie doch unersetzbar sein konnte. Und die Art, wie er mit ihr über ihr zukünftiges Kind gesprochen hatte, zeigte ihr, wie sehr er sich auf die Vaterschaft freute.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde zurückkehren, und bei ihm bleiben. Und trotzdem kam es ihr vor, als würde sie in ein Gefängnis zurückkehren – ein Gefängnis ohne Liebe.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18:

By TeeKay

Kitty saß unruhig neben ihrer Mutter, die immer noch wie ein Stein auf ihrem Bett lag. Nur das leichte Heben und Senken der Bettdecke bewies noch, dass Leben in ihr steckte. Doch so sehr Kitty sich auch sorgen um ihre Mama machte, in diesem Augenblick dachte sie an jemand ganz anderen... Warum hatte sich ihr George immer noch nicht gemeldet? Sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Sei nicht albern, er hat eben viel zu tun – ist schließlich ein verantwortungsbewusster Student". Versuchte sie sich innerlich zu überzeugen – doch gerade das war es ja – wenn er so vertrauenswürdig war, warum hat er dann nicht sein Versprechen gehalten? Gerade in diesem Moment kam Hill mit einem Brief herein.

„Für sie, Miss Catherine."

Kitty riss der Frau fast den Brief aus der Hand, und schaute wie gebannt auf den Absender. Dann machte sich Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Mrs. J. Hayton. Wer in aller Welt war Mrs. J. Hayton?

„Hill, können Sie bitte mal hier bei meiner Mutter bleiben, ich gehe mal kurz runter." Die Frau nickte nur und Kitty verließ das Zimmer und setzte sich unten im Salon auf ihr Lieblingssessel. Sie brach das Siegel und schaute neugierig in den Brief – und auf einmal leuchteten ihre Augen auf – diese Handschrift kannte sie doch! Ihre Augen flogen über die Zeilen.

_Meine liebste Catherine_

_Du hast dich sicherlich gewundert, als du ein Brief von einer unbekannten Mrs. Hayton bekommen hast – doch beruhige dich, das ist der Name meiner großen Schwester. Da wir ja leider immer noch nicht offiziell verlobt sind, konnte ich dir ja kaum in meinem eigenen Namen schreiben. _

_Und trotzdem musste ich dir einfach ein paar Sachen sagen – denn ich möchte nicht, dass du auch nur einen Augenblick an meiner Liebe zweifelst – der Gedanke, dass in deinem schönen Köpfchen auch nur die leiseste Spur von Zweifel sein könnte, macht mich ganz unglücklich._

_Du hast dich sicherlich schon gefragt, warum dein Vater noch immer noch nichts von einem Brief von mir erwähnt hat – das liegt nicht daran, dass ich keinen geschrieben habe. _

_Ich habe gleich bei meiner Ankunft in London geschrieben, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Aber er schrieb mir, dass sich der Zustand deiner Mutter merklich verschlechtert hat, und hat mich gebeten, von einer offiziellen Verlobung erst einmal abzusehen, bis sich die Situation verändert hat. Dann hat er mir auch gesagt, dass er mit dir darüber auch erst einmal nicht sprechen wollte, weil du sowieso zu viel um die Ohren hättest. _

_Ich war natürlich erst einmal sehr enttäuscht, doch der Gedanke, dass du am Leiden bist, hat mich wirklich traurig gemacht – wäre ich doch jetzt am liebsten bei dir, um deine Hand zu halten und deine Tränen wegzuwischen, wie an dem einem Nachmittag, an dem wir zusammen spazieren waren und du gestolpert bist, und deinen Arm verletzt hast... ich kann mir immer noch nicht vergeben, dass ich so ungeschickt gewesen bin und dich nicht schneller aufgefangen habe, aber du warst so tapfer und hast nur ein ganz kleines bisschen geweint, und ich hab dir deine Tränen weggewischt, und dann hast du mich angelächelt. _

_Liebes, sobald ich hier weg kann, werde ich Dr. Malcom besuchen – und dich. Bis dahin pass gut auf dich auf und vergiss nicht_

_Deinen_

_George J._

Kitty seufzte glücklich. Natürlich war sie überhaupt nicht tapfer gewesen bei diesem Spaziergang – sie hatte etwas mehr als „ein ganz kleines bisschen" geheult, obwohl die Verletzung überhaupt nicht so schlimm gewesen war – sie hatte fast mehr geweint, weil ihr das so peinlich war, vor Dr. Johnson so ungeschickt zu sein. Aber er hatte wie ein echter Gentleman die ganze Schuld auf sich genommen, und ihr dann mit dem Daumen die Tränen weggewischt und so besorgt ausgesehen, den Kratzer an ihrem Arm immer wieder angeschaut und darauf bestanden, ihn gleich am nächsten Bach zu waschen. Dass er dabei ihr den Arm um die Hüfte legen musste, um ihr zu dem Bach zu helfen und danach immer wieder mit seinem Taschentuch auf ihrem Arm hin und herwischte, schien die beiden nicht besonders zu stören.

Kitty schaute noch einmal auf den Umschlag und den Absender. Unter anderen Umständen hätten längst ihre Schwestern und ihre Mutter sie darüber ausgefragt, wer diese Mrs. Hayton wohl sein könnte und warum sie ihr einen Brief schrieb. Doch Lydia war immer noch nicht gekommen, obwohl sie und Wickham im letzten Brief etwas von einem Weihnachtsbesuch erwähnt hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es vergessen, oder bei irgendwelchen dubiosen Freunden von Wickham so viel Spaß, dass ein Krankenbesuch schnell gestrichen wurde, Mary hatte sich noch mehr als früher in sich verschlossen und kümmerte sich nur noch ihre Aufgaben im Haushalt, Lizzy war krank und Jane konnte nie daheim sein. Und ihre Mutter...

Sie seufzte. Es hatte sich so vieles verändert, seit ihre beiden älteren Schwestern geheiratet hatten. So viel Segen, so viel Leid.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19:

By TeeKay

Es war ein klarer, heller Wintermorgen, an dem Mrs. Bennet ganz leise aus dieser Welt ging. Eine der wenigen Sachen, die sie leise gemacht hatte in ihrem Leben.

Jane, Lizzy, Mary und Kitty saßen zusammen im kleinem Nähzimmer, in dem sie so manche Stunde mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam gelacht und ihren immerwährenden Vorträgen über Ehemänner und Hutschleifen zugehört hatten.

Es war so seltsam, denn obwohl es ihnen klar war, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, schien es ihnen jetzt immer noch zu früh, und die gutgemeinten Worte der Nachbarn, die versichert hatten, dass es ja so besser wäre, weil Mrs. Bennet nur noch gelitten hätte, hatten sie nur noch tiefer verletzt. Mr. Bennet hatte sich in seiner Bibliothek eingesperrt, Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy erledigten die verschiedenen Förmlichkeiten für die Beerdigung, Hill traf die anderen Vorbereitungen – ihnen blieb nur die Trauer.

Elisabeth konnte noch nicht weinen, dafür war ihr der Schmerz noch zu frisch. Jane saß ganz still und bewegungslos in ihrem Stuhl, nestelte an irgendeiner noch nicht ganz fertigen Spitze und Tränen strömten ununterbrochen an ihren Wangen runter. Kitty hatte sich auf der Fensterbank zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt und immer wieder ging ein Zittern durch ihren Körper, gefolgt von einem halb japsenden, halb unterdrückten Schluchzern. Mary starrte seit einer halben Stunde auf die gleiche Seite in ihrem Gebetsbuch ihre Hände zitterten ein bisschen und sie war erschreckend blass.

Auf einmal schaute sie hoch und sagte: „Was soll ich jetzt ohne sie machen? Ich bin jetzt ganz allein." Die anderen drei schauten sie an. Mary schaute aber nicht zurück, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden.

„Ihr habt eure Männer, selbst Kitty wird irgendwann mit ihrem Dr. Johnson weggehen. Dann sind nur noch Papa und ich hier, und Papa spricht nicht mit mir." Sie schwieg wieder. Die anderen fühlten sich fast schuldig, denn Mary hatte ja recht – Obwohl ihre Mutter Mary eigentlich ständig genervt und ihr vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie unter den ganzen Büchern ja noch verkommen würde und so keinen einzigen Ehemann finden könnte – „denn kein Mann will eine Frau, die schlauer ist, als er" – war sie einer der wenigen Menschen, die selbst Marys völlig unpassenden religiösen Kommentaren bewundernd zugehört und manchmal ihrer Freundin Lady Lucas was von ihrer „ach so intelligenten" Tochter erzählt hatte.

Lizzy wurde auf einmal klar, wie einsam ihre Schwester eigentlich war. Und auf einmal wurde ihr auch klar, wie einsam sie selbst war.


	20. Chapter 20

_So, ihr Lieben, ein paar neue Kapitel. Und es wird auch noch weniger tragisch, wenn Darcy und Lizzie nach Pemberley zurückkommen, das verspreche ich euch schon mal. Erstmal treffen wir hier wieder auf Wickham und Lydia. Naja, und dann passiert einiges in Sachen Kittie und Mr. Johnson, besser gesagt: Mr. Bennet trifft diesbezüglich eine Entscheidung. Welche werdet ihr sehen. Danke übrigens für eure Reviews, hierund im JaneAustenForum, wir freuen uns sehr darüber, spreche da mal für uns beide. Es könnten aber noch mehr sein, deshalb wenn ihr diese Geschichte hier lest, lasst uns auch eure Meinung dazu wissen. Und ansonsten wünschen wir euch viel Spaß der Fanfiction!

* * *

_  
Kapitel 20:

Der Tag der Beerdigung von Mrs. Bennet kam schnell, schneller als ihre Töchter sich von ihrer Mutter verabschieden konnten, und damit auch Wickham und Lydia.

Lydia machte wie immer ein großes Getue um sich selbst und ihre Trauer, so dass selbst Kittie nicht verstand, wieso Lydia einmal so etwas wie ein Vorbild für sie gewesen war. Wickham hingegen schien von allem relativ unbewegt und der einzige Grund, wieso er seine Gattin begleitet hatte, schien der zu sein, dass er Bingley und Darcy um Geld anbetteln wollte. Lizzie, die wusste, wie unangenehm ihrem Ehemann jede Begegnung mit Wickham sein musste, versuchte allzu häufige Treffen zwischen den beiden zu verhindern. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, wieso ihr Wickhams Anwesenheit auf Longbourn unangenehm war. Sie befürchtete ständig, dass er die Lüge ihrer Ehe durchschauen würde, und tatsächlich bemerkte sie, dass er sie häufig beobachtete. Sie fühlte sich, als könnte er in ihre Seele sehen und dabei nicht wohl.

Während der Predigt konnte sie auch deswegen kaum ihre Gedanken auf das konzentrieren, was der Pfarrer ihnen an Trostworten zusprach. Sie war zu sehr mit ihrer Trauer beschäftigt, mit Grübeleien, wie sehr ihr ihre Mutter fehlen würde, um mutmachende Worte annehmen zu können. Außerdem fühlte sie sich unter ständiger Beobachtung durch ihren Schwager und daneben lenkte sie noch die Sorge um ihren Schwestern und ihren Vater ab. Kittie schluchzte während der ganzen Zeremonie und Mary und Mr. Bennet starrten in Einmütigkeit ins Leere. Lizzie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihrer Familie Trost geben, aber leider spürte sie selbst kaum Trost oder Hoffnung, die sie hätte weitergeben können. Zwar waren da die stützenden Arme ihres Gatten - denn Fitzwilliam hielt sie während der ganzen Trauerfeier beschützend in seinen Armen - aber Trost konnte ihr das kaum spenden. Sie hätte nicht nur seine Umarmung, sondern auch seine Liebe gebraucht und diese galt nun einmal nicht ihr, sondern einer anderen.

Doch es gab eine Sache, die Lizzie irgendwie Mut für die Zukunft machte, ein Lied, das gespielt wurde und zu dem ihre Schwester Mary, die ja jedes Kirchenlied kannte, ihre Lippen bewegte. Dieses Lied sprach von der Begegnung mit Gott in allem und trotz allen Leides. Bei diesem Lied kamen Lizzie auch die Tränen, die sie zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, aber irgendwie waren die Tränen eine Befreiung, ähnlich wie auch das Lied in gewisser Weise gleichsam ihre Trauer freisetzte und Trost spendete.

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer to Thee

Een thou it be a cross

That raiseth me

Still all my songs shall be

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer to Thee

There let a way appear

Steps unto heaven

All that thousandths me

In mercy given

Angels to beckon me

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer to Thee

Or if on joyful wings

Cleaving the Sky

Sun, Moon and Stars forgot

Upward I fly

Still all my song shall be

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer my God to Thee

Nearer to Thee

Nachdem das Lied verklungen war, regte sich in Lizzie wieder so etwas wie Hoffung. Vielleicht würde doch alles noch gut werden. Vielleicht war da ja wirklich jemand, der sich um sie sorgte und auf sie aufpasste.

Bei der anschließenden Beerdigungsfeier spürte Lizzie jedoch wieder Wickhams ständig wachsame Augen auf sich und fühlte erneut den ganzen Druck, der auf ihre Seele lastete. Wickham erkannte offensichtlich, dass sie unglücklich war und wollte dem Grund dafür nachgehen. Hier gab es eine Gelegenheit Unfrieden zu stiften und die wollte er nutzen. Und so kam er plötzlich auf Lizzie zu und fragte: „Wie geht es dir, liebe Schwester? Du siehst so erschöpft aus."

Lizzie lächelte höflich zurück und wich einer klaren Antwort aus, indem sie bloß entgegnete: „Ich habe gerade meine Mutter verloren und ich bin schwanger. Ist das kein Grund erschöpft auszusehen?"

Wickham lächelte zurück: „Natürlich ist das ein Grund, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, meine liebe Schwester." Er hielt einen kurzen Moment inne: „Ich habe von deinem Zusammenbruch gehört und wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob es dir besser geht."

„Ja, es geht mir besser", erwiderte Lizzie ruhig. Sie hoffte bloß, dass Wickham sie endlich in Ruhe ließ und nicht weiter in sie drang. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zum anderen Ende des Raumes, wo sich Fitzwilliam mit Mr. Bingley und ihrem Vater unterhielt. Hoffentlich sah Wickham nicht, dass etwas zwischen ihnen nicht stimmte. Doch Wickham hatte eine erstaunliche Menschenkenntnis und erkannte den besorgten Blick Lizzies sofort. „Du bist nicht glücklich, liebe Schwester", stellte er fest und fuhr, bevor Lizzie widersprechen konnte, fort: „Du liebst ihn, soviel ist klar, aber er ist kein einfacher Mann, habe ich nicht Recht?"

Lizzie drehte sich erbost zu Wickham um. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", wies sie ihn in seine Schranken.

„Wirklich nicht?", wollte Wickham mit einem unverschämten Grinsen wissen, „Ich denke, du verstehst mich sehr gut. Er hat dir jetzt schon dein Herz gebrochen, meine Liebe, und das weißt du auch." Lizzie machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, aber sie konnte mit einem Mal nicht mehr lügen.

„Ja, ich sehe schon", meinte Wickham mit gespieltem Mitgefühl. Hier hatte er mitten ins Schwarze getroffen. Vielleicht könnte er das noch einmal schaffen. Wenn er Darcy seine Ehe vergiften könnte, wäre das mehr wert als alles Geld dieser Welt, denn er wusste, dass Darcy Lizzie mehr bedeutete als irgendein Mensch auf dieser Welt. Wenn er es nur schaffen könnte, sie einander zu entfremden, Lizzies schon bestehende Zweifel zu bestärken…

„Er ist einfach nicht fähig zu lieben", bemerkte er analysierend und korrigierte sich nach einem unverständlichen Blick Lizzies, „ich meine, er ist einer dieser Menschen, die nur einmal lieben können. Und du scheinst nicht die Liebe seines Lebens zu sein, ist es nicht so?"

An dem Flackern in Lizzies Augen konnte er sehen, dass es genau das war, was ihr Angst machte und was zumindest teilweise der Grund für ihren Zusammenbruch gewesen war. Wickham verstand zwar nicht, wie Elisabeth je auf die Idee gekommen war, dass Darcy eine andere lieben könnte, denn dass Darcy seine Ehefrau vergötterte, war mehr als deutlich, aber er war dennoch bereit, ihre Ängste zu schüren. Scheinbar mitfühlend legte er eine Hand auf ihr Schulter und tröstete sie: „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Elisabeth. Du hoffst immer noch, du könntest Liebe in ihm wecken, Liebe, die er für eine andere empfindet. Aber bitte Lizzie, höre auf meinen Rat: Setze deine Hoffung nicht auf das Unmögliche, ich kenne ihn und ich weiß: Er ist ein Mensch, der nur einmal in seinem Leben liebt. Er wird dich niemals so lieben wie sie. Es ist besser, du findest dich damit ab!"

Lizzie spürte, wie sich alles um sie zu drehen begann. „Beherrsch dich", befahl sie sich selbst, aber ihr verletzter Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl zu offensichtlich gewesen sein, denn Wickham meinte erneut: „Es tut mir leid!", bevor er an die Seite seiner Gattin zurückkehrte.

Lizzie selbst blieb reglos stehen, sie spürte den fragenden Blick Darcys auf sich, wagte aber nicht seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Reiß dich zusammen", sagte ihr Verstand, aber ihr Herz fühlte nur den Schmerz.

Nachdem Wickham Lizzie erfolgreich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Darcy eine andere Frau liebte, ließ er sich nicht nehmen, auch noch in Darcys Herz Zweifel zu streuen. Er sprach diesen abends nach dem Essen an. „Hey, Darce." Dieser schaute Wickham ungehalten an: „Du bekommst kein Geld von mir Wickham."

„Es geht nicht um Geld", teilte Wickham ihm mit, „es geht um Elisabeth." Zufrieden beobachtete Wickham den Schock, der sich in Darcys Gesicht breit machte.

„Du hast kein Recht sie so zu nennen", stieß Darcy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen wütend hervor.

„Sie ist faktisch meine Schwester, daher kann ich sie nennen, wie ich will", entgegnete Wickham, „Aber darum geht es mir nicht. Sie ist unglücklich, das weißt du sicher." Darcy wusste nicht, worauf Wickham anspielte. Ja, Elisabeth trauerte um ihre Mutter, und ja, sie war unglücklich gewesen in der Zeit ihrer Trennung, aber nun war doch zwischen ihnen wieder alles in bester Ordnung, oder?

Nach einer kurzen Pause widersprach er Wickham: „Lizzie trauert um ihre Mutter, das ist ganz normal, aber ansonsten ist sie vollkommen zufrieden und glücklich."

„Wirklich?", hinterfragte Wickham Darcys Worte, „auf mich wirkte sie eher bedrückt, als ich heute Nachmittag mit ihr sprach, und nicht nur wegen ihrer Mutter. Sie scheint nicht ganz glücklich mit eurer Ehe zu sein."

„Sie ist glücklich mit unserer Ehe", brauste Darcy auf. Was mischte sich Wickham denn in seine Ehe ein? „Es war alles etwas viel für sie in letzter Zeit, die Schwangerschaft, der Tod ihrer Mutter, aber sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie. Ich lasse mir von dir nichts anderes einreden."

Das ist schwerer als ich dachte, überlegte sich Wickham und probierte eine andere Taktik. „Ich bezweifle ja nicht, dass Elisabeth etwas für dich empfindet, dich vielleicht sogar liebt, Darcy, aber sie scheint mir dennoch nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein mit ihrer Rolle als deine Frau. Vielleicht merkt sie jetzt, dass du doch ein schwieriger Mensch bist als sie geglaubt hat, vielleicht spürt sie, dass ihre Gefühle dir gegenüber zwar ehrlich sind, aber nicht so tief gehen, wie die Gefühle einer Ehefrau gehen sollten. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass du sie nicht glücklich machst, sie nicht wirklich glücklich machen kannst. Sie mag dich, aber du weckst in ihr nicht die Gefühle, die sie gerne fühlen würde. Du kannst sie nicht zufrieden stellen, ob emotional oder körperlich, das weiß ich nicht."

Darcy packte Wickham am Kragen. „Willst du etwa sagen, ich könnte meiner Gattin nicht alles geben, was sie sich von mir wünscht? Willst du etwa sagen, ich kann meine Frau nicht…?", machte Darcy seiner Wut Luft, „Sie ist schwanger, Mann, ich bin also durchaus in der Lage…. Hör mir bloß auf mit deinem trügerischem Geschwafel. Du willst uns nur auseinander bringen. Ich glaube dir jedenfalls kein Wort. Elisabeth ist glücklich mit mir, ich mache sie glücklich. Daran kannst du nichts ändern, Wickham."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Wickham los und verließ den Raum. Wickham schaute ihm nach. Sein Plan hatte nicht ganz gefruchtet, aber er wusste, dass Darcy seine Worte nicht vergessen würde. Er glaubte ihm jetzt nicht, aber er würde sich bei jedem komischen Blicks Elisabeths daran erinnern. Es würde so was wie ein Stachel in seiner Ferse sein und ihn misstrauisch gegenüber seiner Gattin machen.

An diesem Abend saß Lizzie lange vor dem Spiegel, bevor Fitzwilliam zu ihr kam. Normalerweise war sie schon bettfertig, wenn er zu ihr kam, aber heute hatte sie noch ihr schwarzes Trauerkleid an und hatte gerade einmal die Spangen aus ihrem Haar entfernt, als Fitzwilliam das Zimmer betrat.

Sie hatte sich nämlich nicht beeilt mit Umziehen, sondern nur verzweifelt ihr Spiegelbild angestarrt. Sie war doch hübsch, warum liebte sie William dann nicht? Was war an ihr, dass er sie nicht lieben konnte? Dass er sie nicht lieben konnte wie Marianne? Sie erinnerte sich an Wickhams Worte. War es wahr? Stimmte es, dass William einer dieser Menschen war, die nur einmal ihr Herz verschenken? Gehörte sein Herz alleine Marianne? Und wenn ja, wieso hatte er sie nur geheiratet? Um ihr das Herz zu brechen? Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht.

Plötzlich wurden ihre Gedanken von dem Geräusch der Tür unterbrochen. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste, dass es Fitzwilliam war. Sie senkte ihren Blick in ihren Schoß. Wo sollte sie nur die Kraft hernehmen so zu tun als wäre alles normal? Wie konnte sie dieses Schauspiel länger ertragen?

Fitzwilliam trat von hinten an seine Gattin heran. „Was beschäftigt dich, Liebes?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Nichts", erwiderte Lizzie kühl. Doch das ließ ihr Ehemann nicht gelten: „Ich sehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Lizzie, also bitte vertraue mir an, was dich beschäftigt."

„Es war nur ein anstrengender Tag und ich bin einfach müde", wich Lizzie ihm aus.

„Das ist nicht wahr", widersprach ihr Darcy, „komm Lizzie, bitte teile mir doch mit, was dir Sorgen macht." „Ich habe keine Sorgen. Ich bin einfach nur traurig und erschöpft", behauptete Lizzie und stand abrupt auf. Ihr Ehemann verfolgte mit seinen Augen, wie sie sich von ihrer Frisierkommode entfernte und ihr Kleid über ihren Kopf streifte. Er hielt einen Moment inne, als sie sich vor ihm entkleidete. Er begehrte sie immer noch wie am Anfang, aber konnte es stimmen: War seine Liebe ihr nicht genug?

Nein, beschloss er und trat näher an seine Gattin heran, die gerade mit ihrer Hand nach dem Nachthemd griff. „Das brauchen wir heute Nacht nicht, Mrs. Darcy", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Hände ihren Körper erforschten.

Lizzie befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Einerseits versprach die Berührung, die Liebe ihres Gatten den Trost, den sie nach dem anstrengenden Tag gebrauchen konnte, sie brauchte seine Umarmung, seine Liebe, doch andererseits wusste sie, dass es nur eine Lüge war, eine Lüge, für die sie eigentlich keine Kraft hatte.

Schließlich überzeugten sie die heißen Küsse, mit denen Fitzwilliam ihren Nacken bedeckte. Sie bemerkte, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte und gab nach. Und doch konnte sie Wickhams Worte nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen. Als sie nachher schweigend nebeneinander lagen, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter, während er mit seiner Hand leicht ihren Bauch streichelte, kamen ihr auf einmal die Tränen. Fitzwilliam wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen und erkundigte sich, was mit ihr los war. „Mutter", war alles, was sie hervorbringen. Es war zwar nicht das, was sie wirklich quälte, aber sie wusste, Fitzwilliam würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bevor sie ihm nicht einen Grund für ihre Tränen genannt hätte, und die Trauer um ihre Mutter war eine bessere Antwort als die Wahrheit.

Fitzwilliam zog seine Gattin näher zu sich und strich ihr beruhigend über ihr Haar. „Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Du musst deine Mutter sehr vermissen, aber ich bin mir sicher, ihr geht es jetzt besser. Und auch dein Schmerz wird mit der Zeit heilen."

Lizzie musste bei seinen Worten gleich daran denken, an welchen Verlust er denken musste. Leise fragte sie: „Wie war das bei dir? Vermisst du die Menschen, die du…. Ich meine, vermisst du deine Eltern noch sehr?" Sie musste einfach wissen, ob sie darauf hoffen konnte, dass er seine Trauer um Marianne irgendwann bewältigen würde.

„Natürlich, vermisse ich sie, es ist schlimm keine eigene Familie mehr zu haben, aber nun werde ich bald mit dir meine eigene Familie haben. Man muss nach vorne blicken, Lizzie. Ich werde nie aufhören, meine Eltern und…" er brach plötzlich kurz ab. Lizzie wusste an wen er dachte und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. Wieso musste Marianne nur ständig zwischen ihnen stehen?

„Also, was ich sagen wollte", fuhr Fitzwilliam fort, „meine Eltern werden mir in bestimmten Situationen immer fehlen. Ich vermisse sie noch heute und ich liebe so sehr wie ich sie damals geliebt habe, als sie mich verlassen habe, aber der Schmerz schwindet mit der Zeit. Man erinnert sich nicht mehr so sehr an den Verlust, sondern an die schöne Zeit, die man miteinander hatte. Man wird dankbar für das, was man hatte, und hört auf die Trauer über den Verlust zu nähren. Aber es ist ein lebenslanger Prozess, Lizzie, und du musst dich nicht bemühen immer stark zu sein. Es wird immer Situationen geben, wenn dir deine Mutter schrecklich fehlen wird, aber diese Situationen werden mit der Zeit weniger."

Lizzie schaute William an, er schien gar keine Antwort von ihr zu erwarten und völlig in Gedanken an das versunken, was er selbst damals verloren hatte, als ein Stall abgebrannt war. Er würde diese Marianne niemals vergessen, das wusste sie jetzt, sie schien ihm ebenso wichtig wie seine Eltern zu sein. Sie war seine wahre Liebe und sie selbst war nur eine Frau, die zu heiraten er sich irgendwann später einmal entschieden hatte. Sie merkte, wie ihre Schluchzer lauter wurden, und spürte, wie Fitzwilliam sie daraufhin in seinen starken Armen barg und sie sich an ihn krallte, als hätte sie Angst ihn zu verlieren. Doch in ihrem Herzen war ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn bereits verloren hatte. Sie hatte ihn schon verloren, bevor sie nur die Chance gehabt hatte seine Liebe für sich zu gewinnen.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21:

Lizzie lag sicher in Fitzwilliams Armen, sie konnte seinen regelmäßigen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen, doch auf einmal war es nicht mehr sie, die neben ihrem Ehemann lag. Sie selbst stand am Fußende und sah ihn in enger Umarmung mit einer anderen. "Fitzwilliam", rief sie empört aus. Ihr Gatte wachte auf und schaute sie aus müden Augen an. "Was hast du, Lizzie? Ich habe dir nie versprochen, dass es keine andere vor dir gegeben hat. Wieso regst du dich so auf? Denkst du, mir wäre in meinem Leben nie eine andere Frau begegnet? Ich bin schließlich 28 Jahre alt, Lizzie. Aber du kannst dich gerne zu uns legen."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Lizzie um. Sie rannte aus dem Haus in den Wald von Pemberley. Es war dunkel und die Bäume wirkten bedrohlich. Plötzlich stand Wickham vor ihr und bemerkte mit einem spöttischem Grinsen: "Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Er liebt immer noch seine Marianne. Er wird dich nie lieben." Sie machte den Mund auf, um zu schreien, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Sie rannte weiter, tiefer in den Wald hinein, sie stolperte über Wurzeln und der Saum ihres Kleides wurde dreckig, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern rannte, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Ihr Atem ging schwer, sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden und ihre Füße bleischwer wurden, doch sie schleppte sich weiter vorwärts. Dann fiel sie hin, sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber starke Arme hielten sie fest. Sie wurde panisch und begann zu schreien: "Fitzwilliam, Hilfe, William, hilf mir. William, wo bist du?"

Lizzie hatte in ihrem Alptraum nicht wahrgenommen, wie sie hochgefahren war und laut schrie, doch ihr Ehemann hatte es bemerkt und beruhigend seine Arme um sie gelegt. "Ruhig, Lizzie, es war nur ein böser Traum", beschwichtigte er sie, während er ihr tröstend durchs Haar strich.

Die Worte ihres Gatten holten Lizzie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie klammerte sich an Fitzwilliam und versuchte ihren schrecklichen Traum zu vergessen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Es war, als wäre alles aus dem Traum tatsächlich passiert, so dass sie sich sogar wunderte, wo Marianne jetzt war. Sie zuckte vor der Berührung Fitzwilliams zusammen, kaum dass der erste Schreck vorbei war, und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung.

"Was hast du, Lizzie?", wollte ihr Gatte wissen.

"Nichts", entgegnete sie, während sie die Tränen mit Mühe zurückhielt, "Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt."

"Du träumst nur noch schlecht", stellte William fest. Denn es stimmte tatsächlich. Trotz seiner Anwesenheit hatte sie auch die Tage nach ihrem Zusammenbruch nicht gut geschlafen. Mehr als einmal war sie schweißgebadet hochgeschreckt, aber bisher hatte sie sich immer von ihm trösten lassen. Nur heute schob sie ihn so von sich weg. Was war nur mit ihr los?

"Wovor hast du solche Angst, Lizzie?", erkundigte sich Fitzwilliam erneut, "Was hast du geträumt, dass du laut um Hilfe schreist und vor Furcht bebst? Rede doch mit mir, ich kann dir sicher helfen. Wenn du deinen Traum erzählt hast, wird er gewiss nur noch halb so furchteinflößend sein."

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich meine, ich habe vergessen, was es war, was mich so erschreckt hat", log Lizzie und drehte sich zur Seite. Fitzwilliam drang nicht weiter in sie, sondern legte nur seine Arme um sie und streichelte sie sanft. Was beschäftigte Elisabeth bloß? Hatte Wickham doch Recht: War Lizzie wirklich unglücklich mit ihm? Und wenn ja, wieso? Gab er ihr nicht alles, was sie brauchte? Was fehlte ihr in ihrer Beziehung? Wieso konnte er sie nur nicht glücklich machen? Warum vertraute sie ihm nicht?

Lizzie auf der anderen Seite spürte zwar die tröstenden, liebenden Arme ihres Gatten, aber galt diese Liebe tatsächlich ihr? Diese Frage ließ sie nicht mehr los. Umarmte Fitzwilliam sie oder Marianne? Sie kämpfte gegen ihren Wunsch an, sich in Fitzwilliams Arme zu kuscheln, die soviel Tröstung versprachen. Sie verlangte nach seiner Liebe, nach seinem Trost. Und doch wusste sie, dass der Trost und die Liebe, die er ihr geben konnte, nur eine billige Lüge waren. Eine Lüge, die zu ertragen, ihr so schwer fiel, aber die sie aufrechterhalten würde, da die Wahrheit noch schlimmer war. Die Wahrheit, dass er sie nicht liebte, nie geliebt hatte.

Kittie hatte es trotz des Todes ihrer Mutter kaum erwarten können, dass ihr Vater sie zu sich rief, um mit ihr über Mr. Johnsons Antrag zu reden. Nun war es endlich soweit. Etwa eine Woche nach der Beerdigung von Mrs. Bennet und am Tag vor der Abreise von Elisabeth und Mr. Darcy rief sie ihr Vater endlich zu sich in die Bibliothek. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nach Mrs. Bennets Beerdigung dorthin verzogen und nur Jane und Lizzie zu sich gelassen. Doch nun hatte er Kittie zu sich gerufen. Kittie war ganz aufgeregt, was ihr Vater sagen würde. Würde er ihrer Verlobung zustimmen? Sie konnte keinen Grund erkennen, warum er das nicht tun würde und freute sich jetzt schon darauf endlich auch ihren Schwestern von ihrer Verlobung erzählen zu können. Dann brauchte sie auch die Briefe von Mr. Johnson endlich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Oh, was würden sie für Augen machen! Vor allem Lydia, die vor ihr seit ihrer Ankunft nur von ihrem tollen Ehemann geschwärmt hatte. Auf so einen tollen Ehemann kann ich verzichten, dachte Kittie bei sich, als sie die Bibliothek betrat, und war froh, dass Mr. Johnson Interesse für sie gezeigt hatte. Er war ein ehrenwerter, intelligenter Mann und dennoch an ihr interessiert, so dass sie ihr Glück darüber kaum fassen konnte.

Mr. Bennet wartete schon auf Kittie, als sie hereinkam. Er war blasser geworden in den letzten Tagen wie Kittie fand und sie konnte nicht anders als Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Er hatte ihrer Mutter zwar bis auf seine bissigen und sarkastischen Kommentare nie viel Beachtung geschenkt, aber ihr Tod schien ihn doch mehr getroffen zu haben, als jeder erwartet hätte.

„Nimm Platz, Kittie", wies er seine Tochter an. Kittie setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch hin, während Mr. Bennet begann: „Catherine, du weißt sicher, dass Mr. Johnson um deine Hand angehalten hat und ich in im Hinblick auf die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hingehalten habe. Nun muss ich endgültig eine Entscheidung fällen und ich habe mir gedacht, bevor ich sie Mr. Johnson mitteile, wäre es gut mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich habe beschlossen, Mr. Johnsons Antrag abzulehnen."

Kittie fiel aus allen Wolken bei diesen Worten. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Ihr Vater wollte Mr. Johnsons Antrag ablehnen, aber wieso?

„Warum denn, Papa?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen, „Ich liebe Mr. Johnson und er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, er kommt aus einer vermögenden Familie und kann sicher für mich sorgen, sobald er sein Studium beendet hat."

„Genau das ist der Punkt, Kittie", erwiderte Mr. Bennet, „er studiert noch. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass er erneut um deine Hand anhält, wenn er fertig mit seinem Studium ist, aber vorher werde ich ihm nicht meine Zustimmung geben, dich zu heiraten."

„Aber wir würden doch mit der Hochzeit warten, bis Mr. Johnson sein Studium beendet und eine Stelle als Arzt hat", entgegnete Kittie. Sie verstand nicht, wieso das ein Grund für Mr. Bennet war, ihre Verlobung nicht zu akzeptieren.

„Ich glaube schon, dass ihr das vorhattet", gab er zu, „aber ich halte es dennoch nicht für ratsam, dass ihr euch jetzt schon verloben wollt. Eine Verlobung ist eine ernste Sache und da sollte man sich vorher auch Gedanken drüber gemacht haben. Ihr könnt euch ja immer noch verloben, sobald Mr. Johnson sein Studium beendet hat."

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?", fragte Kittie erbost. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Vater einfach ihre Verlobung für null und nichtig erklärte und dann noch nicht einmal wirklich Stellung dazu nahm.

„Ja", antwortete Mr. Bennet ruhig, „Lizzie denkt übrigens genauso wie ich." Er wollte keine weiteren Diskussionen mit Kittie führen. Er hatte sich in seiner Entscheidung fast ausschließlich von Lizzies Rat leiten lassen. Er wusste, dass er in der Vergangenheit nicht streng genug mit Kittie und Lydia gewesen war, ein solcher Fehler sollte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Lizzie hatte einmal richtig gelegen, vielleicht lag sie wieder richtig. Mr. Bennet setzte viel auf ihre Menschenkenntnis und selbst wenn Mr. Johnson Kittie wirklich liebte, wäre mit dieser Entscheidung nichts verloren. Heiraten kann man schließlich immer noch, aber eine Heirat rückgängig machen war leider nicht möglich.

Kittie gab patzig zurück: „Ach, so ist das also, Lizzie darf über jedermanns Glück entscheiden, oder wie?" und stürmte wütend aus dem Zimmer. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihre Schwester ihr Glück zerstörte. Nein, die würde etwas von ihr zu hören bekommen.

Im Salon saßen Lydia, Mary, Lizzie und Mr. Darcy zusammen. Mr. Wickham hatte zur Erleichterung von Lizzie und Mr. Darcy einen Ausritt gemacht. In dieses mehr oder weniger traute Beisammensein platzte Kittie herein. Sie baute sich vor Lizzie auf und schrie sie an: „Sag mal, spinnst du? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich in mein Leben einzumischen? Macht es dir Spaß das Glück anderer Menschen zu zerstören?"

Lizzie war völlig verblüfft von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch ihrer Schwester und wich etwas zurück, ihr Ehemann wurde sogar richtiggehend böse mit Kittie, dass sie seine Gattin so behandelte.

„Miss Catherine", erwiderte er mit kühler Verachtung, „ich verstehe durchaus, dass der Verlust ihrer Mutter schwer für Sie gewesen sein muss, aber das ist kein Grund Elisabeth anzuschreien. Sie kann auch nichts für den Tod von Mrs. Bennet. Also nimm demnächst doch bitte auch einmal Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer."

„Ich nehme Rücksicht auf andere", fauchte Kittie zurück, „Lizzie ist diejenige, der die Gefühle anderer völlig egal sind. Oder denken Sie etwa, dass sie, nur weil sie meine Schwester ist, das Recht hat, sich in meine Verlobung einzumischen?"

„Welche Verlobung?", fragten Mr. Darcy, Mary und Lydia zeitgleich.

„Meine Verlobung mit Mr. Johnson", entgegnete Kittie und zeigte anklagend auf Lizzie: „Sie hat Papa überredet Mr. Johnson seine Einwilligung zu verweigern. Sie gönnt es niemandem glücklich zu sein."

„Kittie, bitte beruhige dich doch", versuchte Lizzie ihre Schwester zu beschwichtigen, „Papa und ich haben Gründe dafür, wieso wir nicht wollen, dass ihr euch jetzt schon verlobt. Woher willst du wissen, dass du nicht noch jemand anderen triffst, den du lieber hast als Mr. Johnson? Ihr kennt euch ja noch nicht einmal einen Monat."

„Ich liebe Mr. Johnson", hielt Kittie dem empört entgegen, „es gibt niemand anderen für mich und du erzählst mir etwas von anderen Männern, die ich lieber haben könnte."

Darcy, der Angst um die Gesundheit seiner Gattin hatte, mischte sich hier in das Gespräch ein. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lizzie auch weiß, was du für Mr. Johnson empfindest. Sie möchte wahrscheinlich einfach nur, dass du deine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenkst, damit du sie hinterher nicht bereust."

„Bereuen? Wieso sollte ich meine Entscheidung jemals bereuen? Mr. Johnson und ich, wir lieben uns und Lizzie hat etwas dagegen."

Lizzie wollte daraufhin etwas entgegnen, aber sie kam überhaupt nicht zu Wort, denn nun mischte sich auch Lydia in die Auseinandersetzung mit ein. „Ich denke, dass Kittie das Recht hat, böse auf Lizzie zu sein. Lizzie mag es einfach nicht, wenn andere Menschen glücklich sind. Mein Glück mit Wickham hat sie mir auch nicht gegönnt."

„Ich denke, das hatte andere Gründe", bemerkte Darcy kühl. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig mit Kittie und Lydia und Lizzies bleiches Gesicht schmälerte seine Wut nicht unbedingt.

„Die Gründe sind doch egal", tat Lydia forsch ihre Meinung kund, „Lizzie hat nicht das Recht dazu sich in mein Leben oder Kitties Leben einzumischen."

Nun meldete sich endlich auch Lizzie zu Wort. Sie konnte Kitties Zorn verstehen, aber von Lydia ließ sie sich nichts sagen. „Würdest du es bitte Kittie überlassen, das zu entscheiden, Lydia? Ich sehe nicht ein, mich hier vor dir rechtfertigen zu müssen. Kittie, wenn dich meine Gründe interessieren, dann würde ich sie gerne mit dir alleine besprechen. Wäre dir das recht?"

„Nein, das wäre mir nicht recht", war Kitties patzige Reaktion, „mich interessieren deine ach so guten Gründe einen feuchten Dreck. Du hast mein Leben zerstört. Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen. Ich hasse dich." Mit diesen Worten rannte Kittie heulend aus dem Zimmer.

Lydia machte noch eine gehässige Bemerkung in Lizzies Richtung, dass es auch Menschen gäbe, die es offensichtlich völlig kalt ließe, wenn andere Menschen leiden würden, und verschwand auch.

Lizzie rieb sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. Wieso gab ihr Kittie nicht einmal die Zeit die Gründe für ihr Eingreifen zu erläutern? Und wieso fühlte sie sich so schuldig? Sie hatte doch das Richtige getan. Sie bewahrte ihre Schwester doch nur vor einer Ehe ohne Liebe. Was war denn daran auszusetzen?

Fitzwilliam setzte sich neben sie, nach einer Weile meinte er: „Ich weiß, wie es dir geht, Lizzie. Du hättest den Ausdruck in den Augen meiner Schwester sehen sollen, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie Wickham nicht heiraten würde. Sie wird schon wieder zur Vernunft kommen."

„Ich hoffe es", flüsterte Lizzie, „es ist nur, ich fühle mich so schuldig. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur übervorsichtig. Ich meine, Mr. Johnson ist Wickham, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich liebt. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass sie nachher in einer Ehe ohne Liebe gefangen ist."

„Jetzt weißt du, wie es mir in Bezug auf Bingley ging", kommentierte Darcy ihre Worte lächelnd.

Lizzie lächelte zurück: „Ja, das stimmt allerdings. Ich habe nur Angst, ich habe wie du die falsche Entscheidung getroffen."

Ihr Ehemann lachte auf: „Ich glaube, Liebes, das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich irrst du dich nie oder nur sehr selten. Oder gibt es einen Grund, wieso deine ansonsten bewundernswerte Beobachtungsgabe in diesem Fall getrübt sein sollte?"

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie, „ich bin mir sicher meine Entscheidung war die richtige. Oder würdest du einem Mann, der noch mitten im Studium steckt, erlauben sich mit deiner Schwester zu verloben?"

„Nein", entgegnete Darcy, „aber ich bin auch nicht du. Ich meine, ich fühle mich häufiger ja schon zu verantwortlich für andere, aber du bist da anders. Ich meine natürlich fühlst du dich auch verantwortlich für deine Familie, aber ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass du solchen Einfluss bezüglich Kitties Verlobung auf deinen Vater genommen hast."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Lizzie überrascht und leicht verletzt, „denkst du auch, ich hatte kein Recht dazu? Hältst du mein Handeln auch für falsch?"

„Nein", beschwichtigte ihr Gatte sie, „ich stehe da voll und ganz hinter dir. Wenn du es für richtig hältst, dass Mr. Johnson und Kittie sich noch nicht verloben, vertraue ich deinem Urteil. Schließlich kenne ich noch nicht einmal Mr. Johnson. Wie sollte ich sein Verhältnis zu Kittie dann beurteilen können? Alles, was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass es mich wundert, wie sehr du diese Sache zu deiner eigenen Verantwortung machst. Ich meine, du hast deinem Vater einen Ratschlag gegeben und er hat ihn befolgt. Das ist alles, was du getan hast. Du hast es doch nicht nötig dich von deiner Schwester dafür anklagen zu lassen und dir weiter den Kopf darüber zu zermartern, ob du richtig gehandelt hast oder nicht."

Lizzie verstand, was William ihr sagen wollte und sein Rückhalt tat ihr gut, aber dennoch konnte sie sich nicht so einfach vor ihrer Verantwortung drücken. Sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Vater nicht nur einen Rat gegeben hatte, sondern ihn überredet hatte Mr. Johnsons Antrag abzulehnen. Sie war zwar immer noch überzeugt, dass ihr Handeln richtig gewesen war, aber Kitties Zorn und ihre offensichtliche Verzweiflung angesichts dieser Entscheidung lastete schwer auf ihr. Sie wollte, dass Kittie ihr Handeln verstand und sie nicht dafür verurteilte. Sie beschloss noch einmal mit Kittie zu reden, während sie sich von ihrem Ehemann mit Worten und Gesten trösten ließ. Seine Gegenwart und sein Vertrauen in ihre Urteilskraft waren so beruhigend. Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, sie besäße die Kraft ihn zu verlassen? Wie war sie nur auf diese unsinnige Idee gekommen?

Als sie glaubte, dass ihre Schwester sich wieder etwas beruhigt hätte, machte Lizzie sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Sie fand Kittie, wie sie vermutet hatte, im früheren Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter, wo sie sich in einen Sessel zusammengekauert hatte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", erkundigte sich Lizzie leise.

„Ich kann es dir schlecht verbieten", war Kitties Antwort.

Lizzie betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass es dir so schlecht geht, Kittie", begann sie.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Kittie sarkastisch, „Wenn ich dir so leid tue, wieso hast du dann mein Glück zerstört?"

„Ich habe dein Glück nicht zerstört", erwiderte Lizzie, „du kannst Mr. Johnson immer noch heiraten, aber ich Papa und ich wollen einfach nur sichergehen, dass er dich wirklich liebt, dass seine Zuneigung dir gegenüber von Dauer ist."

„Wieso sollte sie das nicht sein?", wollte Kittie ärgerlich wissen, „Nur weil du in deiner Ehe unglücklich bist, heißt das nicht, dass jede Ehe unglücklich enden muss."

Lizzie spürte, wie Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Was erlaubte sich Kittie eigentlich über ihre Ehe zu urteilen? Sie konnte doch überhaupt nicht verstehen, wie einem in einer solchen Situation zumute war, wenn man erkennen musste, dass der Ehepartner einen nicht liebte.

Mit mühsamer Beherrschung wollte Lizzie wissen: „Wirst du mir denn zuhören, wenn ich dir auf deine Frage antworte? Wirst du dir meine Gründe unvoreingenommen anhören? Wenn ja, bin ich gerne bereit dir Rede und Antwort zu stehen."

„Wieso sollte sie dir überhaupt zuhören?", fragte Lydia, die gerade hereingekommen war, „Was hast du denn vorzubringen um deine Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen? Du hast einfach nicht das Recht über Kitties Leben zu entscheiden und Kittie hat genauso wenig wie ich Interesse an deinen hohlen Unschuldsbeteuerungen."

Lizzie ignorierte Lydia und blickte fragend zu Kittie: „Was sagst du dazu? Willst du auch nicht hören, was ich zu sagen habe?"

Kittie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf: „Nein, ich will keine deiner belehrenden Geschichten hören, die nur damit enden, dass ich mich am Ende noch für mein Verhalten bei dir entschuldigen muss, obwohl du diejenige bist, die hier falsch gehandelt hat. Und ergreifende Berichte über deine ach so unglückselige Ehe interessieren mich auch nicht. Du bist schließlich selbst schuld daran. Jeder wusste, dass du und Mr. Darcy nicht zusammenpasst. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt für Geld heiraten. Wenn du jetzt unglücklich bist, ist das dein eigenes Pech."

„Ich habe Fitzwilliam nicht wegen dem Geld geheiratet", widersprach Lizzie ohne nachzudenken.

„Oh, natürlich", spottete Lydia, „waren es denn nicht seine 10000 Pfund im Jahr, die deine Abneigung gegen ihn verschwinden ließen?"

„Nein", protestierte Lizzie lautstark.

„Dann hast du wirklich mein Mitleid", lästerte Lydia, „der Mann ist doch noch einmal nicht fähig zu einem freundlichen Wort geschweige denn dazu einen anderen Menschen zu lieben."

„Mehr als du jedenfalls", gab Lizzie wütend zurück, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Kittie und Lydia sich verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und miteinander tuschelten.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22:

Beim Abendessen an diesem Tag bekam Lizzie die Ablehnung ihrer beiden jüngeren Schwestern wieder genauso deutlich zu spüren wie am Nachmittag. Kittie weigerte sich rundheraus während der Mahlzeit mit Lizzie zu reden oder ihr etwas anzureichen und Lydia machte eine gehässige Bemerkung nach der anderen. Lizzie ertrug stillschweigend Kitties Groll und Lydias Spott. Fitzwilliam, der die Ungerechtigkeit seiner Frau gegenüber als unerträglich empfand, versuchte seine Gattin soweit es ihm möglich war gegen die Angriffe Lydias abzuschirmen ohne jedoch einen offenen Streit hervorzurufen. Doch als Lydia, nachdem er Lizzie gebeten hatte noch mehr zu essen – sie hatte nämlich kaum einen halben Teller gegessen -, höhnisch meinte: „Ja, Lizzie, iss noch etwas. Schließlich soll der Erbe Pemberleys gesund auf die Welt kommen", konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten: „Mrs. Wickham, würden Sie bitte aufhören, meine Gattin anzugiften? Sie haben nicht das geringste Recht zu diesem Verhalten."

„Aber sie hat das Recht das Glück oder Unglück anderer Menschen zu bestimmen, oder was?", entgegnete Lydia forsch. Bei diesen Worten stand Lizzie wortlos auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Oh, jetzt ist sie gekränkt, die Arme", spöttelte Lydia weiter.

„Lydia, halt deinen Mund", wies sie Mr. Bennet scharf zurecht. Er hatte sich bisher wie Mr. Darcy um des lieben Friedens willen zurückgehalten, war aber nun entschlossen seiner Tochter dieses Verhalten nicht weiter durchgehen zu lassen.

Mr. Darcy war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und Lizzie gefolgt. Er fand sie im Flur, wo sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Er sah sofort die Tränen, die sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen gebahnt hatten. Er holte sein Taschentuch hervor und wischte zärtlich ihre Tränen ab. „Du darfst deine Schwestern nicht so ernst nehmen, Lizzie. Lydia ist schon immer so und Kittie wird sich gewiss wieder beruhigen."

„Wird sie nicht", schluchzte Lizzie, „sie hasst mich, ich habe heute Nachmittag noch einmal versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hat mich nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen."

„Ich werde mit ihr reden", bot sich Fitzwilliam an.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht", wand Lizzie fast schon wütend ein. Fitzwilliam durfte nicht mit Kittie reden. Niemand wusste, was diese ihm erzählen würde. Was wäre denn, wenn William erfuhr, wie unglücklich sie in ihrer Ehe war? Dann würde die Fassade ihrer Ehe endgültig einstürzen. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Sie könnte nicht ertragen, wenn ihr Gatte die Wahrheit wüsste, und außerdem wollte sie, dass zumindest einer von ihnen beiden in dieser Ehe glücklich war. Deshalb musste die Lüge ihrer glücklichen Ehe unter allen Umständen aufrechterhalten werden.

Fitzwilliam blickte seine Ehefrau verwundert an. Wieso war sie so dagegen, dass er mit Kittie sprach? Traute sie es ihm nicht zu oder wollte sie nicht, dass er sich in ihre Familienangelegenheiten einmischte?

Lizzie bemerkte, dass ihre Reaktion abweisend auf ihren Mann gewirkt hatte. Schnell erklärte sie ihm ihr Verhalten. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir das nicht zutraue, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und meinen Schwestern, die ich selbst regeln muss. Dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen. Aber glaube mir, ich lasse mich nicht von Lydia unterkriegen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn im Flur stehen und kehrte erhobenen Hauptes zurück ins Esszimmer.

Mr. Bennet saß in der Bibliothek und starrte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf eine Seite in dem Buch in seinen Händen. Früher hatte er sich immer gerne in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um vor dem Lärm des Hauses zu fliehen, doch seit Mrs. Bennets Tod herrschte im Haus nicht mehr die umtriebene, laute Stimmung, die ihm immer so auf die Nerven gegangen war. Es war so still geworden, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr in die Bibliothek zurückziehen, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Er verstand seine Gefühle nicht, er hatte es sich immer gewünscht, dass das hysterische Geschrei seiner Gattin aufhörte und nun war es völlig verstummt und er konnte nicht anders als Mrs. Bennet zu vermissen. Sie hatte nie viel miteinander geteilt. Ihr einziger Lebensinhalt war gewesen ihre Töchter gut zu verheiraten und den neusten Klatsch weiterzutratschen und Mr. Bennet hatte sich für diese beiden Dinge seit jeher eher weniger interessiert. Ja, er hatte es sogar bereut eine Frau geheiratet zu haben, die ihm geistig so unterlegen war, die er nicht respektieren konnte, und doch vermisste er sie nun. Sie hatten sich einmal geliebt, hatten fünf Töchter zusammen und waren mehr als zwanzig Jahre miteinander verheiratet gewesen. Das verband mehr als Mr. Bennet je für möglich gehalten.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen platzte Lizzie herein. Mr. Bennet blickte überrascht auf.

„Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden, bevor wir morgen abreisen", erklärte Lizzie die Störung. Ihr Vater nickte.

„Willst du nach dem Verhalten deiner Schwestern deinen Ratschlag mir gegenüber wieder zurücknehmen?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie, „ich lasse mich nicht von Kittie und Lydia unter Druck setzen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur verabschieden und dich noch einmal fragen, ob ihr es auch wirklich ohne mich schafft. Ich bleibe auch noch länger hier, wenn notwendig. Fitzwilliam wird das sicher verstehen."

Einen Moment überlegte Mr. Bennet sie darum zu bitten. Er ließ seine Lizzie nur ungern wieder gehen, aber er wusste, es musste sein. Sie weiter hier in Longbourn zu halten wäre selbstsüchtig. Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf: „Nein, Lizzie, das ist nicht notwendig. Du wirst mir sehr fehlen, aber es ist an der Zeit, dass du wieder mit deinem Ehemann zurück nach Derbyshire gehst. Ihr habt einander lange entbehren müssen und seid erst seit kurzem verheiratet. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr erneut eine längere Zeit wegen uns getrennt verbringen müsst. Mary, Kittie und ich kommen auch ohne dich zurecht, Lizzie." Er hatte bemerkt, dass Lizzie in der Zeit, die sie von Mr. Darcy getrennt verbracht hatte, sehr bedrückt gewirkt hatte, und wollte nicht, dass sie noch einmal eine Trennung von demselben erleiden musste. Außerdem würde eine erneute Trennung doch nur Missverständnissen Vorschub leisten und das war nicht seine Absicht. Er wünschte sich, dass Elisabeth mit ihrem Ehemann glücklich war und dazu musste sie Longbourn nun einmal verlassen und in ihr eigenes Heim zurückkehren.

Lizzie schaute ihren Vater zweifelnd an. „Aber Papa, du weißt, wie Kittie und Mary sind. Sie können keinen Haushalt führen. Ich will nicht, dass... ich meine, wenn ihr mich braucht, bleibe ich hier, Papa."

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir dich nicht brauchen würden, Lizzie", entgegnete ihr Vater, „du weißt sicher, dass du für mich durch keine deiner Schwestern zu ersetzen bist, aber ich nicht der Einzige, der ein Anrecht auf dich hat. Dein Ehemann braucht dich genauso, wenn nicht noch mehr als ich. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich verantwortlich für uns, weil wir deine Familie sind, doch du wirst bald eine eigene Familie haben und darauf solltest du dich jetzt konzentrieren."

„Aber Papa, das heißt doch nicht, dass ihr nicht mehr meine Familie seid", widersprach Lizzie, „und in solchen Zeiten sollte die Familie zusammenhalten. Ich will euch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen." Lizzie hoffte irgendwie unterbewusst darauf, dass Mr. Bennet sie bat in Longbourn zu bleiben. Zwar wollte sie sich ungern wieder für einen längeren Zeitraum von Fitzwilliam trennen, aber bei dem Gedanke nach Pemberley zurückkehren, wo alles sie an eine andere erinnerte, war ihr auch nicht so wohl.

Doch Mr. Bennet ließ sich von Lizzies Überredungskünsten und seinem eigenen Wunsch Lizzie länger auf Longbourn zu haben nicht umstimmen: „Lizzie, du lässt niemandem im Stich, aber für deine eigene Gesundheit bitte ich dich abzureisen. Du hattest gerade erst einen Zusammenbruch und brauchst jetzt Ruhe und Schonung. Du weißt selbst, dass du davon hier wenig bekommen wirst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich erneut für uns verausgabst. Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Elisabeth, aber ich werde dich zu deinem eigenen Wohl nicht bitten hier zu bleiben. Und nun verabschiede dich richtig von deinem Vater."

Lizzie schmunzelte und umarmte ihren Vater dankbar. Es war nur so schade, dass er nicht mit nach Pemberley kommen konnte. Sie würde ihn vermissen.

„Im Sommer kommt ihr mich alle besuchen", bat Lizzie ihren Vater, während ihr ein paar vereinzelte Tränen die Wangen hinunterrollten.

„Natürlich", versicherte ihr Mr. Bennet lächelnd, „Ich muss doch endlich einmal die berühmte Bibliothek von Pemberley besuchen." Ernster fügte er hinzu: „Weine nicht, Lizzie. Wir kommen auch ohne dich klar und sobald du weg bist, wird sich Kittie auch wieder beruhigen."

Lizzie wirkte plötzlich betreten. Sie wurde nicht gerne daran erinnert, dass Kittie wegen ihr so unglücklich war.

Mr. Bennet bemerkte Lizzies Verlegenheit und meinte: „Gib dir nicht die Schuld für Kitties Kummer! Ich habe letztlich die Entscheidung getroffen Mr. Johnsons Antrag abzulehnen und so wie ich Kittie kenne, wird sie ihn schon in einem Monat vergessen haben und für einen anderen Mann schwärmen."

Lizzie lächelte ihren Vater dankbar an und verließ dann wieder die Bibliothek. Die Worte ihres Vaters hatten ihr gut getan, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass er bezüglich Kitties Unrecht hatte. Lizzie glaubte, dass die Zuneigung, die Kittie für Mr. Johnson empfand, mehr war als nur eine kurze Schwärmerei, und sie wusste, dass ihr Vater, egal was er selbst behauptete, ohne ihren Rat niemals Mr. Johnsons Antrag abgelehnt hätte. Wenn sie Unrecht gehabt hatte und Mr. Johnson Kittie wirklich liebte, hatte sie vielleicht einen großen Fehler begangen, einen Fehler, den man nicht so einfach wiedergutmachen könnte.

Lizzie wusste, dass Fitzwilliam erwartete, dass sie über die Ereignisse des Tages reden würden, als er an diesem Abend zu ihr ins Bett kroch. Doch sie vermied es über Kittie oder Lydia zu reden, sondern kuschelte sich einfach in Fitzwilliams Arme. Aber dieser ließ solche Versteckspiele nicht gelten. „Deine Schwester hat gegenüber mir bemerkt, dass ich der Grund dafür bin, dass du gegen ihre Heirat mit Mr. Johnson bist. Was meint sie damit? Hat unser Streit etwas damit zu tun, dass du mit deinem Vater gesprochen hast? Ich hoffe nicht, du bist nur deswegen gegen Kitties Verlobung, weil wir uns zerstritten hatten, und du Kittie ähnliche Situationen ersparen möchtest, oder? Ich meine, du weißt schon, dass jedes Ehepaar eigene Probleme hat und keine Beziehung ohne Reibungen verläuft, unsere nicht und Kitties mit Mr. Johnson sicher auch nicht, aber das ist kein Grund gegen eine Verlobung zu sein."

Lizzie schloss kurz ihre Augen. Kittie hatte also doch mit Fitzwilliam gesprochen. Wie hatte sie ihr das nur antun können? Sie atmete kurz ein und aus, öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte ihren Ehemann an. „Das war nicht der Grund für mein Eingreifen, Fitzwilliam", log sie, „meine Bedenken gegenüber einer Verlobung zwischen Mr. Johnson und Kittie haben nichts mit uns zu tun."

Fitzwilliam war erleichtert, er konnte nämlich nicht sehen, wie sie sich innerlich bei diesen Worten wand und ihre Finger hinter ihrem Rücken kreuzte. „Das ist gut, ich habe es auch nicht wirklich für möglich gehalten, als Kittie es erwähnte", antwortete er, „aber da fällt mir ein, auch wenn wir uns nun wieder versöhnt haben, denke ich, sollten wir noch einmal über unseren Streit reden. Ich weiß, dass du sicher deine Gründe gehabt hast, mich so anzuschreien, aber ich würde diese auch gerne kennen. Denn es fällt mir schwer zu verstehen, warum du mir diese Sachen um die Ohren gehauen hast. Ich weiß, du liebst mich, also wieso hast du mir gesagt, du hasst mich, du wolltest mich nie wieder sehen? Bitte, Lizzie, erkläre mir endlich, was damals mit dir los war? Ich habe einfach keine Ruhe, solange ich nicht weiß, was ich dir damals getan habe, dass du mir das gesagt hast."

Er blickte Lizzie ernst und verletzlich an und sie konnte nicht anders als Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Natürlich musste er sich ständig gefragt, was damals in sie gefahren war. Doch wie konnte sie ihm eine Begründung für ihr Verhalten geben ohne die Wahrheit preiszugeben. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ihn noch weiter hinzuhalten, ihm einfach keine Antwort zu geben, aber sie wusste, sie musste irgendwann mit ihm darüber reden. Der jetzige Zeitpunkt war genauso gut wie jeder andere. So entgegnete sie stockend: „Fitzwilliam, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich war einfach nur in Sorge um meine Mutter." Sie hasste sich dafür ihn erneut anzulügen, ihn anzulügen in ihrem Ehebett. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin, aber der eigentliche Verräter war er.

Fitzwilliam ließ Lizzies Erklärung nicht gelten. „Das glaube ich dir nicht", widersprach er, „das war mehr als nur Sorge um deine Mutter, du warst so schrecklich wütend. Also was habe ich dir getan."

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr", wich Lizzie einer klaren Antwort aus.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", stellte Fitzwilliam fest, während er sie mit durchdringendem Blick musterte, „du warst ja fast rasend vor Wut. Sei bitte ehrlich, Lizzie: Wieso warst du so sauer auf mich? Und wie kamst du auf die blöde Idee, ich liebe dich nicht mehr? Was habe ich denn getan, dass du an meiner Liebe zweifelst?"

„Ja, was wohl?", dachte Lizzie zynisch im Stillen, „du liebst eine andere und fragst mich das!" Aber laut sagte sie: „Du hattest so viel zu tun, hast kaum Zeit für mich gehabt, warst ständig weg und wenn du mal da warst, warst du geistig abwesend. Wie sollte ich dir da glauben, dass du mich liebst? Und dann musste ich dringend zu meiner Mutter und auf einmal wolltest du mich mit aller Kraft an dich binden und mich zum Bleiben bewegen, obwohl es wichtig für mich war, meine Mutter zu sehen."

Fitzwilliam zog Lizzie näher zu sich und flüsterte entschuldigend: „Das war sicher falsch von mir so zu handeln. Aber da war der Brand... na ja, du weißt ja, und genau, als ich etwas mehr Zeit für dich gehabt hätte, wurde deine Mutter krank. Ich weiß, ich hätte verständnisvoller sein sollen und dich vorher nicht so vernachlässigen sollen. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich nicht wieder so stark der Verwaltung Pemberleys widmen, wenn wir wieder da sind, sondern mich eher um meine wunderschöne Gattin kümmern. Wir können zwar wegen deines Zustandes nur schwerlich unsere Hochzeitsreise nachholen, aber es soll dir an nichts fehlen. Und dann wirst du es nie wieder auch nur wagen an meiner Liebe zu zweifeln."

„Gewiss nicht", bemerkte Lizzie. Sie wusste, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war, doch es war das, was Fitzwilliam jetzt hören wollte und so sagte sie es. Aber bevor ihr Gatte ihren Mund mit einem innigen Kuss schloss, spürte sie noch den fahlen Nachgeschmack ihrer Lüge.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lizzie vor ihrem Ehemann auf. Er hatte liebevoll seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und streichelte sanft ihr ungeborenes Baby. Normalerweise hätte sie das als angenehm empfunden, aber an diesem Morgen weckte es in ihr unerwünschte Gedanken. War das vielleicht der eigentlich Grund gewesen, wieso er sie geheiratet hatte? Wie Lydia gesagt hatte: „der Erbe Pemberleys soll doch gesund sein". Vielleicht war er nur deshalb nach Longbourn geeilt, als sie den Zusammenbruch gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war das alles, was ihm an ihr wichtig war, dass sie seine Kinder zur Welt brachte. In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Nein, das war nicht wahr. Er liebte sie vielleicht nicht so wie Marianne, aber er empfand etwas für sie, das spürte sie. Und wenn er dich nur genommen hat, weil du ihn an Marianne erinnerst und er möchte, dass seine Kinder ihr ähnlich sind?

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte sich ihr der Magen um und sie griff schnell nach ihrem Nachttopf. Sie übergab sich heftig und hielt mit zittrigen Händen den Nachttopf umklammert. Sie hatte schon gehofft, dass sie ihre Morgenübelkeit überstanden hätte, nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen keinerlei Übelkeit verspürt hatte. Dafür spürte sie diese heute umso deutlicher. Obwohl sie sich schon übergeben hatte, war ihr immer noch elend zumute. Die Übelkeit wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. Sie würgte trocken im Bemühen den Rest ihrer gestrigen Mahlzeit auch noch von sich geben. Vielleicht ging es ihr ja dann besser.

Aber obwohl ihr immer noch übel war, wollte ihr Magen seinen restlichen Inhalt nicht hergeben. Sie würgte erneut und erneut. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass diese Übelkeit endlich aufhörte. Auf einmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

„Lizzie", schrie Fitzwilliam, der mittlerweile wach geworden war, erschreckte, als seine Gattin plötzlich keine Luft mehr bekam. Er griff nach ihr und schüttelte sie. „Lizzie, Lizzie!" Ihr durfte nichts passieren, er liebte sie doch. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren.

Lizzie hörte die Rufe ihres Gatten erst nur schwach, dann jedoch immer lauter und deutlicher. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in die besorgten Augen ihres Gatten. Dieser war überglücklich und wollte sie in seine Arme schließen. Doch bevor er dies tun konnte, übergab sich Lizzie erneut, diesmal jedoch nicht in den Nachttopf, sondern über das Bett.

Als sie es bemerkte, begann sie vor Scham zu schluchzen. Was dachte Fitzwilliam bloß jetzt von ihr? Wie musste er sie nun verachten? Aber ihr Ehemann zog sie nur in seine Arme und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, während er sie leise tröstete. Er war nur froh, dass sie lebte. Alles andere war ihm egal.

Lizzie ließ sich völlig in Fitzwilliams Arme fallen. Er gab ihr soviel Halt und stand so rückhaltlos zu ihr, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass er sie nicht liebte. Aber es so war es, oder etwa nicht?


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23:

Lizzie wurde nur kurz wach, als Fitzwilliam sie aus der Kutsche hob und ins Bett trug. Die Reise nach Pemberley war für sie doch anstrengender gewesen als sie gedacht hätte und obwohl Fitzwilliam darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie häufig Rast machten, war Lizzies Erschöpfung am Ende dieser Reise so groß, dass sie den letzten Tag derselben in einem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf verbracht hatte. Nun jedoch waren sie daheim.

Bevor sie weiterschlief, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Fassade ihres gemeinsamen Zuhauses. „Endlich daheim", flüsterte sie leise, dann fielen ihre Augen wieder zu. In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur glücklich, dass ihre lange Reise zu Ende war, und die unangenehmen Erinnerungen, die sie auch mit diesem Anwesen verband und die sie vor ihrer Abfahrt von Longbourn gequält hatten, waren verschwunden.

Auch Fitzwilliams Freude kannte kaum eine Grenze bei ihrer Ankunft auf Pemberley. Endlich war er wieder zuhause, in ihrem gemeinsamen Heim. Er hoffte, dass hier in Pemberley, das für ihn immer ein Ort des Rückzugs und des Glücks gewesen war, ein Ort, wo er Kraft schöpfte, auch Elisabeth zur Ruhe kommen würde. Hier würde Lizzie ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Trauer angesichts des Todes ihrer Mutter mit seiner Hilfe überwinden. Hier würden sie wieder so glücklich wie am Beginn ihrer Ehe werden, hier würde ihr gemeinsames Kind zur Welt kommen und aufwachsen.

Behutsam trug er seine Gattin hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihr ihr verknittertes Kleid auszog und sie sanft in sein Bett bettete. Nachdem er sich selbst umgezogen hatte, legte er sich zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Er sann darüber nach, wie schön es war, seine Ehefrau in seinen Armen zu halten. Seit ihrer Trennung und Versöhnung konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen ihre Anwesenheit auch nur eine Nacht zu entbehren. Wenn er auf ihren regelmäßigen Herzschlag lauschte und spürte, wie sich ihre Brust langsam hob und senkte, verstand er erst, wie sehr Gott ihn beschenkt hatte.

Lizzie wachte am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh auf. Fitzwilliam hatte beschützend seine Arme um sie gelegt, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, eine andere streichelte sacht ihren Hals. Dass er sie sogar im Schlaf streicheln konnte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Sie überlegte, etwas von ihm wegzurücken, aber seine Umarmung war zu angenehm, als dass sie dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt hätte. Sie atmete tief seinen Geruch, vermischt mit dem Geruch der alten Möbel ein. Es war so beruhigend ihn neben sich zu spüren und hier in seinem Bett, in ihrem gemeinsamen Zuhause zu sein. Und dennoch war es nicht wirklich ihr Heim, sie war eine Fremde in Pemberley. Eine andere Frau hatte es eingerichtet, hatte hier gelebt. Das würde sie nie vergessen können.

Lizzie fühlte, wie ihr Magen revoltierte und verließ schnell das Schlafzimmer ihres Gatten. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder vor seinen Augen übergeben. Er war zwar beim letzten Mal sehr einfühlsam gegenüber ihr gewesen, aber sie hatte auch noch ihren Stolz und, wenn sie ihm schon ihr Herz schenkte, obwohl er sie nicht liebte, wollte sie wenigstens, dass ihm ihre körperliche Schwäche verborgen blieb. Schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass er sie bemitleidete. Wenn sie sich etwas von ihm wünschte, war es Liebe, aber niemals Mitleid. Darauf konnte sie verzichten.

Darcy bemerkte beim Aufwachen zuerst, dass Lizzie nicht mehr neben ihm lag. "Elisabeth", fragte er verschlafen, während er langsam seine Augen öffnete und das Bett nach seiner Ehefrau abtastete. Aber weder mit seinen Augen noch mit seinen Händen konnte er sie fassen. Das Betttuch war neben ihm aufgeschlagen und Elisabeth verschwunden.

Darcy stand rasch auf und kleidete sich an, um dann an die Zwischentür zu Elisabeths Schlafzimmer zu klopfen. Als ihm nach mehrmaligem Klopfen niemand antwortete, betrat er Lizzies Zimmer einfach. Es war leer.

Lizzie hatte sich, nachdem ihre Übelkeit abgeklungen war, angekleidet und war nach unten ins Musikzimmer gegangen. Sie wusste, wenn sie sich nun zurück ins Bett legte, würde sie nicht wieder einschlafen, sondern nur über ihre Ehe mit Fitzwilliam grübeln. Es war besser sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Gedankenverloren ließ sie sich am Klavier nieder. Oben auf dem Klavier lagen die Noten von ihrem Lied, von der Arie, die sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Pemberley gesungen hatte. Selbstvergessen begann sie das Lied anzustimmen. Es war soviel passiert, seitdem sie dieses Lied zum ersten Mal für Fitzwilliam gesungen hatte.

You who have tasted love's mystic spell  
What is this sorrow naught can dispel? (2x)  
Fair dame or maiden, none else may know  
My heart o'erladen, why is this so?  
What is this yearning, these trembling fears  
Rapturous burning, melting in tears?  
While thus I languish, wild beats my heart,  
Yet from my anguish I would not part,  
I seek a treasure Fate still denies,   
Naught else will pleasure,  
Naught else I prize...I'm ever sighing,  
I know not why, near unto dying, when none are by,  
My hear is riven night, morn and eve,  
But ah 'tis heaven, thus, thus to grieve!  
You who have tasted love's mystic spell  
What is this sorrow naught can dispel? (2x)

Lizzie fiel auf, dass dieses Lied nun noch besser zu ihrem Zustand passte als damals. Denn obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Zusammensein mit Fitzwilliam, ihr Intimität ihr unter den gegebenen Umständen nur Schmerz bereiten konnte, hatte sie lieber diesen Schmerz gewählt als ihn zu verlassen. Sie wusste, sie würde nie wieder vollständig glücklich an seiner Seite sein können, aber um dem Schmerz einer Trennung zu entgehen, wählte sie lieber diesen bittersüßen Schmerz.

Lizzie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass Fitzwilliam den Raum betreten hatte und zu ihr ans Klavier trat.

Deshalb war sie auch mehr als nur überrascht, als dieser sich von hinten zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich liebe es, wenn du dieses Lied singst. Als du es zum ersten Mal für mich gesungen hast, habe ich zum ersten Mal gewagt zu hoffen, dass du mich nicht beständig hassen wirst, dass du eventuell deine Meinung über mich ändern könntest. Ich werde mich ewig an deinen Blick an diesem Tag erinnern. Ich liebe dich!" Dabei küsste er sanft ihr Ohrläppchen.

Lizzie zuckte zusammen und hörte auf zu spielen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre allein. Wie lange war er schon im Zimmer, wie lange beobachtete er sie schon? Und hatte er die Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkt? Sie hoffte nicht.

"Du brauchst wegen mir, das Lied nicht unterbrechen", erwiderte Fitzwilliam, während er sie von hinten in seine Arme nahm, und fügte leiser hinzu: "Sing doch noch einmal, nur für mich!"

Doch Lizzie klappte das Klavier zu und stand auf. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dieses Lied für Fitzwilliam zu spielen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es jemals wieder ohne Tränen und ohne dieses Ziehen in der Magengrube spielen könnte. Und solange sie die Gefühle, die diese Arie bei ihr auslöste, nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, würde sie sie nicht im Beisein ihres Gatten spielen.

"Was ist los mit dir?", wollte ihr Ehemann verwundert wissen.

"Ich habe genug gespielt für heute Morgen", entgegnete Lizzie kühl, von ihm abgewandt.

Fitzwilliam ergriff seine Gattin beim Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich: "Was hast du denn?" Besorgt musterte er sie, auf die nahe Entfernung konnte er auf die Tränen in ihren Augen und auf ihren Wangen sehen.

"Mir geht es einfach nicht gut heute morgen", wich Lizzie ihm aus.

"Deshalb hast du auch einfach unser gemeinsames Bett verlassen", bemerkte Fitzwilliam vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken mit meiner", Lizzie hielt einen Moment beschämt inne, "meiner Übelkeit. Ich wollte dir nicht den Appetit verderben. Ich versteh nicht, dass du mir das jetzt vorwirfst."

"Ich habe kein Problem mit deiner Morgenübelkeit, Lizzie", erwiderte ihr Ehemann, "und ich würde dir auch zustimmen, wärst du nicht vor einigen Tagen fast dabei erstickt."

"Du übertreibst völlig, Fitzwilliam", widersprach Lizzie ihrem Gatten.

"Ach, wirklich", meinte dieser sarkastisch, "soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du schon fast blau im Gesicht und das ist nicht mal drei Tage her." Er trat näher auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände: "Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Lizzie. Ich liebe dich und wenn du am frühen Morgen plötzlich weg bist, mache ich mir Sorgen. Das ist ganz normal. Bitte Lizzie, bleib doch, auch wenn es dir nicht gut geht, in meinem Zimmer. Es stört mich nicht, wenn du dich in meinem Beisein übergibst, aber bitte geh nicht einfach. Der Gedanke, dass du vielleicht wieder so einen Anfall wie kürzlich hast und ich nicht an deiner Seite bin, wäre unerträglich für mich. Versteh das doch!"

Lizzie verstand Fitzwilliams Gefühle durchaus, aber dass er nicht begriff, wie unangenehm es ihr war sich vor seinen Augen zu übergeben, ärgerte sie. Reserviert entgegnete sie: "Ich verstehe dich, Fitzwilliam, aber es wäre schön, wenn du auch an meine Gefühle denken würdest. Ich möchte allein sein, wenn..." Sie schluckte. "Wenn es mir nicht gut geht und es wäre nett, wenn du das respektierst. Ich habe schließlich auch noch so was wie Stolz."

"Ja, das sehe ich", war die zynische Antwort ihres Gatten, "lieber stirbst du als zuzugeben, dass du etwas nicht allein bewältigen kannst. Genauso ist es bei deiner Trauer um deine Mutter."

"Meine Mutter hat damit gar nicht zu tun!", protestierte Lizzie lautstark.

"Doch", hielt Fitzwilliam ihr entgegen, "egal ob es der Tod deiner Mutter ist oder deine körperliche Verfassung, du schließt mich davon aus. Du schließt mich von allem aus, was dir Sorgen macht. Denkst du, ich sehe deine Tränen nicht? Wieso vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Ich vertraue dir", erwiderte Lizzie.

"Nein, das tust du nicht", stellte ihr Ehemann sachlich fest, "du hältst mich schon die ganze Zeit auf Distanz. Denkst du ich merke das nicht, also was ist mit dir los?"

Als keine Antwort von seiner Gattin kam, meinte Fitzwilliam kühl: "Ich kümmere mich um meine Geschäfte. Du willst offensichtlich lieber allein sein. Wenn du etwas von mir möchtest, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest." Er drehte sich um und verließ seine verwirrte Ehefrau.

Lizzie setzte sich auf einen nahe stehenden Sessel, nachdem Fitzwilliam gegangen war. Sie wusste, sie hätte nicht so abweisend gegenüber ihm sein sollen. Aber wieso musste er auch darauf bestehen, dass sie sich vor ihm demütigte? Sie fühlte sich schon gedemütigt genug. Sie fragte sich gewiss zum hundertsten Mal, ob sie jemals vergessen würde, dass er vor ihr eine andere geliebt hatte und diese immer noch liebte. Sie hatte es ihm vergeben, sie würde ihm fast alles vergeben, schließlich liebte sie ihn und er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass er schon eine andere liebte. Aber er hätte es ihr wenigstens sagen können.

Doch selbst das konnte sie ihm vergeben. Ihr Problem war nicht, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte, sondern dass sie es nicht vergessen konnte. Vergeben war eine Sache, vor allem wenn man jemanden sehr liebte, nahm man auch Verletzungen durch diese Person hin, aber eine Sache, die einen sehr verletzt hatte, zu vergessen, war etwas völlig anderes. Wunden heilten nun einmal nur mit der Zeit und selbst dann blieb immer eine Narbe zurück und diese Wunde war sehr tief und genauso frisch.

Er hatte ihr vorgeworfen ihm nicht zu vertrauen und sie musste zugeben, dass er recht hatte: Sie vertraute ihm nicht. Sie hatte zu große Angst vor weiteren Verletzungen, um dies zu tun. Und wieso verlangte er von ihr absolutes Vertrauen, wenn er selbst doch auch nicht offen zu ihr war? Wütend begann Lizzie im Zimmer herumzulaufen. Fitzwilliam benahm sich doch wirklich unverschämt, verlangte, dass sie ihm alles erzählte und ihn an allem teilhaben ließ und war selbst genauso distanziert. Wenn sich jemand zu entschuldigen hatte, war er das.

Ärgerlich tigerte Lizzie durch den Raum, doch dann begann ihre Wut auf ihren Gatten nach und nach zu verschwinden. Er hatte ja Recht damit, dass sie distanziert und abweisend zu ihm war und das tat ihr ja auch leid, doch es war alles nur zu ihrem Selbstschutz. Dennoch, Selbstschutz hin oder her, sie musste ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er weiter sauer auf sie war, und als Mrs. Reynolds sie informierte, dass das Frühstück fertig sei und Mr. Darcy Bescheid sagen wollte, nahm ihr Lizzie diese Aufgabe gerne ab.

Als sie jedoch vor der Bibliothek stand, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Tür zu Mariannes Zimmer. Vielleicht war ja da ihr Gatte zu finden und nicht in der Bibliothek, vielleicht...

Sie vertrieb solche Gedanken und klopfte rasch an die Tür zur Bibliothek.

"Herein", war die Antwort ihres Gatten und Lizzie spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Magen, sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen andere Menschen um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Doch sie überwand ihre Feigheit und betrat das Zimmer.

Fitzwilliam blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als sie eintrat, und sah sie fragend an.

"Das Frühstück ist fertig", stellte Lizzie fest.

"Ich komme gleich", entgegnete Fitzwilliam, blieb aber sitzen.

Lizzie zwang sich einen Schritt auf ihn zu zumachen und flüsterte dann schließlich die Worte, deretwegen sie gekommen war: Es tut mir leid, William, ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Es ist nur so, dass es mir unangenehm ist, mich vor dir..." Sie stockte.

"Du meinst dich vor mir zu übergeben?", vollendete Fitzwilliam lächelnd ihren Satz.

"Ja", gab Lizzie, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, zu.

Ihr Gatte stand auf und trat zu ihr. "Ich denke, wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre, ginge es mir ähnlich", gab er zu und presste ihre Hand zärtlich, "Aber als du heute morgen weg warst, hatte ich Angst, du hättest mich wieder verlassen und dann erinnerte ich mich an deinen Zusammenbruch letztens und deine allgemeine körperliche Schwäche und begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe einfach so große Angst dich zu verlieren." Er nahm Lizzies Gesicht in die Hände und blickte sie ernst an, als wolle er sich ihr Gesicht einprägen, falls ihr doch irgendwann einmal etwas geschah.

"Er erträgt den Gedanken nicht noch einen lieben Menschen zu verlieren", dachte Lizzie. Erneut überwältigten sie unangenehme Erinnerungen, aber genauso klar war auch ihr Entschluss ihn nicht zu verlassen. "Du wist mich nicht verlieren", versprach sie ihm, während sie liebevoll durch seine dunklen Locken strich, "Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlassen, dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr und sterben werde ich auch nicht. Ich mag zwar körperlich etwas geschwächt sein, aber nicht so sehr, dass du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Aber ich brauche einfach auch etwas Privatsphäre, doch das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe oder dir nicht vertraue."

"Ich weiß", stimmte Fitzwilliam ihr zu, "ich würde dir nur so gerne alle Unannehmlichkeiten und allen Schmerz abnehmen, aber das geht wohl nicht. Ich liebe dich, Elisabeth, du bist wichtiger für mich als jeder andere Mensch." Er beugte sich leicht zu seiner Ehefrau hinunter und berührte leicht mit seinen Lippen die Ihrigen. Er spürte, wie Lizzie ihn als Antwort darauf näher zu sich zog und ihren Kuss intensivierte.

Seine Hände begannen über ihren Körper zu wandern, sie war so wunderschön, dass er nie genug von ihr bekam. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und nahm nur noch die Frau in seinen Armen wahr. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er bebend, während er mit seinem Mund Lizzies Hals und Nacken erforschte. Lizzie fand seine Aufmerksamkeiten sehr angenehm und vergaß darüber vollständig das Frühstück. Fitzwilliam setzte sich mit seiner Ehefrau auf seinen Schreibtischsessel. "Du hast mich völlig verzaubert", gestand er ihr und befreite ihr langes Haar von den Spangen, die ihre Sorgfältig zusammengesteckte Frisur befestigten. Kurz bevor er damit beginne konnte, ihr Kleid auszuziehen, betrat plötzlich Mrs. Reynolds das Zimmer. Sie hatte offensichtlich vorher schon geklopft, aber weder Darcy noch Lizzie hatten es gehört.. Nun fuhren sie beide hoch. Lizzie schoss das Blut in die Wangen, ihr Ehemann beschränkte sich darauf Mrs. Reynolds in seinem würdevollsten Tonfall darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie gleich zum Frühstück kämen. Kaum war Mrs. Reynolds gegangen, fing er jedoch an zu lachen. "Wir sollten demnächst die Tür abschließen, wenn wir uns nach einem Streit versöhnen." Lizzie musste nun auch lachen. "Welch ein Glück, dass wir nicht schon..." Sie brach erneut in Lachen aus und auch Fitzwilliam konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. "Komm, ich stecke dir dein Haar wieder hoch", bot er ihr an und fügte dann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu: "Schließlich habe ich es auch völlig in Unordnung gebracht."

Nach dem Frühstück machten Fitzwilliam und Lizzie einen langen Spaziergang durch den Park von Pemberley. Plötzlich zupfte Lizzie Fitzwilliam am Arm. Dieser sah sie fragend an. „Hier sind wir uns begegnet", sagte sie. Er lächelte in der Erinnerung daran. Er war so überrascht gewesen, Miss Bennet auf seinem Grundstück zu sehen. Er hatte sich gefreut sie zu sehen und war gleichzeitig verlegen gewesen, weil er so unangemessen bekleidet gewesen war.

„Ich wundere mich heute noch, wieso du mich trotz dieses eher schlechten Eindrucks geheiratet hast."

„Schlechter Eindruck?", fragte Lizzie überrascht, „Ich fand, du sahst sehr passabel aus, in jeglicher Hinsicht."

Fitzwilliam lachte amüsiert: „Aha, das hat also deine Liebe zu mir bewirkt. Du fühltest dich von meinem Adonis-Körper angezogen."

„Ja, genau, " scherzte Lizzie, „Ich bin Ihnen völlig erlegen, Sir, machen Sie mit mir, was Sie wollen."

„Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Mrs. Darcy", erwiderte Fitzwilliam und zog sie in seine Arme, um sie zu küssen.

Als ihr Gatte sie wieder losließ, meinte Lizzie kichernd: „Mr. Darcy, was sollen die Leute denken? Wir sind schließlich beide verheiratet."

Ihr Ehemann bemerkte scherzhaft: „Aber miteinander und weißt du was, Lizzie? Wir sind ja hier auf meinem Grundstück und ich habe mir gedacht, wer sich darüber beschwert, wird einfach entlassen."

Scheinbar empört rief Lizzie aus: „Aber Fitzwilliam, das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!"

„Ich meine, es auch nicht ernst", entgegnete dieser lächelnd, „mit dir an meiner Seite ist mir vollkommen egal, was die Welt um mich herum von uns denkt. Du machst mich unglaublich glücklich." Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Ehefrau näher zu sich und legte seinen Arm beschützend um ihre Schulter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24:**

Kittie war eher weniger glücklich. Sie starrte hinaus in den Regen und wünschte sich weit weg. Nach Lizzies Abreise hatte sie mehrfach versucht, ihren Vater umzustimmen, aber es war umsonst gewesen. In ihrem Schoß lag ein Schreibblock. Sie wollte Mr. Johnson einen Brief schreiben. Mittlerweile musste er die Nachricht ihres Vaters bekommen haben. Was er wohl dazu dachte? Kittie wusste es nicht. War er wütend auf sie und wollte sie eventuell nie wieder sehen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie wusste, dass sie, was auch immer er denken mochte, Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen musste. Sie musste einfach wissen, wie er nun für sie empfand und ob er sie immer noch liebte und weiterhin die Absicht hatte, sie zu heiraten.

_Mein lieber George,_

_ich bin mir sicher, dass du schon die Nachricht meines Vaters bekommen hast. Es tut mir herzlich leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren hast. Bitte glaube mir, dass ich alles Mögliche getan habe, um meinen Vater umzustimmen, aber meine Schwester Lizzie hat ihren Einfluss auf ihn geltend gemacht und da sie gegen unsere Verbindung ist, haben alle meine Überredungsversuche nichts genutzt._

_Du hast sicher schon durch meinen Vater von dem Tod meiner Mutter erfahren. Es fällt mir schwer gerade in diesem Verlust von dir getrennt zu sein, aber so ist es nun einmal. Meine Schwester Mary und mein Vater haben sich in ihre Bücher vergraben und ich fühle mich einsamer als je zuvor._

_Gestern ist auch meine Schwester Lydia wieder mit ihrem Mann abgereist. Lizzie ist schon vor zwei Tagen abgereist, aber darüber war ich nicht traurig. Ich verstehe ihr Verhalten einfach nicht. Sie will offensichtlich, dass ich genauso unglücklich bin wie sie. Und dabei hat sie nicht einmal den geringsten Grund unglücklich zu sein, denn Mr. Darcy scheint sie sehr zu lieben, doch Lizzie ist offenbar nicht dazu fähig zufrieden mit ihrem Leben zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Mr. Darcy wirklich nur wegen seinem Geld geheiratet, egal wie sehr sie das auch bestreiten mag, und gönnt nun niemandem das Glück einer Liebesheirat. Ach, ich hasse sie so, George, ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr irgendwie heimzahlen, was sie uns angetan hat, aber das ist nicht möglich, denn „Miss Lizzie" ist ja unverwundbar und ihr Ehemann steht zu ihr, als hätte sie immer recht, jedenfalls wenn es um das Leben anderer geht._

_Oh, George, ich vermisse dich so sehr und habe so große Angst, dass du mich nie wieder sehen möchtest. Bitte, schreibe mir bald und versichere mir, dass die Ablehnung meines Vaters keinen Einfluss auf deine Liebe zu mir hatte. Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf einen Brief von dir und fürchte einen solchen genauso sehr._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst. Es scheint, du bist der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der mich versteht. Ich bin so schrecklich einsam. Bitte lass mich jetzt nicht im Stich!_

_Deine dich liebende_

_Catherine Bennet_

Kittie starrte auf ihren Brief an Mr. Johnson. Ihre Tränen hatten die Schrift teilweise verwischt, aber nicht so sehr, dass der Brief nicht mehr lesbar sein würde. Kittie faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen. Doch bevor sie ihn versiegelte, legte sie noch eine Locke ihres Haares dabei. Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Er würde in seiner Liebe zu ihr treu bleiben. Darauf vertraute sie.

Auch Lizzie versuchte einen Brief zu schreiben, aber im Gegensatz zu Kittie schaffte sie es nicht ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Sie hatte vorgehabt Kittie zu erklären, warum sie gegen eine Verlobung zwischen ihr und Mr. Johnson war, aber nun wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie schreiben und wo sie beginnen sollte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu ihrem Spaziergang mit Fitzwilliam an diesem Morgen und alles, was darauf gefolgt war.

„Ein heißes Bad wäre jetzt schön vor dem Mittagessen", bemerkte Fitzwilliam, als sie wieder das Haus betraten.

Lizzie nickte. Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet und ihre Finger fühlten sich trotz der Handschuhe an wie Eiszapfen. Ein heißes Bad war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Fitzwilliam führte sie in ihr Zimmer und wies Betty an heißes Wasser für seine Gattin aufzusetzen und in die größte Wanne zu füllen, die im Haus war.

„Willst du nicht auch baden?", wollte Lizzie irritiert wissen.

„Doch", erwiderte Fitzwilliam mit einem Lächeln, das zu deuten Lizzie unmöglich war. Er hatte irgendetwas vor, aber sie wusste nicht, was. Neugierig beobachtete sie sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten, wie er in ihrem Zimmer blieb, während Betty das Bad fertig machte und sie entkleidete. Fast hätte Lizzie aus Mitleid mit dem jungen Mädchen, das sehr verwirrt wirkte, nachgefragt, was er beabsichtigte, aber diesen Triumph gönnte sie ihm dann doch nicht. Sie würde schon noch mitbekommen, was er mit seinem komischen Benehmen anstrebte. Völlig unbeeindruckt ließ sie sich in der Badewanne nieder und schaute ihren Ehemann herausfordernd an.

Dieser schickte die leicht verstörte Betty weg und begann sich auch zu entkleiden. „Das hatte er also vor", dachte Lizzie und schmunzelte. Sir, das werden Sie bereuen, meinte sie spöttisch zu sich selbst und ließ sich kein Zeichen der Überraschung anmerken.

Fitzwilliam stieg ohne nachzufragen zu ihr in die Wanne und zog sie zu sich. „Tu nicht so ungerührt, Liebes, ich weiß, ich habe dich hiermit verblüfft."

Lizzie lächelte nur und meinte gelassen: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Fitzwilliam."

Er zog sie noch ein bisschen näher zu sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das weißt du sehr wohl, Kleines, aber es freut mich doch, dass ich dich überrascht habe, also werde ich darauf nicht weiter herumreiten." Spielerisch biss er ihr ins Ohrläppchen und schien zu erwarten, dass sie über nichts glücklicher war als, dass er sich zu ihr in die Badewanne gelegt hatte.

„Angeber", dachte Lizzie empört, „das wirst du mir büßen." Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und bemerkte kühl: „Ich weiß ja, nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich wollte eigentlich nur in Ruhe baden." Dann machte sie sich in der Wanne breit und überließ ihren Gatten sich selbst.

Dieser hatte sich das etwas anderes vorgestellt, als er zu ihr in die Wanne gestiegen war und musste nun um Kontrolle ringen. Die Wanne war zwar sehr groß, aber sie bot nicht soviel Platz, dass zwei Personen sich darin aufhalten konnten ohne sich zu berühren. Ständig berührte er mit seinen Beinen Lizzie. Krampfhaft versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, aber das gestaltete sich eher schwierig.

Lizzie bemerkte natürlich, in welcher Zwickmühle ihr Ehemann steckte, aber sie hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, jedenfalls noch nicht. So herablassend wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte, konnte er ruhig noch etwas schmoren.

„Würdest du mir bitte den Rücken einseifen", bat sie ihn und reichte ihm die Seife. Sie hörte, wie er nach Luft schnappte und grinste. Er machte, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte, aber sie spürte, wie seine Finger bebten. Dabei entglitt ihm die Seife. „Lizzie, die Seife...", begann er.

„Du scheinst etwas abgelenkt zu sein, Fitzwilliam", spöttelte Lizzie. Sie hörte, wie er aufstöhnte, und hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, so dass sie ihn anschauen konnte. Er hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie sah, wie seine Brust sich schnell hob und wieder senkte.

„Das Bad ist offensichtlich zu heiß für dich", meinte sie scherzhaft. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie erbost an. „Es ist weniger das Bad, was zu heiß für mich ist", dachte er verzweifelt um Selbstbeherrschung ringend.

Liebevoll fuhr Lizzie fort: „Entspann dich einfach, William", dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Seife, er erwiderte ihren Kuss und zog sie näher zu sich. „Elisabeth, was...?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, doch Lizzie zwinkerte ihm nur neckisch zu und brach seine Frage mit einem weiteren Kuss ab. Fitzwilliam schloss sie fest in seine Arme und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Lizzie."

„Dann beweis es mir", forderte sie ihn kess auf. Diesem Befehl folgte er natürlich äußerst bereitwillig.

„Hast du so was schon jemals gemacht?", fragte Lizzie, während Fitzwilliam sie mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete. Er blickte sie geschockt an. „Ich meine nicht das jetzt eben, sondern mit jemand anderem gebadet", verbesserte Lizzie sich, „ich musste mir früher häufig mit meinen Schwestern die Badewanne teilen."

Fitzwilliam lächelte: „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, du hast gewiss immer Wasserschlachten angefangen und alles nass gemacht und deine Mutter hat einen ihrer hysterischen Anfälle bekommen."

„Genau", bestätigte Lizzie seine Vermutung, „aber so schlimm war ich auch nicht. Und mit Jane habe ich immer gerne gebadet."

„Aber doch nicht lieber als mit mir?", fragte Fitzwilliam gespielt eifersüchtig.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Lizzie lächelnd, „du musstest dir sicher nie mit deiner Schwester eine Wanne teilen, oder?"

„Doch, das eine oder andere Mal schon", entgegnete Fitzwilliam. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Marianne in den Teich gestoßen hatte und zur Strafe die Wanne mit ihr hatte teilen müssen. Damals hatte er versucht, sie von Pemberley zu vertreiben und war eher gemein zu ihr gewesen. Aber irgendwann hatte er sie doch in sein Herz geschlossen.

„Georgiana muss damals noch sehr jung gewesen sein", unterbrach Lizzie seine Überlegungen.

„Ja, das war sie", antwortete er gedankenversunken.

Lizzie lächelte in Erinnerung an ihr gemeinsames Bad. Fitzwilliam war ein so wunderbarer Ehemann und dennoch... Sie seufzte leise und blickte aus dem Fenster. Wieso nur konnte sie nicht zufrieden mit dem sein, was sie hatte? Sie wusste schließlich, dass ihr Ehemann sie liebte. Warum war ihr diese Liebe nicht genug? Warum griff sie immer nach den Sternen?

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und beschloss einen Brief an Jane zu schreiben.

_Liebe Jane,_

_mir geht es_ _gut_

Hier stockte sie schon: Ging es ihr denn gut? Sie konnte es eigentlich nicht behaupten, aber sie konnte auch nicht schreiben, dass es ihr schlecht ging, denn dann würde sich Jane Sorgen machen und wirklich schlecht ging es ihr ja auch nicht. Fitzwilliam war so fürsorglich, so liebevoll, wieso nur konnte sie nicht einfach die Vergangenheit vergessen?

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie schaute hoch. Ihr Ehemann stand hinter ihr. Er grinste.

„Während ich gleich eine Handvoll geschäftlicher Briefe beantworte, schaffst du es gerademal deine Schwester zu begrüßen. Du scheinst dir deine Worte echt zurechtzulegen, mein Schatz", spöttelte er.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", empörte sich Lizzie, „ich war abgelenkt."

„Von was?", erkundigte sich ihr Ehemann.

„Ich habe mich an unser Bad erinnert", klärte Lizzie ihn auf.

Lächelnd entgegnete er: „Na, dann ist es ja verständlich, dass du dich nicht konzentrieren konntest." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft.

Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und erzählte ihr, worum es in seinen Briefen gegangen war. Er hatte Waisenhäuser angeschrieben, die sich der Kinder annehmen würden, deren Eltern bei dem Brand gestorben. Lizzie hörte interessiert zu, wie er sie um ihre Meinung bat, ob er lieber selbst ein Waisenhaus für die Kinder gründen sollte oder sie in andere Waisenhäuser mit gutem Ruf schicken sollte. Sie bewunderte wieder, wie sehr ihm diese Menschen, für die er Verantwortung trug am Herzen lagen.

„Ich habe auch Richard geschrieben", teilte er ihr mit, „er wird uns in etwa zwei Wochen besuchen und Georgiana mitbringen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir Recht."

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte Lizzie, „ich mag deine Schwester sehr und sie muss sehr traurig sein, dass du an Weihnachten von ihr wegmusstest."

„Du brauchtest mich", entgegnete Fitzwilliam, „sie hat es verstanden."

Lizzie strahlte ihn an. Es war für ihn so selbstverständlich Weihnachten ohne seine Schwester zu verbringen, wenn sie ihn nötig hatte, dass sie es nur bewundern konnte. Es war nicht nur so, dass er ihr keine Vorwürfe deswegen machte, es schien sogar so, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte Opfer um ihretwillen zu bringen. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte ich Gatte.

„Damit, dass du mich so treu umsorgst", erwiderte Lizzie, „einen so lieben Mann wie dich habe ich überhaupt nicht verdient."

„Wenn hier jemand etwas nicht verdient", konterte Fitzwilliam, „Dann verdiene ich dich nicht. Ich bin jeden Tag froh und dankbar, dass du mich liebst und mich geheiratet hast."

„Auch während unseres Streites?", wollte Lizzie wissen.

Fitzwilliam schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Nein, dann nicht. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso du gesagt hattest, was du gesagt hast. Ich hatte dir doch nichts getan und dennoch hast du mich behandelt wie den letzten Dreck."

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte Lizzie.

„Das muss es nicht", entgegnete Fitzwilliam, „Mittlerweile habe ich verstanden, warum du so sauer auf mich warst."

Lizzie dachte: „Nein, hast du nicht", aber sie vertrieb jeden weiteren Gedanken an Marianne oder irgendetwas anderes, was ihrer Ehe schaden könnte, und lächelte zu ihm hoch.

„Dann werden solche harsche Worte wohl nicht mehr nötig sein", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

„Das hoffe ich nicht", lachte Fitzwilliam und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch: „Komm, zeig mir, was du hier auf Pemberley verändern willst. Ich weiß, du hast dir in den ersten paar Wochen Notizen dazu gemacht, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mich damit zu beschäftigen. Nun bin ich ganz gespannt, was du hier verändern möchtest, vor allem wo uns bald noch eine weitere Veränderung ins Haus steht."

Lizzie stand auf und folgte ihm. Sie nannte ihm ein paar ihrer Ideen, wagte aber kaum alles auszusprechen, was sie eventuell gerne verändert hätte.

Schließlich wusste sie nicht, was Marianne eingerichtet hatte und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Fitzwilliam bemerkte ihre Zurückhaltung, da er aber den Grund dafür nicht kannte, glaubte er, dass sie einfach noch etwas Zeit brauchte, um ihre Ideen ihm mitzuteilen. Er zog sie sogar ein bisschen damit auf, dass sie so zurückhaltend war, und sprach davon, dass sie wohl seiner Tante keinerlei Anlass zur Kritik geben wollte. Lizzie lächelte amüsiert über diesen Gedanken, wurde jedoch nicht redseliger. Sie hatte einfach Angst vor Zurückweisung seinerseits, die ihr bestätigen würde, wie sehr er die Einrichtung von Marianne immer noch schätzte. Im Moment war ihre Ehe so perfekt, sie wollte einfach keinen Grund haben wütend auf ihn zu sein oder die gerade heilenden Verletzungen der letzten Zeit neu aufreißen. So blieb sie eher still und wartete auf Fitzwilliams Meinung zu der Einrichtung, bevor sie ihre eigene Sicht dazu kundtat.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25:

Die Zeit bis zur Ankunft von Colonel Fitzwilliam und Georgiana war sowohl für William als auch für Lizzie eine glückliche Zeit. William hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er genügend Zeit für seine Gattin hatte und ihr alle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die er für ihrer angemessen hielt, und Lizzie ließ sich seine Fürsorge und seine Aufmerksamkeit nur zu gerne gefallen. Sie waren beide froh, dass sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten und dennoch konnte Lizzie trotz allen Glücks nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was Fitzwilliam genau für sie empfand. Welche Gefühle hatte er wirklich für sie? Liebte er sie, wenn auch auf eine andere Art als Marianne oder weswegen hatte er sie sonst geheiratet? War sie ihm etwa nur wichtig, weil sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete oder weil sie sein Bett warm hielt, weil er durch sie nicht alleine war? Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie versuchte auch nicht dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Es konnte sie nur unglücklich machen. Aber manchmal da konnte sie nicht anders als ihn mit verzagten Blicken zu beobachten und zu versuchen sein Verhalten zu verstehen, in sein Herz zu schauen und zu erkennen, ob da Liebe für sie war oder nicht. Doch ihre Bemühungen führten zu nichts außer zu Schmerz und so nahm Lizzie sich immer wieder vor, mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was sie hatte, seine Zuneigung ohne Fragen anzunehmen, auch wenn es eine Lüge war. Die Wahrheit war schließlich noch weit schmerzhafter, so blieb ihr nichts als die Flucht in die Illusion einer perfekten Ehe voller Liebe und Zuneigung.

Fitzwilliam tat jedenfalls genug dafür eine solche Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten. Nach ihrem Streit war er bemüht jede Vernachlässigung, die seine Ehefrau hatte erfahren müssen, wiedergutzumachen. Auch wollte er Lizzie in ihrer Schwangerschaft und ihrer Trauer um ihre Mutter zur Seite stehen und Lizzies angeschlagene körperliche Verfassung bestärkte ihn in seinem Tun.

Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass Lizzie sich offensichtlich genauso nach Zuneigung sehnte wie er, konnte er nicht übersehen, wie Lizzie sich immer wieder von ihm abwandte und auf Distanz ging. Zwar blieb sie nie lange in dieser Haltung verharren, aber Fitzwilliam kam trotzdem nicht umhin es zu bemerken. Zwar wusste er, dass schwangeren Frauen Stimmungsschwankungen jeglicher Art zugeschoben wurden, jedoch hielt er dieses Verhalten Lizzies nicht für eine bloße Stimmungsschwankung. Denn mehr als einmal hatte er gesehen, wie sie ihn, wenn sie glaubte, dass er es nicht sah, mit einem verletztem Blick musterte, einem Blick, der ihm sagte, dass etwas zwischen ihnen nicht stimmte.

Doch als er sie darauf ansprach, blockte sie ab und schob alles auf die Schwangerschaft und ihre Trauer um ihr Mutter, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es noch einen anderen Grund für ihr untypisches Verhalten geben. Aber als er ihr auf den Kopf zusagte, dass die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht Tränen um ihre Mutter seien, und sie daraufhin anfing zu zittern und kaum ein lautes Schluchzen unterdrücken konnte, nahm er sich vor das Thema, wenn überhaupt, in einer anderen, weniger direkten Art anzusprechen. Schließlich wollte er sie nicht weiter beunruhigen. Vielleicht war ja wirklich ihre Schwangerschaft für ihre ungewöhnlichen Gefühlsausbrüche verantwortlich, schließlich hatte er noch nie zuvor in so enger Weise mit einer Schwangeren zusammengelebt. Auch schien ihm Lizzie nicht zu grollen, was der Fall sein müsste, wenn sie wegen irgendetwas wütend auf ihn war. Wahrscheinlich las er zuviel in ihre Blicke und ihr Benehmen und seine Angst vor einem weiteren Streit wie dem Letzen leistete wohl seiner Fantasie Vorschub, wenn es darum ging, das Verhalten Elisabeths zu beurteilen. Es wäre wohl am besten, einfach für sie dazusein und sie aufmerksam zu beobachten, bevor er sie wegen ihres Benehmens ins Kreuzverhör nahm und damit nachher noch wirklich etwas kaputt machte.

Den Wunsch aber mit ihr über ihr Verhalten der letzten Zeit zu reden gab Darcy aber nicht auf und am Tag vor der Ankunft von Georgiana und Colonel Fitzwilliam hatte er sich etwas ganz besonderes überlegt, um ihr einerseits eine Freude zu machen und andererseits endlich dahinterzukommen, was sie belastete.

Sie saßen gemeinsam im Salon und Lizzie starrte von ihrer Näharbeit hinaus zu den Wäldern. Fitzwilliam hielt das für einen sehr guten Einstieg und bemerkte: „Die Umgebung hier eignet sich sehr gut für Picknicks." Lizzie blickte ihren Ehemann an und zog halb spöttisch, halb fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Aber auch nur im Sommer."

„Nein, Mrs. Darcy", entgegnete dieser daraufhin, „auch zu dieser Jahreszeit kann man hier picknicken."

Lizzie schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, als beschäftigte sie die Frage, ob er vielleicht seinen Verstand verloren hätte, und lachte dann herzhaft auf. „Fitzwilliam, du willst mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen, dass du zu dieser Jahreszeit ein Picknick veranstalten würdest. Das Wetter ist so kalt, dass wir schon, bevor wir uns niedergelassen hätten, erfrieren würden, wenn es nicht sowieso in Strömen regnen beziehungsweise schneien würde."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Elisabeth", meinte Fitzwilliam völlig ernst, „du scheinst mir nicht glauben zu wollen. Aber ich bin gerne bereit, dir zu beweisen, dass ein Picknick auch zu dieser Jahreszeit möglich ist. Komm steh auf, ich zeige es dir."

Lizzie starrte ihren Ehemann sehr verblüfft an und begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob Fitzwilliam vielleicht ein bisschen zuviel Brandy getrunken hatte. Doch dieser nutzte nur ihre Überraschung und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Jetzt mach die Augen zu, Liebste, es ist eine Überraschung", forderte er sie auf und hob sie hoch. Lizzie, die jetzt schon überrascht war, sah aber keinerlei Anlass ihre Augen zu schließen, sondern blickte ihn forschend an.

„Augen zu, Mrs. Darcy!", befahl Fitzwilliam, „Sonst gibt es keine Überraschung für Sie!" Lizzie schloss pflichtschuldig ihre Augen und ließ sich von ihrem Ehemann dorthin tragen, wo er sie hinbringen wollte.

Sie konnte nicht genau ausmachen, wo er sie hinbrachte, auch wenn sie es versuchte und war, als er sie schließlich auf dem Boden absetzte völlig orientierungslos. „Darf ich jetzt die Augen aufmachen, Mr. Darcy, oder wollen Sie mich noch länger im Unklarem über unseren Aufenthaltsort lassen?", fragte sie ihn mit einem neckischen Unterton und einem herausforderndem Lächeln.

„Ja, du kannst die Augen öffnen", erwiderte Darcy.

Lizzie machte die Augen auf und schaute sich um. Sie waren in einer kleinen Art Wohnzimmer und der Boden vor dem Kamin war mit Kissen ausgelegt. Dort stand auch ein großer Picknickkorb und einige Kerzen. Es war alles hergerichtet für ein gemeinsames Picknick im Haus. „Oh, William, danke", rief Lizzie freudig aus. Seine Überraschung hatte sie schier überwältigt.

„Setz dich hin", forderte sie dieser lächelnd auf und sie ließen sich beide auf den Kissen nieder. William packte den Picknickkorb aus und Lizzies Staunen nahm gar kein Ende, als sie die vielen verschiedenen Speisen erblickte. „Fitzwilliam, das können wir nie und nimmer alles essen", meinte sie fast schon bestürzt.

„Bist du sicher, meine Liebe?", fragte Fitzwilliam sanft, „schließlich musst du auch unser Kind noch miternähren. Dann will ich nicht, dass du hungern musst." Lizzie lachte auf. Hungern musste sie angesichts so vieler Speisen sicherlich nicht und wenn sie wirklich Hunger empfand, dann ganz gewiss keinen, den man mit Speisen stillen konnte. So lehnte sie sich zu ihrem Gatten hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Fitzwilliam, du bist wunderbar, aber den Hunger, den ich habe, kann man damit nicht stillen." Dieser drehte sich verblüfft zu ihr um. Worauf hatte sie denn dann Hunger? Hatte er etwa eine ihrer Lieblingsspeisen vergessen?

Als er jedoch ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm deutlich, was sie meinte und er zog sie näher zu sich und entgegnete lächelnd: „Auch diesen Hunger bin ich bereit zu stillen, Madam, ich stehe stets zu ihren Diensten, meine Teure." Lizzie kicherte angesichts seiner Ausdrucksweise, aber bevor laut loslachen konnte, hatte er ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss geschlossen.

Als Lizzie dann entkleidet vor ihm lag, hielt er jedoch inne und drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken. Lizzie blickte ihn fragend an und ihre Lippen formten die Worte: Was hast du vor? Fitzwilliam bedeutete ihr sich hinzulegen und sich zu entspannen. Dann kniete er sich neben sie und massierte ihren Rücken. Lizzie entspannte sich deutlich und ließ sich völlig in die Kissen sinken.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Fitzwilliam sie. Die Frage ließ sie aufhorchen. War sie glücklich? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Gatten um und blickte ihn an. Sein besorgter und liebevoller Blick ruhte auf ihr. Sie wusste, er erwartete eine Antwort von ihr. Sie fragte ernst zurück: „Bist du denn glücklich, Fitzwilliam?"

„Ja", erwiderte dieser, „wie könnte ich es nicht sein, Elisabeth? Ich bin verheiratet mit der Frau, die ich liebe, und diese erwartet auch noch ein Kind, mein Kind. Wie könnte ich da unzufrieden sein, Lizzie? Glaube mir, du hast mich glücklicher gemacht als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte."

Lizzie lächelte ihn an. Seine Worte waren genau das, was sie hatte hören wollen. Wie konnte sie ihm nicht glauben, wenn er ihr so seine Liebe gestand? Wie konnte sie an seinen Worten zweifeln?

„Und du?", fragte Fitzwilliam erneut und musterte sie besorgt.

Ja, wie war das bei ihr? War sie glücklich? Lizzie wusste keine direkte Antwort auf diese Frage und erwiderte liebevoll: „Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist, Fitzwilliam." Denn das war es ja. Sie versuchte aus der schwierigen Situation, in der sie sich befand, das Beste zu machen, und freute sich mit ihm. Unbeschwertes Glück schien ihr seit den Erfahrungen der letzten Zeit verwehrt, aber dennoch war sie nicht unglücklich. Sie lebte mit ihm, liebte ihn und freute sich auf ihr gemeinsames Kind. Was konnte sie mehr vom Leben erwarten? Sie zog Fitzwilliam leicht zu sich hinunter und wollte ihn küssen, aber dieser entzog sich ihr. Lizzies Antwort genügte ihm nämlich nicht. Er wollte endlich wissen, was in seiner Frau vorging, und er würde Himmel und Erde in Bewegung versetzen, wenn es darum ging den Grund für ihr Verhalten in der letzten Zeit zu erfahren.

„Lizzie, ich sehe, dass du nicht wirklich glücklich bist. Bitte sage mir endlich, was mit dir los ist."

Lizzie wandte leicht ihren Blick ab. Wieso musste er sie nur immer wieder darauf ansprechen? Konnten Sie es nicht einfach vergessen und zufrieden mit dem sein, was sie hatten?

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist, William", log Lizzie und hoffte, dass auch diese Lüge ihr verziehen würde, „Vielleicht kommt es von der Schwangerschaft, dass ich so melancholisch bin. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur die Trauer um meine Mutter oder die ganzen Anstrengungen der letzten Zeit, die jetzt hervorbrechen. Aber ich bin nicht eigentlich unglücklich, Fitzwilliam, das musst du mir glauben." Sie blickte ihn ernst und durchdringend an und hoffte, dass ihm ihre Antwort genügte.

Er schien ihr zu glauben, denn seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Es war wohl alles etwas viel für dich?", erkundigte er sich zärtlich, „Unser Streit, dein Zusammenbruch, der Tod deiner Mutter und dazu noch die Schwangerschaft."

Lizzie nickte. Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals, denn sie wusste, dass das nicht alles war, aber sie würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, was sie eigentlich beschäftigte.

„Dann habe ich also nichts falsch gemacht?", wollte Fitzwilliam nachdenklich wissen, „Deine Traurigkeit hat also nichts mit mir zu tun? Du bist mir nicht böse?"

Wieder nickte Lizzie und lächelte ihren besorgten Ehemann an: „Zwischen uns steht nichts, Fitzwilliam." Diese Lüge kam ihr leichter von den Lippen als sie es gedacht hätte. Sie hätte sich fast selbst geglaubt, hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass es eine Lüge. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls loszuheulen und setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf. Es war besser so, sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, versicherte sie sich selbst und hasste sich gleichzeitig dafür ihn so anzulügen.

Fitzwilliam nahm ihre Reaktion auf ihre Worte nicht wahr. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem nackten Körper. Er schien sich genau einprägen zu wollen, wie sie aussah, für den Fall, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Lizzie bemerkte seinen Blick und die Zärtlichkeit, die sie darin erkannte, vertrieb die traurigen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.

„Woran denkst du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dass du wunderschön bist", erwiderte ihr Gatte liebevoll, „und dass du etwas dürr geworden bist, meine Liebe."

„Dürr", fragte Lizzie erstaunt und lachend, „ich denke, du hast meinen Bauch übersehen, Fitzwilliam. Ich würde mich als alles andere als dürr bezeichnen."

„Außer deinem Bauch, ja, klar, aber sonst bist du schon recht dürr geworden. Du isst viel zu wenig." Wieder war Besorgnis in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Lizzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das liegt wohl eher an der Übelkeit, wenn ich an Speck verloren habe", meinte sie. Fitzwilliam strich sanft über ihren Arm. „Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir solche Unannehmlichkeiten ertragen musst."

Lizzie lächelte verschmitzt und bemerkte trocken: „Ich war da wohl auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt." Fitzwilliam lachte auf: „Ja, das will ich meinen." Er ließ erneut seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten, machte aber keine Bewegung auf sie zu.

„Du kannst mich auch anfassen, William, ich beiße sicher nicht", neckte Lizzie ihn und griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Er lächelte und streichelte sanft ihren Bauch. „Womit habe ich dich bloß verdient, Elisabeth?", fragte er. „Das weiß ich auch nicht, Fitzwilliam", antwortete Lizzie schelmisch, „wahrscheinlich hast du eine so wunderbare Frau wie mich gar nicht verdient."

„Dann bin ich ja doppelt froh, dass ich trotzdem so eine Frau gefunden habe", entgegnete Fitzwilliam. Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.

Nachher ließen sich Fitzwilliam und Lizzie in die Kissen sinken und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit den leckeren Speisen, die Mrs. Reynolds für sie in den Picknickkorb gepackt hatte. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten zusammen und beide fragten sich, wieso das Leben nicht immer so leicht und sorglos sein konnte.

Als es später wurde und Lizzies Augen zuzufallen drohten, kleideten sie sich an und machten sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Wieder ließ es sich Fitzwilliam nicht nehmen Lizzie in seinen Armen zu tragen und diese zog ihn damit auf, dass das bald wohl nicht mehr möglich wäre, wenn er nicht vorhatte sich einen Bruch zu heben. Fitzwilliam lachte daraufhin nur und bemerkte, sie sei leicht wie eine Feder, woraufhin diese ihm prophezeite, dass er diese Aussage sicher in kürzester Zeit wieder revidieren würde.

Kaum waren sie in Darcys Zimmer begann Fitzwilliam seine Ehefrau wieder ihrer Kleider zu entledigen. Lizzie lachte hierauf so herzhaft, dass er innehielt und sie verwirrt fragte, was los sei.

„Du hast wohl nicht genug Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen, Fitzwilliam", stellte sie lachend fest. „Wieso?", fragte er verblüfft. „Naja, Geschenke auspacken scheint dir ja richtig Spaß zu machen", bemerkte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„Das kann sein, wahrscheinlich habe ich als Kind nie Geschenke bekommen und muss das jetzt verarbeiten", erwiderte er gespielt niedergeschlagen.

Lizzie lachte auf und fragte verwundert: „Hast du nicht immer gesagt, deine Eltern hätten dich verwöhnt?"

„Ja, aber solche Geschenke habe ich nie bekommen", entgegnete er trocken.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", meinte Lizzie lachend.

„Du wirst schon noch aufhören zu lachen, mein schönes Geschenk", war Fitzwilliams scherzhaft drohende Antwort. Tatsächlich fand Lizzie sich bald mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt als mit Lachen, aber obwohl sie für ihr Leben gerne lachte, war diese Beschäftigung ihr sogar noch willkommener. Kurz bevor sie in den Armen ihres Gatten in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel, fasste sie noch den Entschluss, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben immer so schön sein sollte wie an diesem Nachmittag. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Gedanken an eine Tote ihre Ehe gefährdeten. Sie und Fitzwilliam waren so glücklich zusammen, das würde sie nicht mit ihrer Eifersucht kaputt machen. Marianne war vielleicht Fitzwilliams Vergangenheit, aber sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind waren seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft. Das war es, was zählte.

Kittie konnte sich auf Longbourn nicht so positiven Gedanken hingeben. Für sie und Mr. Johnson schien es keine Zukunft zu geben. Zwar hatte derselbe nicht seine Liebe zu ihr zurückgenommen, aber sein Vorschlag ihren Briefkontakt angesichts der deutlichen Missbilligung ihrer Familie abzubrechen war wohl nur der erste Schritt auf diesem Weg. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie ihm zu diesem Vorschlag schreiben sollte. Sollte sie betteln, dass er sie weiterhin liebte, sein Herz an sie band, obwohl ihre Familie ihn abgelehnt hatte und es kein festes Versprechen zwischen gab? Oder sollte sie ihn aufgeben, auch wenn es wehtat? Das wäre die richtige Art zu handeln, denn was konnte sie ihm bieten? Sie durfte ihm weder ihr Herz noch ihre Hand offiziell geben, da konnte sie nicht erwarten, dass er in seiner Zuneigung beständig blieb. Doch es tat so weh, wieso konnte ihre Familie nur nicht verstehen, wie viel ihr Mr. Johnson bedeutete? Wieso musste sie nun dem einzigen Mann, der ihr je wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, den sie nicht nur aufgrund seines guten Aussehens oder seiner schneidigen Uniform bewunderte, wieso musste sie nun genau diesem Mann nun endgültig Adieu sagen?

Aber Kittie wusste, es musste sein. Sie war vernünftig genug, um zu verstehen, dass sie ihn nicht an sich binden konnte, wenn sie ihm nicht auch ihr Ja-Wort geben konnte. Sie schrieb ihm einen Brief, indem sie seinem Vorschlag zustimmte. Es kostete sie große Mühen ihm ihren Schmerz über ihre endgültige Trennung nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen, doch da sie nicht wollte, dass er sich ihr gegenüber weiter verpflichtet fühlte, schaffte sie es ihre Gefühle größtenteils beiseite zu lassen.

Als sie jedoch den Brief abgeschickt hatte und von Meryton zurück nach Longbourn wanderte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nun völlig auf sich gestellt war und dieser Gedanke machte ihr große Angst. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick und ließen sie den Weg nicht mehr klar erkennen, aber dennoch blieb sie resolut. Sie würde darum betteln geliebt zu werden. Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden versperrt war, musste sie das akzeptieren. Trauer um das Verlorene hatte hier keinen Platz. Das einzigste Gefühl, was sie zuließ, war Wut, unbändige Wut auf ihre Schwester, die ihr dies angetan hatte. Sie würde Lizzie diese Gemeinheit heimzahlen. Sie würde nicht ruhen, bis sie Lizzie so am Boden zerstört sah, wie sie sich jetzt selbst fühlte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26:

Am nächsten Tag kamen am späten Nachmittag Georgiana und Colonel Fitzwilliam auf Pemberley an. Georgiana freute sich offensichtlich sehr Lizzie wiederzusehen, denn zur Überraschung aller begrüßte sie zuerst diese mit einer eher stürmischen Umarmung - jedenfalls für ein so schüchternes Mädchen wie Georgiana -, bevor sie ihrem Bruder auch nur einen Blick zuwarf. Doch Fitzwilliam fühlte keineswegs Eifersucht auf die Intimität zwischen seiner Gattin und Georgiana. Er war vielmehr froh, dass die beiden sich so gut verstanden. Er hatte, seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Elisabeth gedacht, dass sie seiner eher ruhigen Schwester gut tun würde. Und nun zu sehen, wie Recht er gehabt hatte, war ein gutes Gefühl.

Der Colonel begrüßte Darcy und seine Gattin voller Wohlwollen, aber längst nicht so überschwänglich wie Georgiana. Und als Elisabeth und Georgiana schon gemeinsam vorausgegangen waren, warf er seinem Cousin einen fragenden Blick zu und fragte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Habt ihr eure Missverständnisse klären können, William?"

„Ich glaube schon", entgegnete dieser, „sie liebt mich, damit hattest du Recht und sie hat mir auch ihre Gründe für ihr Verhalten in dieser Nacht genannt, aber..." Seine Stimme brach ab, er wusste nicht, wie er diese Ungewissheit, die er in Bezug auf Elisabeth und ihr eher ungewöhnliches Verhalten der letzten Zeit empfand, Richard verständlich machen sollte. Er hatte ihr ihre Worte gestern geglaubt, er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass nichts zwischen ihnen stand, doch heute kam er nicht umhin, den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte anzuzweifeln. Hatte sie ihn vielleicht einfach nur beruhigen wollen? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn willentlich anlog und dennoch verschwand seine Befürchtung, dass an ihrer melancholischer Stimmung mehr dran war als sie gegenüber ihm zugab, nicht ganz. Er brauchte Richards Meinung in dieser Frage. Seinen eigenen Gefühlen traute er nicht mehr und er wollte wissen, wie Elisabeths Verhalten auf einen Außenstehenden wirkte. Er war mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu sehr in die ganze Sache verwickelt als dass er seiner Beobachtungsgabe und seiner Intuition vertrauen konnte.

Der Colonel konnte kaum ein Lachen unterdrücken: „Habt ihr euch etwa schon wieder gestritten? Ihr zwei seid wirklich unverbesserlich. Mal fliegen zwischen euch die Fetzen, dann seid ihr wieder wie zwei Turteltauben. Sag, schon, Darce, was ist es diesmal?"

Darcy warf seinem Cousin einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ich weiß es nicht, wir haben uns nicht wirklich gestritten. Ja, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, wir können auch normal miteinander umgehen. Aber da ist etwas, lach mich jetzt nicht aus, Richard, aber irgendetwas fühlt sich falsch an zwischen uns. Sie ist manchmal so distanziert und frage mich, ob es an mir liegt. Doch wir kennen sie beide gut genug: Wenn sie sauer auf mich wäre, würde sie mich das spüren lassen, und dennoch sie ist nicht wirklich glücklich. Ich sehe es an ihren Augen und manchmal kann ich sehen, dass sie geweint hat, aber sie sagt mir nicht, was sie bedrückt, egal wie sehr ich sie darum bitte. Sie schiebt alles auf die Trauer um ihre Mutter oder auf die Schwangerschaft, aber das nehme ich ihr nicht ab. Das ist noch etwas anderes, was sie belastet, aber sie sagt mir einfach nicht, was es ist, obwohl ich echt schon alles versucht habe, es aus ihr herauszubekommen."

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur die Trauer um ihre Mutter, William", meinte der Colonel nachdenklich, „und wie ich es bei meiner Schwester erlebt habe, haben Schwangerschaften die Angewohnheit den ganzen Gefühlshaushalt einer Frau durcheinander zu bringen. Darauf solltest du nicht zuviel geben."

„Aber da ist etwas zwischen uns, ich kenne doch meine Lizzie. Natürlich könnte ich mich irren, aber ich bitte dich, dass du ihr Verhalten, während du hier bist, beobachtest und mir sagst, was du davon hältst. Wenn du es dann immer noch für die Gefühlsschwankungen einer schwangeren Frau hältst, werde ich dir und ihr glauben und aufhören mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber wenn nicht..." Wieder brach Darcy ab, denn was sollte er denn machen, wenn auch sein Cousin in Lizzies Verhalten einen tieferen Beweggrund erkannte? Sollte er sie dann über den Grund ihrer melancholischen Stimmung ins Kreuzverhör nehmen oder wie sollte er sonst erfahren, was Lizzie beschäftigte? Und was wenn Lizzie ihm dann immer noch nicht auf seine Fragen antwortete?

Der Colonel sah, wie sehr Darcy die ganze Situation belastete und versprach seinem Cousin fröhlich: „Ich werde deine junge, traurige Gattin im Auge behalten und wenn ich wie du zu dem Schluss komme, dass sie noch etwas anderes neben dem Tod ihrer Mutter belastet, werde ich sie mal ein bisschen aushorchen. Schließlich will ich, dass ihr beiden glücklich seid, alleine schon deshalb, weil du absolut unerträglich bist, wenn ihr wieder mal aneinander geraten seid. Und schließlich will ich nicht ständig die unleidige Aufgabe als Tröster meines liebeskranken Cousins haben." Mit diesen Worten betrat Colonel Fitzwilliam das Haus und Darcy blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Cousin ein bisschen beleidigt über seine letzten Worte zu folgen. „Wenn ich es jemals sehe, dass du eine Frau so liebst, wie ich Elisabeth liebe, werde ich dich damit aufziehen, Richard, glaube es mir", dachte er leicht verärgert und mit so etwas wie Genugtuung.

Derweil hatten es sich Georgiana und Lizzie im Salon bequem gemacht. Georgiana hatte soviel Fragen zu Lizzies Schwangerschaft, dass diese sich fragte, wie viel sie ihrer Schwägerin dazu erzählen konnte ohne den Zorn ihres Ehemanns auf sich zu ziehen. Georgiana freute sich so sehr drauf Tante zu werden, dass Lizzie sich schon fast schuldig fühlte, dass sie selbst sich in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal gewünscht hatte, sie wäre nicht so schnell schwanger geworden. Die Unannehmlichkeiten der Schwangerschaft spürte sie sehr deutlich, während ihre Freude über den kleinen Menschen, der in ihrem Bauch wuchs, bisher eher auf sich warten ließ. Wieso konnte sie nicht genauso verzückte Freude empfinden wie Georgiana?

Doch Georgiana ließ ihr mit ihren vielen Fragen und Ideen keine Zeit für trübselige Gedanken und, als schließlich auch Colonel Fitzwilliam und ihr Ehemann ihnen Gesellschaft leisteten, war sie zu sehr in die Pflichten einer Gastgeberin eingebunden, um über ihre fehlende Vorfreude auf ihr Kind nachzusinnen.

Sie merkte nicht, wie der Colonel sie beobachtete. Colonel Fitzwilliam hatte auf den ersten Blick die Befürchtungen seines Cousins als übertrieben zurückgewiesen, doch dann warf er Elisabeth einen zweiten und dritten Blick zu und konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie ungewöhnlich ruhig war. Er kannte sie als clevere, schlagfertige junge Frau und nun war sie plötzlich so bedacht in ihrem Verhalten. Natürlich konnte das an ihrer neuen Situation als Darcys Ehefrau liegen. Aber als er dann sah, wie Lizzie seinen Cousin gedankenverloren tieftraurig und melancholisch ansah, begann auch er zu glauben, dass Lizzie nicht nur wegen der Trauer um ihre Mutter so deprimiert wirkte. In irgendeiner Weise hatte sein Cousin seine Gattin verletzt und Lizzie versuchte dies vor ihm zu verbergen. Doch was konnte Fitzwilliam getan haben, um Lizzie so tief zu verletzen, dass sie nicht einmal mit ihm darüber stritt, sondern lieber schwieg und versuchte ihren Schmerz zu verbergen? Was war bloß zwischen den beiden vorgefallen?

Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber war fest entschlossen es für Darcys Seelenfrieden herauszufinden. So sehr er sich auch über seinen Cousin lustig machte, er konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen wie bei dessen letzten Aufenthalt in London und er kannte Lizzie und Darcy zu gut, um zu wissen, dass es nicht gut war, dass diese Sache – was immer es auch war – zwischen ihnen stand. Sie waren beide zu impulsiv, wenn sie wütend waren, und mit dieser Sache zwischen ihnen war ein weiterer Streit auf lange Sicht unausweichlich. Wenn es ihm irgendwie möglich war, wollte Richard einen weiteren großen Krach zwischen ihnen verhindern.

Colonel Fitzwilliam verlor keine Zeit. Schon am nächsten Tag sprach er auf einem Spaziergang mit Elisabeth die Dinge an, die sein Cousin ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mrs. Darcy? Macht mein Cousin Ihnen wieder Sorgen?", begann er ein Gespräch.

Lizzie lachte amüsiert auf: „Mir geht es gut, Colonel, und nein, Fitzwilliam macht mir keine Sorgen, er trägt mich auf Händen, also kein Grund für irgendwelche Sorgen. Außerdem hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, dass wir uns duzen wollten?"

Der Colonel lachte nun auch: „Da hast du wirklich recht, Elisabeth, wir hatten uns geeinigt uns zu duzen. Aber sei ehrlich, Elisabeth, geht es dir wirklich gut? Du wirkst so blass und erschöpft."

Lizzie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und fragte sich still, ob ihr Ehemann Richard geschickt hatte. Und sie war so fest überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr gestern geglaubt hatte. Naja, da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. Schnell antwortete sie dem Colonel in einem möglichst heiteren Tonfall: „Richard, mir geht es wirklich gut. Wenn ich das sage, kannst du mir das auch glauben. Und wenn ich etwas müde und erschöpft wirke, liegt das an der Schwangerschaft. Das kannst du auch William sagen, der dich offensichtlich geschickt hat."

Mit Genugtuung nahm sie wahr, wie der Colonel sich offensichtlich verlegen bei diesen Worten wand. Er war also tatsächlich geschickt worden, Lizzie hatte es ja von Anfang an vermutet.

„Darcy macht sich Sorgen um dich, Elisabeth", nahm Richard nach einer kurzen Pause das Gespräch erneut auf, „und nach eurem Streit letztens..." Hier hielt er wieder inne. Elisabeth wusste ja nicht, dass Darcy ihm davon erzählt hatte. Musste er denn heute in jedes Fettnäpfchen treten?

„Fitzwilliam hat dir von unserem Streit erzählt?", wollte Lizzie beschämt wissen, während sie mit ihren Handschuhen herumspielte.

„Ja," erwiderte Richard, „es hat ihn sehr mitgenommen, er musste mit jemandem darüber sprechen."

Lizzies leichtes Kopfnicken bedeutete, dass sie verstand. „Hat er?", begann sie unsicher, „Was hat er dir erzählt?" Sie wagte nicht einmal zum Colonel hochzublicken. Sie schämte sich sehr für die Dinge, die sie Fitzwilliam an diesem Abend an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und dass nun auch sein Cousin davon wusste, vergrößerte ihre Scham nur noch. Was musste er von ihr denken, dass sie ihrem Ehemann, den sie liebte, solche Dinge an den Kopf warf.

„Alles, so denke ich", beantwortete der Colonel ihre Frage, doch als er sah, wie unangenehm ihr das Thema war, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Ich bin sicher nicht hergekommen um dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Elisabeth. Mich geht das nichts an, das müsst ihr unter euch klären. Und glaube nicht, dass Fitzwilliam damit hausieren gegangen ist. Es hat lange gedauert, bis er mir anvertraute, was ihn belastete. Du nimmst es ihm doch nicht übel, dass er mit mir darüber gesprochen hat? Er war total am Boden zerstört und musste seiner Verzweiflung irgendwie Luft machen, das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Lizzie nickte leicht, wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihren Ehemann bei ihrem Streit verletzt hatte und der Gedanke daran war kein angenehmer.

Schweigend ging sie neben dem Colonel her und hatte ihre Augen weiterhin auf den Boden gesenkt. Schließlich sprach sie die Frage aus, die ihr auf der Seele brannte: „Er hasst mich jetzt, oder? Glaubst du, er wird mir meine unbedachten Worte an diesem Abend jemals vergeben?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam wandte sich zu der Frau seines Cousins und drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand. „Er hasst dich nicht. Selbst wenn er es wollte, er könnte dich wohl nie hassen. Er liebt dich, Elisabeth, daran wird sich nichts ändern, auch wenn ihr immer mal wieder aneinander geratet. Und er hat dir schon längst vergeben. Er macht sich nur Sorgen, dass immer noch etwas zwischen euch steht und hat mich deshalb gefragt, ob ich nicht einmal mit dir reden würde."

Lizzie nickte. Ja, es stand etwas zwischen ihnen, aber das konnte sie Fitzwilliam nicht sagen. Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob sie Richard um Rat fragen sollte, doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken schnell wieder. Er würde es sofort Fitzwilliam erzählen und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Und dennoch... sie wünschte sich so sehr, mit jemanden über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, getröstet und ermutigt zu werden, aber da war niemand, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Also musste sie die Situation wohl allein bewältigen.

„Zwischen mir und Fitzwilliam steht nichts, mich belastet nur der Tod meiner Mutter und die Schwangerschaft raubt mir einiges an Kraft. Ich habe schon mehrmals versucht William dies zu erklären, aber er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass es für meine melancholische Stimmung noch einen anderen Grund geben muss."

„Ist das nicht verständlich?", fragte der Colonel einfühlsam.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Lizzie, „ich kann nicht erwarten, dass er mir wieder bedingungslos vertraut, nach allem, was ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen habe, aber sein Misstrauen verletzt mich dennoch."

Der Colonel beobachte Lizzie aufmerksam, er verstand seinen Cousin immer mehr. Elisabeths Worte klangen vernünftig und glaubwürdig und trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin ihre Erklärungen anzuzweifeln.

„Dann besteht also kein Grund zu Misstrauen?", wollte er halb scherzhaft wissen.

„Nein", entgegnete Lizzie ein bisschen zu bissig. Jetzt war sich Colonel Fitzwilliam sicher, dass sein Cousin Recht und Lizzie sich noch über etwas anderes Sorgen machte als nur über die Schwangerschaft und den Tod ihrer Mutter. „Sie wird es mir aber gewiss nicht einfach so erzählen", dachte Richard bei sich, aber er entschloss sich, es nichtsdestotrotz herauszufinden. Er wollte, dass sein Cousin glücklich war, und wusste, dass dieser unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht langfristig zufrieden und glücklich sein konnte, und auch Lizzie würde wieder glücklicher sein, wenn die Missverständnisse zwischen ihr und Fitzwilliam endlich bereinigt waren.

Colonel Fitzwilliam wechselte das Thema und hörte interessiert zu, was Lizzie vom Tod ihrer Mutter, von ihrer Schwangerschaft und vom Leben auf Pemberley zu erzählen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja verraten, so dass er erkannte, was sie so sehr belastete.

Kittie schmiedete auf Longbourn währenddessen einen Plan, wie sie sich an ihrer Schwester dafür rächen konnte, dass diese sie und Mr. Johnson getrennt hatte. Schließlich kam ihr eine Idee. Ihre Schwester hatte unglücklich gewirkt, als sie hier in Longbourn gewesen war. Zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Sie wusste, dass ihre Schwester diesen liebte und nicht nur wegen seines Vermögens und seines Titels geheiratet hatte, aber sie konnte auch sehen, dass etwas zwischen den beiden nicht stimmte. Sonst wäre Lizzie so kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit gewiss nicht allein nach Longbourn gereist.

Kittie fragte sich, was ihre Schwester von ihrem Ehemann entfremdet hatte. Wenn sie herausfand, was zwischen Lizzie und Mr. Darcy vorgefallen war, wäre das die perfekte Möglichkeit, sich an ihrer Schwester zu rächen. Eine plötzliche Idee schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann folgenden Brief:

_Meine liebe Lizzie,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich so ungerecht zu dir war vor deiner Abreise von Longbourn. Ich weiß nun, dass du mich nur beschützen wolltest. Du kannst dir aber sicher vorstellen, wie enttäuscht ich war, als Papa Mr. Johnson seine Zustimmung verweigert hat. Mittlerweile kann ich deine und Papas Argumente gegen eine Verlobung verstehen, wenn ich auch immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben habe, dass Mr. Johnson und ich doch noch zusammenfinden._

_Ich schreibe dir nun, nicht nur, um mich für mein unmögliches Verhalten dir gegenüber zu entschuldigen, sondern auch, um dich zu bitten, ob ich nicht eine Weile zu dir nach Derbyshire kommen kann. Der Tod unserer Mutter hat mich sehr mitgenommen und die schweigsame und bedrückende Atmosphäre hier auf Longbourn zeigt mir meinen Verlust nur um so deutlicher. Ich weiß natürlich, dass du und Mr. Darcy längere Zeit voneinander getrennt wart und jetzt auch Zeit miteinander verbringen wollt, dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich dich in der nächsten Zeit einmal besuchen könnte. Vielleicht könnte ich dir ja in deiner Schwangerschaft etwas zur Hand gehen._

_Ich hoffe bald von dir zu hören._

_Deine dich liebende Schwester,_

_Kittie Bennet_

Kittie faltete den Brief zusammen und adressierte ihn an ihre Schwester. Sie wusste, dass kein einigstes Wort in dem Brief wahr war und schämte sich etwas ihre Schwester so schamlos anzulügen, aber andererseits hatte ihre Schwester ihr jede Chance auf Glück versperrt. Da hatte sie es nicht anders verdient, nein, sie würde sich nicht für ihr Verhalten schämen. Lizzie hatte schließlich damit angefangen, sich in das Leben anderer Leute einzumischen. Sollte sie doch sehen, wie es war, wenn andere in das eigene Leben eingriffen. Mal sehen, ob sie dann immer noch alles so perfekt im Griff hatte oder ob dann auch Lizzie, die doch immer darauf achtete alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, mal ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlor.


	27. Chapter 27

_So, ein neues Kapitel für euch. Kittie kommt nach Pemberley und erfährt dort von dem Grund für die Traurigkeit ihrer Schwester. Was wird sie tun? Ihr helfen oder es gegen Lizzie ausnutzen?Lest selbst!_

_Ich muss ja ehrlich sagen, ich bin ja etwas enttäuscht, dass hier bei mehr als 400 Hits noch nicht mal eine Handvoll Reviews stehen. Wäre echt nett, wenn ihr mal ein paar reviews schreiben würdet. Würde uns beide freuen. Aber nun erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_Kapitel 27:

Lizzie freute sich sehr über Kitties Brief und fragte gleich ihren Ehemann, ob sie Kittie nicht zu sich einladen könnten. Fitzwilliam hatte nichts dagegen und gewährte seiner Ehefrau gerne diesen Wunsch. Vielleicht war das ja, was ihr hier fehlte, die Gemeinschaft mit ihrer eigenen Familie. Und wenn Kitties Besuch Lizzies Stimmung heben konnte, hatte er nicht dagegen sie in seinem Haus willkommen zu heißen. Tatsächlich stimmte die baldige Ankunft Kitties Lizzie fröhlicher. Sie war beruhigt, dass ihre Schwester ihr ihre Einmischung in der ganzen Sache mit Mr. Johnson vergeben hatte und ihr damit zumindest eine Sorge genommen war. Auch kam ihr die Idee, dass Kittie vielleicht genau die Person war, der sie ihre Ängste und Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Dass Georgiana und der Colonel aufgrund ihrer engen Verbindung zu Fitzwilliam dafür nicht in Frage kamen, war für sie nämlich klar. Aber sie spürte auch, dass sie sich eigentlich einen Vertrauten wünschte, dass es schwer auf ihr lastete diese Bürde allein zu tragen. Und wenn sie Kittie ihre eigene Situation erklären würde, würde diese auch ihr Eingreifen besser verstehen und ihr keine weiteren Vorwürfe mehr machen.

In der Erwartung der Liebe und des Trostes einer Schwester blühte Lizzie geradezu auf und ihr Gatte bemerkte es und glaubte nun endlich, dass die Melancholie seiner Ehefrau ein Ende gefunden hätte.

Schließlich kam Kittie auf Pemberley an und wurden von allen sehr freundlich begrüßt. Kittie spürte erst jetzt, wie schwer es ihr fiel, Lizzie vorzuspielen, dass sie nicht mehr böse auf sie war. Einen Brief zu schreiben, der von Versöhnung sprach, wenn sie tatsächlich Hass auf ihre Schwester verspürte, war leichter gewesen, als nun ihrer Schwester von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu begegnen und ihre Heuchelei aufrecht zu erhalten. Am liebsten hätte sie Elisabeth angeschrieen und ihr gesagt, wir sehr diese ihr Leben zerstört hatte, aber wenn ihre Rache funktionieren sollte, musste sie ihrer Schwester in Freundlichkeit begegnen und so war sie für Lizzie die liebe Schwester, während sie dieser ab liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte.

Aber sie brauchte zumindest nicht lange warten, bis ihre Schwester ihr ihr Herz ausschüttete. Kaum ließen sie die anderen einen Moment allein begann Lizzie: „Kittie, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht mehr böse wegen der Sache mit Mr. Johnson, aber auch wenn ich ihn für einen guten Mann halte, dachte ich und denke ich immer noch, dass ihr euch einfach nicht lange genug kennt, um euch schon zu verloben. Ich kannte Mr. Darcy fast ein Jahr, bevor wir uns verlobt haben und dennoch wusste ich nicht annähernd genug über ihn, um diesen Schritt zu gehen. Ich…" sie brach ab. Kittie, die nun ein Geheimnis witterte, das zu kennen, ihr nur bei ihrem Plan helfen konnte, beugte sich zu ihrer Schwester, legte dieser liebevoll die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich weiß nun auch, dass ich zu viel in Mr. Johnsons Aufmerksamkeit interpretiert habe. Kaum hatte er den Brief unseres Vaters erhalten, wollte er nichts mehr von mir wissen. Seine Liebe kann nicht sonderlich groß sein, wenn er nicht bereit ist, auf mich zu warten, was denkst du?" Bei diesen Worten traten Tränen in Kitties Augen, eher ungewollt, als berechnet. Lizzie zog ihre jüngere Schwester zu sich und umarmte sie. „Es tut mir so leid, Kittie, ich verstehe, wie groß dein Schmerz sein muss, aber stell dir vor, du hättest es erst nach eurer Hochzeit herausgefunden, dass seine Liebe bei weitem nicht so groß ist wie deine. Dann hättest du sicher noch viel mehr gelitten als du jetzt schon leidest. Ich weiß, wie das ist, mit jemanden verheiratet zu sein, der dich nicht liebt und den du selbst sehr liebst, und ich kann dir sagen: Es ist die Hölle."

Kittie schaute ihre Schwester überrascht an. Sie hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, was Lizzie belasten könnte, aber nicht damit. Eher hätte sie vermutet, dass Lizzie Mr. Darcy nicht wirklich liebte, als anzunehmen, dass dieser ihre Schwester nicht liebte. Er zeigte seine Zuneigung zu dieser nämlich eher ungewöhnlich deutlich. So fragte sie verblüfft und verbitterter als sie vorgehabt hatte: „Lizzie, es tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann dir das nicht glauben. Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass Mr. Darcy dich nicht liebt? Er trägt dich auf Händen und scheint dich geradezu abgöttisch zu verehren."

„Das ist alles nur Schau!", brach es aus Lizzie heraus, „er hat mich nie geliebt. Er liebt eine andere. Ich bin nur die Frau, die ihm sein Bett wärmen und einen Erben schenken soll. Tatsächlich liebt er eine andere Frau, eine gewisse Marianne, die er mehr liebt als er mich jemals lieben wird, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren tot ist. Aber er liebt sie als wäre sie noch am Leben. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte mit ihr tauschen und an ihrer Stelle tot sein. Dann bräuchte ich nicht mehr diesen Schmerz ertragen und Fitzwilliam wäre auch glücklich. Ich werde ihn sowieso niemals vollständig glücklich machen können, jedenfalls nie so glücklich, wie er mit Marianne geworden wäre. Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte mich niemals in ihn verliebt, ihn niemals geheiratet. Ich wünschte, ich wäre ihm nie begegnet."

Lizzie brach in Tränen und Kittie hielt ihre Schwester fest und strich dieser übers Haar, während sie überlegte, wie sie sich am effektivsten an Lizzie rächen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester fiel es ihr schwer zu glauben, dass ihr Schwager eine tote Frau mehr liebte als seine Gattin. Das passte so gar nicht zu Mr. Darcy. Er war zu anständig eine Tote der eigenen Gattin vorzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich übertrieb Lizzie die noch bestehende Zuneigung ihres Ehemanns zu dieser fremden Frau maßlos, wohl auch weil sie aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund für das blind war, was alle anderen in ihrem Umfeld nur zu deutlich sehen konnten, wie Mr. Darcy sie liebte und bewunderte. Doch das war ihr eigenes Glück, dachte Kittie, als sich ein böser Plan in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Wenn man sie überzeugen konnte, ihren Gatten zu verlassen, würde Lizzie sicher todunglücklich werden. Denn blieb sie bei Mr. Darcy, würden die beiden früher oder später über seine frühere Geliebte Marianne ins Gespräch kommen, denn Kittie bezweifelte, dass Lizzie ihre Befürchtungen auf lange Sicht vor ihrem Ehemann geheim halten konnte. Und dann würde Lizzie erkennen, dass ihr Gatte sehr gut zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart unterscheiden konnte und seine Liebe, abgesehen von einigen zärtlichen Erinnerungen, Lizzie galt und nicht der toten Konkurrentin.

So riet Kittie ihrer Schwester in einer freundlichen, aber dennoch ernsten Art und Weise: „Oh, Lizzie, aber wenn das alles wirklich so ist, wie du es mir hier beschreibst, wieso hast du Mr. Darcy nicht schon längst verlassen? Natürlich wäre das ein schwerer Schritt, aber wenn du bei ihm bleibst und immer mit dem Schatten einer anderen Frau leben musst, wirst du doch nur unglücklich. Oder glaubst du, dass du dich so einfach damit abfinden kannst, dass dein Ehemann eine andere Frau liebt?"

„Nein, natürlich kann ich mich nicht einfach so damit abfinden, Kittie, aber was soll ich sonst tun? Ich habe schon einmal versucht ihn zu verlassen, als ich nach Longbourn gereist bin und es hat alles nichts gebracht. Sobald er kam und mich bat mit ihm zurück nach Pemberley zu kommen, war es um meinen Entschluss nie wieder dorthin zurückzukommen geschehen. Es verbindet mich zuviel mit ihm, um einfach so von ihm wegrennen zu können. Und dann erwarten wir auch noch ein gemeinsames Kind, denkst du, da kann ich ihn einfach so verlassen? Denkst du, ich kann den Vater meines Kindes ohne Gewissensbisse verlassen? Was soll ich meinem Kind später erzählen, wenn es mich nach seinem Vater fragt? Und Fitzwilliam behandelt mich ja nicht schlecht, so dass ich einen Grund hätte von ihm wegzulaufen. Er ist sehr fürsorglich und freundlich und tut alles, damit ich glücklich bin. Er gibt sogar vor, mich zu lieben. Das einzige Problem ist, dass er es nicht wirklich tut. Ich kann ihm nicht so wehtun und ihn einfach so verlassen. Dazu liebe ich ihn zu sehr, Kittie. Ich kann ihm nicht so das Herz brechen. Er hat schon Marianne verloren und seine beiden Eltern und dann nehme ich ihm sein Kind weg, nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Nein, Kittie, das geht nicht!"

Empört war Lizzie aufgestanden und lief nun erregt durch das Zimmer. „Beruhige dich doch, Lizzie", sprach Kittie ihre Schwester an. Das wurde nicht so einfach, wie sie gedacht hatte, aber sie spürte, wie Lizzie mit sich rang. Der Gedanke ihren Ehemann zu verlassen, war Elisabeth offensichtlich nicht neu, auch wenn sie ihn jetzt als absolut undenkbar ablehnte.

„Ich spreche ja gar nicht davon, dass du von ihm wegrennen sollst, aber du könntest ihn bitten, dir ein kleines Haus zur Verfügung zu stellen, indem du mit eurem Kind lebst und er kann sein Kind nach Pemberley holen, wenn er es sehen möchte, aber du bräuchtest ihn mehr ständig zu sehen. Ihr wärt immer noch offiziell verheiratet, aber ihr würdet nicht mehr zusammenleben. Das machen viele Ehepaare so und es wäre nicht einmal ein Skandal oder so. Und Mr. Darcy ist bestimmt großzügig genug dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, wenn du ihn nur darum bittest. Sag einfach, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst und gerne dein eigenes Heim hättest. Ich bin sicher, er wird zwar nicht begeistert sein, aber er wird dir deinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Außerdem wird es dir wenig helfen, wenn du immer nur an ihn und sein Glück denkst, und dabei dein eigenes Wohlergehen vollkommen außer Acht lässt. Oder willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit einem Mann verbringen, der dich nicht liebt? Das kann doch auch nicht die richtige Entscheidung sein, Lizzie."

Lizzie blickte ihre Schwester unsicher an, sie wusste, dass Kittie Recht hatte und dass sie mit Fitzwilliam nie wieder wirklich glücklich werden würde, aber ihn zu verlassen, kam dennoch für sie nicht in Frage. Wie konnte sie den Mann verlassen, den sie liebte? Egal, was er ihr antat, sie wusste, sie würde nie die Kraft finden, ihn erneut zu verlassen. Dazu liebte sie ihn zu sehr. Egal wie viel sie durch ihn litt, er war ihr Mann und das nicht nur vor den Menschen, sondern auch vor Gott und ihrem eigenen Herzen. Ihn zu verlassen war unmöglich.

Das erklärte sie auch Kittie. Unter Tränen sagte sie: „Kittie, du verstehst nicht. Uns verbindet mehr als nur derselbe Nachname. Ich habe ihm gegeben, was ich nie wieder einem Menschen geben werde, mich selbst und zwar nicht nur mein Herz und meine Liebe, sondern auch meinen Körper. Du weißt nicht, wie eng solche Dinge Menschen verbinden. Ich kann ihn doch nicht verlassen, nachdem ich monatelang mit ihm das Bett geteilt habe und außerdem noch sein Kind erwarte. Das geht einfach nicht. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, wie sehr es ihn verletzen würde. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu."

Mit diesen Worten sank sie auf das Sofa nieder, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und schluchzend. Kittie ließ sich neben ihrer Schwester nieder und legte dieser den Arm um die Schultern. „Aber wenn du ihn erst verlassen würdest, nachdem euer Kind geboren ist und bis dahin seine Zuneigung ablehnen würdest, wegen der Schwangerschaft, weil der Arzt das für gesundheitsgefährdend hält, wieso auch immer. Würde das es dir nicht erleichtern, dich nach der Geburt des Kindes von Mr. Darcy zu trennen?"

„Kittie, hör bitte damit auf", befahl Lizzie ihrer Schwester in scharfem Ton, „ich werde meinen Ehemann nicht verlassen und ich will auch von solchen Ideen nichts mehr hören. Außerdem berücksichtigt es nicht, was passiert, wenn ich ein Mädchen gebären würde. Wären dann die ganzen Monate, in denen ich die Zuneigung meines Gatten zurückgewiesen und uns beide verletzt hätte, nicht umsonst gewesen? Müsste ich dann so lange bei ihm bleiben, bis ich ihm einen Sohn geboren habe? Nein, Kittie, am besten ist es für mich, wenn ich diese andere Frau endlich vergesse und mir einrede, dass mein Ehemann mich liebt und keine andere. Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir dabei helfen würdest und mir nie wieder einen solchen Vorschlag machen würdest. Tun wir einfach so, als wäre ich glücklich in meiner Ehe, und vergessen wir die ganze Sache. Ich dachte, es würde helfen mein Herz zu erleichtern, aber wenn du mir solche Tipps gibst, machst du alles nur noch schwerer für mich. Bitte versprich mir, nie wieder darüber zu sprechen, ja?"

Kittie versprach dies ihrer Schwester, wusste aber schon im Vorhinein, dass sie dieses Versprechen nicht halten würde. Sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Lizzie sich immer wieder an ihren Schmerz erinnern würde und keineswegs vergaß. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht genau, wie, aber sie wusste, dass sie es tun würde. Sie würde nicht ruhen, bis sie ihre Schwester am Boden sah, bis diese alles verloren hatte, genau wie sie selbst.

* * *

Lizzie war keineswegs so entschlossen, die ganze Sache mit Marianne zu vergessen, wie sie ihrer Schwester glaubhaft gemacht hatte. Vor dem Schlafengehen an diesem Abend musste sie erneut darüber nachdenken, was Kittie ihr geraten hatte. Der Vorschlag, den Kittie ihr gemacht hatte, war verlockend. Wenn sie Fitzwilliam verließ, dann hätte ihr Schmerz vielleicht irgendwann ein Ende. Ja, sie würde unter der Trennung leiden, aber sie würde wohl nur eine Zeitlang leiden und nicht ihr ganzes Leben, wie sie das wohl tun würde, wenn sie bei ihm blieb. Und doch es war nicht richtig von ihm wegzugehen, das wusste sie. Nicht nur, dass sie Fitzwilliam verletzen würde, es wäre auch schlicht und einfach falsch. Bei ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie versprochen in guten und in schlechten Tagen an seiner Seite zu bleiben und dieses Versprechen galt auch weiterhin. Sie hatte es nicht nur vor ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und Bekannten und Fitzwilliam selbst gegeben, sondern auch vor Gott, und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht einfach brechen konnte. Sie würde ertragen, was immer an Leid und Schmerz für sie vorgesehen war. Sie würde sich nicht dagegen wehren oder fliehen. Weder war das ihre Art noch war das richtig. Sie würde bei ihrem Ehemann bleiben, egal, was passierte, obwohl es soviel einfacher war wegzulaufen und auch so viel leichter, dass sie fast überlegte, ihre Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen und einfach zu gehen. Aber, nein, das wäre nicht richtig. Sie würde bleiben. 

Kaum hatte sie diese Entscheidung getroffen, betrat ihr Gatte den Raum. Er lächelte ihr zu und als er ihren nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte, wollte er wissen: „Was beunruhigt dich, meine Liebe? Willst du mir nicht sagen, was in deinem schönen Kopf vor sich geht?"

Lizzie stand stocksteif da und wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Wieso musste sie nur immer, wenn sie ihn sah, wieder an seinen Betrug denken? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach damit zufrieden sein, wie es war?

Sie schluckte und sagte dann schnell: „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie wir unser Kind nennen. Was meinst du Fitzwilliam?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegnete ihr ihr Gatte gutgelaunt, „aber wir haben ja auch noch ein paar Monate Zeit dazu, doch wenn ich überlege, denke ich, dass es, wenn es ein Mädchen wird, nach seiner Mutter heißen sollte. Was hältst du davon?"

Lizzie war etwas überrumpelt von diesem Vorschlag, doch für sie stand fest, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht nach sich selbst nennen wollte, also erwiderte sie: „Ich finde es keine so gute Idee, ich würde meine Tochter lieber nach einer ihrer Tanten nennen. Wie findest du Jane Georgiana oder Georgiana Jane?"

Fitzwilliam zog seine Frau in seine Arme und meinte: „Ich halte beide Namen für wunderschön, aber sie hören sich zusammen irgendwie lächerlich an. Da würde mir besser Marianne Jane gefallen. Was hältst du von diesem Namen?"

Lizzie fühlte sich, als griffe eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, er wollte ihr erstes Kind nach seiner ehemaligen Geliebten nennen. Wie konnte er ihr nur so etwas antun? Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und entgegnete kühl: „Wenn dir der Name so gut gefällt meinetwegen", bevor sie in ihr Bett kroch.

Fitzwilliam folgte ihr ins Bett und während er seine Fingern verspielt über ihren Körper wandern ließ, fragte er: „Lizzie, was hast du gegen den Namen? Magst du den Namen nicht?"

„Nein, es ist nichts", erwiderte Lizzie beherrscht, „ich würde unser Kind lieber nach seinen zwei Tanten benennen, das ist alles. Aber wenn du den Namen so sehr magst, dann wird unsere Tochter so heißen. Mir ist das völlig gleichgültig."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Lizzie, also wieso bist du gegen Marianne Jane?", hakte Fitzwilliam nach.

„Ich bin nicht dagegen, William, ich bin einfach nur müde, und will jetzt nicht über Namen für unser Kind diskutieren", antwortete Lizzie, während sie den Kopf abwandte, so dass ihr Gatte ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

„In Ordnung", meinte Fitzwilliam, „dann werden wir einfach morgen weiter darüber reden. Dann kannst du mir auch sagen, wie du unseren Sohn nennen willst. Schlaf gut, meine Liebste." Er schlang seine Arme um sie und schloss seine Augen.

„Fitzwilliam würde ich unseren Sohn nennen", flüsterte Lizzie lautlos, „dann hätte ich wenigstens einen William, der mich lieben würde." Sie barg ihren Kopf im Kissen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, ständig bemüht, nicht laut zu schluchzen. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser ihren Ehemann zu verlassen, aber wie sie das anstellen sollte, wusste sie auch nicht. So leicht, wie Kittie sich das vorstellte, war das nämlich beileibe nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ich warte immer noch auf Reviews von euch, aber hier schon einmal ein neues Kapitel für euch. Seht selbst, was passiert! Es wird langsam echt tragisch, wenn es das nicht schon vorher war ;-)!_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 28:

Lizzie wachte am nächsten Morgen von den zärtlichen Küssen ihres Gatten auf und als sie mit noch halbgeschlossenen Augen müde in das Gesicht desselben blickte, der ihr lächelnd beim Aufwachen zuschaute, war jeder Gedanke daran ihn zu verlassen Vergangenheit.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebste!", begrüßte er sie, während er sanft mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals erforschte.

„Guten Morgen, Fitzwilliam", erwiderte Lizzie und ließ ihren Gatten gewähren.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", teilte dieser ihr mit und fuhr, als sie sich ihm mit fragendem Blick zuwandte, fort: „Wenn dir Georgiana Jane so gut gefällt und dir an diesem Namen so viel liegt, soll unser Kind, sollte es ein Mädchen werden, so heißen. Ich hoffe, das freut dich."

„Ja, das tut es", entgegnete Lizzie freudestrahlend, „danke, William."

Bevor dieser fragen konnte, wie Lizzie denn ihr Kind nennen wollte, wenn es ein Junge wurde, hatte diese ihre Dankbarkeit auch mit Taten ausgedrückt. Fitzwilliam vergaß über den stürmischen Liebesbezeugungen seiner Frau seine Frage und widmete sich voll und ganz seiner hübschen Ehefrau.

* * *

Beim Frühstück waren an diesem Morgen nur Kittie, Georgiana und Colonel Fitzwilliam anwesend. Kittie, die im Gegensatz zu dem Colonel und Georgiana noch nicht daran gewöhnt war, dass Mr. und Mrs. Darcy gerne auch mal länger im Bett blieben, erkundigte sich irritiert, ob man nicht auf die anderen beiden warten sollte, als der Colonel und Georgiana einfach begannen zu essen. Der Colonel antwortete daraufhin recht ungerührt mit einer anzüglichen Bemerkung, mit der er gewiss den Zorn seines Cousins gereizt hätte, während dieser anwesend gewesen: „Darcy und Elisabeth scheinen ihren Hunger anderweitig zu stillen.", was bei den Damen, sobald sie seine Bedeutung begriffen hatten, dazu führte, dass sie deutlich erröteten und den Blick auf den Essenstisch senkten. Kittie fand ihre Sprache schneller wieder als Georgiana, die solange der Colonel bei ihnen am Tisch saß, kein Wort mehr herausbrachte. Erst als der Colonel sie und Kittie verlassen hatte, sagte sie leise und deutlich verlegen: „Mein Cousin meinte seine Worte keineswegs so boshaft wie sie vielleicht bei Ihnen angekommen sind. Wir sind nur beide so froh darüber, dass William Elisabeth gefunden hat. Denn seitdem er sie kennt, ist mein Bruder so viel offener und lebensfroher geworden. Früher war er sehr schweigsam und da ich auch eher schüchtern bin, war es oft sehr still in diesem Haus. Aber Elisabeth hat soviel Schwung und Freude in unserer Leben und darüber freut sich auch mein Cousin, wenn er auch manchmal seine Späße über William macht. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie viel lebhafter unser Leben hier auf Pemberley noch wird, wenn erstmal das Kind der beiden da ist. Ich bin jetzt schon ganz aufgeregt, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist und wie es ist Tante zu sein. Aber du, ähm, ich meine, Sie werden gewiss ähnlich gespannt auf ihren kleinen Neffen oder ihre kleine Nichte sein."

Kittie nickte unbeteiligt, sie hatte sich ehrlich gesagt noch keine wirklichen Gedanken über deren Kind gemacht. Bisher waren ihre Gedanken eher darauf gerichtet gewesen, wie sie sich an ihrer Schwester rächen könnte, als auf das Kind, das Elisabeth unter ihrem Herzen trug. Wie würde das Kind darunter leiden, wenn sie Lizzie davon überzeugte, sich von Mr. Darcy zu trennen? Schnell schob sie diesen Gedanken fort und entgegnete Georgiana freundlich: „Ich heiße Catherine oder Kittie für meine Freunde, du brauchst mich wirklich nicht zu siezen. Schließlich sind wir beide fast gleich alt."

Georgiana lächelte dankbar und fuhr begeistert fort: „Ja, das stimmt, du kannst mich auch Georgiana oder Georgie nennen. Wir sollten gemeinsam darüber nachdenken, was wir Williams und Lizzies Kind beibringen wollen. Soll das Kind erst sprechen oder erst laufen lernen, was meinst du, Catherine? Ich sinne jetzt schon darüber nach, wie ich ihm, wenn es alt genug ist, das Klavierspielen beibringen werde. Ich bin so schrecklich aufgeregt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Lizzie es schafft noch so viele Monate zu warten. Ich würde vor Ungeduld umkommen."

So erzählte Georgiana fort und fort, während Kitties Gedanken nun endgültig abschweiften. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass unter ihrem Plan ihre Schwester von ihrem Gatten zu entzweien noch mehr Leute leiden würden als Elisabeth. Da waren zunächst einmal Mr. Darcy und Georgiana, die Lizzie offensichtlich sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatten und sicher traurig sein würden, wenn diese sie ohne einen richtigen Grund verlassen würde. Kittie vermutete, dass es Mr. Darcy das Herz brechen würde, seine Gattin auf eine solche Weise zu verlieren. Er schien zwar immer so souverän, aber sie konnte sehen, wie viel ihm Lizzie bedeutete. Er würde es gewiss nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Und Georgiana würde sie die Schwester und Vertraute nehmen, die diese gerade in Lizzie gefunden hatte, und das würde dieses zurückhaltende Mädchen vielleicht noch schüchterner und unsicherer machen. Und dann war da immer noch Lizzie Kind, das wohl am meisten unter der Trennung der Eltern leiden würden, selbst wenn diese offiziell verheiratet blieben. Dieses Kind würde ohne Vater aufwachsen und sie wäre daran schuld. Bei diesem Gedanken packten Kittie ernste Gewissensbisse. War es das wirklich wert für die Rache an ihrer Schwester so viele unbeteiligte Menschen zu verletzen? Das konnte einfach nicht richtig sein. Es musste doch auch eine andere Art geben, es Lizzie heimzuzahlen, eine Art, die nicht auch andere Personen in Mitleidenschaft zog.

Kittie dachte ernstlich über eine andere Möglichkeit nach, sich an Lizzie zu rächen, doch bald wurde ihr bewusst, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, Lizzie zu treffen ohne auch die Menschen zu verletzen, die ihr nahe standen. Entweder sie rächte sich an Lizzie und verletzte damit auch unbeteiligte Menschen oder sie lebte einfach mit der Ungerechtigkeit, die Lizzie ihr zugefügt hatte. Und dagegen sträubte sich nun alles in ihr. Lizzie hatte eine Strafe dafür verdient, sich in das Leben anderer, in ihr Leben eingemischt zu haben. Und sie und Mr. Johnson hatte diese Verhalten Lizzies ja auch aus heiterem Himmel getroffen. Sie hatten nichts getan, um Lizzies Misstrauen zu verdienen, dann war es auch jetzt nicht so schlimm, dass sie selbst mit ihrer Vergeltung mehr Menschen verletzte als nur Elisabeth. Letztlich war diese ja selbst daran schuld, dass sie und die engsten Menschen in ihrem Umfeld nun leiden würden. Sie hatte damit angefangen aus Eifersucht das Glück anderer zu zerstören. Nun sollte sie selbst erleben, wie es sein würde, wenn alle Hoffnungen auf Glück zerschellten. Kitties Entschluss stand somit fest, ihr fehlte nur noch das entscheidende Argument, um Lizzie dazu zu bewegen ihren Ehemann zu verlassen, aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie auch das bald finden würde. Sie musste nur auf eine gute Gelegenheit warten, denn dass Lizzie eigentlich aus ihrer Ehe fliehen wollte, hatte Kittie schon herausgefunden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein passender Anlass, der ihre Schwester darin bestärken würde.

* * *

Tatsächlich kam Kittie schnell eine Idee, wie man einen solchen Anlass herbeiführen könnte.

Denn während Lizzie und Georgiana an diesem Nachmittag die Armen der Umgebung besuchten, was sie jede Woche mindestens einmal taten, hörte Kittie zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Colonel Fitzwilliam und Mr. Darcy mit, als sie an der halbgeöffneten Tür zur Bibliothek ihres Schwagers vorbeiging.

„Ich habe die junge Frau jetzt für heute in einer Woche hergebeten", sagte dieser, „Dann sind Georgiana und Lizzie wieder bei ihren Armenbesuchen und meine Schwester wird nicht mit dem Leid dieser Menschen konfrontiert durch die Narben und Verbrennungen dieser Frau."

„Willst du das wirklich vor deiner Frau und deiner Schwester verbergen?", fragte der Colonel ungläubig.

„Natürlich, Richard", entgegnete Darcy, „du hättest die Verbrennungen dieser Frau sehen sollen. Es ging sogar mir ans Herz. Ich will weder Lizzie, die in letzter Zeit sowieso sehr sensibel, noch Georgiana mit solchem Leid konfrontieren. Sie sollen nicht dadurch beunruhigt werden. Und vor allem möchte ich nicht, dass Georgiana dadurch an Mariannes Tod erinnert wird. Es wiegt schon schwer genug auf mir, durch diesen Brand an Marianne und was sie erleiden musste, zu denken. Ich will nicht, dass auch Georgianas Trauer dadurch wieder erneut aufbricht."

„Und du willst vor allem nicht, dass deine Schwester unerwünschte Fragen stellt, gib es zu!", meinte der Colonel, „du bist hier derjenige von euch beiden, den Mariannes Tod mehr beschäftigt. Georgiana war noch viel zu jung, um zu verstehen, was damals genau geschah, aber du hast es immer noch nicht vergessen. Du willst mit niemanden darüber reden und deshalb willst du auch nicht, dass Georgiana einen Grund bekommt, dich auf Mariannes Tod anzusprechen."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Darcy harsch, „aber was ist so falsch daran? Georgiana hat in all den Jahren nie einen Versuch gemacht, mit mir darüber zu reden."

„Ja", antwortete der Colonel spöttisch, „weil du jedem in diesem Haus verboten hast darüber zu sprechen, genau, wie du es nach der Geschichte mit Wickham nicht geduldet hast, dass irgendjemand seinen Namen noch einmal in diesem Haus erwähnt."

Kittie schlich sich näher, diese Unterhaltung versprach interessant zu werden.

„Was willst du mir hier vorwerfen?", wollte Mr. Darcy wütend wissen, „Dass ich meiner Schwester den Mund verbiete?"

„Nein", entgegnete Colonel Fitzwilliam, „nur dass du manchmal zum Schutz deiner Schwester bestimmte Themen für indiskutabel erklärst, nur weil du selbst dich nicht damit auseinandersetzen willst? Weiß Lizzie eigentlich von Marianne?"

„Nein", antwortete Darcy, „Und ich will auch nicht, dass du ihr davon erzählst."

Kittie zog die Luft ein. Dann war es also doch wahr.

„Meinst du nicht, dass deine Ehefrau ein Recht darauf hat, zu erfahren, dass du eine uneheliche Schwester hast, die bei einem Brand ums Leben kann?", erkundigte sich der Colonel kühn.

Kittie konnte nur mit Mühe einen Ausruf des Erstaunens verhindern. „Eine uneheliche Schwester und keine Geliebte?", fragte sie sich im Stillen. Damit konnte man Lizzie keineswegs dazu bringen ihren Mann zu verlassen. Aber halt sie brauchte das ja nicht zu wissen und diese Frau mit den Brandwunden und ihr Besuch würden sehr gut zu der Geschichte Mariannes, die ihr Lizzie erzählt hatte, passen. Ja, was wäre denn, wenn Marianne noch am Leben wäre und nun Kontakt zu Lizzies Ehemann aufnahm, was würde diese dann wohl tun. Ein fieser Plan kam Kittie in den Kopf. Ja, so wäre es möglich, Lizzies perfektes kleines Familienglück zu zerstören. Schnell eilte sie in ihr Zimmer, ließ sich an ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und schrieb einen Brief, aber nicht einen Brief unterschrieben mit ihrem Namen, sondern mit dem Namen einer anderen, dem Namen der unehelichen Schwester ihres Schwagers.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen passte Kittie die Post ab und legte ihren Brief zu dem Rest der Post. Dann brachte sie die Post zu ihrer Schwester. Diese nahm ihr die Briefe dankbar und begann sie zu sortieren. Bei Kitties Brief öffnete sich das Siegel und die Seiten fielen heraus. Das hatte Kittie beabsichtigt und extra das Siegel schon leicht geöffnet. Lizzie hob die Seiten vom Boden auf und ihr Blick fiel auf die Anrede:_Mein liebster Fitzwilliam,_

Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt den Brief ihres Gatten zu lesen, aber nun ergriff sie die Neugier uns sie las weiter:

_Mein liebster Fitzwilliam,_

_ich weiß, es ist eine lange Zeit her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, und du wirst dich fragen, warum ich mich nach all den Jahren erst jetzt bei dir melde. Vielleicht weißt du nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Ich bin es: Marianne, deine erste große Liebe._

Hier hielt Lizzie, wurde blasser und setzte sich erst einmal hin. Kittie konnte sehen, wie sehr ihre Schwester der Brief jetzt schon mitnahm. Fast hätte sie sogar Mitleid mit dieser gehabt, aber dann dachte sie daran, was Lizzie ihr angetan hatte und jegliches Mitleid verschwand.

Lizzie fuhr, kaum hatte sie sich hingesetzt, fort mit Lesen:

_Du wirst es für grausam halten, dass ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe und dich glauben ließ, ich sei tot. Aber ich tat das alles nur zu deinem Besten. Denn obwohl ich den Brand überlebt, war ich danach nicht mehr die Frau, die du geliebt hast. Mein Gesicht und mein Körper waren verbrannt und ich war entstellt. Ich erschrak selbst, als ich das erste Mal nach dem Brand in einen Spiegel schaute. Kurz danach fasste ich den Entschluss, dich glauben zu lassen, ich sei bei dem Brand umgekommen. Ich wusste, du könntest mich nie mit meinen Entstellungen lieben, auch wollte ich dir nicht mein Leid mit aufbürden. Deshalb ließ ich dich in dem Glauben, ich sei tot, und verließ dich für immer. Ich wollte, dass du erneut glücklich wirst, dass du mich vergisst und eine andere findest._

_Erst eine Weile später stellte ich fest, dass ich schwanger war, ja, Fitzwilliam, du hast einen Sohn. Er ist nun 6 Jahre alt. _

Beim Lesen dieser Zeilen schnappte Lizzie erschreckt nach Luft und alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Kittie hatte fast schon Angst, ihre Schwester würde ohnmächtig werden, aber das geschah dann doch nicht. Lizzie riss sich wieder zusammen und heftete ihren Blick erneut auf den Brief.

_Als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war, wollte ich erst zu dir zurückkehren. Aber dann wurde mir bewusst, wie viel zusätzlichen Schmerz ich dir durch mein plötzliches Auftauchen bereiten würde. So blieb ich bei meinem ursprünglichen Entschluss und zog unseren Sohn, er heißt Fitzwilliam nach dir, alleine auf. Es war keine leichte Zeit, aber wir hatten trotz Armut und schwierigen Zeiten immer genug zu essen und ich dachte, ich würde es auch weiterhin schaffen, für unser Kind zu sorgen, doch nun ist meine Gesundheit plötzlich schlechter geworden. Ich fühle mich schwächer und denke, ich werde eventuell nicht mehr lange leben. Deshalb schreibe ich dir hier und bitte dich für unser Kind nach meinem Ableben zu sorgen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du dich mit mir triffst oder sonst irgendwelchen Kontakt zu mir pflegst. Was ich dir angetan habe, wirst du mir nie vergeben können. Da mache ich mir keine Illusionen, aber sorge doch bitte für unseren kleinen Fitzwilliam. Schicke ihn auf eine gute Schule, damit er etwas aus seinem Leben machen kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sein Leben lang in der Armut der letzten Jahre leben muss. Deshalb flehe ich dich an: Sorge für ihn!_

_Ich weiß, du bist großzügig und herzensgut. Auch wenn du mich hasst, wirst du das niemals an unserem Kind auslassen, also bin ich gewiss, dass der kleine William bei dir in guten Händen ist._

_Ach, Fitzwilliam, wie gerne würde ich dich noch einmal sehen. Aber du bist mittlerweile verheiratet und so wird mir dieser Wunsch wohl verwehrt bleiben. Wahrscheinlich liebst du deine Frau sehr und hast mich längst vergessen. Und dennoch würde ich wünschen, dass es anders ist. Ach, wie gerne würde ich dich noch einmal festhalten, deinen Körper spüren. Und doch fühle ich mich schuldig, dich darum zu bitten, dich noch einmal mit mir zu treffen, mich auch nur noch einmal in deine Gegenwart zu lassen. Aber ich tue es nichtsdestotrotz, mein geliebter William, denn mein Herz hat nie aufgehört an deine beständige Liebe zu glauben. Du bist niemand, der jemanden, den er einmal geliebt hat, so schnell aus seinem Herzen verbannt. Vielleicht hast du ja irgendwo in deinem Herzen noch zärtliche Gefühle für mich. Wenn dem so sein sollte, wäre ich die glücklichste Frau auf dieser Welt. Nicht einmal das Wissen, dass du verheiratet bist, würde mich dann daran hindern, zu dir zu eilen._

_Ich weile derzeit in Lambton, also wenn du mich oder auch deinen Sohn sehen möchtest, schick einfach einen Boten zum Lambton Inn. Ich würde dich mit großer Freude mit deinem Sohn bekannt machen und dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht erklären, warum ich damals nicht zu dir zurückgekommen bin._

_In tiefer Zuneigung und Liebe,_

_Deine dich ewig liebende Marianne_

Lizzies Finger krallten sich in den Brief. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht wahr sein. Die ganze Welt begann sich um sie zu drehen. Es war, als bräche eine Welt zusammen, ihre Welt.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", erkundigte sich Kittie und riss damit ihre Schwester zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Lizzie mit tonloser Stimme, „ich weiß es nicht." Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

„Mr. Darcy darf diesen Brief nie bekommen", meinte Kittie nachdenklich, doch Lizzie unterbrach sie grob: „Wie soll das denn geschehen? Soll ich diesen Brief etwa unterschlagen? Nein, Kittie, das mache ich nicht. Geh, bring Mr. Darcy seine Post, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Kittie noch einmal nach.

„Ja!", schrie Lizzie sie an, „ich will, dass es diesen Brief liest. Und wenn er sich dann gegen mich entscheidet, dann werde ich ihn halt verlassen. Aber er hat ein Recht darauf diesen Brief zu lesen, schließlich hat er sie einmal geliebt, liebt sie immer noch. Da wäre es grausam von mir, sie zu trennen. Geh jetzt endlich, bitte!"

Kittie nahm die Post an sich und verließ hastig den Raum. Kaum hatte ihre Schwester die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da brach Lizzie auf dem Sofa zusammen. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu schluchzen. Sie versuchte die Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Es war, als würde ihr Herz schier zerreißen, und es gab nichts, was das verhindern oder den Schmerz lindern konnte. Ihr Leben war innerhalb weniger Minuten zu einem Scherbenhaufen geworden.


	29. Chapter 29

_So, Leute, ein weiteres Kapitel für heute. Danke allen, die hier fleißig lesen und einen größeren Dank an die, die mich das auch wissen lassen. Ja, es gibt wirklich welche, die das tun ;-) , was mich natürlich freut. Dieses Kapitel wird wieder sehr spannend, also viel Spaß dabei! Reviews sind erwünscht!_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 29:

Kittie kehrte, nachdem sie ihrem Schwager seine Post gebracht hatte, nicht sofort zurück zu ihrer Schwester. Ob es aufgrund von einem schlechten Gewissen war, das sich nun doch meldete, oder einfach, weil sie spürte, dass es jetzt am besten war, ihre Schwester allein zu lassen, war ihr selbst nicht ganz klar. So waren es Georgiana und der Colonel, die zufällig Lizzie, die auf dem Sofa zusammengesunken lag und schluchzte, auffanden. „Was ist los, Lizzie?", fragte Georgiana irritiert und gleichermaßen besorgt, während sie zu dieser eilte und ihr mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schultern legte.

Lizzie sagte das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam: „Fitzwilliams Sohn", dann aber fasste sie sich etwas, sie wollte schließlich nicht, dass der Colonel und Georgiana von dem Brief und ihrem Unglück erfuhren, also fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Ich glaube, es ist etwas mit dem Kind, ich habe solche Schmerzen." Sie beobachtete, wie der Colonel und Georgiana sich beunruhigte Blicke zuwarfen. Das war keine gute Idee gewesen, nun würden die beiden einen Arzt holen, der beweisen konnte, dass sie körperlich völlig gesund war.

Tatsächlich meinte Colonel Fitzwilliam kaum eine Sekunde später: „Ich schicke nach einem Doktor und sage Darcy Bescheid." Georgiana nickte ihm dankbar zu und auch Lizzie rang sich zu einem kaum hörbarem „Danke" durch.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass auch Georgiana sie verlassen würde, aber diese harrte neben ihr aus und strich ihr übers Haar. Lizzie war es noch nie so unangenehm gewesen, getröstet zu werden. Was wusste Georgiana denn schon? Sie kannte ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung nicht einmal annähernd. Lizzie zwang sich dazu ruhiger zu werden, zwar war ihr Schmerz immer noch so groß wie direkt nach dem Lesen des Briefes, aber sie wusste, dass es notwendig war, sich zusammen zu nehmen.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte der Colonel zurück. Darcy sei urplötzlich nach Lambton geritten, erklärte er. Warum Lizzie daraufhin erneut in Schluchzen ausbrach, verstanden weder er noch Georgiana. Sie machten Lizzie Mut, dass Darcy sicher bald wieder zurückkäme, aber Lizzie hatte ganz andere Sorgen.

„Jetzt verlässt er mich also schon für sie. Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot", dachte sie, aber nach außen hin versuchte sie so gefasst wie möglich zu wirken. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch körperliche Schmerzen und fühlte sich wirklich schwach. Vielleicht würde der Doktor ja nicht einmal merken, dass ihr Unwohlsein nur eine Ausrede gewesen war.

Tatsächlich war Dr. Forbes beunruhigt, als er Lizzie untersuchte. Die junge Frau war zwar völlig gesund, aber dennoch ungewöhnlich schwach. Sie aß und schlief zu wenig, irgendetwas schien ihr auf der Seele zu liegen, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war. Mehrmals erkundigte er sich bei ihr, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung sei, aber Mrs. Darcy erklärte, sie hätte nur plötzlich solche Schmerzen gehabt, aber sonst ginge es ihr gut. Er glaubte ihr nicht, wagte aber nicht etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht war es besser einmal mit Mr. Darcy zu sprechen als mit seiner Gattin. Dieser war inzwischen von seinem Ausritt zurückgekommen und wartete ungeduldig vor dem Schlafzimmer seiner Ehefrau. Was ihm Georgiana und Richard über Lizzies Zusammenbruch berichtet hatten, beruhigte ihn nämlich keineswegs. Was war bloß mit Elisabeth los? Es war doch hoffentlich nichts Ernstes. Sie und das Kind waren doch hoffentlich nicht in Gefahr. Unruhig schritt er im Gang auf und ab, nur um auf den Arzt loszustürzen, sobald dieser den Raum seiner Gattin verließ.

„Was ist mit meiner Ehefrau?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Das weiß ich nicht", entgegnete Dr. Forbes daraufhin.

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass sie nicht wissen, was mit meiner Gattin ist? Ist sie ernstlich krank? Schwebt das Leben unseres Kindes in irgendeiner Gefahr? Sagen Sie schon: Womit muss ich rechnen?"

„Mr. Darcy, beruhigen Sie sich", erwiderte Dr. Forbes, „Ihrer Frau geht es gut, sie ist nur etwas erschöpft, aber das ist völlig normal in ihrem Zustand. Es wäre nur gut, wenn Sie in nächster Zeit etwas mehr auf sie achten würden. Sie braucht nun mehr Schlaf und Ruhe als bisher und passen Sie auch auf, dass sie genug isst. Sie isst nun schließlich für zwei."

Darcy nickte eifrig. Wenn das alles war, was der Doktor ihm zu sagen hatte, war das doch sehr gut. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, Lizzie befände sich in echter Gefahr. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr ihm.

Dadurch fiel Dr. Forbes ein, dass er mit Mr. Darcy darüber hatte reden wollen, dass seine Ehefrau unglücklich wirkte. Er wandte sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Da ist noch etwas, Mr. Darcy."

Dieser blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Was denn, Dr. Forbes?", fragte er in einschüchterndem und beunruhigten Ton. Der Arzt hielt es nun doch für besser, seinen Mund zu halten. Wie sollte er Mr. Darcy denn erklären, dass er glaubte seine Ehefrau sei unglücklich. Mr. Darcy würde das sicher als einen Übergriff in seine Privatsphäre sehen und abweisend reagieren. Daher sagte er nur: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Darcy, ihre Frau ist stark und gesund. Sie übersteht diese Schwangerschaft mit links." Dann ging er und Darcy eilte in Elisabeths Schlafgemach. Sie sah schlechter aus als er vermutet hatte. Ihre Augen waren rotgeschwollen und ihre Wangen ungesund blass. Sie lächelte nicht einmal, als er eintrat.

Er ließ sich auf ihrer Bettkante nieder und fragte besorgt: „Wie geht es dir?"

Sie hielt ihren Blick auf das Bettlaken gesenkt und entgegnete leise: „Gut."

Ihr Ehemann konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, er ergriff ihr Kinn, hob es hoch, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste, und fragte eindringlich: „Was ist los? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

„Nichts", erwiderte Lizzie, „Ich soll genug essen und mich öfters ausruhen." Sie bemühte sich um Selbstbeherrschung, doch es war so schwer sich gegenüber Fitzwilliam so zu verhalten, als sei nichts passiert. Ihn allein zu sehen, tat schon weh. Wie sollte sie da weiter mit ihm in einem Haus leben, mit ihm zusammen ein Kind aufziehen? Auch glaubte sie zu bemerken, dass sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber sich geändert hatte. Er war anders als sonst, hatte er etwa gesehen, dass sein Brief schon geöffnet worden war, und vermutete nun, dass sie von Marianne wusste. Oder plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, weil er sie bereits hintergangen hatte? Egal, was es war, sie würde kein Wort sagen. Sie wusste zu gut, dass sie nicht ohne Tränen davon reden konnte, dass sie von seiner früheren Geliebten wusste und auch davon, dass er sich wieder mit ihr traf. Und ihm die Genugtuung zu geben, sie weinen zu sehen, das war ausgeschlossen. Eher würde sie ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen. Aber auf keinen Fall würde sie ihm zeigen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Schließlich hatte sie auch ihren Stolz.

Fitzwilliam blickte seine Gattin an. Er hatte sie schon vor einigen Minuten gefragt, ob er ihr eine bestimmte Mahlzeit bei Mrs. Reynolds bestellen sollte, aber Lizzie starrte nur ins Leere. Erneut fragte er: „Mit welcher Köstlichkeit kann ich dir eine Freude bereiten?"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete Lizzie tonlos. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, irgendetwas Essbares herunterzubekommen. Ihr war richtiggehend übel, aber nicht in einer Weise, in der Erbrechen zur Linderung geführt hätte. Ihr war eher so zumute, als sei ihr Körper gar nicht ihr Körper, als sei alles um sie herum unreal, als sei das alles nur ein böser Alptraum und irgendwann wache sie auf und alles wäre wieder so, wie am Anfang ihrer Ehe, und doch wusste sie, dass nichts mehr so werden würde wie früher. Alle ihre Hoffnungen und Träume waren an diesem Tag auf immer zerschellt. Hatte sie sich bisher mit einem zweitklassigem Glück zufrieden geben wollen, mit einer unechten Liebe, so konnte sie sich nun nicht einmal mehr in diese Illusion fliehen.

„Du musst etwas essen", rissen sie die Worte ihres Gatten aus den Gedanken. Sie blickte ihn nicht einmal an, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf und kroch unter das Bettlaken.

„Lizzie, bitte rede mit mir!", bat dieser nachdrücklich und besorgt, „Was hat der Doktor gesagt? Was ist so schlimm, dass du nicht einmal mit mir darüber reden kannst?"

Doch Lizzie gab keine Antwort. „Ich gehe jetzt", gab Fitzwilliam schließlich resigniert auf. „Ja, lass mich in Ruhe", gab Lizzie patzig zurück ohne auch nur aus den Laken hervor zu kriechen. Fitzwilliam traten Tränen in die Augen, irgendwas war hier im Argen, aber er konnte nicht im Geringsten ausmachen, was es genau war, und Lizzie hatte nicht genug Vertrauen zu ihm, um ihn einzuweihen. Er verließ das Zimmer und bemerkte entmutigt zu Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana und Kittie, die vor der Tür gewartet hatten: „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr los ist. Der Arzt sagt, sie sei gesund, aber sie ist völlig verstört, will mir aber partout nicht sagen, was mit ihr los ist. Vielleicht kann ja einer von euch mit ihr reden."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, war Kittie zu ihrer Schwester ins Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich neben ihr niedergelassen und redete leise auf sie ein. Fitzwilliam, der Colonel und Georgiana beobachteten erstaunt, wie Lizzie unter den Laken hervorkroch und ihre Schwester in die Arme schloss. Fitzwilliam tat es in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie Elisabeth ihn von sich wegstieß, aber ihre Schwester an sich heranließ. Niedergeschlagen wandte er sich ab. Colonel Fitzwilliam folgte ihm und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern und sagte: „Sie wird dir sicher auch noch sagen, was mit ihr los ist, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen ist sie wieder ganz die Alte." In seinen Gedanken war der Colonel zwar nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, aber er begann zu glauben, dass, was auch immer es war, was in der letzten Zeit zwischen seinem Cousin und dessen Frau stand, Miss Catherine Bennet offensichtlich bekannt war. Vielleicht würde es sich lohnen, sich einmal mit Miss Catherine zu unterhalten. Vielleicht konnte er dann ja herausfinden, weshalb Elisabeth so distanziert gegenüber Darcy war und auf welche Weise sein Cousin sie verletzt hatte.

* * *

Währenddessen schüttete Lizzie Kittie ihr Herz aus. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr", schluchzte sie, „während ich heute fast vor Verzweiflung und Schmerz zusammengebrochen bin, war Fitzwilliam schon in Lambton, um seine Marianne zu sehen. Es ist einfach unerträglich, ich kann ihm nicht einmal mehr in die Augen schauen ohne das Bedürfnis zu haben, ihn anzuschreien, zu weinen, zu schluchzen und hysterisch zu werden. Ich fühle mich völlig zerrissen und wünschte, ich wäre einfach nur weit weg. Wie kann ich denn weiter mit ihm zusammenleben, als wäre nichts passiert, wenn er mich in Wirklichkeit auf die schändlichste Weise getäuscht hat?" Kittie hielt ihre Schwester fest in ihren Armen und zum ersten Mal spürte sie so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihrer Schwester und dennoch wollte sie immer noch Rache. Selbst jetzt war sie nicht bereit Lizzie die Täuschung zu gestehen. Ein paar Tränen würden ihre Schwester schon nicht umbringen. Schließlich konnte sie, wenn sie wollte, immer noch dafür sorgen, dass ihre Schwester die Wahrheit erfuhr. Aber nun hatte Lizzie es erst einmal verdient Kummer zu haben. Erst wenn sie mindestens genauso viel Schmerz und Herzweh gefühlt hatte wie sie selbst, würde sie daran denken ihrer Schwester die Wahrheit zu sagen. Erst wenn Lizzie kurz davor war Pemberley zu verlassen, wenn sie ihre Koffer sozusagen schon gepackt hatte, erst dann würde sie ihr die Täuschung gestehen. Sie würde Lizzie nicht wie ursprünglich geplant für immer in Unwissenheit lassen, aber sie würde sie zumindest noch etwas leiden lassen. Das war das Mindeste, was Lizzie für ihr abscheuliches Verhalten ihr und Mr. Johnson gegenüber verdient hatte.

So sagte Kittie nicht, wer Marianne eigentlich war, sondern meinte gespielt mitfühlend: „Du musst ihn wohl doch verlassen, Lizzie. Es gibt keinen Weg daran vorbei."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Lizzie gequält und dicke Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, „und dabei habe ich mir doch so sehr gewünscht, ihn niemals wieder verlassen zu müssen, aber ich kann nicht damit leben, dass er eine Geliebte hat. Es bricht mir das Herz. Ich muss ihn verlassen, bevor es mich völlig kaputt macht."

Kittie zog ihre Schwester näher zu sich und tröstete sie. Die Farce war bald vorbei, wenn Lizzie so entschlossen war Mr. Darcy zu verlassen, und doch sagte Kitties Gewissen ihr, dass es besser wäre, diese Farce sofort zu beenden. Aber dazu war sie noch nicht bereit.

* * *

Lizzie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Mr. Darcy in dieser Nacht zu ihr kommen würde. So war sie sehr überrascht, als er abends zu ihr kam. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie auf seine Gegenwart reagieren sollte, also schloss sie schnell die Augen und tat so, als ob sie schon schliefe. Doch Darcy ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern kam zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen. Lizzie hielt die Luft an, unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Seine plötzliche Nähe war ihr unangenehm. Sie versuchte dennoch ruhig liegen zu bleiben, aber als er auf einmal seinen Arm um sie legte und sie zu sich zog, konnte sie nicht mehr still halten. Sie versuchte sich unauffällig von ihm wegzubewegen. 

„Du bist ja doch wach!", bemerkte ihr Ehemann erstaunt.

„Ja", erwiderte sie einsilbig und hoffte, er würde sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Doch Fitzwilliam hatte nun das genau nicht vor. Er zog sie noch näher zu sich und meinte sanft: „Es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich, meine Liebe, sag mir doch, was mit dir los ist. Es wird dir sicher besser gehen, wenn du mit mir darüber redest." Dabei streichelte er ihr zärtlich ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals. Lizzie standen von seiner Berührung fast die Haare zu Berge. Wie konnte er sie nur so hintergehen und dann einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Fitzwilliam, der ihre Abneigung nicht bemerkt hatte und ihre Reaktion auf seine Berührung als Verlangen ansah, küsste sie nun liebevoll. Lizzie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie liebte ihren Gatten immer noch und sehnte sich auch nach ihm, aber dennoch fühlte sich sein Kuss schal und falsch an, und als er seine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd wandern ließ, war ihre Grenze erreicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass er sie so berührte. Schnell zog sie sich von ihm zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Fitzwilliam irritiert, „bist du zu müde dafür?"

„Nein, " entgegnete Lizzie und fügte dann hinzu, „der Arzt hat es mir verboten." Sie gratulierte sich selbst für diese Idee. „Was?", wollte Fitzwilliam verwundert wissen, „das klingt aber sehr seltsam. Wenn du nicht mit mir schlafen möchtest, sag es doch einfach."

Lizzie konnte die Verletzung in seiner Stimme hören und, obwohl sie einen Moment überlegte, William mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren, konnte sie sich schließlich nicht dazu entschließen.

So log sie: „Es ist aber wahr, der Doktor hat gesagt, es könnte unserem Kind schaden, wenn ich weiter die ehelichen Pflichten erfülle."

„Eheliche Pflichten erfüllen? Lizzie, was ist mit dir los? Das kann doch für dich nicht nur eine Pflicht sein. Was willst du mir wirklich sagen, Elisabeth?", verlangte William wütend.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", verteidigte sich Lizzie, sie hatte jetzt keine Kraft sich mit Fitzwilliam zu streiten. Sie war müde und erschöpft und sie wusste, sie konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht mit Fitzwilliam über Marianne sprechen. Sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, sie völlig am Boden zerstört zu sehen. Daher meinte sie ernst: „Ich wusste, du würdest mir nicht glauben, deshalb habe ich heute Nachmittag nichts gesagt, aber es ist wahr: Wenn wir miteinander schlafen, kann das unserem Kind Schaden zufügen. Ich wollte es Dr. Forbes erst auch nicht glauben, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Du musst mir glauben!"

„Natürlich glaube ich dir", erwiderte Fitzwilliam geschockt. Das war also, was Lizzie so mitgenommen hatte. Er schloss sie liebevoll in seine Arme. Lizzie, die nun gar nicht mehr wusste, wie ihr geschah, begann zu schluchzen. So viele Gefühle überwältigten sie, als sie in seinen Armen lag, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie ihr geschah. Einerseits war dies der letzte Ort, an dem sie sein wollte, und andererseits brauchte sie genau das jetzt, brauchte sie diese Umarmung als Zeugnis dafür, dass Fitzwilliam sie immer noch liebte. Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn, obwohl sie sich dafür hasste, ihn immer noch zu lieben. Niemals hatte sie ihn mehr begehrt als in diesem Augenblick, niemals hatte sie es mehr benötigt, dass er sagte, dass er sie liebte, und dennoch hatte sie sich noch nie so sehr von ihm getrennt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Nicht einmal nach ihrem heftigen Streit hatte sie sich ihm so fern gefühlt, wie jetzt, als sie in seinen Armen lag.

Fitzwilliam wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, als sich seine schluchzende Ehefrau in seinen Armen barg. Er strich ihr tröstend übers Haar und hielt sie fest, bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen war. Sie tat ihm so leid, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er tun konnte. Er beschloss jedenfalls für sich ihr kein Hindernis zu sein, es war für sie schließlich schon schlimm genug, dass sie nicht mehr miteinander zärtlich sein konnten. Wenn Verzicht notwendig, damit ihr Kind gesund auf die Welt kam, würde er dieses Opfer gerne bringen. In gewisser Weise war er sogar froh, dass das alles war, was Lizzie belastete. Er hatte heute Nachmittag viel Schlimmeres befürchtet.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Lizzie zuerst wach. Obwohl sie sehr schlecht geschlafen hatte und ihre Probleme immer noch da waren, ging es ihr heute Morgen deutlich besser. Und als sie ihrem noch schlafendem Gatten sanft durchs Haar streichelte und spürte, wie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht trat, fühlte sie fast schon so etwas wie Freude. Sie beugte sich leicht zu Fitzwilliam herunter und wollte ihn liebevoll wachküssen. Dann jedoch kamen wieder unerwünschte Gedanken in ihr auf: Was war, wenn er glaubte, dass ihn Marianne und nicht sie berührt hatte? Was, wenn er sie nicht nach ihrer Berührung, sondern nach der Berührung einer anderen sehnte? So wich sie kurz, bevor sie mit ihren Lippen die Seinigen berührt hätte, zurück. Schnell stand sie auf und wusch sich und machte sich fertig, bevor ihr Ehemann aufwachen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm gegenübertreten sollte. Was war denn, wenn er mit dem Arzt sprach und herausfand, dass sie ihn belogen hatte? Außerdem hatte sie sich immer noch nicht entschieden, wann und wie genau sie ihn verlassen würde. Denn obwohl sie gestern fest überzeugt davon gewesen war, ihn sobald wie möglich zu verlassen, war sie heute nicht mehr so entschlossen dazu. Was war denn, wenn er sich zwar mit Marianne getroffen hatte, aber nur mit dieser geredet hatte? Was war, wenn er sich für sie entschieden hatte und ihr ungeborenes Kind entschieden hatte? Würde sie dann auch gehen? Schließlich liebte sie ihn doch, woher sollte sie da die Kraft nehmen ihn zu verlassen? Wäre es nicht doch vielleicht besser, einfach bei ihm zu bleiben, bis sie zumindest sicher wusste, ob er sich für Marianne entschieden hatte. Aber andererseits wie würde sie damit umgehen, wenn er sich für Marianne entschied? Könnte sie das ertragen und war es dann nicht vielleicht sogar besser, ihn zu verlassen, bevor er sich für andere entschied und sie die gehörnte Ehefrau wäre? Sie wusste es einfach nicht, aber ihr war klar, dass sie eine Antwort darauf finden musste und zwar möglichst bald und bevor sie das nächste Mal mit Fitzwilliam sprach. So verließ sie eilig das Zimmer.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Fitzwilliam schon aufgewacht war, als sie ihn fast geküsst hätte, aber instinktiv gespürt hatte, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte und sich so schlafend gestellt hatte. Wie viel komplizierter hatte Anweisung des Arztes ihr Leben gemacht? Er hatte sich sehr zurückhalten müssen, sie heute Morgen nicht zu küssen, als sie ihm so nahe gewesen war, doch er wusste auch, dass er sich dann wohl kaum zurückhalten hätte können. Wie sollte er bloß ständig mit ihr zusammen sein, mit ihr in einem Bett schlafen und darauf verzichten, sie in dieser Weise zu berühren? Schließlich liebte und begehrte er sie. Zwar gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen und getrennt von ihr zu schlafen, aber das wollte er auch nicht. Selbst wenn er nicht mit seiner Gattin schlafen konnte, wollte er doch eine gewisse körperlich zu ihr haben. Doch wie sollte er bei einer solchen Nähe auf Dauer darauf verzichten sie zu lieben? Was konnte er da bloß tun, um es Lizzie nicht noch schwerer zu machen? Er beschloss – wie unangenehm es ihm auch sein würde - mit seinem Cousin darüber zu reden. Vielleicht hatte Richard ja einen guten Ratschlag für ihn.


	30. Chapter 30

_So, ein neues Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein schönes Wochenende euch allen. Kann sein, dass es sich noch etwas verändert, da bin ich mir noch etwas unsicher, aber ich stelle es dennoch schon mal online. Eure Meinung wäre gerade bei diesem Kapitel sehr erwünscht wegen Zeitbezug oder net und so. Naja, lest es euch einfach mal durch!_

* * *

Kapitel 30: 

Lizzie frühstückte vor allen anderen und war auch froh darüber. Irgendwie hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen. Sogar als Mrs. Reynolds sie ansprach und sich erkundigte, wie es ihr ging, störte sie das eher. Sie lächelte nur und hörte geduldig zu, wie ihr Mrs. Reynolds alle möglichen Ratschläge gab, wie sie während der Schwangerschaft sich und das Kind am besten schonen könnte.

Erst als Mrs. Reynolds plötzlich sagte: „Es tut mir übrigens sehr leid, dass ich Mr. Darcy gestern nach Lambton geschickt hätte. Hätte ich gewusste, wie schlecht es Ihnen ging, Mrs. Darcy, hätte ich ihn sicher nicht nach Lambton reiten lassen. Aber ich wusste ja nichts über ihren Zustand und wollte meiner Schwester etwas ausrichten lassen und, da Mr. Darcy sowohl meine Schwester als auch meinen Schwager gut kennt, habe ich ihn geschickt.", wurde Lizzie aufmerksam. „Dann ist Fitzwilliam also gar nicht wegen Marianne nach Lambton geritten", dachte sie erstaunt bei sich. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie Mrs. Reynolds sie wieder allein ließ. Sie konnte nur daran denken, dass ihr Ehemann nicht wegen Marianne nach Lambton geritten war. Liebte er sie mittlerweile vielleicht doch? War Liebe für sie in ihm gewachsen, so dass er nun trotz Mariannes plötzlichem Auftauchen bei ihr bleiben wollte? Der Gedanke war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Guten Morgen Elisabeth", begrüßte sie Colonel Fitzwilliam und riss sie so aus ihren Grübeleien. Sie grüßte ihn schnell zurück und verschwand dann aus dem Frühstückszimmer. Sie musste in Ruhe über das nachdenken, was Mrs. Reynolds ihr erzählt hatte.

Kurz nachdem Elisabeth das Frühstückszimmer verlassen hatte, kam Fitzwilliam herein. „Deine Ehefrau ist gerade eben gegangen", teilte ihm sein Cousin mit. William nickte nur und ließ sich nieder. Er war irgendwie froh, Elisabeth verpasst zu haben. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. „Du siehst ernst aus", meinte der Colonel schließlich, als William nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, etwas zu sagen.

„Ja", meinte dieser sarkastisch, „das hast du scharf beobachtet."

„Werd nicht gleich zynisch", entgegnete der Colonel, „ich wollte nur wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich mache mir nämlich Sorgen um dich und Lizzie. Hat sie dir denn jetzt gesagt, was der Doktor gestern gesagt hat und wieso sie sich so komisch verhalten?"

„Ja", antwortete Fitzwilliam einsilbig.

„Und?" bohrte der Colonel weiter.

Fitzwilliam überlegte einen Moment, ob er seinem Cousin wirklich sein Problem anvertrauen sollte. Es war schließlich eine sehr intime Sache, aber andererseits konnte er jeden Rat gut gebrauchen. Und doch da war sein Stolz, er wollte nicht mit seinem Cousin über so ein heikles Thema reden, es war etwas zwischen ihm und Elisabeth und der Colonel hatte damit nichts zu tun. Aber mit Elisabeth konnte er nicht darüber reden, sie würde wieder in Tränen ausbrechen und der Gedanke, dass seine Gattin wegen etwas, was er sagte, weinte, war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Nein, vor Elisabeth konnte er nicht aussprechen, wie sehr auch ihm die Anweisung des Arztes zu schaffen machte, aber sollte er wirklich mit Richard darüber reden. Er wusste, er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, und der Colonel war der Einzige, der dafür in Frage kam. Und dennoch wehrte sich alles in ihm dagegen Richard um Rat zu fragen. Dieser würde sich, wenn er Pech hatte, sein Lebtag über ihn lustig machen, nein, er würde nichts sagen, beschloss er.

Doch als der Colonel ihn mit den Worten: „Komm, schon, Darce, raus damit!" ermutigte, wusste er, dass Richard ihm sowieso keine Ruhe lassen würde, bis er nicht sagte, was ihn belastete, und begann schließlich zu erzählen, nachdem er seinen Stolz mit einem großen Schluck Tee heruntergespült hatte: „Es ist eigentlich keine schlimme oder tragische Sache, aber es belastet Lizzie ziemlich und mir fällt es auch schwer damit umzugehen. Um ganz ehrlich mit dir zu sein, der Arzt hat uns verboten…, du weißt schon, Richard."

Richard verstand sofort, starrte seinen Cousin verblüfft an und fragte ungläubig: „Das hat der Doktor dir gesagt?"

„Nein, Lizzie, der Arzt hat es ihr gestern nach der Untersuchung gesagt und sie hat es mir gestern Nacht unter Tränen gestanden. Sie war völlig am Ende. Ihr scheint das alles sehr zu Herzen zu gehen. Es tat mir echt weh, aber was soll ich machen, Richard? Die einzige Art, wie ich ihr helfen kann, ist, indem ich mich zurückhalte, doch wir lieben uns sehr und die Schwangerschaft wird noch einige Monate dauern und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich zurückhalten soll in dieser langen Zeit. Aber ich muss, sonst wird die ganze Sache für Lizzie noch schwieriger."

Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und lief aufgeregt im Zimmer umher, während er angestrengt über ihre derzeitige Situation nachdachte. Schließlich hielt er inne, wandte sich an den Colonel und fragte: „Was meinst du dazu, Richard? Hast du einen Ratschlag für mich? Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das durchhalten soll ohne verrückt zu werden?"

Trocken bemerkte Richard: „Ich halte das für ausgemachten Blödsinn."

„Was?", wollte Fitzwilliam verwirrt wissen, „Dass ich mich meine Begierden zügle, um die Gesundheit meines Kindes nicht zu gefährden?"

„Nein, nicht das", erwiderte Richard, „ich glaube einfach nur, dass es völliger Blödsinn ist, dass der Beischlaf eurem Kind schaden kann. Ich habe zwar schon von so einer These gehört. Bis vor etwa 5 oder 10 Jahren war sie sogar weit verbreitet, aber mittlerweile weiß jeder Mediziner darum, dass eine solche Behauptung völliger Quatsch ist, ein Ammenmärchen, das sich aber in die Köpfe der Menschen tief eingegraben hat. Also entweder ist eurer Arzt weit zurück mit seinem medizinischen Fachwissen oder…."

„Oder meine Ehefrau belügt mich, das willst du doch sagen?", vervollständigte Fitzwilliam den letzten Satz seines Cousins. Zornig blickte er seinen Cousin an. Allein die Idee kam ihm beleidigend vor.

„Denkst du, ich hätte sie nicht gefragt, ob es nicht einen anderen Grund hat? Aber du hättest ihre Augen sehen sollen, es hat ihr selbst in der Seele wehgetan und du beschuldigst sie, mich feige angelogen zu haben. Du spinnst doch!"

„Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass du glaubst, sie verschweigt dir etwas, weil sie sich so anders in der letzten Zeit verhalten hat, und ich kann dir ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich von solchen ärztlichen Hinweisen in den heutigen Zeiten nur in Fällen gehört habe, wo die Frau körperlich sehr schwach war oder die Schwangerschaft aus irgendeinem anderen Grund riskant war. Bei einer gesunden Frau wie deiner Elisabeth besteht aber für eine solche Maßnahme kein Grund, folglich schätzt entweder euer Arzt die Gesundheit deiner Frau falsch ein oder er hat einfach keine Ahnung von Medizin oder Lizzie lügt. Sie macht das ja vielleicht nicht mit Absicht, aber vielleicht hat sie schon einmal davon gehört und macht sich Sorgen um euer Kind und sagt dir, damit du auf sie hörst, der Arzt hätte es ihr gesagt. Das ist durchaus möglich. Frag doch einfach selbst den Arzt, ob er es ihr geraten hat oder nicht. Ich wette mit dir, er hat nichts dergleichen gesagt. Also sieh doch einfach das Offensichtliche ein, Darce, deine Frau hat dich belogen und nun gilt es herauszufinden, wieso."

Fitzwilliams Hirn begann zu arbeiten, aber er zog nicht, wie sein Cousin vermutete, in Erwägung, dass Lizzie ihn belogen hatte, seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit etwas völlig anderem. „Die Frau körperlich sehr schwach war oder die Schwangerschaft aus irgendeinem anderen Grund riskant war", dieser Halbsatz ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er erinnerte sich an Elisabeths Zusammenbruch in Longbourn, die heftige Übelkeit, die sie in den ersten Schwangerschaftsmonaten geplagt hatte, und ihre allgemeine Schwäche in der letzten Zeit. Sie war so blass geworden und sie aß zu wenig. Wie hatte er nur übersehen können, dass es Elisabeth so schlecht ging? Lizzie hatte es gewiss die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass etwas mit ihrem Kind und der Schwangerschaft nicht stimmte, aber sie hatte nichts gesagt, weil sie ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte. Und auch jetzt traute sie sich noch nicht ihm die ganze Wahrheit, obwohl ihr Zusammenbruch gestern ja schon sehr deutlich gezeigt hatte, wie entkräftet sie war. Wieso war es ihm nicht schon vorher aufgefallen, dass Lizzie krank wirkte?

Er fuhr sich wütend durchs Haar, während er wie wild durch das Zimmer lief.

„Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dich sein muss, einzusehen, dass deine Gattin dich angelogen hat. Aber vielleicht kannst du sie darauf ansprechen und dann alles mit ihr klären", schlug ihm Colonel Fitzwilliam vor.

Fitzwilliam drehte sich irritiert zu seinem Cousin um und entgegnete ärgerlich: „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, scheint mir. Lizzie hat mich nicht belogen. Was denkst, wieso sie so blass war in letzter Zeit, so anders, so geistesabwesend? Sie muss schon seit längerem wissen, dass mit unserem Kind irgendetwas nicht stimmt, entweder Dr. Forbes oder der Arzt aus Meryton hat es ihr gesagt oder sie hat es selbst erkannt. Sie und das Kind schweben in großer Gefahr, sonst gäbe es, wie du selbst sagst, keinen Grund für eine solche Maßnahme, und sie hat versucht es vor mir zu verheimlichen, weil sie nicht will, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Es passt alles zusammen, ihre Blässe, ihr Zusammenbruch gestern und auf Longbourn und die heftigen Übelkeitsanfälle, die sie ständig geplagt haben. Und ich habe bis jetzt nichts bemerkt. Sie könnte vielleicht sterben und ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie ich damit leben kann, mein Verlangen ein paar Monate zu zügeln. Was bin ich nur blind gewesen?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam starrte seinen Cousin fassungslos. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Elisabeth andere Gründe für ihr sonderbares Verhalten hatte, und selbst wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie in letzter Zeit deutlich schwächer wirkte, glaubte er nicht, dass sie oder das Kind in ernstlicher Gefahr schwebten.

„Darcy, ich bin mir sicher, du irrst dich", versuchte er seinen Cousin zu überzeugen, „Lizzie ist eine sehr gesunde junge Frau und dass eine Frau während der Schwangerschaft erschöpfter und schwächer ist, ist völlig normal. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es andere Gründe gibt, wieso Elisabeth sich so eigenartig in letzter Zeit verhalten hat. Ich glaube, sie ist dir wegen irgendetwas böse und will deshalb nicht mit dir das Bett teilen."

„Das ist doch völlig abstrus", erwiderte William erzürnt, „wenn Elisabeth auf mich wütend wäre, dann würde sie das sagen und nicht so einen Weg wählen, um mich zu bestrafen. Sie ist viel zu aufrichtig für so eine Lüge. Du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihre Gesundheit und die Gesundheit unseres Kindes waren, die ihr solche Sorgen bereitet haben. Und du wirst mich nicht überzeugen können, etwas anderes über meine Ehefrau zu denken. Sie hat mein Misstrauen nicht verdient, sondern braucht vielmehr meine Liebe und meine Unterstützung." Mit diesen Worten verließ William das Frühstückszimmer, ohne auch noch einen Blick auf seinen Cousin zu werfen, der seine Gattin so schwer beschuldigte.

Einige Minuten nachdem Darcy gegangen war, kam Kittie zum Frühstücken. Colonel Fitzwilliam sah nun endlich seine Chance gekommen Kittie etwas über ihre Schwester auszuhorchen und fragte: „Haben Sie heute schon mit Ihrer Schwester gesprochen, Miss Catherine? Ich bin ihr zwar schon begegnet, aber sie hat nicht viel gesagt. Wissen Sie genauer, wie es ihr geht?"

Kittie zuckte leicht zusammen bei dieser Frage, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und meinte: „Ich habe meine Schwester heute morgen noch nicht gesehen, aber ich hoffe, es geht ihr besser als gestern."

Der Colonel hat mittlerweile gewittert, dass Miss Catherine Bennet mehr über Lizzie wusste als irgendwer sonst in diesem Haus und fragte weiter: „Wissen Sie, Miss Catherine, was genau Mrs. Darcy gestern hatte? Sie war ja völlig aufgelöst und ich wundere mich, ob es für ihren Zusammenbruch nur einen körperlichen Grund gab oder ob es nicht noch einen anderen Grund gab, wieso sie so am Boden zerstört war."

Kittie errötete und überlegte krampfhaft, was sie Colonel Fitzwilliam erzählen sollte, der offensichtlich wusste, dass sie der Grund war, warum ihre Schwester den Zusammenbruch gehabt hatte. Glücklicherweise betrat genau in diesem Moment Georgiana das Frühstückszimmer und so wurde Kittie davor bewahrt sich eine passende Antwort auszudenken. Sie beschloss in den nächsten Tagen Colonel Fitzwilliam zu meiden, obwohl es ja gar nicht feststand, wie lange sie den Grund ihres Daseins noch geheim halten musste. Gestern hatte es schließlich so gewirkt, als würde Elisabeth am liebsten schon am nächsten Tag Pemberley verlassen. Sie musste auf jeden Fall mit Lizzie reden, um zu erfahren, wie lange diese noch beabsichtigte hier zu bleiben.

* * *

Lizzie jedoch war sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihren Gatten überhaupt verlassen wollte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Fitzwilliam zu schnell verurteilt hatte, und nun wankte ihr ganzer Entschluss denselben zu verlassen. Sie spürte, dass sie immer noch nicht die Kraft hatte zu gehen, und beschloss ihn erst zu verlassen, wenn deutlich würde, dass er sich für Marianne entschieden hatte, wenn es so etwas wie einen Beweis gab, dass er sie eindeutig nicht liebte. Zwar wusste sie bereits, dass er sie nicht wirklich liebte, und das schmerzte sie auch, aber es war noch nicht genug, um den Mann, den sie liebte, ihren Ehemann und den Vater ihres Kindes zu verlassen. 

So scheiterten auch alle Versuche Kitties ihre Schwester dazu zu bewegen Pemberley und ihren Gatten zu verlassen. Sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, bevor seine Entscheidung nicht klar sei.

Auch in dieser Nacht hätte Lizzie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Fitzwilliam zu ihr käme. Dennoch kam er. Er wich ihrem überraschten und fragenden Blick nicht aus, sondern meinte leichthin: „Ich liebe dich, selbst wenn wir nicht miteinander schlafen können, will ich meine Nächte weiterhin bei dir verbringen."

Lizzie war von seinen Worten so gerührt, dass ihr fast die Tränen gekommen wären. Sie nickte nur stumm und Fitzwilliam legte sich zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Er hat sich für mich entschieden", jauchzte Lizzies Herz und, obwohl die Existenz einer anderen Frau und eines unehelichen Sohnes ihr immer noch zu schaffen machte, begann sie wieder daran zu glauben, dass ihre Ehe eine Chance hätte.

Glücklich schmiegte sie sich an ihren Gatten. Sie konnte ihm zwar jetzt noch nicht vergeben, aber sie würde ihm irgendwann vergeben können und dann war es ihr auch möglich bei ihm zu bleiben. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber es war möglich, solange Marianne nur Vergangenheit blieb. So konnte Lizzie in dieser Nacht ungewöhnlich gut schlafen.

„Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam", schrie Elisabeth voller Angst und Schmerz. Ihr Ehemann starrte auf die blasse Person neben sich, die sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Gedanken an seine Mutter begannen ihn zu peinigen. „Denk nicht daran", sagte er sich selbst, aber sie erschienen nichtsdestotrotz. Er sah einen Grabstein vor seinen Augen und hielt Lizzies Hände umso fester. Diese bäumte sich vor Schmerz geradezu auf und wurde blasser und blasser, während kalter Schweiß auf ihre Stirn trat. Plötzlich schrie Lizzie sehr laut und überall war Blut. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. „Lizzie, halte durch!", flehte er sie an und versuchte ihre Augen mit den seinen festzuhalten, doch ihr Blick wurde glasig, ihr Händedruck schwächer. Einem Moment später wusste er, dass er sie verloren hatte. „Nein", schrie er auf, „Lizzie, nein, verlass mich nicht! Du darfst nicht tot sein! Oh mein Gott!"

Schwer atmend richtete sich Fitzwilliam im Bett auf. Er hatte von Lizzies Tod geträumt und einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob es ein Traum war oder Wirklichkeit. Erst als seine Ehefrau ihm sanft durch das Haar strich und ihn fragte, was er geträumt habe, wurde ihm vollends bewusst, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Er zog Lizzie in seine Arme. Er war so froh, dass sie lebte, dass er im ersten Augenblick nicht bemerkte, wie seine Hände über ihren Körper zu wandern begannen. Dann wurde ihm jedoch deutlich, wohin das führen konnte und er zog seine Hände zurück.

„Was ist los, Fitzwilliam? Was hast du geträumt?", fragte Elisabeth erneut, doch Fitzwilliam meinte nur kühl: „Nichts von Bedeutung, schlaf wieder ein." Daraufhin drehte er sich von ihr weg und legte sich wieder hin.

Lizzie war verzweifelt. Wenn Fitzwilliam nicht mit ihr über seinen Traum sprach, konnte das nur eins bedeuten: Er hatte von Marianne geträumt. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh und sie spürte, dass sie sich nie daran gewöhnen würde, welchen Platz diese Frau im Herzen ihres Gatten einnahm. War es nicht vielleicht doch besser, sobald wie möglich die Flucht zu ergreifen? Sie wusste es nicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hielt es Fitzwilliam für notwendig mit seiner Gattin über die gestrige Nacht zu reden. Er sagte nicht, was er geträumt hatte, sondern erwähnte einfach nur, dass er einfach schlecht geschlafen hatte und in nächster Zeit aus diesem Grund nicht bei ihr schlafen würde, um sie nicht zu wecken. Lizzie nickte nur. Dann war seine Entscheidung also getroffen, er wählte Marianne, aber wie wählte sie? Sie wusste es immer noch nicht. In den nächsten Tagen nahm sie sich ein ums andere Mal vor Pemberley zu verlassen, einfach zu gehen, aber ihr Herz hielt sie weiterhin dort. Sie brauchte einen wirklichen Beweis für die Untreue ihres Gatten, bevor sie gehen konnte. Und obwohl sie eine deutliche Veränderung in seinem Verhalten feststellte, war das noch kein Grund für sie zu gehen, ohne Fitzwilliam mit ihren Anschuldigungen zu konfrontieren. Aber ihm zu erzählen, was sie wusste, dazu fehlte ihr auf der anderen Seite auch der Mut, sie wusste, was sie tun sollte und war einfach nur unglücklich. Weder gehen noch bleiben konnte sie. Sie fühlte sich verloren und allem ausgeliefert. 

Fitzwilliam war ähnlich unglücklich. Die Sorge um seine Gattin wurde mit jedem Tag größer, je mehr er beobachtete, wie sie blasser und niedergeschlagener wurde. Die Angst um seine Ehefrau machten ihn verschlossener und manchmal war er abweisend zu Elisabeth und Georgiana, obwohl er beide sehr liebte. Vor allem sich normal gegenüber Elisabeth zu verhalten, fiel ihm schwer. Jede Nacht plagten ihn neue Alpträume von ihr. Er sah sie ihr Kind verlieren oder sterben und schrie verzweifelt nach ihr. Nach jedem dieser Alpträume musste er sich leise in ihr Zimmer schleichen, um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch lebte. Wieder und wieder beschloss er mit Elisabeth über ihren Gesundheitszustand zu reden, aber dann wiederum war er zu feige etwas zu sagen und Lizzie meinte immer nur kurz angebunden, es ginge ihr gut., so dass er nicht wagte weiterzufragen. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Ängsten, denn er wollte weder Georgiana damit belasten, noch es Lizzie noch schwerer damit machen, indem er sie dazu zwang über ihren Gesundheitszustand zu reden, und mit seinem Cousin sprach er seit ihrem letzten Gespräch nicht mehr wirklich. So blieb er ganz allein mit seiner Sorge und seinen Ängsten.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana und Kittie verfolgten Lizzies und Darcys Verhalten aufmerksam, wenn auch mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen.

Während Kittie darauf wartete, dass ihre Schwester ihren Gatten endlich verließ, war Georgiana völlig perplex angesichts der angespannten Situation, die plötzlich herrschte. Colonel Fitzwilliam hingegen verstand das Verhalten seines Cousins sehr gut, konnte aber immer noch nicht Lizzie Verhalten ausmachen. Manchmal war er nahe daran seinem Cousin Recht zu geben und zu behaupten, Elisabeth sei wirklich körperlich geschwächt und darin läge auch ihr eigenartiges Benehmen begründet, und manchmal war er mehr denn je überzeugt, dass das eigentliche Probleme irgendwie in der Beziehung zwischen Elisabeth und Darcy begründet lag. Aber wie dem auch immer war, er kam der Wahrheit über Lizzies eigenartiges Verhalten und dessen Gründen keinen Schritt näher.

* * *

_So, was meint ihr? Konnte der Colonel zu der Zeit, in der das Buch spielt, schon wissen, dass Sex dem Kind nicht schadet? Tanja meinte Nein und ich habe auch davon gehört, dass man damals sowas noch nicht wusste, aber soweit ich weiß, hat man kurz danach rausgefunden, dass es nicht dem Kind schaden kann und ich brauchte den Colonel irgendwie hier als Gegenpart, der die Wahrheit erahnt, naja, schreibt mal, was ihr dazu denkt. Danke!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Und wieder ein neues Kapitel, diesmal nicht von mir, sondern von Tanja. Viel Spass beim Lesen! Ich selbst habe dieses Kapitel sehr genossen._

_

* * *

_Kapitel 31:

by TeeKay

Lizzys Körper zeigte schon deutlich die Schwangerschaft. Darcy hätte ihr gern manchmal neckisch gesagt, dass sie das bestaussehendste Pummelchen seiner Bekanntschaft war – aber im Moment war weder ihm noch ihr zum Scherzen zumute. Lizzies Tagesablauf bestand größtenteils darin, sich auszuruhen und den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Entscheidung, wegzugehen, schob sie immer wieder vor sich heraus. „Noch eine Woche" oder „nach der Geburt" oder „wenn das Kind alt genug ist"... Es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr, diese Passivität. Sie war doch immer die Aktivste der Bennetschwestern gewesen, die, die immer lange Spaziergänge gemacht hatte oder viel Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen verbracht hatte – und jetzt war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Wo war die echte Lizzy geblieben?

Darcy war das nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Der freie Geist seiner Frau, das, was ihn am meisten an ihr fasziniert hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Das änderte nichts an seiner Liebe zu ihr, aber er überraschte sich doch oft, wie er seine Frau mit jener Miss Elisabeth Bennet verglich, und das Ergebnis erschreckte ihn. Es musste doch irgendwie einen Weg geben, sie zurückzubringen! Richard hatte mal angedeutet, dass das sicherlich mit der Schwangerschaft enden würde. Irgendetwas sagte William aber, dass er sich dort täuschte.

* * *

Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn. Ihr Schmerz war so groß, dass ihre Augen wie die eines Wahnsinnigen fiebrig im Raum umherschwirrten. Sie schrie aber nicht. Stumm ertrug sie den Schmerz, und das machte es noch schrecklicher. Das Laken war rot. Als er an sich runterschaute, war auch er ganz mit Blut bedeckt. Erschreckt wich er von dem Bett zurück. Auf einmal loderten Flammen auf, um Elisabeths Körper. Und sie war aber nicht das einzige Gesicht, das von dem Feuer aufgezehrt wurde, während er hilflos und blutüberdeckt dabei zusah...

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief Elisabeth allein. Eine Woche war es nun her, dass ihr Gatte sich von ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Sie vermisste ihn, aber es machte alles irgendwie leichter. Sie musste nicht mehr seine Küsse ertragen, seine Zärtlichkeiten, nicht einmal seine Nähe. Sie war wieder aufgestanden, wie so oft kam der Schlaf einfach nicht. So saß Lizzie noch vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah mager aus, ihre Augen waren rot und ihr Haar hing schlaff und lieblos an ihr herab. Zärtlich streichelte sie sich über den Bauch – wie viele Sorgen hatte Elisabeth gehabt und ihr war bewusst, dass alles durch die Schwangerschaft nur schwerer geworden war. Doch sie liebte den kleinen Menschen da drin schon, und für einen Augenblick vergaß sie die Schmerzen, die Kluft, die zwischen dem Vater dieses Kindes und ihr lag, und freute sich über das Wunder unter ihrem Herzen.

„Mein Kleines, du wirst sicherlich so schöne Augen haben wie dein Vater. Und wenn du ein kleiner Junge bist, dann wirst du ganz sicherlich genauso stark. Wenn du ein Mädchen bist, dann hoffe ich, dass du ganz so wirst wie deine Tante Jane. Oder wie Georgie, so ganz lieb und herzensgut. Bloß nicht so verrückt wie Lydia." Sie lachte leise, bei dem Gedanken, wie ihre jüngste Schwester als Kleinkind gewesen war – laut und nervig, aber stets mit einem frechen Lächeln dazu fähig, alle für sich zu gewinnen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie überlegte, wie wohl Georgiana als Kleinkind gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Darcy ihr davon erzählt hatte, wie er mit ihr in der Badewanne gesessen hatte, als Kinder. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Mann stand sie automatisch auf und näherte sich seiner Zimmertür. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt, um einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Körper zu werfen.

Elisabeth saß ruhig und aufrecht auf dem Bett, als würde in diesem Augenblick nicht eine Feuerhölle um sie lodern. Ihre Haare fingen Feuer: Sie schien einen leuchtend roten Kranz um den nackten Körper zu haben. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Kind. Neben ihr kniete eine andere junge Frau, die dem Baby die Wange streichelte und währenddessen langsam zu Asche wurde. Es war...

„MARIANNE!"

Von seinem eigenen Schrei geweckt, riss sich Fitzwilliam Darcy aus seinem Traum. Er zitterte, den Anblick an das brennende Bett noch vor Augen schwebend. Auf einmal wurde er sich einer schwachen Silhouette bewusst, die im Kerzenschein im Rahmen einer geöffneten Tür stand.

„Elisabeth"

Ein Schluchzen drang zu ihm, mit lautem Knall schloss sich die Tür. Darcy sprang aus dem Bett, riss sie wieder auf und beobachtete besorgt seine Frau, die wild schluchzend auf dem Bett lag. Er riss sie aufgeregt hoch und schaute sie mit verzweifelten Augen an. „Was ist passiert, Lizzie? Was?" Sie riss sich von ihm los, und stand mit zitterndem Körper vor ihm, das Haar hing ihr wild über die Schultern, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Fass mich nicht an!"

Der ganze Frust, der Schmerz der letzen Wochen, die Wut und Verzweiflung tobten in ihrem Herzen, das Zimmer schien um Elisabeth zu schleudern wie eine wildgewordene Achterbahn. Von einem Augenblick an war die ruhige Freude, die sie an den Gedanken an ihr Kind hatte, wie weggewischt. Immer wieder hallte der Schrei Williams ihr durch die Ohren, wie er selbst im tiefsten Schlaf ihr untreu war. Immer und immer wieder hörte sie es.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie geheiratet. Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot. Ich wünschte, ich wäre verbrannt, wie sie."

Ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauch gewesen, doch seine Liebe hatte ihn auf ihre Stimme eingestellt, er konnte es hören. William sah sie wieder, nackt, in Flammen eingehüllt, ihre Haare wie ein feuriger Kranz um ihren Kopf geschlungen. Ihm wurde gar nicht bewusst, dass sie von Marianne nichts wissen konnte. Die eisige Erinnerung an die Nacht war ihm noch zu nah, um sie ganz als Hirngespinst abzuschreiben. „Sag so was nicht." Seine Stimme klang heiser und rau. Darcy war es, als wären es nicht einmal seine eigenen Worte gewesen. Ihre Augen starrten ihn an.

„Doch, genau das will ich. Ich will tot sein, verbrannt. An ihrer Stelle." Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich, dass Marianne gar nicht tot war. Sie hatte ein Kind von ihm, sie wartete auf ihn. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich noch mehr, bis sich ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen bohrten. Der Schmerz machte ihr nichts aus.

Verzweifelt kam er auf sie zu, Ihr Gesicht weiß wie Marmor, kalt wie Stein. Er griff nach ihren Armen, er schüttelte sie, er schrie, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder lebendig erschien.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht, dass du tot bist. Ich will dich nicht wie Marianne verlieren." Wie ein totes Gewicht ließ sie sich von ihm durchschütteln, sie reagierte gar nicht. Noch nie hatte er so viel Angst um sie gehabt wie jetzt, selbst im Traum war es nicht so fürchterlich gewesen. Er riss sie am Ende in seine Arme, drückte sie an sich, hoffte, ihre Arme um sich zu spüren – doch sie hingen nur schlaff an ihr herunter. Er ließ sie wieder frei, er kniete vor ihr nieder und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. „Sag was, bitte. Bitte. Warum hasst du mich? Warum sagst du nichts?"

Sie starrte ihn an, wie er vor ihr kniete, seine Augen flehend. Zum ersten Mal hatte er es also gesagt. Marianne. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie verloren hatte. Er wusste nichts davon, dass sie noch lebte. Endlich kamen die richtigen Worte aus ihrem Mund. „Du liebst sie immer noch. Du hast immer sie geliebt. Nicht mich. Nie mich. "

Was meinte sie? Wen liebte er? Vielleicht redete sie wirr, vielleicht hatte sie Fieber? Doch ihre Augen waren auf einmal von einer erschreckend nüchternen Klarheit. Sie waren voller Tränen. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, was seine Frau belastete. „Du glaubst... du meinst, dass ich eine andere Frau liebe und nicht dich? Wie lange... wie lange hast du das schon gedacht?"

So viel Leid. So viel Schmerz. So viele Ängste. Das war die Zusammenfassung ihrer Ehe bis jetzt gewesen. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, ihre Stimme wieder ruhig. Zu ruhig. „Ich hatte es lange vermutet, doch irgendwann wusste ich es mit Bestimmtheit. Ich weiß es. Und obwohl du denkst, dass sie tot ist... sie ist es nicht. Sie hat den Brand überlebt, damals. Ich dachte, du hättest den Brief gelesen, den sie dir letzte Woche geschrieben hat. Kitty hat ihn dir doch gebracht. Du kannst zu ihr gehen. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Du hast..." aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm von dem Sohn zu erzählen, das war zuviel. Ihre Lippen waren salzig. Ihr war kalt.

Brand. Marianne. Lizzy dachte, er liebte Marianne mehr als sie. Sie war auf seine tote Schwester – eifersüchtig. Und warum auf aller Welt meinte sie auch noch, dass sie noch am Leben war – er hatte seine Schwester selbst begraben, sogar selbst ihren verbrannten Körper aus der Asche geholt. Der Anblick davon hatte ihn lange verflogt. Er trat von seiner Frau weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihm war irgendwie schwindelig.

Lizzy nahm wahr, wie er sich von ihr entfernte. Nun endlich war seine Farce vorbei, die ganze Liebeslüge, die er ihr erzählt hatte. Nun musste er ihr nichts mehr vormachen – denn Marianne war doch noch am Leben. Sie spürte einen bitteren Blutgeschmack im Mund. Offenbar hatte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen, sie hatte es gar nicht gespürt. Weitere Worte quollen aus ihr heraus. „Ich werde weggehen, um ihr hier Platz zu machen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja ein Cottage irgendwo beschaffen, wo ich mit unserem... mit meinem Kind bleiben kann. Ich hoffe, du ersparst mir, mit deiner Mätresse unter einem Dach leben zu müssen."

„Meiner ... WAS?" Darcy starrte sie fassungslos an. Mätresse? Vielleicht sprach sie doch von jemand anderen, und nicht von Marianne? Vielleicht... „Lizzy, Marianne war nicht meine Geliebte." Sie schaute ihn stumm an. „Sie war meine uneheliche Schwester."

Elisabeth spürte, wie die kerzenbeleuchteten Formen um sie herum langsam dunkler und verschwommener wurden. Auf einmal schien es absurd, noch stehen zu wollen. Es war so viel einfacher, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, nicht mehr sich selbst tragen zu müssen. Sie ließ es zu, dass ihre Knie nachgaben.

Darcy fing Lizzy auf und trug sie in das Bett, ihr Oberkörper auf ihn gestützt. Nur langsam wurde ihm immer klarer, in was für eine seltsame, blindmachende Lügenwelt sich seine Frau verfangen hatte, die durch eine Frage, durch ein klares Wort sich aufgelöst hätte. Wie nur hatte so wenig Unwahrheit ihr ganzes Leben zerstören können! Er war jetzt erst einmal zu müde und zu erschöpft und zu wütend, um länger darüber nachzudenken, wer schuld daran war. Außerdem merkte er, dass Lizzy aus ihrer Ohnmacht wieder wach wurde. Sie schwieg noch immer. William beschloss, seine Wut über ihre fehlende Offenheit auf morgen zu verschieben und fing leise an, ihr von Marianne zu erzählen.

* * *

Sie hatte weiterhin wie erstarrt in seinen Armen gelegen, nur ein schneller Blick oder ein Zucken durch ihren Körper hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass sie seiner Erzählung folgte. Als er vom Brand berichtete und seine Stimme unwillkürlich zu zittern anfing, hatte sie flüchtig seine Hand gedrückt. Als er am Ende schwieg, hatte Elisabeth ihren Kopf in seiner Brust vergraben und sie lagen noch einige Zeit einfach schweigend zusammen, verwirrt, verletzt und von der ungeheuren Wahrheit erschlagen. Irgendwann war sie endlich erschöpft eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie noch ein bisschen länger beobachtet, verwundert darüber, wie entfernt er sich jetzt von seiner Frau fühlte, da ihm auf einmal klar war, dass er sie in den letzten Monaten dauerhaft missverstanden hatte, dass er keinen ihrer Gedanken gewusst hatte. Sie war ihm fremd.

Am nächsten Morgen war Elisabeth fort.


	32. Chapter 32

_So, zwei weitere Kapitel, Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht. Die Geschichte nähert sich langsam ihrem Ende, aber naja, noch nicht direkt. Viel Spass beim Lesen_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 32:

by TeeKay

Es war spät, als Darcy endlich aufwachte. Die Nacht war anstrengend gewesen, so dass die Sonne schon hoch am Horizont stand, als er endlich aufwachte. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, dass die Frau, die in seinen Armen geschlafen hatte, nicht mehr dort weilte. Ihn durchzuckte die Erinnerung an das Gespräch, oder eher an den Streit, den sie gehabt hatten. Ihre Anschuldigungen. Ihre wahnsinnigen, völlig unbegründeten Anschuldigungen.

„Das wird kein guter Tag", dachte er. Langsam hievte er sich aus dem Bett, streckte seine Arme, um seinen verspannten Rücken zu dehnen. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und bemerkte einen Zettel auf seinem Nachttisch. Den Schriftzug hätte er unter Tausenden erkannt.

„Das wird überhaupt kein guter Tag", schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

* * *

Lizzy sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Nach dem ganzen Gefühlschaos der letzten Wochen fühlte sie sich jetzt – einfach nur müde und taub. Und ziemlich dumm. Sie fühlte sich, als ob alles, was sie erlebt hatte, Geschehnisse aus einem Roman gewesen waren, den sie gelesen hatte, in dem sie die Gefühle der Hauptfiguren mit weinendem Herzen verfolgt hatte– und jetzt war das Buch zu Ende und geblieben war nur der fade Geschmack einer schon halb vergessenen Geschichte. Sie lehnte sich zurück.

Ja, sie hätte nach Longbourn fahren können. Sie hätte Jane besuchen können, in ihrem Schoß weinen und sich trösten lassen. Sie hätte sich bei ihrem Vater in die Bibliothek verkriechen können, bis sie sich darüber im Klaren war, was sie wollte. Sie hätte die Gardiners besuchen und der vernünftigen Stimme ihrer Tante zuhören können.

Doch sie fuhr nicht nach Meryton, und auch nicht zu den Gardiners. Warum? Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es stimmte: sie schämte sich. Und sie war wütend auf sich selbst, und auf ihn, auf ihre Familie, die nichts von ihrem Leid wusste, auf die Menschen in Pemberley, die nicht offen gewesen waren, sogar auf Georgie. Sie wusste, dass die, die die Wahrheit erkennen würden (wie ihr Vater oder Mrs. Gardiner) sie kritisieren würden, und Kritik war das letzte, was sie jetzt hören wollte. Und die anderen würden sie wahrscheinlich bemitleiden, und das brauchte sie momentan genauso wenig.

Seufzend betrachtete sie Betty, die ihre Herrin mit kaum verborgener Neugier betrachtete, aber natürlich nicht fragen konnte, warum Elisabeth in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion Pemberley verlassen hatte. Lizzy seufzte ironisch. Im Bennethaus wäre ihr die Flucht nicht so schnell gelungen, aber schließlich funktionierte der Darcy-Haushalt einwandfrei und war immer auf Notfälle (auch plötzliche Fahrten nach irgendwo) eingestellt. Und da die Dienerschaft dazu auch noch tadellos trainiert war, stellte keiner unangenehme Fragen. So hatte sie sich auch aus einer ungemütlichen Abschiedsszene gestohlen, sie wollte Col Fitzwilliam, Georgiana und... ach du Schreck, sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass ihre Schwester noch in Pemberley war! Die Arme war jetzt wahrscheinlich der Kritik der Darcys ausgesetzt... Doch es war zu spät, etwas zu verändern, und Kitty würde schon nicht daran sterben.

Müde lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Doch obwohl sich ihr Körper wie Blei anfühlte und sie sich den Schlaf herbeisehnte, geisterte ihr die Erinnerung an einen Mann und seine verstorbene Schwester im Kopf herum...

_William_

_Ich bin nach London gefahren und werde im Darcyhaus in der Stadt bleiben. Mach dir keine Sorgen um das Kind._

_Bitte lass mir Zeit._

_Es tut mir alles so leid_

_Elisabeth_

Während sein Diener ihm die Krawatte band, dachte Darcy immer wieder über den kurzen Brief seiner Frau nach. Ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, wie sie irgendwelche Worte, die sie verbunden hätten, vermieden hatte: sie hatte nicht „unser Kind" geschrieben, noch „unser Haus", noch ihn mit mehr als nur seinem Namen angesprochen.

„Lass mir Zeit." Immerhin schien das ja zu heißen, dass sie ihn nicht für immer verlassen hatte. Zeit brauchte sie, Abstand. Und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ehe hatte auch William das Gefühl, Abstand von Lizzy zu brauchen.

Missmutig stapfte er die Treppen zu seiner Bibliothek herunter. Auf halbem Wege traf er Richard, der ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen begrüßte: „Na, Darce, habt ihr euch beide versöhnt oder wieso sind die Darcys ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit die Letzten am Frühstückstisch?" Er stöhnte. Wenn er etwas gerade jetzt nicht brauchte, war es irgendeine Art von anzüglichen Kommentaren Richards. Er warf seinem Cousin nur einen wütenden Blick zu und ging weiter, in der Hoffnung, das Col. Fitzwilliam heute mal seine angeborene Neugier unterdrücken würde.

Weit gefehlt.

„Was ist los, Darce? Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten? Oder geht es ihr gesundheitlich wieder schlechter? Sag schon, Mann." Die beiden traten in die Bibliothek, Richard schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Red endlich." Stöhnend ließ Fitzwilliam sich in den Sessel fallen, der inmitten des Raumes stand. „Sie ist fort."

Richard starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Fort? Du meinst, sie ist nach Meryton gefahren, nach Netherfield..." Ungeduldig winkte Darcy ab. „Nein, nach London, in unser Stadthaus. Wir hatten gestern eine... Auseinandersetzung". Grimmig berichtete er Col. Fitzwilliam, warum Elisabeth „Zeit brauchte", ohne auf die Details letzter Nacht einzugehen – zwar hatte er das Bedürfnis, über die Situation zu sprechen, aber er wollte nicht noch als Gefühlsdusel vor seinem jüngeren Cousin stehen.

Hatte er vom Colonel irgendwelche tröstenden Worte erwartet, wurde er enttäuscht. Nach Darcys Bericht lief Richard wütend von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Seid ihr eigentlich wahnsinnig? Eine Lüge! Eine dumme, einfache Lüge zerstört fast eure Ehe! Nur weil ihr beide so wahnsinnig stolz seid!"

Abwehrend hob William die Hände: „Ich bitte dich. Sie hat unsere Ehe aufs Spiel gesetzt, weil sie nicht den Mut hatte, mich direkt nach Marianne zu fragen!"

„Du hast aber nie was über Marianne gesagt. Wenn du einmal zulassen würdest, dass die Menschen, die dich lieben, auch deinen Schmerz sehen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber du mußt krampfhaft immer alles vertuschen, was dir wehgetan hat, und allen verbieten, darüber zu sprechen!" Darcy stand wütend auf, aber er war zu ehrlich, um Richards Worte einfach abzutun. Dieser sprach weiter: „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie Lizzy je auf den blödsinnigen Gedanken gekommen ist, dass Marianne deine Mätresse war. Aber als sie einmal die Vermutung hatte, was denkst du hätte sie denn machen sollen?"

„Sie hätte mich fragen können. Hör auf, 'rumzulaufen."

Richard hörte nicht auf. Sondern lachte sarkastisch. „Dich fragen. Aha. Etwa: 'Hallo, Liebling. Schönes Hemd heute. Übrigens, hast du in diesem Haus eine Mätresse namens Marianne gehalten?'. Oder vielleicht hätte sie ja Mrs. Reynolds nach deinen verflossenen Liebschaften ausquetschen können. Oder am Ende gar die Waschmägde." Für den letzten Kommentar erntete Col. Fitzwilliam einen verärgerten Blick. _(n/a: Gruß an das JAForum, zwinker)_

„Du brauchst sie nicht zu verteidigen." Darcy ließ sich zum zweiten Mal in den Sessel fallen. Irgendwie war er wieder müde, dabei war er doch gerade aufgestanden.

„Ich verteidige sie nicht. Ihr seid beide völlig ..." Das letzte Wort ließ Richard aus und holte stattdessen den Brandy.

Als beide erst einmal einen Schluck getrunken hatten und missmutig ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten, meldete sich wieder der Colonel zu Wort.

„Was ich nicht verstehe, Darce, wie ist sie auf die Idee kommt, Marianne wäre noch am Leben. Was in aller Welt hätte das andeuten können?" Erschöpft zuckte William mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie sagte nur etwas von einem Brief und das Kitty ihn mir gebracht hatte."

Nachdenklich starrte Col Fitzwilliam auf seine Reitstiefel. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal mit Kitty sprechen."

„Und was ist mit Lizzy?"

„Zeit. Lass ihr Zeit."

Langsam begann William, diesen Satz zu verabscheuen.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33:

by TeeKay

Die Kutsche erreichte London ohne Zwischenfälle. Es war natürlich für die arme Haushälterin, Mrs. Stephord, ein Schock, auf einmal die neue Mrs. Darcy auf der Fußmatte zu finden – ohne eine gescheite Ankündigung oder irgendeine Vorwarnung und dazu noch fast mitten in der Nacht. Doch Jahre Erfahrung mit Krisen wie ein plötzlicher Rotweinmangel, zu verheimlichende Gäste (meistens Damen) in den definitiv falschen Zimmern und (sie rümpfte die Nase) KLEINEN schlammbedeckten Kindern hatten sie gelehrt, auch mit einer unangemeldeten Hausdame umzugehen.

Während sie sich höflich nach den Wünschen der Herrin erkundigte - „Ach, der junge Herr kommt nicht?" „Später vielleicht, ja?" „Eure Gegenwart noch nicht bei Lord und Lady Matlock anmelden, nein?" - hatte sie ihren tadellos funktionierenden Haushalt zum Arbeiten gebracht, so dass die neue Mrs. Darcy sich schon bald in einem luftigen Zimmer frisch machen konnte. Misstrauisch beobachtete Mrs. Stephord Betty und überlegte, wie sie dieses (sicherlich unter dieser weichherzigen Mrs. Reynolds völlig verzogene) Mädchen in ihren Herrschaftsapparat einbauen sollte, als Mrs. Darcy sie zu sich rief.

„Was wünschen Sie, Mrs. Darcy?"

Elisabeth schaute die Frau müde an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie hier so überfallen habe."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Madam, Ihnen zu Diensten zu stehen." Ein Darcy musste sich nicht entschuldigen. Auch ein angeheirateter Darcy nicht. Ein Darcy ist schließlich ein Darcy.

Lizzy seufzte. „Nun, ich weiß dass normalerweise ein Besuch in London eine ganze Menge – sozialer Verpflichtungen mit sich bringt... aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich wegen meiner ... wegen meiner momentanen gesundheitlichen Verfassung möglichst viel Ruhe brauchen werde." Sie hatte auf der Fahrt nach London eine passende Begründung für ihre Anwesenheit erfunden. „In Lambton gab es vor kurzen ein paar ernstere Fieberfälle bei Säuglingen. Letzten Abend erfuhren wir von unserem Familienarzt, dass für das Kind Gefahr bestehen könnte, und ich unverzüglich von Derbyshire weggehen sollte. Mr. Darcy konnte natürlich unmöglich seine Verpflichtungen aufgeben."

„Natürlich nicht."

„...und für Erwachsene besteht offenbar auch keine Gefahr." Die Lüge war mehr als fragwürdig – London fiel wohl kaum unter eine „gesündere Umgebung" - und sie hoffte, dass Mrs. Reynolds keinen Briefkontakt mit dieser Mrs. Stephord führte. Diese ließ kein Anzeichen von Misstrauen noch sonst irgendwelche Gefühle sehen und fragte lediglich noch nach, ob sie noch etwas zum Essen bringen lassen sollte.

Erschöpft ließ sich Elisabeth fertig machen und sank dann endlich in ihr frisches Bett. Sie schlief sofort ein, zu müde, sich noch mehr Gedanken zu machen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie trotz allem früh auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Gerade vor dem Haus war ein kleiner Park, der dunkel und kalt in der Wintersonne lag. Einen Augenblick lang sah Elisabeth wieder die viel schöneren Wälder Pemberleys vor sich, doch sie schob den Gedanken von sich fort, immer noch zu aufgewühlt um an irgendwas (und irgendwen) in Derbyshire zu denken, und entschloss sich, einen Morgenspaziergang zu machen.

Schon bald schlenderte sie langsam unter den nackten Bäumen her, ihre Hand unbewusst beschützend auf ihren Bauch gelegt, als plötzlich eine bekannte Gestalt vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Mrs. Darcy!"

„Oh, Guten Tag, Mr. Johnson"


	34. Chapter 34

_Und ein neues Kapitel, habe daran gestern Nacht noch bis kurz nach zwölf geschrieben. War so motiviert. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Langsam beginnen sich die Dinge zu klären, aber das seht ihr ja selbst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

* * *

Kapitel 34: 

Kittie zuckte zusammen, als Mr. Darcy und der Colonel sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck aufsuchten. Der Colonel wirkte misstrauisch, fast schon wütend, während Mr. Darcy einfach nur müde und schlechtgelaunt aussah. Und da war noch was in seinem Blick: Sorge, Traurigkeit, Unruhe…

Sie mussten sich schon wieder gestritten haben oder war da noch mehr?

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, während sie versuchte gelassen zu bleiben, „Ist etwas mit Lizzie?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Colonel nur. Kittie bekam langsam Angst. Es musste etwas Schlimmes passiert sein, wenn der Colonel und Mr. Darcy so ernst und bedrückt aussahen. Es war doch hoffentlich nichts mit dem Baby. Oh, wenn Lizzie oder dem Kind etwas zugestoßen wäre, könnte sie sich das nie verzeihen. Wieso hatte sie nur jemals diesen Brief geschrieben? Was war, wenn Lizzies Sorge und Schmerz dem Kind geschadet hatten? Plötzlich meldeten sich all die Gewissensbisse, die sie bisher verdrängt hatte. Sie würde sofort zu ihrer Schwester gehen und ihr alles beichten und es war ihr egal, was Lizzie dann mit ihr machen würde.

„Wo ist meine Schwester?", fragte sie, „ich denke, ich sollte zu ihr gehen."

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein", entgegnete der Colonel.

„Oh, Gott, nein", war alles, was Kittie hervorstieß. Der Raum begann sich um sie zu drehen. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein, nicht Lizzie, nicht ihre Schwester Lizzie, die immer so gesund gewesen war. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, sie war an allem schuld. Und alles, weil sie sich hatte rächen wollen. Ungewollt entfuhr ihr ein Schluchzer.

Nun griff Darcy ein und versicherte ihr schnell: „Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken, Miss Catherine, Elisabeth, Lizzie, ihr geht es gut. Sie ist nur nach London gefahren… Sie brauchte etwas Abstand, ich meine, sie…." Seine Stimme stockte.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Kittie leise.

„Ja", bestätigte der Colonel.

„Oh…", Kittie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Lizzie hatte es also tatsächlich getan, sie hatte ihren Ehemann verlassen auf immer und sie war daran schuld. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde Genugtuung fühlen, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätte, aber alles, was sie spürte, war Wut auf sich selbst. Sie schämte sich für das, was sie getan hatte, und hatte nur einen Wunsch, Lizzie endlich alles zu gestehen und sich mit ihrer Schwester zu versöhnen. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen, dass Lizzie ohne auch nur ein Wort zu irgendwem gegangen war? Doch dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie genau wusste, wie es dahin gekommen war. Sie hatte es schließlich selbst inszeniert und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal noch niederträchtiger und gemeiner als sie sich eh schon vorkam.

„Ich muss ihr nachreisen, ich muss mit ihr reden, auf mich wird sie hören, ich kann sie überzeugen zurückzukommen, ich kann ihr die Wahrheit sagen…", sie stockte und blickte verunsichert hoch: Hatten Mr. Darcy und Col. Fitzwilliam ihren Versprecher bemerkt?

Am Gesichtsausdruck des Colonels sah sie, dass dieser offensichtlich nur zu genau zugehört hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie verfluchte innerlich sich dafür ein so loses Mundwerk zu haben und hoffte der Colonel würde nicht fragen, welche Wahrheit sie ihrer Schwester erzählen wollte? Doch er tat es und in einer solchen Art, dass sie wagte es zu leugnen oder ihm einfach nicht zu antworten.

„Ich meine, die Wahrheit, dass Mr. Darcy…. Ich meine, dass Marianne…", sie wusste nicht, wie sie formulieren konnte, was ihre Schwester belastete, „sie glaubt, sie sei Ihre Mätresse, Mr. Darcy."

„Das weiß ich mittlerweile", erwiderte dieser tonlos, „aber wie ist sie auf diesen Gedanken gekommen, und wieso denkt sie, meine Schwester lebe noch?"

„Sie hat Mariannes Zimmer gesehen und irgendwas hat sie davon überzeugt, dass sie Ihre…", Kittie brach verlegen ab.

„Das verstehen wir noch alles", schaltete sich Colonel Fitzwilliam ein, „Aber wie um Gottes Willen ist sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Darcys Schwester noch leben würde? Was hatte es mit diesem Brief auf sich? Sie haben ihn offensichtlich zu sehen bekommen, also was stand da drin und wo haben Sie den Brief gelassen?"

Kittie wurde hochrot, einen Moment überlegte sie sich herauszureden, aber dann begann sie: „Ich habe den Brief vernichtet, aber ich kann sagen, was drin stand. Es stand drin, dass Marianne noch am Leben ist, einen Sohn von Ihnen – sie nickte zu Mr. Darcy – hat und dass sie sich mit Ihnen treffen möchte. Und dass sie Sie immer noch liebt."

Sie sah, wie Darcys Gesicht weiß vor Wut wurde. „Ach, du meine Güte, kein Wunder, dass Elisabeth mich nicht einmal mehr angesehen hat, dass sie sich von mir zurückgezogen hat, mir nicht mehr erlaubte, sie zu berühren, aber wer konnte nur solche Lügen verbreiten? Unser Leben so ruinieren wollen? Wer kann nur so niederträchtig sein, Elisabeth, einer schwangeren Frau solche Unwahrheiten zu erzählen? Ich, … es muss Wickham gewesen sein, niemand anderes als er würde mein Leben so zerstören wollen. Oh, Gott, ich schwöre, ich bringe ihn um!" Die letzten Worte schrie er mehr als, dass er sie sagte, während er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Beruhige ich, Darce", ermahnte ihn der Colonel, der sich mittlerweile relativ sicher war, wer für dieses ganze Debakel verantwortlich war.

„Ich… ich war es, ich wollte mich an Lizzie rächen, sie hat Mr. Johnson und mich auseinander gebracht, ich wollte, dass sie auch leidet", bekannte Kittie unter Tränen.

Darcy starrte sie einen Augenblick nur wie perplex an. Dann verstand er und seine Wut platzte nur so aus ihm heraus: „Wie konntest du nur? Deine Schwester hat es nur gut gemeint und du behandelst sie so. Sie ist schwanger und körperlich schwach und du erzählst ihr solche Lügen. Wie lange hättest du sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich eine andere Frau liebe, bis sie mich tatsächlich verlassen hätte? Bis sie vor Gram ihr Kind verloren hätte? Was bist du nur für ein Mensch? Ich verlange, dass du auf der Stelle mein Haus verlässt!"

„Es tut mir leid, ich werde noch heute abreisen", schluchzte Kittie los und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieben Darcy und der Colonel, von denen ersterer die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Seine Wut auf Lizzies Schwester kannte keine Grenzen, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass auch diese Wut und sein Wissen um den Grund für die Missverständnisse zwischen ihm und Lizzie nicht dafür sorgen konnten, dass er sich wieder mit seiner Gattin versöhnte. Zwischen ihm und Lizzie war etwas kaputtgegangen, das zu reparieren nicht einfach sein würde, und so sehr er es auch wollte, er wusste, er konnte nicht allein Kittie die Schuld daran geben.

* * *

Lizzie stand verwirrt vor Mr. Johnson und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte eigentlich am liebsten mit niemanden reden und gerade zu Mr. Johnson wusste sie überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Sie hatte sich eigentlich gewünscht, die Geschichte zwischen ihrer Schwester und Mr. Johnson und ihre Rolle darin zu vergessen und nun stand Mr. Johnson plötzlich leibhaftig wieder vor ihr.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Johnson? Was machen Sie hier in London?", fragte sie mehr aus Pflichtbewusstsein als aus Interesse.

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Mr. Johnson höflich, doch sie spürte eine Spur von Bitterkeit in seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber, „Ich besuche derzeit meine Eltern hier in der Stadt. Und wie geht es Ihrer Familie? Und wie geht es Ihrer Schwester Catherine?"

„Meine Familie und Kittie geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage", entgegnete Lizzie kühl. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Kittie ihr erzählt hatte, dass Mr. Johnsons Zuneigung mit den ersten Schwierigkeiten verschwunden war, und entwickelte selbst so etwas wie Groll gegen den Mann, der ihre Schwester so tief verletzt hatte.

„Ich muss dann jetzt weiter. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Johnson", sagte sie schnell und drehte sich gleich, um ihm gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu geben, ein langes Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen, doch er rief sie noch einmal zurück: „Mrs. Darcy, Sie grüßen doch Miss Catherine von mir?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah den bittenden Ausdruck in seinem Blick und mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass er ihre Schwester immer noch liebte, immer geliebt hatte. Wie war sie nur so blind gewesen, das nicht zu erkennen? Aber sie war ja auch blind genug nicht zu sehen, dass ihr eigener Ehemann sie liebte?

Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten in den letzten Monaten und ihrem Misstrauen nicht nur Fitzwilliam und sich selbst verletzt hatte, sondern auch andere Menschen, allen voran Kittie und Mr. Johnson. Sie hatte ihre Liebe nicht für wahrhaftig halten wollen, weil ihre eigene Ehe zu dieser Zeit in einer Zwickmühle steckte und nun diese beiden Menschen wahrscheinlich für immer voneinander getrennt. Sie schämte sich wieder erneut für ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Würde es denn nie aufhören, dass sie jeden Tag neu feststellte, wie viel sie mit ihrem Argwohn angerichtet hatte, wie viele Menschen sie verletzt und Unrecht getan hatte? Aber vielleicht konnte sie zumindest hier ein paar ihrer Fehler wiedergutmachen.

Rasch sagte sie: „Mr. Johnson, ich denke, es wäre gut, wir unterhalten uns."

Dieser blickte sie überrascht an, doch sie erklärte es ihm sofort: „Über Catherine, sie war echt betrübt, dass Sie alle Verbindungen zu ihr abgebrochen haben. Sie liebt Sie immer noch. Das hat sie immer getan, und ich sehe nun, dass Sie sie auch noch lieben, oder?"

Mr. Johnson nickte verwirrt. Wieso sprach Mrs. Darcy solche Dinge auf offener Straße an? Und war diese Frau nicht gegen eine Verlobung zwischen ihm und ihrer Schwester gewesen?

Lizzie fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich habe das damals nicht erkannt, aber jetzt sehe ich das, wie viele andere Dinge auch, deutlicher. Sie wissen oder ahnen sicher, dass ich es war, die meinen Vater überredet hat, Ihrer Verlobung nicht zuzustimmen. Vielleicht hat Kittie es Ihnen auch erzählt. Ich weiß, Sie müssen mich hassen, ich würde Sie jedenfalls hassen, wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle, aber glauben Sie mir bitte, ich habe es nur gut gemeint, aber das tut nichts zu Sache bei dem Schaden, den ich angerichtet habe. Ich will nicht, dass Sie aufhören mir böse zu sein, ich habe ihren Zorn und den Zorn einiger anderer Menschen verdient, aber ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot. Ich…"

Hier unterbrach Mr. Johnson sie: „Wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt, Mrs. Darcy?"

Und da begann Lizzie zu erzählen, irgendwie sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus und sie erzählte ihm alles: von Marianne, die sie für Mr. Darcys Mätresse gehalten hatte, von ihrem großen Streit, ihrer darauf folgenden Flucht nach Longbourn, ihrer Versöhnung, dem Brief und ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung, bevor sie gegangen war. Mr. Johnson hörte Lizzie schweigend zu, bis sie ihre Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte. Auch dann sprach er noch nicht. Lizzie glaubte zu wissen, was er nun von ihr dachte und meinte selbstironisch: „Sie müssen nichts dazu sagen, Mr. Johnson, ich weiß, ich habe dumm gehandelt und damit meine Ehe auf Spiel gesetzt. Und dass ich nun Ihnen, einem Wildfremden, mein Leid klage, muss Ihnen noch komischer vorkommen. Es ist besser, ich lasse Sie in Ruhe, und versuche von jemand anderem Absolution für meine Sünden zu erbitten."

„Das wäre wohl sinnvoll", erwiderte Mr. Johnson mit einem sympathischen Lächeln, „Über viele dieser Sachen sollten Sie besser mit Ihrem Ehemann sprechen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Ihnen Ihre Einmischung in meiner Beziehung mit ihrer Schwester vergeben habe, es hat wohl einfach nicht sollen sein und es ist sicher besser, ich konzentriere mich auf mein Studium…"

Die Worte hingen in der Luft, Lizzie konnte geradezu spüren, wie wenig Mr. Johnson seine Worte selbst glaubte und sagte schnell, während sie sich ein paar einsame Tränen von den Wangen wischte: „Mr. Johnson, deswegen wollte ich ja mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich möchte meinen Fehler wiedergutmachen. Ich werde meinem Vater schreiben und ihn umstimmen. Er wird gewiss auf mich hören, er hat schon immer viel auf mein Urteil gegeben, noch mehr seit…" Hier brach sie ab, sie hatte Mr. Johnson heute schon zuviel von ihrem Leben erzählt, da musste sie nicht auch noch von der ganzen Affäre mit Lydia berichten.

„Was ich meine", begann sie erneut, „Ich schreibe meinem Vater und Sie reisen erneut nach Hertfordshire und bitten meinen Vater um seine Zustimmung und dann schreiben Sie meiner Schwester einen langen Liebesbrief und halten noch einmal um Ihre Hand an. Was meinen Sie?"

Mr. Johnson schien einen Moment nachzudenken und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„So einfach, wie Sie sich das vorstellen, ist das nicht", meinte er, „Ich denke, es ist nicht die richtige Art, die ganze Sache anzugehen. Wenn überhaupt, sollte ich es eher langsam angehen. Wer weiß, ob sie mich überhaupt noch liebt…"

„Lieben Sie meine Schwester oder nicht?", fragte Lizzie ungeduldig, „Wenn ja, sollten Sie alles tun, um sie möglichst schnell davon zu überzeugen."

Mr. Johnson blickte Lizzie verwundert an: „Waren Sie nicht die Person, die sich dafür aussprach, alles mit Vernunft anzugehen und gesellschaftliche Regeln zu beachten? Wie können Sie mich nun regelrecht bitten alle Vernunft und alle gesellschaftlichen Regeln über Bord zu werfen?"

Lizzie entgegnete: „Ja, ich wollte immer vernünftig handeln und habe mich meiner vernünftigen Einstellung immer sehr gerühmt, aber eigentlich war ich eher töricht. All mein Verstand hat mir nicht den Blick dafür geöffnet, was zwischen Ihnen und meiner Schwester war oder dafür, dass mein Gatte mich wirklich liebt, während ich die ganze Zeit nur damit beschäftigt war, meine ganze Umwelt mit Misstrauen zu betrachten und mich dabei für abgeklärt und gescheit hielt. In Wirklichkeit war ich die ganze Zeit blind und ein Tor. Aber wir sind alle Toren in der Liebe, nicht wahr?"

Dabei sah sie Mr. Johnson mit einem halbtraurigen Lächeln an.

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht, Mrs. Darcy", meinte dieser und fügte dann hinzu: „In Ordnung, ich werde es machen, wenn Sie mich so darum bitten. Ich hoffe bloß, Ihre Schwester wird vergebungsbereit sein, sonst mache ich mich sehr zum Narren. Wo soll ich Sie nun hinbringen?"

„Sie wird vergebungsbereit sein und wenn Sie mich in die Barkley Street begleiten würde, wäre das sehr schön, dann kann ich Ihnen auch gleich einen Brief an meinen Vater mitgeben, damit er Sie auch als Schwiegersohn willkommen heißt. Ach, und ich heiße Elisabeth, jetzt, wo Sie mein Schwager werden, können Sie mich ruhig mit meinem Vornamen anreden."

Mr. Johnson lächelte: „Natürlich, Elisabeth." Er wunderte sich, dass ihm früher nie aufgefallen war, wie umgänglich Kitties ältere Schwester sein konnte. Er hatte sie als eher kühl und stolz in Erinnerung, aber sie hatte es damals auch nicht leicht gehabt: Schließlich hatte sie fast völlig alleine den Haushalt geführt und sich um die kranke Mrs. Bennet gekümmert und dann waren da ja noch die Probleme mit ihrem Ehemann gewesen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Elisabeth ihm davon erzählt hatte. Sie musste sehr verzweifelt sein, um ihm, einem relativ entferntem Bekannten, davon zu erzählen.

Lizzie war nicht minder erstaunt über ihr Gespräch mit Mr. Johnson. Mittlerweile bereute sie ihre vorherige Offenheit schon wieder, sie hätte ihm ihre Einmischung in seine Verlobung mit Kittie auch erklären können ohne soviel von ihren Problemen und ihrer Ehe preiszugeben. Schließlich würde sie ihn bald öfter sehen. Aber als sich Mr. Johnson, nachdem sie ihm den schnell geschriebenen Brief an ihren Vater überreicht hatte, von ihr verabschiedete und mit einem freundlichem Lächeln hinzufügte: „Ich bin mir sicher, zwischen dir und Mr. Darcy klärt sich auch bald alles wieder. Und du kannst in jedem Fall auf meine Verschwiegenheit zählen", war sie fast schon wieder froh, ihm davon erzählt zu haben. Irgendwie war damit schon einmal die Last, die sie derzeit bedrückte, ein Stück leichter geworden.

* * *

In Pemberley war die Stimmung am Abend nach Lizzies plötzlicher Abreise sehr bedrückt. Georgiana hatte mittlerweile auch mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn sie keiner eingeweiht hatte, worum es genau ging. Sie wusste nur, dass Lizzie unerwartet nach London gereist war, wieso, darüber wurde kein Wort verloren, und Lizzies Schwester würde am nächsten Tag nach London abreisen, aber auch dafür wurde kein Grund genannt. Sie konnte sehen, dass ihr Bruder niedergeschlagen war und Kittie offensichtlich grollte. Es musste einen Streit zwischen ihm und Elisabeth gegeben haben, aber was Kittie damit zu tun hatte, verstand Georgiana beim besten Willen. Sie versuchte beim Abendessen ein Gespräch aufrechtzuerhalten, aber nur Colonel Fitzwilliam unterstützte sie darin. Kittie sprach ab und zu und nur sehr verhalten, als hätte sie Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen, und ihr Bruder sagte kaum ein Wort. Georgiana schwieg schließlich auch und hoffte, dass Lizzie bald zurückkam und die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und Fitzwilliam beigelegt würde.

* * *

Kaum zwei Tage nach dem Treffen mit Mr. Johnson erhielt Lizzie einen Brief von ihrer Schwester. Kittie, die ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagte, hatte ihrer Schwester einen Brief geschrieben und ihr darin alles gestanden, was sie getan hatte, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Sie hatte es ihrer Schwester lieber persönlich sagen wollen, aber da es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Lizzie in der nächsten Zeit wieder sah und nicht wollte, dass Lizzie von Mr. Darcy erfuhr, was sie getan hatte, hatte sie ihrer Schwester diesen Brief geschrieben.

Lizzie fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie las, was ihre Schwester getan hatte, und ihre erste Reaktion war unbändige Wut auf ihre Schwester und sie bereute schon mit Mr. Johnson gesprochen zu haben. Dann aber wurde ihr klar, dass sie diejenige von ihnen beiden gewesen war, die sich zuerst in das Leben der anderen eingemischt hatte. Sie hatte nur geerntet, was sie gesät hatte. Und selbst, wenn sie es gut gemeint hatte und Kittie nicht, das Resultat war in beiden Fällen dasselbe. Auch musste sie zugeben, dass so wenigstens dieser Konflikt zwischen ihr und Fitzwilliam ans Tageslicht getreten war. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie, wäre nicht dieser Brief gewesen, einfach geschwiegen hätte und sich unbewusst immer weiter von ihrem Gatten entfernt hätte. So war Lizzie nach einigen Tagen in der Lage ihrer Schwester einen Versöhnungsbrief zu schreiben. Sie hatte sogar den Mut die Gardiners zu besuchen und ihrer Tante von ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Fitzwilliam zu erzählen. Nur zu einer Sache fehlte ihr der Mut und die Kraft, sie wagte es nicht Fitzwilliam selbst zu schreiben oder zurück nach Pemberley zu reisen, auch wenn sie sich mittlerweile nichts sehnlicher wünschte, aber sie schämte sich immer noch so sehr für ihr Misstrauen Fitzwilliam gegenüber und irgendwie war sie auch zu stolz ihn um Vergebung zu bitten. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie dafür tun konnte, dass sie sich endlich aussöhnten, und dass Fitzwilliam ihr nicht einmal geschrieben hatte, machte es nicht leichter. Sie wartete auf ein Zeichen ihres Gatten und Fitzwilliam wartete genauso auf ein Zeichen von ihr und so waren sie beide einsam und doch wagte keiner auf den anderen zuzugehen.


	35. Chapter 35

_So, das wird nur das absolute Versöhnungs-Alles-wird-gutKapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
_

_

* * *

_Kapitel 35:

Zum Glück für Fitzwilliam und Lizzie gab es Georgiana. Diese schrieb nämlich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder ihrer Schwägerin einen Brief und berichtete von der Situation auf Pemberley.

Lizzie freute sich sehr von Georgiana zu hören, zumindest Georgie war ihr nicht böse und hatte nicht jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen. Auch war sie sehr überrascht, dass Georgiana ihr in ihrem Brief keinerlei Vorwürfe machte. Zwar berichtete sie davon, wie niedergeschlagen ihr Bruder war und erkundigte sich, was zwischen Lizzie und William vorgefallen war, aber ohne dass Lizzie das Gefühl hatte, dass Georgiana ihr ihre Abreise üble nahm oder sie für die Auseinandersetzung mit Fitzwilliam verantwortlich. Nur als Georgiana sie eindringlich bat zurückzukommen, fühlte sich Lizzie etwas unwohl. Ja, sie wollte nach Pemberley zurück, doch es erschien ihr falsch einfach so dorthin zurückzukehren. Denn auch wenn Georgiana sie davon überzeugen zu versuchte, dass Fitzwilliam sich über ihr Wiederkommen freuen würde, wie konnte sie sicher, dass er es tatsächlich tat? Was sollte sie denn machen, wenn er ihr immer noch böse war, wenn er ihr nicht verzeihen konnte, dass sie ihm nicht vertraut hatte? Sie konnte nicht einfach zurückkehren, als sei nichts gewesen. Sie brauchte ein Zeichen von Fitzwilliam, dass sie noch auf Pemberley willkommen war und alles, was Georgiana sagte, konnte ihre Unsicherheit nicht endgültig zerstreuen.

Sie beschloss aber Georgiana zu antworten und tat dies sogar noch am selben Nachmittag. Während sie an dem Brief an Georgiana schrieb und erzählte, was sie in den letzten Tagen in London gemacht hatte, erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an die Worte, die ihre Tante ihr bei ihrem Besuch mitgegeben hatte: „Du musst über deinen Schatten springen, Lizzie und einen Schritt auf Mr. Darcy zugehen. Du bist diejenige, die gegangen ist, du musst auch zu ihm zurückkehren. Es wird euch nicht weiterbringen, wenn du darauf wartest, dass er den ersten Schritt macht. Mit einem Mal kam ihr eine Idee: Sie würde ihm nicht direkt schreiben oder zurückkehren, aber sie würde ihn durch Georgiana grüßen lassen, sie würde ihm durch die Blume zu verstehen geben, dass sie ihn noch liebte und sich mit ihm versöhnen wollte, und wenn er daraufhin Kontakt mit ihr aufnahm, dann würde sie zurück nach Derbyshire reisen, ansonsten würde sie erstmal in London. Schnell schrieb sie den Brief an Georgiana zu Ende und ließ ihn zur Poststation bringen. Was würde Fitzwilliam tun? Sie war gleichsam aufgeregt zu erfahren, wie er reagieren würde und andererseits hatte sie davor Angst. Sie hoffte nur, er hatte ihr vergeben und wünschte sich genauso sehr wie sie eine Versöhnung.

* * *

Einige Tage später bekam Georgiana zum Frühstück einen Brief von Lizzie, Fitzwilliam hatte schon vorher die Handschrift seiner Frau erkannt, sich aber zurückgehalten und trotz aller Ungeduld nicht den Brief geöffnet. Doch als nun Georgiana das Siegel aufgebrochen hatte und sich den Brief durchlas, konnte er es nicht länger aushalten und fragte: „Was hat Elisabeth geschrieben, Georgie?"

Georgiana, die spürte, wie wichtig es ihrem Bruder war, zu erfahren, was Elisabeth machte und wie es ihr ging, gab Lizzie Brief wieder und las Passagen daraus vor.

„Sie schreibt:", begann sie, _„Liebe Georgiana, ich hoffe es geht dir und Fitzwilliam gut, mir und dem Kind geht es jedenfalls gut. Das Wetter hier in London ist sehr regnerisch und alles ist hier sehr grau, so dass ich mich nach Derbyshire und Pemberley sehne. Die Tage in der Stadt vergehen schnell. Ich habe hier in London letztens einen Bekannten meiner Familie, einen Mr. Johnson getroffen und ich habe die Gardiners, meine Verwandten in der Stadt, schon einige Male besucht. Sie haben sich sehr gefreut mich zu sehen, wenn sie es auch bedauerlich fanden, dass Fitzwilliam nicht ebenfalls in der Stadt war. Mrs. Gardiner meinte, dein Bruder müsste sie unbedingt besuchen, sobald er das nächste Mal in der Stadt ist. Sie hat einen großen Narren an deinem Bruder gefressen und würde ihn gerne bald wieder sehen._

_Bis auf die Besuche bei den Gardiners sind meine Tage hier eher ruhig, obwohl schon Mrs. Stephord dafür sorgt, dass mir nicht langweilig wird. Keiner von euch hat mir je erzählt, wie raubeinig sie sein kann, aber sie sorgt gut für mich und macht mir immer noch eine Portion mehr, damit das Kind auch gesund und stark werden kann. Sie ist ein richtiges Goldstück. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich wieder nach Pemberley zurückkomme, werde ich doppelt so viel wiegen wie jetzt._

_Georgiana, nun kommt etwas, was dir sicher nicht gefallen wird: Ich werde noch eine Weile hier in London bleiben. Bitte glaub mir, ich wäre gerne bei euch in Pemberley, aber ich scheue mich davor so bald schon wieder eine so weite Reise anzutreten, zumal ich noch völlig alleine reisen müsste. Ich denke nicht, dass es in meiner Kondition ratsam wäre." _Hier hörte Georgiana auf vorzulesen und las leise weiter: _„und ja, du hast recht, ich scheue auch das Wiedersehen mit deinem Bruder, aber bitte sei versichert, dass die Sache zwischen mir und William nichts Ernstes ist und wir uns hoffentlich bald versöhnen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, worüber wir uns gestritten haben, das verstehst du sicher. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um uns, wir sind beide nicht unbedingt einfache Menschen, aber wir lieben uns und werden das schon wieder in den Griff bekommen."_

Den nächsten Absatz las Georgiana wieder laut vor: _„Grüß doch bitte Fitzwilliam und den Colonel ganz herzlich von mir. Ich vermisse euch alle sehr und hoffe, bald wieder bei euch zu sein. In Liebe, Elisabeth"_

Darcy saß schweigend da. Er wusste nicht genau, was er von Elisabeths Brief halten sollte. „Schreibt sie noch etwas?", verlangte er von seiner Schwester zu wissen.

Diese hatte mittlerweile das Postskriptum gelesen und kicherte leise: „Nichts, was du wissen solltest.", denn dort stand: _„PS: Bitte gib deinem Bruder einen dicken Kuss von mir, aber kein Wort zu ihm, ja? Das bleibt unser Geheimnis."_

Sie beschloss Lizzies Wunsch sofort Folge zu leisten, erhob sich, gab ihrem Bruder im Vorbeigehen einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer.

Dieser wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Irgendetwas musste Lizzie geschrieben haben, was bei Georgiana Freude hervorgerufen hatte, aber was? Der Rest des Briefes machte ihm eher weniger Mut zur Hoffnung. Was wollte sie ihm denn damit sagen?

Der Colonel hatte schneller verstanden, welche Botschaft hinter Elisabeths Brief stand und fragte seinen Cousin: „Und, wirst du nach London reisen?"

„Was?", fragte Darcy verblüfft.

„Naja, sie schreibt, sie vermisst Pemberley, vermisst uns alle sehr, will aber nicht alleine hierher reisen und dann hofft auch noch ihre Tante, dich bald wieder zu sehen. Was will sie dir sonst damit sagen, als dass sie möchte, dass du nach London kommst und dich mit ihr versöhnst?"

„Sie braucht Zeit, hat sie das nicht selbst gesagt? Sie wollte nur nicht, dass Georgiana sich Sorgen macht und hat deshalb geschrieben, dass sie Pemberley vermisst. Und rate mal, wieso sie gesagt hat, sie vermisst uns alle und nicht gesagt hat, dass sie mich vermisst."

„Vielleicht wollte sie sich nicht so weit vorwagen, sie hat vielleicht Angst, dass du immer noch wütend auf sie bist und sie hat dich auch nicht ausgeschlossen, oder? Und wieso schreibt sie so lange darüber, dass ihre Tante dich gerne sehen möchte? Das ist doch eindeutig ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Sie streckt dir ihre Hand entgegen und wartet nun darauf, dass du darauf eingehst."

„Blödsinn", meinte Darcy und verließ das Zimmer. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Lizzie ihm das sagen wollte. Er hatte zu große Angst, dass sie etwas anderes gemeint hatte und sauer wäre, wenn er nach London käme. Was wäre denn, wenn sie ihn nicht wieder sehen wollte und er plötzlich in London auftauchte? Dann würde die Lage zwischen ihnen nur noch angespannter, das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren.

Dann jedoch fiel ihm am Nachmittag durch Zufall der ganze Brief Elisabeths in die Hände und als er das Postskriptum las, kam er zu einem Entschluss. Er ließ sich eine Kutsche fertigmachen und reiste noch vor dem Abend ab.

* * *

Kaum zwei Tage später kam er in London an. Ähnlich wie Elisabeth überraschte er Mrs. Stephord, die langsam begann zu glauben, dass es Absicht sei, dass Mr. Darcy und seine Frau beide ohne Vorankündigung gekommen waren. Darcy ließ sich sofort in den Salon führen, wo seine Gattin sich aufhalten sollte und dort war sie tatsächlich: Auf dem Sofa zusammengesunken schlief sie friedlich, eine Hand behutsam auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Erst wollte Fitzwilliam sofort wieder das Zimmer verlassen, schließlich wollte er Elisabeth nicht wecken und nach der langen Reise konnte er auch ein Bad gut gebrauchen, aber irgendwas an dem Bild vor seinen Augen hielt ihn fest und er blieb dort. Langsam näherte er sich seiner Ehefrau, breitete behutsam eine Decke über ihr aus. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wangen und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als sie leise William flüsterte. Er wand sich überrascht zu ihr um, aber sie schlief immer noch, offensichtlich träumte sie von ihm. Er ging in die Hocke und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Ich bin ja hier, meine Liebe" und dann küsste er sie. Er hatte es nicht gewollt, aber er tat es einfach. Es war so natürlich für ihn seine Gattin zu küssen. Es war wie nach Hause kommen, wie wenn auf einmal bekannte Wälder an einem vorbeiziehen und man weiß, dass man bald zu Hause ist, wenn man plötzlich vor dem eigenen Anwesen steht, es betritt, Familie und Bediensteten begrüßt und alles mit einem Schlag einen angenehmen vertrauten Geruch hat.

Unbeabsichtigt intensivierte er den Kuss, er glaubte sie noch nie so sehr geliebt zu haben wie in diesem Moment, nur mit Mühe konnte er sich wieder von ihr losreißen, aber er wusste, es musste sein, es standen zu viele Dinge zwischen ihnen als dass er sie einfach wie Dornröschen hätte wachküssen können. Doch gerade als er sich von ihr entfernen wollte, begann sie ihn zurückzuküssen. Sie schien immer noch halb zu schlafen, aber sie flüsterte seinen Namen und zog ihn zu sich, so dass es ihm einfach nicht möglich war, sich zurückzuziehen. Dafür war es eine zu große Verlockung und mit einem Mal war ihm auch egal, was Elisabeth sagen würde, wenn sie aufwachte.

„Fitzwilliam", der überraschte Ton in Lizzie Stimme sagte William, dass sie aufgewacht war. Er löste sich von ihr und stand auf. Lizzie blickte ihn mit großen, erstaunten Augen an, als würde sie immer noch nicht glauben können, dass er tatsächlich vor ihr stand. Sie richtete sich auf dem Sofa auf und fragte: „Was machst du hier?" In ihrer Stimme war weder Freude noch Tadel zu hören, nur große Verwunderung.

Fitzwilliam, der Lizzies Reaktion nicht deuten konnte, meinte schnell: „Ich habe einige Geschäfte hier in der Stadt zu erledigen."

Die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass er genau das Falsche gesagt hatte. Bevor er sich verbessern konnte, war Lizzie aufgestanden. Im Vorbeigehen teilte sie ihm mit: „Ich werde Mrs. Stephord bitten, ein Zimmer für dich herzurichten, dir ein heißes Bad einzulassen und die Bibliothek zu heizen. Dann kannst du vielleicht noch heute beginnen die ersten Dinge zu erledigen."

Darcy hielt Lizzie schnell beim Handgelenk fest, bevor sie gehen konnte. „Es war eine Lüge."

„Was?", fragte Lizzie verblüfft und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich bin nicht geschäftlich in der Stadt, ich wollte mit dir reden."

Sie nickte, erwiderte aber nichts. Fitzwilliam führte Elisabeth zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich dort mit ihr nieder. Zunächst sagte keiner von beiden etwas, sie starrten beide auf den Boden und Fitzwilliam spielte gedankenverloren mit Lizzies Hand, die er immer noch festhielt.

Schließlich platzte Lizzie los: „Es tut mir so leid, Fitzwilliam, ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen, aber alles sprach dafür, dass sie deine Geliebte war und letztlich habe ich es auch selbst geglaubt, ich habe mir eingeredet, es würde nichts ausmachen, es würde nichts bedeuten, aber das stimmte nicht. Es hat mich fast umgebracht, ich hätte mit dir reden sollen, ich weiß, aber dafür war ich zu stolz, ich… es tut mir so leid, William, ich habe fast unsere Ehe zerstört, es tut mir so leid."

„Nein", wehrte er ab, „dir muss es nicht leid tun: Wenn ich offen zu dir gewesen wäre, wenn ich über meine Vergangenheit gesprochen hätte, hätte das alles nicht passieren können. Ich habe dir so viele Sorgen bereitet, nur weil ich zu stolz war über meine Trauer zu sprechen. Wenn ich dir von Marianne erzählt hätte, hätte das alles nicht passieren können. Ja, ich war sehr wütend auf dich, weil du geglaubt hast, ich würde eine andere Frau mehr als dich lieben, aber ich musste einsehen, dass ich dir durch meine Verschlossenheit allen Grund zu dieser Annahme gegeben habe. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir das Leben so schwer gemacht habe, und ich hoffe du kannst mir vergeben, dass ich dir nicht offener gegenüber war."

„Aber ich war dir gegenüber doch auch nicht offen, William", entgegnete Lizzie, „du hast so oft gefragt, was mit mir los sei und ich habe nie auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Stattdessen habe ich dich belogen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir so misstraut habe und ich schäme mich so sehr und dennoch kann ich dir noch immer nicht wirklich vertrauen. Die ganze Zeit befürchte ich, dass du mich doch nicht liebst, dass es doch eine andere gibt, dabei weiß ich doch mittlerweile, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Aber es ist wie nach einem Alptraum: Man wacht auf und alles ist gut und man ist erleichtert, aber es bleibt diese Angst bestehen, dass der Alptraum doch nicht nur ein Traum war. Verstehst du?"

Fitzwilliam nickte, tätschelte liebevoll Lizzies Hand und sagte dann: „Ich kann dich verstehen, Lizzie, und wenn du mehr Zeit brauchst, bin ich bereit dir diese zu geben."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und er fuhr fort: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Ich kann dir nicht erzählen, dass es nie eine andere gab, ich habe auch schon vor dir Frauen gekannt, aber ich kann dir schwören, dass du die Erste bist, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, du warst die Erste, um deretwillen ich gewillt war allen meinen Stolz über Bord zu werfen, die Erste, die ich ohne jede Bedingung geliebt habe, du bist die Erste, die es geschafft hat, mein Herz zu berühren."

Lizzie traten angesichts dieses Geständnisses Tränen in die Augen. Als sie sah, dass es Fitzwilliam ähnlich ging wie ihr war sie so gerührt, dass sie ihn auf der Stelle küsste. Was als kurzer Versöhnungskuss gemeint war, bekam schnell eine Eigendynamik. Sie hatten sich beide zu lange nacheinander gesehnt, zu lange hatten sich die verschiedensten Gefühle in ihnen aufgestaut, als dass sie sich jetzt noch hätten zurückhalten können. Erst als Lizzie schon halb auf ihren Ehemann gelehnt auf dem Sofa lag, riss sie sich von ihm los. „Ich glaube, das ist im Moment nicht empfehlenswert, jedenfalls nicht jetzt und hier", sagte sie lächelnd.

Fitzwilliam verstand sofort: Das Kind, natürlich. Er hatte zwar geglaubt, dass das nur etwas gewesen war, was sie erfunden hatte, um nicht mit ihm das Bett teilen zu müssen, aber es konnte ja durchaus sein, dass der Arzt ihr diesen Rat tatsächlich gegeben hatte. Jedenfalls saß die Angst um die Gesundheit seiner Frau und seines Kindes noch zu tief in ihm, um etwas anderes anzunehmen. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, meinte nur: „Natürlich, verstehe schon" und begann Lizzie zu fragen, was sie heute so gemacht hatte.

Lizzie war völlig perplex. Sie hatte nämlich eigentlich nur andeuten wollen, dass sie sich besser in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzögen, bevor Mrs. Stephord sie überraschen würde. Wieso verstand Fitzwilliam nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte?

Nachdem sie Fitzwilliam seine erste Frage beantwortet hatte und er sich nach ihrer Gesundheit erkundigt hatte und wissen wollte, ob sie genug gegessen hätte, riss ihr der Geduldsfaden: „Ja, mir geht es gut und ich habe genug gegessen. Das Einzige, was mir gefehlt hat, warst du. Ich… wollen wir diese Unterhaltung nicht lieber im Schlafzimmer fortführen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Fitzwilliam, „bist du immer noch müde und willst dich lieber hinlegen?"

Lizzie verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. „Nein, ich bin nicht müde, ich würde nur gerne mit dir fortführen, was wir eben begonnen haben und ich halte dies nicht für den richtigen Platz dafür. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass Mrs. Stephord so diskret ist wie Mrs. Reynolds und bestimmte Räume meidet, wenn dort, du verstehst schon…"

Ja, er verstand sofort und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Du hast also Angst, überrascht zu werden, meine Liebe?"

Sie nickte.

„Und du bist sehr ungeduldig, wie mir scheint, und bestehst sozusagen auf einer ordentlichen Versöhnung."

Hier wurde sie hochrot und wollte im ersten Moment eine patzige Antwort geben, um ihn zu provozieren, dann aber überlegte sie es sich anders und meinte mit gespieltem Hochmut: „Ja, genau, ich bestehe auf einer anständigen Versöhnung."

Fitzwilliam trat näher zu ihr heran, beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Wer bin ich denn, dass ich meiner Ehefrau diesen Wunsch verwehren würde. Ich werde Ihnen in allem zu Diensten sein, Madam, solange sie sich sicher sind, dass es unserem Kind nicht schaden kann."

Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und wisperte: „Ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass unser Kind daran keinen Schaden nehmen kann, es wird sich eher freuen, dass seine Mama und sein Papa sich endlich wieder versöhnt haben. Hole mich ein, wenn du kannst." Sie biss ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Er stand einen Moment verwundert da und folgte ihr dann, während er ihr hinterher rief: „Warten Sie nur ab, Mrs. Darcy, was ich mit Ihnen zur Strafe machen werde."

Kurz vor ihrem Schlafzimmer holte er sie ein und hielt sie fest. „Nun gehören Sie mir, Mrs. Darcy und ich dulde keinen Widerstand."

Sie kicherte nur und meinte neckisch: „Ich hatte gar nicht vor Widerstand zu leisten, Sir."

Er lachte, hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, während er sich darüber beschwerte, wie schwer sie geworden sei. Sie nahm es mit Humor und hielt ihm vor, dass es ja schließlich sein Kind sein, was sie trüge und er sich nicht beschweren sollte.

Das hatte er auch gar nicht mehr vor, sobald er seine Gattin auf dem Bett abgesetzt hatte. Denn da waren völlig andere Emotionen, die er ihr nun zeigen wollte, und bald waren seine Gedanken mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt als damit, wie viel Gewicht sie zugelegt hatte.

Sie liebten sich, als wäre es das erste Mal. Nachher lagen sie erschöpft und glücklich nebeneinander und redeten miteinander über ihre Gefühle, ihre Ängste und alles, was sie in der letzten Zeit bewegt hatte. Lizzie hatte hierbei ihren Kopf leicht an Darcys Schulter gelehnt. Plötzlich zuckte sie unvermittelt zusammen, so dass Darcy es auch spüren konnte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Die Sorge um das Kind hatte ihn immer noch nicht ganz losgelassen und er begann schon sich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, dass er das Leben seines Kindes gefährdet hatte.

„Das Kind, es hat getreten, es hat zum allerersten Mal getreten", rief Lizzie aus, Tränen des Glücks und der Rührung in ihren Augen.

Fitzwilliam war weiterhin eher skeptisch. „Ist das etwas Schlimmes?", fragte er.

„Nein, du Dummkopf", erwiderte Lizzie lachend. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren nackten Bauch. „Du musst es auch fühlen", teilte sie ihm mit. Kaum hatte Fitzwilliam seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt, trat das Kind erneut.

„Es bewegt sich", stieß er gerührt hervor, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Lizzie nickte nur. Er zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich ohne jedoch seine Hand von ihrem Bauch zu nehmen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, sein Atem streifte ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Lizzie und küsste ihn sanft und mit einem Mal war es beiden egal, was sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten durchgemacht hatten. Das Einzige, was für sie jetzt noch zählte, war ihre gemeinsame Zukunft und ihr gemeinsames Kind. Sie konnten die Vergangenheit nicht rückgängig machen, aber sie hatten eine großartige Zukunft vor sich.


	36. Epilog

_So, das ist nun das wirkliche Ende unserer Fanfiction. Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen. Eure Meinungen interessieren uns natürlich sehr, deshalb wäre eine kurze Review nicht unerwünscht. Viel Spaß noch beim Lesen des Epilogs! Falls ihr mehr von uns lesen wollt, es wird bald noch ne neue Fanfiction geben. _

**

* * *

**

**Epilog:**

by TeeKay

Es war ein strahlender Sommertag, an dem Mr. Bennet seine Tochter Catharine an Dr. Johnson übergab. Nicht ohne Trauer dachte der Vater der jungen Braut daran, wie glücklich seine Frau an diesem Tag gewesen wäre und ununterbrochen ihm zugeflüstert hätte: „Vier Tochter verheiratet! Oh, Mr. Bennet, Gott war gut zu uns!"

Dass sie ihm dabei ganz fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen wäre, schob er lieber in ein anderes, ziemlich verstaubtes Zimmer seines Kopfes – sie war nicht mehr, nun brauchte er nicht noch mit Ironie ihr Gedächtnis schänden.

Trotz dieses ehrenwerten Entschlusses konnte er sich das eine oder andere Grinsen nicht verwähren bei der Vorstellung, was seine liebe Mrs. Bennet (Friede ihrer Asche) alles über die Schleifen an Miss So-und-sos Hut zu sagen gehabt hätte.

Zufrieden schaute er seine Familie an. Jane strahlte mit der Freude einer werdenden Mutter, Mr. Bingley schien nicht weniger glücklich.

Mary war die Ruhe selbst, Eifersucht lag ihr nicht. Sie war die, die letztendlich am meisten unter dem Tod ihrer Mutter gelitten hatte, wenn auch nicht aus Verlust einer Freundin und Beraterin – sie war einfach vereinsamt in Longbourn. Er hatte mit ihr inzwischen eine deutlich bessere Beziehung als vorher, da sie nach Kitties Reise nach Derbyshire beide allein zurückgeblieben waren und so gezwungen waren, die Gesellschaft des anderen aufzusuchen. Sie zeigte eine immer noch irritierende Vorliebe für religiöse Bücherchen und vorgegebene Meinungen, doch hatte Mr. Bennet sie dazu gebracht, einige seiner Lieblingsbücher zu lesen und sie war zu einem akzeptablen, manchmal sogar zum angenehmen Gesprächspartner geworden. „Mit ein bisschen Hilfe wird aus der noch ein gescheites Persönchen." dachte er zufrieden.

Mit einer eher weniger optimistischen Meinung musterte er seine jüngste Tochter Lydia. Sie war zu der Hochzeit ihrer Lieblingsschwester gekommen, ohne Mann (Der liebe Wickham ist ja sooo beschäftigt!) und ohne Kinder (unsere Nachbarin ist ein Engel, sie schaut nach den beiden Kleinen). Mit etwas Genugtuung bemerkte Mr. Bennet, dass die Dame schon deutlich angesetzt hatte und auf dem besten Wege war, ganz die opulenten Formen ihrer Frau Mama zu bekommen.

Kitty war eine strahlende Braut. Sie hing glücklich am Arm ihres Bräutigams und hatte ganz offensichtlich nur Augen für ihn. Dem jungen Doktor ging es nicht viel anders, doch beide ertrugen die nötigen familiären Verpflichtungen mit großer Geduld, hörten sich all die guten Ratschläge an und entschlossen sich dabei, keine zu befolgen.

Und Elisabeth... Leise seufzte er, doch nicht aus Traurigkeit. Sie war heute nicht anwesend, so sehr sich die Darcys auch gewünscht hätten, kommen zu können. Doch seine liebste Tochter hatte ihm eine Enkeltochter geschenkt, die ihre volle Zeit beanspruchte. Mr. Bennet hatte aber nicht mehr Zeit, sich um die Mitglieder seiner Familie Gedanken zu machen, denn Mr. Collins, der leider Familie war und deswegen eingeladen werden musste, wollte ihm von der neuen, fabelhaften Gardine in Lady Catherine De Bourghs Wohnzimmer berichten. Er stöhnte leise und entschloss sich, später über seine Enkelin nachzudenken.

Die besagte Enkeltochter hatte sich im Augenblick entschlossen, alle Aufmerksamkeit, die sie von ihren Eltern bekommen konnte, zu verlangen. Sie lachte die beiden, die Arm in Arm in ihrem Frühstücksalon saßen und sich über ihr Kind beugten, mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln an und versuchte, mit ihren kleinen Händchen nach dem Bart ihres Vaters zu greifen.

Plötzlich meinte Elisabeth: „Sie ist ein Wunder, nicht wahr?" Ihr Mann nickte nur. „Egal, wie viel wir falsch gemacht haben – mit ihr haben wir was Richtiges in die Welt gesetzt." Bevor Fitzwilliam antwortete, erinnerte er sich an die Monate von Trauer und Leid, die fast ihre Beziehung gekostet hätten und dessen Nachwirkungen manchmal immer noch zu spüren waren – manche Wunden heilen langsam.

„Wenn ich sie jetzt so sehe, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich einmal zugestimmt habe, sie von mir fern halten zu lassen." Diesmal war es Lizzy, die schweigend zustimmte. Nach der gemeinsamen Rückkehr nach Pemberley hatten William und sie es nicht immer leicht gehabt, doch hatten sie ihr Bestes gegeben, um offen zueinander zu sein um nicht wieder durch fehlende Ehrlichkeit ihre Beziehung kaputt zu machen. Das hatte beide eine ganze Menge Nerven und Anstrengung gekostet.

Doch immer wieder gab es Momente, in denen sie ganz einfach nur glücklich war mit ihrer kleinen Familie – wenn Georgiana sich traute, ein neues Stück vorzuspielen, wenn ein Brief von Col Fitzwilliam kam und es ihm gut ging – oder wenn sie mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter zusammen war, wie jetzt. Sie küsste William leicht und hob dann ihre Tochter hoch, um ihr auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Meine liebe, meine kleine süße Marianne..."

Ende


End file.
